El sexo es más dulce contigo
by Bala-2006
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho, harto de las mujeres y sus tretas, decide que va siendo hora de encontrar una nueva amante, nada serio. Una alumna de instituto, aun en contra de todos sus principios, se convierte en la elegida y le demuestra que no puede separar el amor del sexo tan fácilmente como él imaginaba. La estabilidad de su hogar, su hijo, está en peligro por otra mujer... ¿o no?
1. Ella

**Este fanfic es un remake. Lo he sintetizado en menos capítulos, modificado estructuras, añadido y quitado cosas, etc. En general, aunque la esencia, el esqueleto, es la misma, ha cambiado también bastante. Publicaré semanalmente los domingos, como de costumbre. Espero que a quienes lo leísteis en el pasado os guste esta reelaboración y que a los nuevos os guste el fanfic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ella**

Estaba cansado hasta de su propia existencia. Ser un famoso fiscal que incluso había formado parte del Tribunal Supremo ya no era suficiente para Inuyasha Taisho. Su hijo de seis años era quizás el mayor aliciente para seguir aguantando una vida que repentinamente le parecía insustancial. Kamui era cuanto tenía, cuanto amaba y cuanto estaba dispuesto a proteger con su propia vida. Por él era capaz de olvidar la cantidad de informes que había tenido que firmar. Por él era capaz de seguir yendo cada mañana a cumplir con un trabajo que ya no le llenaba porque había alcanzado la cima. Su despacho se había convertido en un simple medio para ganar dinero con el que sobrevivir y, a decir verdad, vivían muy bien.

Sí, todo eso podría ser medianamente soportable de no ser por la llamada inesperada y siempre mal recibida de su ex mujer: Kikio Tama. Al parecer, tras cuatro años desde su divorcio en los que ni siquiera llamó una sola vez para preguntar por su, había decidido que con todo lo que le sacó en la separación, no era suficiente. ¡Diablos! Esa mujer se quedó con su finca de vacaciones en Santa Mónica. Un fantástico chalet recién restaurado que tuvo que sacrificar para quedarse con la custodia íntegra de su hijo. Sabía que Kikio no lo quería, solo lo amenazó con luchar por él para sacarle el dinero. Por muy buen abogado que fuera, había una verdad innegable en su negocio: las mujeres solían quedarse con la custodia completa o compartida. Su caso fue excepcional gracias al dinero que invirtió: el chalet, un Ferrari nuevo, tres millones y una pensión mensual de dos mil dólares. ¡Se negaba a soltar un solo centavo más!

Si algo no entendería nunca, era por qué su ex mujer no luchó por su hijo, por qué lo empleó como un arma arrojadiza en un divorcio realmente agresivo. Aunque no fuera de su sangre, había sostenido a Kamui minutos después de haber nacido como si fuera su propio hijo. En cuanto lo vio, supo que lo amaría sin importarle quién fuera el padre. Mientras criaba al niño, tuvo que ver con desaprobación cómo su madre los ignoraba a diario. El colmo fue la humillación pública de que todos sus círculos sociales cuchichearan sobre las infidelidades de Kikio. Se cansó de soportar, de mirar y callar. Una mañana, completamente decidido, él mismo gestionó el divorcio. De no ser por su hijo y por el secreto que, para su desgracia, Kikio conocía, no le habría dado nada.

Suspiró pensando que no estaba dispuesto a volver a casarse. Eso de casarse no era más que una estafa. Su padre tuvo un primer matrimonio de lo más desafortunado que casi terminó con los tres: padre e hijos. Sin embargo, su segunda esposa, la primera mujer a la que él llamó madre, parecía sacada de un sueño. No creía que él fuera a tener tanta suerte como su padre. Tampoco iba a buscarla. Se acabaron las relaciones sentimentales con mujeres que no veían más allá de un buen fajo de billetes. Estaba harto, decepcionado y asqueado. Con Kamui tenía más que suficiente para poder sentir de vez en cuando un poco de amor en su marchito corazón. No necesitaba a nadie más.

A pesar de todo, sí que admitía que no lo vendría nada mal echar lo que algunos llamaban "una canita al aire". Sin amor, sin sentimientos. Solo quería sexo, placer, satisfacción sexual. Poder soltarse la melena, comportarse como el más primitivo de sus antepasados y realizar un acto tan antiguo como el tiempo con una mujer dispuesta. A poder ser con una mujer atractiva. Siempre había sido muy exquisito con sus gustos. Ojalá Kikio Tama hubiera sido fea para no fijarse en ella jamás. ¿Qué idiota se casaba con una mujer que estaba embarazada de otro del que ni siquiera conocía el nombre? Probablemente, la clase de idiota que intentaba proteger un secreto que haría temblar los cimientos de toda la sociedad civilizada si se revelaba.

Aún era joven, a la vista al menos. Podía conseguir una mujer si se lo proponía. Los hombres ricos como él tiraban de cartera, pero eso era algo que nunca le había gustado. Cualquier mujer que se acostara con un hombre por la cantidad de dinero que poseía, era tan prostituta o más que una mujer de la calle. Eso a él no le gustaba. Quería una mujer que lo deseara tanto que cayera de rodillas ante él. Quería fuego, pasión y, sobre todo, sinceridad en la cama. ¿Era tan difícil conseguir eso sin necesidad de romance?

En el mismo instante en que sonaba la sirena del colegio, estacionó en la acera de enfrente. Sabía que su hijo era rápido, así que se bajó del coche, presionó el botón para activar el seguro que bloqueaba las puertas y cruzó la carretera a toda prisa. Su hijo ya había atravesado la mitad del patio hacia él.

— ¡Papá!

Esa era su palabra favorita en el mundo. Nunca imaginó hasta qué punto le gustaría escucharla hasta que Kamui la dijo por primera vez. El hijo de puta que le dio la espalda antes de nacer y la zorra de su madre eran un par de estúpidos.

Lo único que lamentaba era que no había un solo rasgo físico en su hijo que denotara que era suyo. Su hijo era la viva imagen de Kikio. Ojos castaños con virutas verdes que debían ser heredadas del anónimo padre biológico, tez blanca, nariz aguileña y cabello negro y laceo. Prácticamente todo lo contrario que él. No le importaba esa diferencia hasta que la gente empezaba a cuchichear como si se creyera con derecho a hacerlo. Si Kamui alguna vez escuchaba algo de eso y ponía en duda su paternidad… ¡Los mataría! Él había criado a ese niño; por consiguiente, era su hijo.

Le levantó la gorra amarilla del colegio que llevaban los niños de parvulario cuando le cubrió los ojos y se fijó en la bata azul de cuadros manchada de pintura. Gastaba más en batas para el colegio que en recibos de la luz.

— Papá, ¿a qué no sabes lo que hemos hecho hoy?

— No sé... ¡Sorpréndeme!

Pintar, seguro.

— La profe nos ha llevado al salón de actos para pintar los carteles del equipo con los de secundaria.

— ¿Los de secundaria? — viendo que asentía — Valla, ¡qué suerte! ¡Has tenido la oportunidad de pintar con las jovencitas de secundaria!

— Sí. — sonrió aún más — Eran todas muy guapas, pero... había una que era más guapa que las demás...

Kamui empezaba a fijarse en el sexo opuesto, era algo que había notado en los últimos meses. No era un interés retorcido, pervertido o adulto. Simplemente, parecía como si de repente se hubiera percatado de que chicos y chicas no eran exactamente lo mismo. Solía mirar a las mujeres adultas con curiosidad, ya que las niñas de su edad aún no podían darle las respuestas que necesitaba. En ocasiones se preguntaba si, de tener una madre a su lado, se habría comportado igual.

— ¿Ah, sí? — sonrió ante el sonrojo de su pequeño hijo — ¡No me hagas abuelo tan pronto!

— ¡Papá! — exclamó el niño avergonzado — No creo que me haga caso. Soy muy pequeño para ella. Ella tiene 15 años…

— Esas son de último curso, ¿no?

— Sí...

Como él había imaginado. Las más mayores eran las que más llamaban su atención en ese momento.

— No te desanimes, ya tendrás una de 15 años para ti cuando tengas esa misma edad.

— Pero ella es muy simpática. Nos ha dado caramelos a todos y nos ha ayudado con nuestra parte cuando los demás no quisieron... ¡Ah! Y además... — le enseñó un dedo con una tirita — Cuando me he cortado, ella me ha curado.

— ¡Qué amable! — exclamó sonriendo — Tendremos que darle las gracias, ¿no?

Lo dijo sin pensar, por instinto. Esa era la respuesta lógica que le salió ante la narración corta, pero precisa de su hijo. En ningún momento pretendió que su hijo se lo tomara en serio.

— Entonces, ven.

Se bajó de entre sus brazos con maestría tras años de práctica, tomó su mano y tiró de él. ¿Qué pretendía?

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó sin entender.

— Es animadora, está ensayando ahora.

Suspiró desilusionado. Iba a hacer el ridículo delante de una chiquilla de 15 años por seguirle el juego a su hijo.

Siguió a su hijo en silencio hacia el pabellón cubierto de gimnasia. Olía a sudor y a hormonas adolescentes. El trabajo que hacían a diario los profesores soportando ese hedor adolescente era impagable. Eso por no hablar de los gritos agudos y estridentes de las chicas, la continua verborrea de palabrotas de los chicos, las trastadas, etc.

— Bien, ¿cuál de ellas es? – preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de Kamui.

No le hacía ninguna gracia estar allí. Había algo que le molestaba aún más que todas las señales luminosas de adolescentes presentes que lo aturullaban. Le molestaba tener que mirar chicas adolescentes en desarrollo con poca ropa bailando cuando él estaba ansioso por tener sexo, algo que había descuidado mucho en los últimos tiempos.

— Es esa. — señaló a la chica.

Dirigió la mirada distraídamente hacia la chica que señalaba con la esperanza de que fuera un cardo borriquero. Lo que vio, no podría haber estado más lejos. Era una muchacha deslumbrante. Si se la encontrara por la calle sin ningún indicio como el uniforme escolar de que era una colegiala, él simplemente creería estar viendo una mujer de lo más atractiva. Era bien sabido que las chicas desarrollaban antes, pero aquello era exagerado. Era hermosa, atractiva y sexi. Una mezcla explosiva en un momento como aquel para él.

Parecía una chica de estatura media-alta, quizás algo más de metro sesenta, puede que incluso metro setenta. Parecía tan liviana que podría levantarla con un solo brazo. Aunque claro, para ser animadora supuso que tendría que seguir una dieta y unos ejercicios de lo más estrictos para poder ser alzada. Nunca le habían gustado las mujeres muy delgadas porque no tenían curvas. Ella las tenía, curvas redondeadas que harían a un hombre arrodillarse. Muslos bien torneados, caderas plenas y redondeadas, una suave curva que marcaba su vientre, cintura estrecha propia de una chica joven y unos senos que perfectamente desbordarían sus manos. Si solo no fuera tan bella… ¡Qué demonios! Se la querría tirar aun siendo fea si tenía ese cuerpo. Por desgracia o por fortuna, según como se mirase, ella era un ángel, sudoroso en ese instante, pero un ángel de ojos color chocolate enmarcados por largas pestañas, tez nívea y melena azabache rizada recogida en una coleta.

Odiaba admitir que esa adolescente era justo su tipo. La clase de mujer por la que habría hecho cualquier cosa para conseguirla. Movía las caderas con tanta gracia y sensualidad que el miembro le presionó con fuerza contra la bragueta de los pantalones. ¡Qué flexible era! ¿Y qué mujer atleta no lo sería? Le botaban los pechos a cada movimiento, el vientre se movía suavemente, marcando una línea que desaparecía en la cinturilla de los shorts, cerraba los ojos como si estuviera sintiendo el baile, como si… ¡Necesitaba una ducha fría!

La música terminó, rompiendo el hechizo del que era preso. La joven soltó los pompones como las otras y se dirigió hacia el banquillo para recoger una toalla con la que se limpió el sudor de la cara. Después, tomó una botella de agua. Antes de que pudiera dar el primer sorbo, uno de los jugadores del equipo de baloncesto tocó su hombro y le habló mientras otros miraban desde el campo de juego, deseosos de su fracaso. Él también deseaba que fracasara, los dedos le cosquilleaban por las ganas de estrangularlo para que se alejara de ella. En verdad no lo culpaba por intentarlo. Él, a su edad, se habría peleado con todo aquel que se acercara a ella para ser su elegido. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para que le diera una oportunidad. Sin embargo, ya no era un adolescente dominado por los impulsos sexuales; era un hombre adulto que sabía enfriar la mente para conseguir cuanto deseaba.

— ¡Kagome!

Esa era la voz de su hijo. En sus pensamientos, subió a Kamui en un altar por haberlos interrumpido tan magistralmente. Solo un niño podía aparentar esa inocencia mientras interrumpía lo que sería el momento más difícil de un adolescente enfebrecido por los apetitos sexuales. La joven sonrió para Kamui, señal de su carácter amable y dejó al chico con la palabra en la boca para subir las gradas hacia ellos. El rechazo golpeó con fuerza al joven que regresó al campo arrastrando los pies mientras soportaba las burlas de sus compañeros.

Así que se llamaba Kagome. Si no se equivocaba, ese era el nombre de una de las más bellas estrellas en una famosa constelación. La verdad era que ese nombre le pegaba. Una mujer bella debía tener un bello nombre.

¿Por qué no? — se dijo de repente. No era tan niña aunque no fuera mujer del todo. Ya estaba más que preparada para mantener relaciones sexuales y él, sin ánimo de ser fanfarrón, era un hombre atractivo. Eso era algo que le habían dicho muchísimas mujeres a lo largo de su vida. Estaba seguro de que podría llamar su atención si se lo proponía. Solo le preocupaba que su juventud y posible, aunque no confirmada, inexperiencia la llevara a enamorarse o a sentir cosas que estaban del todo fuera de lugar del tipo de relación que él deseaba. Tenía que sopesar los pros y los contras o encontrar la forma de evitar que la situación se torciera tanto de tomarla como amante. También estaba el asunto de la minoría de edad. Teóricamente, no podía mantener relaciones con un hombre mayor a esa edad sin el consentimiento paterno; no hasta los dieciséis al menos. Podría causarle problemas profesionales y para mantener la custodia de su hijo si se hacía público. ¡Era un reputado fiscal!

Tenía que luchar contra su lívido. Era lo mejor para todos que no le pusiera un dedo encima. Si salía mal, él podría perderlo todo. Kamui quedaría en manos de su madre y Kagome podría acabar destrozada. Lo mejor era olvidarse de ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Kamui? — le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado — Me dijiste que tu papá te iba a llevar al zoo.

— Sí, pero antes hemos venido a verte.

— ¿A mí? — aún parecía sorprendida — ¡Qué bonito detalle! — sonrió — ¿Te sigue doliendo el corte?

— Que va, ya no me duele. — se guardó la mano en el bolsillo — Además, ya soy un hombre. — se tocó el pecho — Los hombres no lloran, ni se quejan por esas tonterías.

— Pues antes llorabas y te quejabas como un bebé.

Kamui se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza mientras Kagome sonreía divertida ante el apuro del niño. Sabía tratar con los niños, algo poco común en los adolescentes contemporáneos. Era tan dulce y encantadora que sería capaz de permitir que su corazón la dominara en una relación. No era de la clase de mujer capaz de separar el sexo del amor, no todavía al menos.

La miró de reojo, ansioso. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que lo mejor era olvidarse de ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Si no la hubiera visto, nada de eso habría sucedido. Era inevitable. De una forma u otra, debía tenerla.

— Kamui, ¿por qué no vas al coche? — le hizo entrega de la llave — Ahora mismo, voy.

Kamui miró la llave como un pirata su tesoro, totalmente hipnotizado. Sabía que la llave del coche sería suficiente para dejarlo ensimismado. A Kamui le encantaba abrir el coche él mismo, sentarse en su asiento y simular que conducía. Jamás metía la llave en el contacto, eso era algo que se ocupó de dejarle muy claro. Asimismo, le enseñó a bloquear y desbloquear las puertas desde dentro para evitar cualquier tipo de incidente desafortunado.

Tan rápido como salió corriendo con la llave en mano como botín, se deslizó sobre su asiento para quedar más cerca de la muchacha. ¡Qué bien olía! Alumnas como ella debían ser una auténtica tortura para los docentes.

— Lamento que mi hijo te haya molestado.

— ¿S-Su hijo?

Parecía tan sorprendida como todo aquel al que se lo decía. ¿Cómo demonios no iba a notarlo? Ahora bien, él no admitiría la verdad ante nadie. Kamui era su hijo para él y para todo el mundo y se llevaría la relativa "verdad" a la tumba.

— Disculpe. — se apresuró a corregirse — No pretendía insinuar lo contrario… es solo que… bueno…

— Ha salido a su madre. — se limitó a contestar.

Por suerte, no salió a su madre en lo verdaderamente importante. Hablando de su madre, otra mujer muy atractiva que lo destruyó. Kagome podía ser en verdad la inocente que aparentaba o una arpía del calibre de Kikio oculta bajo la apariencia de un ángel. No podía dejarse atrapar por segunda vez. En esa ocasión, sería mucho más cuidadoso con su secreto y Kamui estaría por delante de todo. En cuanto sintiera que la relación con su hijo corría el riesgo de peligrar, se desharía de ella.

Después de haber aclarado todo eso en su cabeza, decidió ir directo al grano. Nunca le gustaron los rodeos, ni los comunistas, aunque eso no venía a cuento; no sabía por qué le vino algo así a la cabeza. Necesitaba centrarse, mente fría y mucha astucia. Una pregunta directa era justo lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Quieres ser mi amante?

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante. Kagome lo miró como si creyera haber escuchado mal, el juego en el campo parecía haberse ralentizado, la canción de las animadoras ya no se escuchaba tan alto. Ese era el punto de inflexión. No había vuelta atrás después de haberlo hecho, ni tampoco tenía deseo alguno de retroceder. Eso eras justo lo que quería. Kagome ya no era una niña y él acababa de demostrárselo al cambiar el color de todo su mundo.

Se quedó de piedra. Mentiría si dijera que nunca ningún chico le había dicho alguna cosa que, bueno, pudiera considerarse subida de tono. De hecho, aquel hombre, en comparación, había sido incluso delicado. Sin embargo, había una profundidad en su voz y en su forma de decirlo que antes no había captado en ningún otro. Cuando lo miraba a él, no le parecía la clase de chico que buscaba un revolcón y "si te he visto no me acuerdo". No, más bien, parecía dispuesto a devorarla si ella le daba cancha. Ese hombre se la comería entera. Quizás, precisamente porque era un hombre de verdad y no otro muchacho que sentía algo semejante. Era demasiado para ella.

¿Demasiado para ella? ¿Acaso se lo estaba planteando seriamente? ¡No! Él era muy mayor y ella muy joven para algo como eso. Ni siquiera había pensado en el sexo seriamente hasta ese momento. Cuando los chicos le molestaban, se reía de ellos o se hacía la loca. A decir verdad, nunca se tomó en serio una proposición. Tal vez porque nunca le interesó ninguno de esos chicos. Todos eran inmaduros y carentes de atractivo para ella. Aquel hombre, en cambio, parecía un hombre maduro, hecho y derecho, con las cosas claras y muy apuesto.

Cuando entró en el gimnasio, se fijó en él y seguro que no fue la única. Incluso los jugadores del equipo de baloncesto que ella animaba debieron fijarse en un hombre tan alto. Dudaba que en el equipo hubiera alguno que pudiera equipararse mínimamente a él. Quizás, Bankotsu o Kouga se acercaban, pero ninguno lo alcanzaba. Amén de alto era fuerte; no gordo, ni delgado, sino fuerte. Desprendía una fortaleza que podría tumbar a otro hombre. Eso por no hablar de su magnífico gusto estilístico. Aquel traje era digno de la portada de la mejor revista de moda masculina. Todo él era digno de esa portada. Esa ropa, ese cuerpo, ese porte, esa belleza tan genuina. ¿Dónde se fabricaban esa clase de hombres? Podría ser australiano; los hombres así siempre eran australianos. Solo había que fijarse en Hugh Jackman.

De cerca, era como para desmayarse. Decir que era guapo era quedarse corto. El cabello plateado, lejos de parecer cano, parecía sedoso y natural. Nunca había visto un cabello como ese. Además, estaba tan perfectamente bien cortado y peinado como el de un modelo. ¿Era modelo? También estaba bronceado, como recién salido del solárium, pero sin ser nada exagerado. Algo rollo surfista desenfadado. Su rostro parecía esculpido en piedra por las manos del mismísimo Miguel Ángel. Unos pómulos altos como esos, una nariz tan perfecta y un mentón fuerte como aquel eran rasgos excesivamente masculinos y bellos que no todos los hombres podían tener. Aunque, lo verdaderamente fascinante, eran sus ojos. Dorados como dos soles tenían tal profundidad que podría quedarse atrapada en ellos.

Era demasiado posesivo. Podía percibirlo en cada ápice de su ser. Ese hombre tomaba lo que deseaba sin miramientos. Un escalofrío la recorrió de solo imaginarlo y se frotó el brazo con nerviosismo. No podía estar hablando en serio. De hecho, no debía estar hablando en serio. Seguro que fue una broma. ¡Qué tonta era! ¿Qué clase de hombre adulto le diría algo como eso allí en medio? Se aferró a esa idea con uñas y dientes y se rio, tal y como habría hecho ante cualquier otra broma.

Inuyasha la miró atónito. Primero, la joven se quedó petrificada, algo totalmente comprensible. Después, notó que lo miraba como si lo estuviera evaluando, algo que aceptó gustosamente. Luego, pasó al nerviosismo, un nerviosismo tan marcado que temió que se arrancara la piel del brazo. Finalmente, se rio de él. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se rio como si acabara de gastarle una broma… ¡Una broma! Ese era su momento para echarse atrás y parar aquello que había iniciado. Aún estaba a tiempo de salvar a la joven de él. ¡Qué demonios! Iría al infierno de todas formas.

— No es ninguna broma.

Para demostrárselo, le pasó una mano sobre uno de los muslos desnudos, deseoso. Kagome dejó de reírse inmediatamente, acongojada. La mano de ese hombre del que no conocía ni su nombre le dejó la piel de gallina y no precisamente por el miedo. Le gustaba esa sensación más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. ¡No, tenía que detenerlo!

Apurada, le apartó la mano y se aseguró de que nadie se hubiera percatado.

— U-Usted se ha vuelto loco... – lo acusó — ¿No sabe que soy una menor? Solo tengo 15 años…

Sí, eso era. Escuchaba a diario en las noticias casos de menores liadas con hombres mayores que las dejaban embarazadas y las abandonaban o cosas mucho peores. Eso asustaría a cualquiera.

— Ya sé que eres menor, pero te quiero a ti. — le cogió la mano — Además, te aseguro que soy todo un semental. Aún no existe la mujer que se lamente de haberse acostado conmigo.

Nadie había puesto en duda su dichosa hombría. Eso no le interesaba, no quería que le interesase. Solo quería que la dejara en paz, que se detuviera. No sabía si ella era capaz de rechazarlo realmente. Algo en su interior gritaba tan alto que lo tomara que le estaba nublando la razón. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

— No me toque. — trató de soltar su mano inútilmente — Si continúa, gritaré.

— Yo que tú no haría eso. — murmuró volviendo a acariciarle el muslo — Soy Inuyasha Taisho. Por si no me reconoces, trabajo actualmente como fiscal del Departamento de Justicia Estatal y he sido miembro del Tribunal Supremo. Sé muy bien lo que hago y cómo debo hacerlo.

No, eso no era justo para ella. Atractivo, seductor, inteligente y forrado. Eso empezaba a sonarle a _50 sombras de Gray_ , un libro que jamás debió haber ojeado. ¿Le iría también el sado? No pensaba consentir que nadie la golpease. Si estaba imaginándola como un pedazo de carne al que atar y apalear… Tenía que largarse de allí, tenía que huir de él.

— ¡No va a pegarme! — exclamó mientras se levantaba — Espero no verlo nunca.

¿Pegarla? ¿Quién había hablado de pegarla? Quería acostarse con ella, tener relaciones sexuales, no pegarla. ¿Por qué demonios iba a pensar que quería pegarla? ¿Acaso los adolescentes empleaban la palabra amante para referirse a…? No tenía ningún sentido, ni lo iba a dejar pasar. Aunque le doliera, podía aceptar un rechazo. No obstante, no aceptaría un rechazo por una razón semejante. Era increíble la imaginación de los adolescentes para librarse de los problemas.

La siguió escaleras abajo intentando no aparentar que iba tras ella dentro del concurrido gimnasio. La atraparía una vez fuera, a poder ser antes de que su hijo empezara a impacientarse. Mientras bajaba las escaleras vio a una chica en las gradas leyendo un libro con portada oscura que reconoció inmediatamente debido a su impacto mediático. ¡ _50 sombras de Grey_! El libro con el que todas las mujeres del mundo estaban obsesionadas. No entendía qué clase de mujer podía encontrarle el gusto a un libro que trataba sobre una mujer que se dejaba mal tratar una y otra vez por… Por fin lo entendió. ¿Creía que él tenía intención de hacerle cuanto se narraba en ese libro? No ponía en duda que alguna escena sexual resultase de lo más interesante, pero él nunca había sido rudo con las mujeres, ni violento. Lo aclararía cuanto antes.

La estaba siguiendo, lenta y metódicamente, con esa sonrisa triunfante que tanto odiaba. ¿Quién se creía que era? Su padre lo mataría si se lo contaba. Debería contárselo. Debería… La agarró. No le dio tiempo suficiente para correr por los pasillos del instituto hacia los vestuarios, donde estaría a salvo tras una puerta que podía bloquear. El hombre que instantes antes caminaba tan despacio y se encontraba tan lejos de ella, la atrapó en cuestión de unos pocos segundos por culpa de su descuido.

— ¿Seguro que quieres huir de mí? Diría que me has atraído a un lugar en el que no podríamos estar más solos…

Para su desgracia, estaba en lo cierto. En la entrada ya no estaban los bedeles, ya no había profesores en el centro, nadie. Estaban solos. Tenía que hacer algo. Decir algo… ¡Claro! Kamui debía tener una madre, ¿no?

— Resérvese para su esposa.

— Estoy divorciado.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Ese era su plan A para librarse de él.

— ¿Me permites? — le quitó la bolsa de deporte que había recogido en el gimnasio y la tiró al suelo — Como puedes ver, no hay ningún impedimento entre nosotros. Yo estoy divorciado y deseoso de volver a tener una mujer en mi cama.

— Y yo soy solo una niña.

Después de toda una vida repitiendo que no era una niña frente a sus padres, decir aquello fue como caminar sobre un paseo repleto de clavos ardiendo. Ahora bien, como plan B, podría funcionar.

— Permíteme dudarlo.

La sometió al examen más vergonzoso del que había sido objeto en toda su vida. Ningún chico la había mirado así. Bueno, sí que lo hicieron, pero no fue igual, no lo sintió de esa forma. Él no podía mirarla así porque le hacía sentir tan atractiva y deseable que la tentaba. Ella era una buena chica, la clase de chica que no haría esas cosas con un hombre adulto, ni a esa edad. ¿No había decidido ser virgen hasta el matrimonio? O, por lo menos, hasta enamorarse de verdad. Aquello no era amor, ni nada remotamente parecido.

La abrazó, tan estrechamente que la dejó sin aliento. ¿Así se sentía cuando un hombre abrazaba a una mujer con deseo? A pesar del evidente bulto de su entrepierna clavándose contra su vientre, tenía que admitir que no estaba mal. Nunca nadie la había abrazo de esa forma. Lo que no significaba que tuviera que consentirlo. Por eso, trató de removerse, pero nada lo desalentaba. De hecho, parecía más alentado que antes cuando posó las manos sobre su trasero y lo apretó.

— ¡No me toque! — exclamó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Aquello no se podía comparar a cualquier otro azote recibido por parte de algún compañero de clase.

— Tutéame.

Escondió la cabeza en su hombro, dándole a entender que no lo haría. Si él era testarudo, ella lo sería más. La respuesta de Inuyasha ante su rebeldía introduciendo una mano dentro de sus shorts y de sus bragas para acariciarle la nalga desnuda fue tan inesperada que gritó su nombre.

— ¡Inuyasha!

— Por fin dices mi nombre. — murmuró satisfecho.

— Por favor, no me toque... — musitó.

Si la tocaba, no sabía si tendría la energía suficiente para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

— Mírame. — le exigió Inuyasha.

Sin saber por qué, le obedeció. Entonces, Inuyasha se acercó a sus labios y los atrapó en un beso tan forzado como consentido. Empezó a mordisquear el grueso labio inferior, instándolo a abrirse y consiguió introducir su lengua cuando Kagome involuntariamente abrió unos milímetros la boca. Alcanzó el paraíso. Nunca pensó que besar a una mujer le pudiera excitar tanto. Deseoso de más, tornó el beso más salvaje y la apretó contra su cuerpo, hambriento. Si continuaba así, le bajaría los pantalones y las bragas allí mismo y la poseería. Fue la alarma de ese pensamiento lo que lo detuvo a tiempo de cometer una locura. Cuando la tomara, lo haría en condiciones, en la comodidad de una cama, no como a una prostituta cualquiera en un lugar público.

Se apartó de ella a duras penas, conteniendo el aliento y le dio la espalda para regresar hacia el coche, donde Kamui lo esperaba. Aquello no había terminado allí. Volverían a verse, él se aseguraría del encuentro y, entonces, comenzarían justo donde lo dejaron. Kagome no iba a engañarlo, ya no podía hacerlo. Le había demostrado cuan deseosa estaba de él y había firmado su propia sentencia con ello.

La habían besado antes, pero nunca como acababa de hacerlo Inuyasha Taisho, el padre divorciado de un niño pequeño. Un beso como ese bien merecía el riesgo que suponía acostarse con él. Por eso, debía ser más cauta que nunca, levantar las defensas y cuidarse de él. Tenía la sensación de que esa no sería la última vez que Inuyasha Taisho intentara llevársela a la cama.

* * *

Inuyasha entró en el coche y se sentó en el asiento de conductor más relajado físicamente aunque con la cabeza como un bombo. Si quería una amante, ya tenía a la elegida.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto, papá?

— Estaba hablando con Kagome.

— Pero, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? — insistió.

A veces olvidaba que los niños hacían demasiadas preguntas. Tendría que improvisar algo, algo que resultase creíble para un niño tan avispado como Kamui. A Kagome le gustaban los niños y Kamui adoraba a Kagome… ¡Qué gran idea!

— Le he ofrecido que sea tu niñera y te cuide por las tardes.

— ¿En serio? — se le notó la emoción en el tono — ¿Ha dicho que sí?

— Aún no ha contestado, pero estoy seguro de que muy pronto contestará.

— Dirá que sí.

— Seguro que sí, hijo.

Entonces, comenzaría la fase de seducción.

Continuará...


	2. La nueva niñera de Kamui

**En respuesta a Sango-chan, el fanfic del que hablas en tu comentario no es mío, ni me suena. Tendrás que seguir buscándolo; ya lo siento.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: la nueva niñera de Kamui**

La proposición de Inuyasha Taisho la había trastocado por completo. ¿Cómo un abogado reputado con un hijo pequeño que tenía tanto que perder se atrevió a proponerle algo semejante? Aunque, por otra parte, nadie mejor que él sabía cómo defenderse de los problemas legales que pudieran surgir de una posible relación entre ellos. Si se lo había propuesto, era porque lo tenía todo bajo control. Mucho más de lo que ella hubiera deseado. Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo que, por un momento, le hizo planteárselo. ¡Como si eso fuera posible!

Sus padres no la educaron para que se liara con hombres adultos que perfectamente podrían hacerla pedazos. A diario salían en los telediarios noticias escalofriantes sobre ese tipo de relaciones. De hecho, en el instituto también había rumores cada vez que algo así sucedía. La joven que se acostaba con un adulto pasaba a ser una fresca de la que todos podían aprovecharse ante la mirada pública. La chica que se acostaba con un hombre adulto perdía una parte de sí misma que era irrecuperable. La chica que se acostaba con un hombre adulto entraba en un juego de adultos cuyas reglas desconocía. No era algo que la atrajera particularmente.

La verdad era que nunca se detuvo a pensar en los chicos, las relaciones sexuales o el amor. Su única fantasía, si es que podía considerarse así, era la de casarse con un hombre al que amara perdidamente. Nunca había pensado particularmente en el sexo. Quizás por excesiva información y poca práctica, por su edad, por falta de interés en los chicos con los que se relacionaba o por miedo. Desde que conoció a ese hombre, no dejaba de pensar en ello. Aunque odiara admitirlo, se había fijado en él mucho antes de que se insinuara tan siquiera. Era tan guapo que le quitaría el aliento a cualquier mujer. Podría tener a cualquiera. ¿Por qué ella? Se sentía tan halagada como aterrada.

Era incapaz de concentrarse en nada. Había estado todo el día en babia. Cuando sus amigas le hablaban, ella no las escuchaba. En clase, le habían llamado la atención en cinco ocasiones. En una de ellas, el profesor incluso tuvo que chasquear los dedos delante de sus narices para devolverla a la Tierra. Sus compañeros de clase se rieron de ella en ese instante y ella despertó. No dejaba de pensar en él, de imaginar cosas en ocasiones prohibidas, de desear y no poder tomar, de pensar en él regresando en su busca. ¿Volvería a por ella o lo dejaría estar? Ni siquiera le quedó eso claro.

Apretó el asa del maletín entre sus dedos y cruzó la carretera frente al colegio para volver a casa. Si se daba prisa, a lo mejor no tenía que pasar por el mal trago de volver a encontrarse con ese hombre.

— Te queda muy bien ese uniforme. — le murmuró alguien al oído — Estás increíble en mini falda.

Demasiado tarde.

El orgulloso Inuyasha Taisho volvía a la caza a solo un día de la primera expedición. No se podía esperar menos de él. Desearía que se lo pusiera más fácil para rechazarlo. Solo quería ser una adolescente normal como las de las series del canal Disney Channel. Ir a clase, sufrir en la época de exámenes, tener un grupo de amigas con el que salir, relacionarse esporádicamente con algún chico de su edad del que pudiera llegar a enamorarse. Sin embargo, eso se volvía un cometido increíblemente complicado cuando un hombre del calibre de Inuyasha se cruzaba en su camino.

— Eres un pervertido, ¿sabes?

Insultarlo se lo pondría más fácil, le ayudaría a alejarlo y a alejarla a ella misma. No obstante, el susodicho le sonrió, encantado. ¡No era un cumplido!

Inuyasha se limitó a sonreír al oírla. Le parecía encantadora intentando trazar una línea imaginaria entre ellos que los separara. Quizás le funcionara de no ser porque le faltaba madurez. No sabía insultar, ni quería hacerlo realmente, por lo que tampoco poseía la capacidad de hacerle daño, cosa que agradecía. No podría soportar a otra Kikio Tama en su vida. Una más y se acabaron las mujeres para siempre. Si quería follar, contrataría a una prostituta, cosa que odiaría. ¡Diablos, se había pronunciado contra la prostitución en el Tribunal Supremo! Tenía que aclararse las ideas, para lo que no le vendría nada mal un maldito polvo.

Ese último pensamiento funcionó como una orden para sus ojos, los cuales la examinaron con codicia. Podría ser suya. Estaba preciosa. Debiera estar prohibido que usara ese uniforme de colegiala que tanto morbo le daba repentinamente. A él nunca le gustaron los jueguecitos sexuales con disfraces, pero, de repente, encontraba su atuendo de lo más atrayente para llevar a cabo juegos de cama en la intimidad de su dormitorio. Mocasines negros con medias con corte por encima de las rodillas, minifalda negra de tablas, camisa blanca, americana negra y corbata roja. Los lazos rojos que llevaba en el pelo complementaban una imagen tan inocente como seductora.

Tenía que ser suya. De cualquier forma, a cualquier precio.

— ¡Qué bonitos! — exclamó agarrando uno de los lacitos — Te ves tan mona...

— No me toques mald...

— Shhhhhhhhh — la interrumpió señalando al coche.

Por primera vez, fue consciente de que no estaban tan solos como ella imaginaba. No se trataba solo de los otros alumnos que salían del centro, los cuales no sospecharían nada a no ser que ella diera indicios de lo que estaba sucediendo. Eso era algo que jamás haría. Fuera verdad o no que estaban juntos, empezarían a inventar inmediatamente. No, el problema era que Kamui estaba allí, en el coche, a menos de dos metros de ellos. No sabía si podía oírlos, pero sería suficiente con un gesto por su parte para que él sospechara que algo malo sucedía.

Aunque le resultaba tentadora la idea de amenazar a Inuyasha con destaparlo como lo que era delante de su propio hijo, algo en su interior le gritó que eso no era lo que haría una buena chica como ella. No podía discutir sobre las proposiciones de Inuyasha delante de su hijo. Decidió callarse y esperar a que terminara de hablar para luego marcharse.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó lo más calmada posible — Ya te he dicho que no pienso ser tu amante y tengo que estudiar para un examen de matemáticas. ¡No tengo tiempo!

— Es que... verás...

Había estado decidido a pedírselo hasta que la tuvo delante. No sabía cómo soltarle que deseaba que fuera la niñera de Kamui sin que sospechara. ¿Cómo no iba a sospechar? El día anterior fue demasiado arrogante. Kagome esperaba un ataque por su parte, estaba en alerta roja por él. ¿Por qué demonios no se le ocurrió ofrecerle el puesto de niñera y seducirla después lenta y meticulosamente? Porque no quería que ella lo mal interpretara. Él no quería amor, solo sexo. La seducción sería algo que ella perfectamente podría mal interpretar. Lo lamentaba por la joven, pues parecía una buena chica, pero no deseaba su amor, ni lo necesitaba. Solo quería su cuerpo.

— No tengo todo el día. — lo presionó.

¿Cómo demonios podía decírselo sin que creyera acertadamente que se estaba metiendo en la maldita boca del lobo? Kagome no era tonta y él se lo puso en bandeja el día anterior. Además, ya no solo se trataba de lo que él deseaba de ella. Kamui era otro factor importante a tener en cuenta. Trabajaba más de lo que le gustaría y, en ocasiones, a pesar de estar en casa, no tenía tiempo para jugar con Kamui tanto como él necesitaba. Kamui pasaba mucho tiempo solo, no le vendría nada mal compañía, una niñera que lo tratara con cariño y jugara con él. Sabía que Kagome lo haría bien, que le gustaban los niños, y Kamui estaba tan ilusionado con la idea que casi no había dormido esa noche pensando en ello.

El fracaso en su empresa no era una opción. No podía decirle a Kamui que Kagome no había aceptado. De repente, la puerta del coche se abrió, lo que le hizo girar la cabeza, temeroso de que Kamui pudiera hacer una tontería como lanzarse a la carretera aunque él le hubiera enseñado bien. En su lugar, lo que el niño hizo fue correr hacia Kagome y abrazarse a sus piernas como una lapa. A lo mejor no le venía nada mal su intervención.

— Entonces, ¿vas a ser mi niñera?

— ¿Qué? — exclamó anonadada por las palabras del niño.

Esa era su oportunidad.

— Ayer, cuando volví al coche, Kamui me preguntó por qué había tardado tanto. — explicó guiñándole un ojo con complicidad — Le dije que te había pedido que fueras su niñera.

— ¡Ah, sí! — exclamó siguiéndole el juego — Ya lo recuerdo. Me temo que no puedo Kamui, yo…

— ¡Por favor!

Kamui la miró con los ojos tan brillantes que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Kagome lo miró como a un niño que se encontraba en estado terminal. Sabía que Kamui le ayudaría a lograrlo. Solo faltaba el empujón final. Seguro que una buena retribución económica la animaría.

— Te pagaría unos mil quinientos…

— ¿Al mes? ¡Eso es una barbaridad!

— Casi el triple de lo que normalmente ganan las niñeras al mes, pero, por una chica tan encantadora que cuide a mi hijo, pago lo que haga falta.

Entró en conflicto por su propuesta. Algo dentro de ella le gritó a pleno pulmón que aceptar sería el peor error que cometería en toda su maldita vida mientras que otra parte de ella le gritaba que con ese dinero podría pagar la universidad que sus padres no podían permitirse. Colocó la universidad y el peligro que suponía ese hombre en una balanza más equilibrada de lo que le hubiera gustado. No tenía por qué pasar nada, ¿no? Es decir, él no la forzaría si ella le decía que no. Seguro que sabría manejarlo. ¿Acaso no manejaba a los chicos de su edad? No sería tan difícil, aprendería. Además, Kamui estaba en la casa, ella lo estaría cuidando, por lo que siempre estaría en medio.

Casi podía leerle la mente. Esa chica era tan transparente como una ventana sin cristales. Aceptaría, claro que lo haría, porque creía que podía protegerse de él. Creía que Kamui sería su escudo.

— Entonces aceptas, ¿verdad? — le volvió a preguntar Kamui.

— De acuerdo.

La suerte ya estaba echada.

— ¿Puedes empezar hoy mismo?

No quería que tuviera ni un instante para reconsiderarlo. Kagome asintió con la cabeza desganada por su intervención en una conversación que hasta entonces Kamui manejó magistralmente. Bueno, eso era algo que arreglaría con el tiempo. Volvió a meter a Kamui en el coche y ató los mecanismos de seguridad de la silla que tenía que utilizar mientras miraba a Kagome. Se había apartado para llamar a su madre, contarle lo que había pasado y pedirle permiso. Eso era otra cosa que no había pensado. Kagome era menor de edad y estudiante. Los padres podrían estar preocupados por sus estudios si trabajaba o por un potencial jefe pervertido como en ese caso. No, él no era un pervertido. Prefería verse a sí mismo como un hombre sexualmente activo.

El asentimiento de cabeza de Kagome al finalizar la llamada telefónica le indicó que tenía permiso para hacerlo. Habría saltado de júbilo. Cada vez estaba más cerca de obtener lo que deseaba. Kagome se lo estaba poniendo tan fácil que casi le daba pena. Cuando se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo tan siquiera, sería demasiado tarde para que pudiera defenderse de él. Él, por su parte, intentaría no hacérselo difícil. Nada estaba más lejos de su intención que destrozar a una adolescente.

Intentó parecer indiferente en el trayecto en automóvil hacia el apartamento de Inuyasha, pero su indiferencia se esfumó rápidamente cuando llegaron al edificio. Aquella zona le había llamado la atención desde hacía un rato porque era la mejor zona de la ciudad, la más cara, la más exclusiva. La zona en la que también vivía su tía, a quien adoraba. La única razón por la que el hijo de un hombre como él y ella habían coincidido en la misma escuela era su beca de estudios. Sus padres tuvieron la gran suerte de resultar ganadores de un sorteo de becas escolares financiadas por un multimillonario anónimo en un colegio de élite cuando ella aún iba a la guardería. Esa beca incluía matrícula, mensualidad, uniforme, comedor y materiales para ella y para su hermano.

Estaba acostumbrada a codearse con los ricos desde que era una niña. De hecho, el haberse criado con ellos desde parvularios había sido de gran ayuda para no ser una paria. Todos ellos habían jugado en el pequeño patio de su casa cuando celebraba su cumpleaños y habían comido los sándwiches y la tarta casera de su madre. Ahora bien, había visto como otros estudiantes que recibían becas por excelencia académica para el instituto no eran tan bien recibidos. Todos sabían que en su casa eran tan humildes como cualquiera de esos otros, pero ya se había formado un vínculo que la protegía. Le gustara o no, era uno de ellos a pesar de que su ropa interior en lugar de ser de Calvin Klein fuera de H&M. Solo desearía que a veces no fueran tan elitistas. En esos momentos, no se sentía tan integrada.

El edificio en el que vivía Inuyasha debía aparecer en alguna película como mínimo. Solo la zona del portal del edificio era mejor y más grande que toda su casa. ¿Qué clase de portal tenía el suelo de mármol? Un mármol tan brillante que se veía reflejada en él. Era de locos. Las paredes también eran de mármol a juego y en el techo había un techo falso con exquisitas molduras. También había plantas exóticas con bellas flores que captaron toda su atención. La lámpara de araña era asombrosa y también daba un poco de miedo pasar por debajo de ella. Si se le caía encima, la mataría, seguro. ¡Tenían portero! El hombre de mediana edad estaba trajeado, tenía un pinganillo en el oído y un puesto desde el que consultaba las cámaras de vigilancia que había en cada piso. Al dirigirse hacia uno de los dos ascensores, vio los buzones con bellas cristaleras. Aquello debía ser decadente como mínimo. Ni el edificio de su tía era tan ostentoso.

El ascensor era la continuación de todo aquello. Tenía un ascensor enmoquetado con las paredes forradas en terciopelo color burdeos. Incluso tenía un banco tapizado contra una pared y había un cuadro con toda la pinta de ser muy caro. Estaba empezando a agobiarse. Aquello era demasiado para una chica tan sencilla como ella. Temía lo que iba a encontrarse en el apartamento de Inuyasha. Ellos caminaban por allí con tanta normalidad que se sentía cada vez más extraña. ¿Qué hacía una chica como ella en ese sitio? Necesitaba tomar aire.

Inuyasha accionó el botón del panel que indicaba el decimotercer piso. Así hasta veintitrés pisos. Nunca había estado tan alto. Ella vivía en una diminuta casita de dos pisos en el extrarradio. Ni siquiera notó el movimiento del ascensor mientras ascendía aunque no pudo dejar de notar que había empezado a sonar música clásica. Aquel sitio no era para ella. Aún estaba a tiempo de echarse atrás, ¿no? Desearía que no le hiciera tanta falta ese dinero. Para su desgracia, la beca no se extendía para una buena universidad y con sus notas en matemáticas, jamás obtendría la beca que necesitaba.

El pasillo al que salieron tras detenerse el elevador parecía la prolongación de dicho ascensor, por lo menos en términos decorativos. Solo había tres viviendas por piso. Estaba segura de que serían enormes. Dos únicas ventanas dobles tintadas de negro en el corredor, una a cada lado en el lado de las escaleras, daban al exterior. El resto, era todo propiedad de cada apartamento.

Tragó hondo cuando Inuyasha sacó la llave de su apartamento. ¿Cómo sería su casa? Estaba impaciente por verlo y, al mismo tiempo, aterrorizada. Un hombre que vivía de esa forma y que tenía esa cara y ese cuerpo podía conseguir cualquier mujer. ¿Por qué ese empeño en ella?

Contuvo el aliento al entrar. El vestíbulo de esa casa era del tamaño del dormitorio de sus padres. Dejó sus zapatos al igual que Inuyasha y Kamui en un armario zapatero en la entrada y su cartera del instituto en otro armario en el que guardaban los abrigos e impermeables. El espejo de cuerpo entero bellamente tallado en los bordes con formas florales le mostró cuan fuera de lugar estaba en ese sitio. Ni siquiera con su exclusivo uniforme de colegio pijo lograba encajar allí. La guiaron hacia el salón, una habitación de grandes dimensiones pintada en un color crema que reflejaba muy bien la luz solar. El salón estaba dividido en dos partes con dos grandes alfombras indias de colores cálidos y ricos. En una parte había un piano de cola blanco acompañado por unos sofás de cuero, unas librerías repletas de obras clásicas y bellos objetos decorativos de cristal. En la otra parte, se encontraba un mueble con hueco para una televisión LED tan grande que se sintió diminuta a su lado, un Home Cinema y varias videoconsolas. El mueble tenía hueco para el bar y copas tras unas vidrieras y unos cajones a ras del suelo. Frente al mueble, un sofá de color zafiro y una mesa de cristal.

Se quedó extasiada mirando un cuadro que había colgado en la pared, tras el piano. Se veía la orilla del mar en calma cuando al fondo el mar estaba picado y caían rayos por una tempestad; lo más llamativo era un caballo blanco cabalgando entre ambos panoramas, con el agua cubriéndole parte del lomo. En ese momento, se sintió exactamente igual, atrapada entre dos mundos diferentes.

— ¡Kagome, ven aquí! — la llamó el niño.

Kagome despertó de su ensoñación en cuanto escuchó la voz del niño al que cuidaría de ahí en adelante. Tendría que acostumbrarse. Gracias a ese trabajo, se podría pagar una muy buena universidad. Sonrió a Kamui lo mejor que pudo y se sentó junto a él. Kamui había conectado la Wii You a la televisión e insistía en que jugara con él. Su hermano se moría de ganas por tener esa Nintendo. La vieja Play Station 2 que le regalaron a ella en su día con todos los juegos de segunda mano habidos y por haber ya no era suficiente. Sabía que sus padres llevaban un tiempo ahorrando para intentar conseguirle una consola nueva por las próximas navidades. Kamui era muy afortunado de tener todos esos aparatos de última tecnología.

Ella no era muy buena en esas cosas, hacía años que no jugaba, desde que entró en el instituto más o menos. Kamui puso el Mario Car, insertó los mandos en unos volantes y le enseñó a jugar. Era penosa. Siempre recordaría la paliza que le dio un niño de cinco años. Después, Kamui quiso jugar a la FIFA, donde le fue mucho peor que en el juego anterior. El baloncesto le encantaba y no se perdía ni un solo partido, pero el fútbol no era en absoluto lo suyo. Por suerte, el siguiente juego parecía hecho exclusivamente para ella. El Just Dance era ideal para una animadora. Tenía el cardio y el ejercicio aeróbico perfecto para un buen calentamiento y algunos pasos que le parecieron muy interesantes se los apuntó mentalmente. Podrían insertarlos en la nueva coreografía para la próxima temporada de baloncesto.

Más tarde, se sentaron los dos juntos en el escritorio de Kamui en su dormitorio para hacer los deberes en equipo. Sus deberes de secundaria eran lo que se dice inalcanzables para un niño, pero a Kamui sí que podía ayudarlo de vez en cuando. Desearía que sus ejercicios de matemáticas fueran tan sencillos como las sumas y restas que hacía Kamui. Odiaba las ecuaciones y, si había algo que odiara aún más, era el álgebra. ¿Y todo para qué? Ni siquiera sabía qué utilidad tenía aquello en la vida real.

— Kagome, ¿te quedarás a cenar?

Se volvió abruptamente hacia la puerta cuando lo escuchó. La verdad era que Inuyasha se estaba portando realmente bien. Desde que llegaron a la casa, no le había hecho más caso del que cualquier otro jefe le habría hecho. Los dejó a su aire mientras que él trabajaba en su despacho al final del pasillo, un lugar que ella aún no había visto. Había sido una tonta al pensar mal de él, al creer que tenía motivos ocultos tras esa oferta de trabajo. Aquello lo hacía por su hijo.

— No quiero ser una molestia. — se excusó.

— No lo eres, te lo aseguro. Tengo comida suficiente, solo debo preparar las porciones y hacer el refrito. ¿Te quedarás?

— ¡Por fa, quédate!

La petición de Inuyasha y la súplica de Kamui terminaron por convencerla. Le enviaría un mensaje de texto a su madre para que no hiciera cena para ella y ya está.

— De acuerdo.

Media hora después, dejó a Kamui jugando para ir a la cocina a ayudar a Inuyasha con la cena. Desde el salón accedió a un comedor. Ella creyó que esa sería la cocina, por lo que se llevó una gran sorpresa al aparecer en ese comedor tan bonito y amplio. Aquella casa era enorme. No pudo evitar acariciar las sillas e incluso la mesa al rodearla. Bajo sus pies, caminaba sobre otra alfombra india. Del techo colgaba una lámpara de araña a menor escala que la del portal del edificio. Tenía un reloj de péndulo antiguo más alto que ella que la dejó sin aliento. Antes, solo había visto algo así en las películas. La pared era del mismo color que la del salón. A su madre le encantaría esa casa.

Supuso que la puerta que quedaba debía ser la cocina, ya no quedaban más opciones. Empujó la puerta y, efectivamente, accedió a una cocina de ensueño. Inuyasha estaba de espaldas a ella, dando vueltas a una comida que olía muy bien.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

¿Cómo había sabido que ella estaba ahí? No hizo ningún ruido…

— No, yo… solo… solo quería ayudar…

Esa cocina era el sueño de todo chef. Tan moderna, tan amplia, tan limpia y tan bien equipada que parecía la propia de un restaurante de cinco tenedores. Asombrada, se acercó a él intentando no ser una molestia. Ese olor era de curry y pollo.

— Huele muy bien…

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

— ¿Me acercas el orégano?

¿Orégano? ¿Para el curry? Lo miró extrañada por semejante petición. Nunca había mezclado curry con orégano. Se acercó a la estantería de las especias bien visible y buscó el bote de orégano. Utilizaba especias de alta calidad. La verdad era que no le extrañaba. Alguien que vivía en un apartamento como ese, no escatimaría en gastos en la comida precisamente.

Le entregó el bote con curiosidad y vio cómo lo espolvoreaba ligeramente sobre una salsa que tenía una pinta tremenda.

— ¿Quieres probar?

¿Tanto se le notaba la sorpresa? Inuyasha no esperó a que contestara. Alzó la cuchara, la sopló con delicadeza y se la ofreció. Ese tipo de escena romántica estaba tan trillada por las comedias románticas que casi se apartó de un salto. No debía pensar mal. ¿Y cómo demonios no hacerlo? Le ofreció ser su amante, la besó, la tocó y lo peor era que en el fondo le gustó. ¡No, mente fría! Solo le estaba ofreciendo la salsa para probarla, nada más. Se acercó y se mojó los labios. Al lamerlos casi gimió. Estaba deliciosa. El orégano le daba un toque que incrementaba su sabor. No esperaba que Inuyasha fuera tan buen cocinero.

— Cocinas muy bien. — admitió en voz alta.

— Cuando eres un hombre divorciado con un hijo, no te queda más remedio que tomar cursos de cocina. Kamui apenas tenía un año cuando nos quedamos solos y no podía darle de comer pizza, mucho menos todos los días. Tomé cursos de cocina mientras él todavía tomaba papillas…

— ¡Qué afortunado! Su padre y su madre cocinan para él.

— No, su madre no. — se volvió hacia la sartén como si hubiera dicho algo que lo incomodaba — Su madre nunca cocina para él.

Deseaba hacerle más preguntas, saber sobre él, sobre la tonta de su ex mujer por dejar escapar a un hombre así, sobre Kamui y sobre toda su vida, pero todo eso se quedó atrapado en su garganta. ¿Qué derecho tenía a hacerle ese tipo de preguntas? No era su novia, ni nada remotamente parecido. Seguro que la veía como a una cría en el fondo.

Notó que apagaba la vitrocerámica. Había terminado de cocinar. Cubrió la sartén con una tapa y antes de que pudiera predecir lo que iba a hacer, se volvió y la abrazó tan intensamente que algo se estremeció dentro de ella. No era la clase de abrazo que acostumbraba a recibir. Aquel abrazo era mucho más. Así era como una persona debía aferrarse a otra a la que no deseaba perder, a alguien a quien amara profundamente. Si solo pudiera creer que él la amaba, si le diera alguna señal más clara. Era incapaz de percibir sus sentimientos por más que lo intentara. Estaba cerrado herméticamente para ella.

O no tanto. El duro y prominente bulto de su entrepierna se clavó contra su vientre como claro identificativo de lo que él deseaba de ella. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Había una sola cosa que él quisiera de ella y se había puesto en bandeja al confiarse. Tenía que separarse de él, lo antes posible. Inuyasha debió notarlo porque le apretó las nalgas con sus manos y la alzó hasta subirla sobre la encimera de mármol de la cocina. Solo pudo emitir una exclamación como queja antes de que sus labios se apoderaran de los de ella en un apasionado beso. ¿Por qué algo tan bueno tenía que estar tan prohibido? No podía acostarse con él, no podía fallarse a sí misma de esa forma. Ella quería entregarse por amor, no por sexo. ¿Tan difícil era de entender?

En un momento de cordura, logró romper el beso y lo abofeteó tan fuerte que se escuchó el _plaff_ de la bofetada. Le pareció que se detenía el tiempo en ese instante. La magia se esfumó y fue rápidamente sustituida por una sensación de desasosiego y una tensión que le provocaron mareos.

— Pon la mesa. — le ordenó — Después, ve a buscar a Kamui y cenaremos.

— Inuyasha…

— Vete, ¡ya!

Genial, Inuyasha estaba enfadado con ella. Pues ella también estaba enfadada con él por atacarla. La tarde había sido estupenda, se había comportado bien, le hizo creer que sería un jefe profesional y ella se lo creyó como una tonta. ¿Ese dinero merecía el sacrificio de pasar por aquello todos los días? ¿Era un verdadero sacrificio?

La cena fue tensa. Kamui, al principio, hablaba e intentaba llamar su atención y la de su padre, pero, al rato, consciente de que ninguno de los dos estaba de humor aunque trataran de simular, empezó a pasear la comida de un lado a otro, al igual que ellos. Lamentaba no poder disfrutar de ese arroz con curry y pollo porque estaba delicioso. Sin embargo, la cara de pocos amigos de Inuyasha no era nada alentadora. Seguro que iba a despedirla. La contrató de niñera y para acostarse con ella. Si ella no le daba lo que él quería, ¿qué interés tenía en pagarle? Empezaba a sentirse como una prostituta y eso no le gustaba. ¡Por Dios! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Inuyasha? Si no le mandaba una señal lo antes posible, se volvería loca.

Tras la cena, Kamui y ella decidieron que fregarían los platos, ya que Inuyasha había cocinado. En realidad, solo tuvieron que recoger la mesa y enjuagar la vajilla para meterla en el lavavajillas. Luego, ayudó a Kamui a prepararse para ir a la cama. Le leyó un cuento y lo arropó en su cama con forma de cohete. A su hermano le encantaría tener una cama como esa con sábanas de _Los Vengadores_ además.

Su trabajo ya había terminado por ese día. Ya solo le faltaba saber si había terminado para siempre. Inuyasha entró para darle las buenas noches. Salió al pasillo, pero se quedó frente a la puerta abierta para verlos con el corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho. A pesar de ser un pervertido o un obseso sexual, era un muy buen padre. Pocos asumirían la responsabilidad que él se había echado sobre la espalda. No tenía a nadie más. ¿Se sentiría solo a veces? Aunque Kamui estaba con él, supuso que no era lo mismo que tener una esposa. ¿Qué habría sucedido entre él y su ex mujer para que se divorciaran? ¿Cómo era ella? Seguro que guapísima.

Inuyasha cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Kamui al salir. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. Tenía que irse de allí, ya era muy tarde.

— Bueno, yo me marcho ya.

— Espera, tenemos que hablar primero.

Eso sonaba muy mal. Cuando un hombre decía eso era para dar malas noticias. ¡Iba a despedirla!

— Yo…

— Ven.

La guio hacia el salón en silencio. De repente, la luz se apagó y escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta a su espalda. No veía nada y no conocía su casa lo bastante bien como para guiarse a oscuras. Algo la empujó y le hizo caer de espaldas sobre el sofá. Instantes después, tras haber acostumbrado en cierto modo sus ojos a la oscuridad, pudo atinar a ver en la oscuridad a Inuyasha cerniéndose sobre ella.

— Por favor, Inuyasha... — suplicó — Detente…

— ¿Por qué me has dado una bofetada antes? — murmuró contra su oído.

— Yo…

— ¿Acaso que no te gustan mis besos?

— No es eso…

— ¿Entonces?

Simplemente, no podía, no debía hacerlo. Era un hombre mayor, ella solo tenía quince años, sus padres no lo aprobarían, iba en contra de sus propios principios, él le rompería el corazón… Había tantas razones.

— No puedo ser tu amante.

Intentó sonar rotunda, decidida.

— Pero sí quieres serlo…

Más que nada en el mundo en ese instante. Aquellas fueron unas palabras que no pronunció, que se negaba a admitir. Desgraciadamente, Inuyasha no necesitaba que ella se lo dijera para saberlo. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó de nuevo. En esa ocasión, fue más bruscos e incansable que en la cocina. No le dejó lugar para las dudas o para pensar si quiera. Le agarró las muñecas y las alejó de su cuerpo colocándolas sobre su cabeza para evitar también que ella intentara abofetearlo de nuevo. Le gustara o no, estaba bajo su control.

Sus labios se separaron de los de ella, dejándole tomar grandes bocanadas de aire de nuevo. Entonces, se deslizaron sensualmente hacia su cuello sensible, en el cual hizo tales maravillas que no pudo evitar frotarse los muslos con antelación. Algo estaba ardiendo en un lugar prohibido con tanta intensidad que estaba por gritar. Aquello era demasiado, aquello…

— ¡Papá!

Inuyasha se apartó de ella en un instante. Escuchó abrirse abruptamente la puerta del salón y sus pasos corriendo por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio de Kamui. Estaba salvada por la campana. Debía aprovechar para marcharse.

Kamui creía de nuevo que había un monstruo escondido dentro del armario. La lámpara de noche no surtía tanto efecto como hubiera deseado. Aunque muchos días tenía paz, otros muchos Kamui lo llamaba aterrorizado. Incluso lo llevó a un psicólogo que confirmó que no había nada fuera de lo normal. El remedio era asegurar el dormitorio ante él antes de dormir, impedir que viera películas de miedo y luces de noche o muñecos que le hicieran sentir protegido. Era una fase, se pasaría. No obstante, esa noche él olvidó hacer las comprobaciones porque no dejaba de pensar en Kagome y en su entrepierna. No volvería a suceder.

No tardó demasiado en calmarlo. En cuanto comprobaba el armario, Kamui siempre se quedaba mucho más tranquilo y no volvía a llamarlo en toda la noche. Le dio otro beso de buenas noches y regresó al salón, donde lo esperaba su propio beso de buenas noches y algo más. Ya tenía a Kagome justo donde la quería.

— Siento haberte hecho esperar... — dijo mientras entraba en el salón — ¿Kagome?

Kagome no estaba en el salón. En su lugar, vio una nota sobre la mesa de cristal. Se inclinó, la tomó y leyó consternado. Kagome se había marchado y su padre la recogería en coche. ¡Diablos, no había nada que pudiera hacer para traerla de vuelta! Mucho menos si el padre protector estaba en camino. Todo por no haber comprobado el armario de Kamui previamente. Sería más meticuloso de ahí en adelante. Kagome era un manjar al que no pensaba renunciar.

Continuará...


	3. Celos

**Capítulo 3: celos**

Fue a recoger a su hijo en coche como cada tarde. A pesar de haber perdido su oportunidad la noche anterior, estaba contento porque ese día tendría otra, al siguiente otra y otra más; así, infinidad de veces. Terminaría consiguiendo lo que deseaba antes o después. Entonces, sería Kagome quien lo buscaría a él con impaciencia, ansiosa, deseando repetir. Estaba seguro de que una vez que lo probara, jamás podría volver a rechazarlo. Tenía tantos planes para ellos dos, tantas ideas, tanto deseo contenido. Sería suya.

Ese día no fue a la oficina. En su lugar, se quedó trabajando en casa, algo que podía permitirse alguien de su cargo. Quizás, por eso lo miraban tanto otros padres. No era muy común que él no acudiera a buscar a su hijo vestido de traje. Ese día, llevaba puestos unos pantalones color caqui y camisa blanca. Tenía la esperanza también de parecerle más juvenil a Kagome. A ella le intimidaba su edad más incluso de lo que él creyó en un principio. Si lo veía como una persona más cercana, podría tener más oportunidades de seducirla. ¿Qué hacían los adolescentes? Él solo recordaba las hormonas y las ansias inagotables de sexo. Eso no lo ayudaría. Necesitaba conocer el tipo de entretenimientos que les gustaban, insertarse en su mundo.

A lo mejor se lo estaba tomando muy en serio. ¿Merecía tanto la pena un polvo con Kagome? La fachada era estupenda, sin duda alguna, aunque eso no significaba que no pudiera decepcionarlo. Ya se había acostado antes con mujeres hermosas que no podrían haber resultado más decepcionantes en la cama. En el caso de Kagome, también tendría que tener en cuenta su inexperiencia. Era virgen; estaba cada vez más convencido de ello. Tenía dudas. Estaba poniendo mucho en riesgo por una muchacha a la que ni siquiera había probado.

Kamui llegó justo en ese instante. Antes de que pudiera cogerlo en brazos, le mostró un dibujo de la clase de plástica. Se quedó de piedra. Kamui había dibujado algo completamente diferente a lo que habituaba a dibujar. Estaban ellos dos cogidos de la mano, etiquetados sobre las cabezas como de costumbre. Hasta ahí todo normal. La novedad en el dibujo era Kagome. Estaba dibujada al otro lado de Kamui, llevándolo también de la mano. ¿La estaba confundiendo con su madre? Tampoco le extrañaba. Kagome en dos días le había dado más amor que su madre en cinco años. Aquello no podía estar bien.

— Es muy bonito, hijo.

— ¿Crees que también le gustará a Kagome?

Kamui quería la aprobación de Kagome. Había intimado demasiado con ella, la introdujo en su vida; hizo justamente lo contrario de lo que se prometió. Aquello ya no podía ser solo sexo, no cuando su hijo la había magnificado de esa forma. Debió acostarse con ella esa misma tarde, cuando se lo propuso. Todo habría sido más sencillo, las reglas habrían estado establecidas. Proponerle que fuera la niñera de Kamui fue el mayor error que podría haber cometido. ¿Tenía que despedirla?

— Kagome viene ahora. — comentó su hijo — Está hablando con un compañero de clase. Me ha dicho que no tardará mucho.

Algo se activó dentro de él al escuchar a su hijo. ¿Kagome estaba con un chico? ¿Con un chico de su edad?

— Y, por curiosidad, ¿sabes de qué hablaban?

— No sé... algo de salir el sábado juntos... creo...

Era justo lo que temía. Ese chico era un pretendiente de Kagome y encima de su edad. Tenía competencia joven, algo que desearía haber podido evitar y que habría evitado de haber hecho las cosas bien desde el principio. Le había dado demasiada tregua a Kagome. El problema era que tampoco podía renunciar a ella, ya no. De una forma u otra, Kagome terminaría en su cama y antes de lo que ella imaginaba. Mientras tanto, aplastaría como un insecto a todo aquel que osara interponerse entre ellos.

Levantó la vista al oír la voz de Kagome, se estaba riendo de alguna cosa. Caminaba hacia la salida con un chico de su edad lo bastante guapo como para que le resultara preocupante. Parecía el típico chico bueno, responsable y estudioso contrario al tipo de chico malo que también atraía tanto a las jóvenes de su edad. Tenía el pelo castaño tan bien cortado que parecía que había sido trazado con una regla. Lo peor eran esos ojos azul marino que perfectamente atraerían a una chica. Para su suerte, sus ojos dorados solían destacar más y podía fardar de tener un físico más atractivo para una mujer. No perdería ante él.

— Entonces, ¿quedamos el sábado en mi casa para estudiar?

Sí, para estudiar. ¡No se lo creía ni él! En sus tiempos, también quedó con muchas chicas para estudiar. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba.

— Me temo que no va a poder ser. — se metió entre los dos.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Lo sentía por Kagome, no quería avergonzarla, pero tenía que marcar su territorio de alguna forma. Al final, haberla contratado de niñera no iba a ser algo tan negativo. Al menos, le servía como excusa para ciertas cosas.

— El sábado tienes que cuidar de Kamui, es tu trabajo.

— ¿El sábado? ¿Por qué? — se quejó a su espalda — No dijimos nada de los sábados.

— A lo mejor tienes que quedarte a dormir porque llegaré tarde. No te preocupes, tendrás un extra por eso. — al fin volvió la cabeza hacia ella — Lo harás, ¿no?

Tal y como imaginó, Kagome le estaba dedicando un ceño fruncido en toda regla por aquella escena. También se lo estaba pensando. Sabía que la joven tenía conciencia, que era responsable y que no dejaría solo a Kamui. Aquello de tenerla de niñera tenía un punto de contrapartida que cada vez le estaba gustando más. Era suya y lo sería hasta que él y Kamui quisieran que lo siguiera siendo.

— Está bien. — aceptó finalmente — Tengo que trabajar, Houjo. En otra ocasión será.

— Está bien, lo comprendo. — sonrió — Yo también tengo trabajo en la cafetería, no importa.

Antes de que pudiera predecirlo, el joven le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kagome en sus propias narices. A pesar de la inocencia de ese beso, los dedos le cosquillearon por las ganas de estrangularlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a besar a Kagome? Y, al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota? En sus tiempos, él le habría comido la boca directamente. Un enclenque como ese no podía aspirar en serio a salir con una mujer como Kagome. No estaba a su nivel. Ese muchacho jamás le daría cuanto él podía darle con su experiencia y su habilidad.

— ¡Suerte estudiando!

— Igualmente, ¡adiós!

— ¡Adiós!

En cuanto el tal Houjo les dio la espalda para marcharse, Kagome le dio un codazo en las costillas que lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Después, le golpeó con la cartera del instituto repleta de libros y lo encaró con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. Lamentaba que se hubiera enfadado, pero lo hizo por el bien de los dos. No quería que perdiera el tiempo con alguien que era tan poca cosa. Kagome tenía que estar con él, tenía que aprender y experimentar con él, no con un idiota. Cuando llegara el día, en un mes, un año o lo que fuera, él mismo la dejaría marchar si creía que había encontrado alguien a su altura. Hasta entonces, era suya.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Voy a suspender matemáticas por tu culpa! — lo acusó para su sorpresa — ¡Se suponía que Houjo iba a ayudarme!

¿Matemáticas? ¿Habían quedado para estudiar matemáticas? ¡No lo podía creer! Aunque, por otra parte, no parecía que Kagome le estuviera mintiendo. Tal vez, ella creía que eso era lo único que quería Houjo. No entendía que no era más que un truco.

— Kagome…

— Encima, ¿cómo has podido hacerme esto?

— ¿El qué?

Cada vez estaba más perplejo. No sabía de qué hablaba Kagome.

— ¡Hacerme trabajar el sábado! — puso los brazos en jarra — No me dijiste nada de que tuviera que trabajar los sábados, ni de que me tuviera que quedar a dormir — suspiró — Además, se notaba que lo improvisaste al momento.

Kamui lo estaba escuchando todo. No quería que los oyera discutir, ni que sacara conclusiones que podrían incluso llegar a ser acertadas. Solo le quedaba una opción.

— ¿Por qué no entras en el coche, Kamui? — le tendió la tan ansiada llave — En seguida estaremos contigo.

Kagome agachó la cabeza avergonzada por primera vez. Seguro que ni se acordó de Kamui cuando empezó a discutir con él. Tampoco la culpaba. Él también lo había olvidado por un momento. No apartó la vista de su hijo mientras se subía al coche, ni dijo una sola palabra hasta que la puerta se cerró. Entonces…

— No vuelvas a comportarte de esa forma delante de mi hijo. — le advirtió — No consentiré que mi hijo esté expuesto a esta clase de escenas.

Se aseguró de sonar lo más serio posible ante ella. Era consciente de que Kagome no lo hizo adrede, pero eso no significaba que lo fuera a dejar pasar. Su hijo estaba por delante de todo, incluido ella. Podía conseguir un polvo en cualquier sitio, por lo que más le valía no poner a prueba su paciencia. Su obsesión por ella no era tan fuerte como para nublarle el juicio. Si su familia peligraba, ella se iría; era prescindible.

— Tú tienes la culpa… — musitó.

— Tal vez, ¿y qué? — socarroneó — Yo soy tu jefe y yo mando. Si no puedes estar para mí cuando me interesa, puedo buscar a otra persona.

— Kamui me quiere a mí… — trató de defenderse.

— No te recomiendo que utilices a mi hijo en mi contra, puedes salir muy mal parada.

— Yo…

— Me gustas, — admitió — pero no tanto.

Si con eso ocurría el milagro de que no salía huyendo, aún tenía una oportunidad con ella. Admitía que había sido muy duro, implacable, quizás, mas iba siendo hora de poner los puntos sobre las íes. Había sido en exceso permisivo con la adolescente hasta ese día. Solo había dos razones por las que ella trabajaba para él: su buena mano con Kamui y el deseo que él sentía por ella. Si una de las dos cosas flaqueaba, ella estaba fuera. Se equivocó al no dejárselo claro desde el principio. Tal vez no lo hizo porque su erección tomó el mando de su vida durante unos días. Desde entonces, llegaría a un acuerdo con la razón porque le empezaban a picar las pelotas. Kagome estaba resultando una complicación totalmente innecesaria.

Se había encogido ante él. Minutos antes, le había demostrado el carácter que podía llegar a tener, un carácter que ni de lejos había imaginado que tendría. No era algo que le disgustase del todo, sobre todo en el dormitorio. No obstante, su encogimiento le hizo sentirse como un padre echando la bronca a su hija. ¡Demonios, no quería que ella lo viera así! Tenía que quitarle hierro al asunto o aquello iba a resultar de lo más incómodo para todos.

— Además, ese chico no te conviene.

— ¿Ah, no? — preguntó vacilante.

— No, es muy poca cosa para ti.

Se estaba relajando poco a poco. Perfecto, porque Kamui no tardaría en ponerse muy nervioso si continuaba viéndolos hablar o lo que para él sería discutir desde el automóvil. Eso por no hablar de todos los estudiantes o padres que se volvían hacia ellos. Deseaba que creyeran que era su padre o un familiar. No necesitaba que lo investigaran además.

— ¿Y quién me conviene?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era muy sencilla.

— Yo.

* * *

Inuyasha le ayudó con las matemáticas a lo largo de la semana. Ella no se lo pidió; él, simplemente, se ofreció a hacerlo. Mientras Kamui jugaba a la consola a la vista de ambos, él le enseñó en la otra parte del salón. No era tan complicado con un buen maestro a decir verdad. Le encantaría poder ser tan inteligente como Inuyasha Taisho. Todo lo que hacía se le daba bien, tenía muchos conocimientos, era muy habilidoso. Aunque se pelearan en ocasiones, lo admiraba mucho más de lo que nunca admitiría ante su siempre inflado ego. Debajo del hombre obsceno de gran potencial sexual que él le había querido mostrar, había una persona increíble. Solo había que ver lo bien criado que estaba Kamui. Ahora bien, tenía la sensación de que Inuyasha no era consciente de esa parte de él mismo.

Las matemáticas no era lo único que había quedado aclarado. Lamentaba haberse comportado de esa forma tan inmadura en la puerta del colegio, frente a todo el mundo. Se había enfadado mucho con Inuyasha porque le estropeó, no solo una oportunidad de aprobar un examen que la llevaba de cabeza al abismo, sino también la oportunidad de salir con un chico que la ayudara a quitárselo de la cabeza. Creía estúpidamente que saliendo con otro él saldría de su mente. A lo largo de la semana se dio cuenta de que eso no sucedería, no de esa forma al menos.

Estaba claro, por un lado, que Inuyasha quería acostarse con ella; eso era algo que supo desde el primer momento. No iba a cambiar de opinión, ni iba a desistir. Si seguía yendo a su casa a trabajar, él la seguiría "atacando". Por otro lado, Kamui estaba a su cuidado por deseo del niño. Él la quería a ella, lo que había ayudado a que lograra un trabajo que, a pesar del acoso del más que atractivo jefe, tenía unas condiciones inmejorables. Si hacía cualquier cosa que dañara a Kamui, estaba fuera, automáticamente, de su casa y de sus vidas. Si Inuyasha dejaba de desearla, también estaba fuera. A primera vista, si quería permanecer allí, parecía que solo tenía una opción.

La tarde del sábado se sintió tan decepcionada con Inuyasha que estuvo a punto de lanzarle uno de sus centros de mesa de cristal a la cabeza. Después del sermón que le echó, de ponerla contra la espada y la pared, de jurar que la deseaba y que era el único hombre que le convenía, el muy cerdo había salido con otra mujer. Le hizo cuidar de Kamui un sábado para llevar a cenar a otra. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada como en ese instante. Si en algún momento tuvo la más mínima oportunidad de acostarse con ella, acababa de perderla para siempre.

Se dedicó a estudiar matemáticas mientras Kamui veía los dibujos en un canal de pago que ella tan siquiera conocía. Al ver la letra de Inuyasha en su cuaderno, se puso tan furiosa que lo cerró abruptamente. No tenía ningún derecho a tratarla de esa forma, no era de su propiedad. Lo peor era que había usado a su hijo cuando a ella la amenazó por algo muy similar. Ya no le parecía tan buen hombre. Sería inteligente, apuesto y encantador, pero también era arrogante, prepotente, rastrero y un auténtico sinvergüenza. Así no se trataba a una mujer a la que se pretendía conquistar.

¿Qué estarían haciendo? La había sacado a cenar, ¿dormiría también fuera? Ella se quedaba a dormir, estaba claro. ¿Acaso se quedaba porque Kamui estaría solo toda la noche? Se retorció las manos sin poder dejar de pensar en ello. Igual había reservado habitación en un carísimo hotel o iba a la casa de ella. ¿Cómo sería esa mujer? Seguro que muy guapa y mucho más sofisticada que ella. Inuyasha podía acceder a ese tipo de mujeres. Seguro que ella llevaría un vestido precioso y joyas carísimas. Hablarían de cosas cultas, se reirían y, al final de la noche, harían el amor. Sí, ellos harían el amor porque a esa mujer la trataría con más respeto que a ella, seguro. ¡Estúpido Inuyasha!

Para su sorpresa, Inuyasha llegó a las once de la noche. Kamui y ella habían cenado a las nueves unos sándwiches con refrescos mientras veían una película de animación. Después, emitían una película de miedo de cuyo título tan siquiera se acordaba. Kamui había insistido en verla y, como Inuyasha dijo que los sábados podía acostarse tarde, como mucho a las doce, consintió que la viera. A ella no le gustaban demasiado ese tipo de películas, así que estuvo chateando con unas amigas a través del Whassap. Cuando se encendió la luz del salón, estaba jugando al Candy Crash y estaba a punto de hacer historia. Entre eso y lo enfadada que estaba con Inuyasha, ni siquiera prestó atención.

— Buenas noches.

Intentó parecer lo más ajena posible a su voz.

— ¿Ese es tu hijo?

La voz de mujer fue suficiente para hacer que se desconcentrara y perdiera la ventaja del tiempo que aún tenía en el juego. Perdió irremediablemente con su puntaje más alto. Odiaba ese juego, era demasiado adictivo. Aunque en ese momento no había nadie a quien odiara más que a Inuyasha. Bloqueó el teléfono e intentó parecer lo más receptiva posible al mismo tiempo que insensible. No quería que él notara lo mucho que le afectaba que hubiera vuelto acompañado.

Al alzar la vista, todas sus sospechas se confirmaron. Aquella mujer era cuanto ella no sería jamás. Estaba con una rubia despampanante que parecía sacada de la portada de Vogue. De hecho, era altísima y muy delgada. ¿Sería modelo de verdad? Desearía tener sus ojos azules color agua marina, su nariz excesivamente perfecta que parecía sacada del mejor quirófano de Hollywood y su melena rubia natural. A su lado, ella era de lo más corriente. Si Inuyasha trataba de castigarla, sus felicitaciones, lo había logrado con creces.

Echó una rápida ojeada al vestido, intentando aparentar que no le gustaba. Era precioso, verde lima, brillante y ajustado. Seguro que era de algún diseñador famoso cuyo nombre ella tan siquiera conocería. Parecía un tejido muy caro. El chal blanco que llevaba para cubrirse los hombros también parecía muy delicado. Eso por no hablar de los zapatos. ¡Menudos tacones! Lo que daría por tener unos tacones así de bonitos. No podían permitirse zapatos caros en su casa y su madre decía que era demasiado joven para usar tacones. ¡Todas las chicas de su edad usaban tacones! Aunque esa mujer no parecía en absoluto de su edad. Parecía estar más cerca de los treinta y de Inuyasha.

No era capaz de disimular que le importaba haberlo visto con una mujer como esa, así que optó por la opción menos humillante. Se volvió hacia la televisión, de la cual Kamui no había apartado la vista ni un solo instante. ¿Por qué la había llevado a su apartamento? Kamui y ella estaban allí, sabrían lo que sucedía, lo que iban a hacer. Se negaba a dormir en el cuarto de invitados mientras se escuchaba el chirrido de los muelles de su cama. No, seguro que no tenía una cama de muelles. Aun así, los escucharía.

— ¿Qué estáis viendo?

Justo en ese instante, el cuerpo de una persona empezó a retorcerse en la pantalla de forma macabra. ¿Qué demonios estaban viendo? Kamui era muy pequeño para ese tipo de película. Se lanzó sobre el mando de la televisión y se apresuró a cambiar de canal. Apareció una escena de sexo en otra película. ¡Qué mala suerte tenía! Volvió a pulsar el botón antes de que Kamui hiciera alguna pregunta y dio gracias al cielo cuando apareció la película de Disney de _Rapunzel_.

— No sé cómo se cambió la tele…

No sabía si Inuyasha la creía y en verdad no le importaba demasiado. Solo quería que la rubia soltara su brazo. ¡No se iba a ir a ninguna parte si lo soltaba!

— Papá, ¿puedo quedarme a ver la película?

Salvada por Kamui.

— No sé, es muy tarde y todavía está por el principio.

Era verdad. El ladrón aún no había llegado a la torre de Rapunzel. Quedaba mucha película por ver. Decidió plantarse a favor de Kamui. Al fin y al cabo, para algo estaba ella allí. Se suponía que se quedaría por la noche precisamente porque Kamui estaría solo en el caso contrario. Inuyasha no debió haber vuelto. Si pretendía quedarse con esa mujer, ella se marcharía.

— Yo me quedaré con él hasta que acabe.

Después, si Inuyasha se quedaba, se iría. Si la rubia también se quedaba, ni siquiera se quedaría a ver la película con Kamui. Lo sentía por el niño, pero su padre era un capullo.

— Oye, amor — la rubia intentó captar la atención de Inuyasha inclinándose hacia él — ¿no me vas a presentar?

— Sí, claro.

¿Amor? ¿Lo había llamado amor? Intentó aparentar que no le afectaba con todas sus fuerzas. Tuvo que poner para ello todos sus esfuerzos en no cerrar los puños hasta que se le quedaran los nudillos blancos. Si lo hacía, a lo mejor también terminaba dándole un puñetazo a la rubia.

¿Acaso no le importaba que estuviera con otra? ¿Por qué demonios parecía tan impasible mientras veía la televisión con Kamui? Esperaba una reacción por su parte, una señal de que no se equivocaba, de que ella se sentía atraída por él, de que apartaría a la otra para reclamar su lugar. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos que ella lo ignorara. Se sintió muy decepcionado. Había montado todo ese numerito con aquella mujer insoportable solo para ponerla celosa sin éxito.

Se sintió tan estúpido como un adolescente. ¿Desde cuándo él hacía ese tipo de cosas tan propias de la edad del pavo? Había cenado en un maravilloso restaurante con una rubia tonta, egoísta, caprichosa y carente de encanto. Mientras tanto, Kagome vistiendo con ropas de lo más normales se veía más deseable que la otra. Prefería la sudadera holgada de Kagome al vestido ajustado de su cita. El plan había sido un fracaso total. Aunque, si lo que quería era ponerse a la altura de los jóvenes muchachos que rondaban a Kagome, no podría haber tenido más éxito. Esa noche, se había puesto en evidencia.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue totalmente inesperado para todos. En un momento, la rubia había estado de lo más cariñosa y, al siguiente, lo abofeteó con tanta fuerza que se escuchó el chasquido. Kagome y Kamui dejaron de ver la película y se volvieron inmediatamente, anonadados. Él se quedó totalmente bloqueado. Le molestaba que le pegaran, por supuesto que sí, pero no comprendía el porqué. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

— Misa… — apenas musitó.

— ¡Si querías a otra, no sé para qué me has traído aquí!

Acto seguido, su cita salió de la casa como un tornado mientras lo maldecía. Al parecer, era más evidente de lo que él creía. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, al notar el picor, y frunció el ceño. La noche no tendría que haber acabado así. Misa había conseguido que se sintiera más humillado si era posible.

— ¡Qué sensible! — exclamaron a la vez Kamui y Kagome.

Les dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos. Al interceptarla, ambos volvieron la vista hacia el televisor con la espalda recta y la musculatura en tensión, como si esperaran recibir una buena bronca. No era culpa de ninguno de los dos. El idiota allí era él. Cogió aire y se dirigió hacia la cocina para ponerse algo frío en la mejilla. Escogió un paquete de guisantes del congelador que le cayó de maravilla sobre la piel enrojecida.

— ¿Te duele mucho la bofetada?

Kagome entró tímidamente en la cocina, pidiendo permiso con la mirada. Asintió con la cabeza para que se acercara y tomaron asiento en la mesa.

— No me ha dado tan fuerte, pero pica mucho.

— Las rubias se echan demasiada laca de uñas.

— Podrías haberme avisado. Los hombres estamos indefensos ante vuestros secretos estéticos.

Los dos se rieron juntos por primera vez. Nunca había escuchado a Kagome reír de esa forma, ni nunca le había sonreído a él de esa forma. Le daban ganas de protegerla para que nadie estropeara jamás esa sonrisa. Se sintió un ser horrible. Él mismo podía convertirse en el destructor de tanta belleza. El problema era que ya no podía echarse atrás. Había descubierto que no renunciaría a ella por muy peligroso que fuera.

— Parece ser que no era tan tonta como yo pensaba. — admitió — Tenía razón, aunque eso ya lo sabes. Siento el numerito.

— ¿De verdad lo sientes?

— Sí, me he comportado como un auténtico idiota. Quería ponerte celosa, como si pudiera hacerlo…

Sí que podía, pero tenía miedo de admitirlo. Si confesaba en voz alta que Inuyasha tenía tanto poder sobre ella, ya no habría marcha atrás.

— Kamui está solo, debería volver con él. — se excusó.

Eso era lo mejor para todos. Tenía que resistir el impulso por más fuerte que fuera. Inuyasha la destrozaría, ese mismo día le había demostrado la capacidad que tenía para hacerle daño. ¿Ella qué sería para él? ¿Un juguete? ¿Una diversión pasajera? Cuando se aburriera de ella, ¿qué haría? ¿La despediría y no volvería a hablarle nunca más? ¿O la mantendría en su puesto de niñera mientras paseaba a otras mujeres por su casa? ¿Se acostaría con otras mientras estaba con él? No podía confiar en él. Le había demostrado que no era un hombre de fiar, no en lo que respecta a las relaciones, al menos. En otros aspectos era tan perfecto que casi estaba tentada a olvidar sus defectos.

Se sentó junto a Kamui en el sofá y sonrió al ver a Rapunzel interrogando a Flynn con el camaleón. Ella también estaba encerrada en una especie de torre, confinada para protegerse del dragón que la acechaba. Aunque la situación no era la misma, la sensación era exacta. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder escapar y ser libre.

Para su sorpresa, minutos después, Inuyasha se quitó la americana, la corbata y los zapatos y se sentó con ellos en el sofá. Kamui se puso muy contento y se tiró sobre su padre. Estaba segura de que el niño no acostumbraba a pasar los días festivos sin su padre. Inuyasha no parecía en absoluto de ese tipo, no con su hijo. La verdad era que, como padre de familia, él era un sueño. Cualquier mujer lo querría por marido. ¿Por qué se divorció? ¿Qué le hizo su ex mujer? No le cabía duda de que él también tendría lo suyo, pero parecía tan atormentado por su divorcio que sospechaba que algo le sucedió con la anterior esposa. Algo muy gordo a juzgar por la relación nula de la madre con el hijo.

Se removió incómoda al sentir unos calambres en el bajo vientre. Aquella sensación no era como cuando Inuyasha intentaba seducirla, era algo más bien desagradable. También notó un mal estar en la boca del estómago. Lo que le faltaba en ese momento era ponerse enferma. Se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá y respiró hondo. Se le pasaría. Seguro que había comido demasiado o algo que no estaba buen estado… o algo por el estilo. Se recuperaría pronto.

En algún momento a lo largo de la película se quedó dormida. Se despertó al final, justo cuando se iniciaban los créditos finales de la película. De repente, notaba como unos tirones en los riñones y el dolor se había intensificado. ¿Qué hora era? Alguien encendió la luz en respuesta a sus pensamientos. Entrecerró los ojos molesta por el cambio de iluminación hasta que se adaptaron. Entonces, vio que el reloj marcaba las doce y cuarto de la noche.

— ¿Vemos otra película?

No era justo. Un niño de cinco años estaba más fresco que ella a esa hora. ¿No se le agotaba nunca la energía?

— Ya es hora de irse a la cama, Kamui.

Sí, también era hora de irse a dormir para ella. Se tomaría un vaso de leche caliente, una aspirina y a la cama. Todo eso lo haría en su casa. Si Inuyasha se quedaba a dormir allí, ella ya no era necesaria. Tenía que marcharse por más pereza que le causara. ¿Habría algún autobús? No quería molestar a su padre a esa hora para que fuera a recogerla. Tampoco quería tener que pedírselo a Inuyasha. Además, no podía dejar solo a Kamui.

— Kagome, ¿me lees un cuento?

¿Un cuento? No sabía si sería capaz de leer dos palabras seguidas.

— Kagome está cansada.

Escuchaba la voz de Inuyasha, pero no lo veía. No hacía más que andar de un lado a otro por el salón; probablemente, estaría recogiendo. A ella no le apetecía ni levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. Si tenía que volver a casa a esas horas y en ese estado, no llegaría. Buscaría en su móvil alguna ruta de autobús después de acostar a Kamui.

— Hora de dormir, Kamui.

Intentó aparentar normalidad mientras se levantaba, simular que no tenía ganas de doblarse por la mitad del dolor que sentía en los riñones y lo acompañó. Se llevó una mano a la boca en el pasillo mientras bostezaba ruidosamente. Ella también quería irse a la cama. Entre Inuyasha y ella metieron a Kamui en la cama y le dieron las buenas noches. No pudo menos que ver sorprendida cómo Inuyasha inspeccionaba toda la habitación en busca de posibles monstruos. Era encantador.

Salieron en cuanto terminó de comprobar el armario. Había dejado su bolsa con la ropa en el cuarto de invitados, así que se dirigió hacia allí mientras buscaba en _Google_ un autobús. Tomó su bolsa y salió al pasillo, luego al salón. Solo le quedaba…

— ¡Kagome!

Se volvió sin apartar la vista del teléfono. No quería marcharse sin despedirse de Inuyasha, aunque deseó no encontrárselo.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?

— A casa… musitó — ¿Conoces algún autobús cerca que…?

— A esta hora no hay autobuses y no puedes volver sola a casa. Pensé que te quedarías, eso era lo que…

— Tú estás en casa, ya no es necesario…

— Quédate de todas formas. No puedo dejar que te vayas sola a esta hora, vives muy lejos. Además, no tienes buen aspecto. ¿Te encuentras mal?

Sí, se encontraba muy mal y muy aliviada de no tener que marcharse. Sus padres ya estaban avisados de que no volvería a casa, así que no perdía nada por quedarse allí. Asimismo, por más que lo intentara, Inuyasha no conseguiría nada de ella. Se sentía demasiado enferma como para corresponder a nada.

— La verdad es que no me siento nada bien… — admitió — ¿De verdad puedo quedarme?

— Ese era el plan, ¿no? — le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y le tocó la frente con delicadeza — Ven, estás ardiendo.

Inuyasha cogió su bolsa de viaje y la acompañó hacia el pasillo de nuevo cargando con la mayor parte de su peso. Si él fuera así todo el tiempo, podría llegar a amarlo.

Continuará…


	4. Enamorada

**Capítulo 4: enamorada**

Alguien la despertó. No era consciente de que estaba soñando hasta que alguien la despertó, y, suerte que lo hizo, porque aquello era una auténtica pesadilla. Primero se vio a sí misma en clase, intentando resolver un ejercicio de matemáticas excesivamente complejo que jamás había visto. El tiempo pasaba volando. La manecilla del reloj había avanzado quince minutos cada vez que la miraba. El profesor, el cascarrabias de matemáticas, la miraba con desaprobación para, finalmente, quitarle la tiza. Entonces, escuchaba las risas de sus compañeros a su espalda. Al volverse, estaba desnuda.

La segunda pesadilla transcurrió en su propia casa y era la continuación de la primera. Su padre perdía la pescadería por falta de ventas y, para colmo, por culpa de su suspenso en matemáticas, ella perdía la beca que los amparaba a ella y a su hermano en un colegio de élite. Al no poder pagar las facturas, les cortaban la luz. Cada vez había menos comida, la hipoteca los ahogaba. La desgracia culminaba perdiendo la casa en la que vivían.

La tercera pesadilla estaba relacionada con Inuyasha. En ella sucedía algo que jamás imaginó que pudiera afectarle tanto. Inuyasha se cansaba de esperarla, de perseguirla, de luchar por su atención. Le daba la espalda un día cuando iba a recogerla y se juntaba con una de sus compañeras de clase. Ella lo aceptaba de buenas a primeras y lo besaba allí en medio, delante de todo el mundo. Un fuerte dolor en el estómago la asaltó al contemplarlos, algo palpitó dolorosamente contra su pecho, el vientre se sentía como si lo estuvieran desgarrando. ¡Inuyasha era suyo!

Fue un alivio despertar para descubrir que nada de todo aquello era verdad. No obstante, el punzante dolor que sentía en el vientre le hizo retorcerse de dolor. ¿Por qué demonios le dolía tanto? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

— ¿Qué te sucede, Kagome?

Era la voz de Inuyasha. Echa un ovillo como estaba en la cama de canapé del cuarto de invitados, mirando hacia la pared, volvió la cabeza sobre el hombro para mirarlo. Su rostro estaba apenas iluminado por la luz que entraba por la puerta abierta desde el pasillo. Aunque no distinguía del todo bien su semblante, le pareció que estaba preocupado por ella. Eso, en cierto modo, le reconfortó.

— Hacías mucho ruido y te removías… — explicó — Por eso vine a verte.

— Creo que necesito tomar un vaso de agua… — dijo respirando entrecortadamente — No me encuentro muy bien...

— Déjame comprobar eso… — le tocó la frente — ¡Estás ardiendo!

— No sé qué me pasa... me duele mucho el vientre…

Empezaba a preocuparse de verdad. Encendió la luz de la lámpara de la mesilla y la examinó. Kagome tenía la cara roja cubierta por el sudor. Tenía muy mal aspecto. Horas antes, cuando la llevó hasta el dormitorio de invitados decepcionado por su evidente poca disposición para su próximo asalto, juraría que solo tenía un cierto mal estar. No imaginó que su estado empeoraría tanto y tan rápido. Se acostaron sobre las doce y media y eran las cinco de la mañana.

No estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Con Kamui no habría dudado ni un solo instante, pero Kagome no era su hija, era diferente. No tenía forma de pedir un médico de familia a domicilio; eso era algo que solo los padres podían hacer. ¿Y qué diría si la llevaba a urgencias? Era un hombre adulto con una menor que no era familiar suyo durmiendo en su casa. Nadie le creería si decía que era la niñera. ¿Debería llamar a los padres? Podía coger el número de su teléfono. ¡Claro que tenía que llamarlos! Él querría que lo llamaran inmediatamente si su hijo estaba enfermo. Llamaría a los padres y llevaría a Kagome a urgencias. Se encontrarían allí.

Con la decisión tomada, cogió el móvil de Kagome y estaba navegando por su directorio cuando ella apartó el nórdico y las sábanas, evidentemente acalorada. Entonces, lo entendió todo. El alivio fue tan grande que al fin dejó de contener el aire. Kagome no tenía nada grave, ni anormal. De hecho, aquello era lo más normal del mundo o eso le pareció a él. Kagome no estuvo de acuerdo. En cuanto vio la sangre, se sentó abruptamente sobre la cama y empezó a balbucear cosas ininteligibles.

— Cielo, tranquila. — utilizó el mismo tono que con su hijo cuando estaba enfermo — ¡Y que fuera la primera vez, mujer!

Kagome lo miró espantada. En seguida supo que sí era la primera vez. A Kagome le acababa de bajar la regla por primera vez en su casa. Lo peor era que no parecía comprenderlo del todo. ¿No les enseñaban esas cosas en el colegio? ¿No había hablado del tema con su madre? Aunque claro, asistía a un colegio pijo, donde, seguramente, el sexo y todo lo relacionado con ello, incluido un tema como la menstruación, era tema tabú. Aunque la madre debería haber hablado con ella, ya estaba bastante crecida. ¡Kagome tenía quince años!

Lo que estaba claro era que él en ese momento debía demostrar paciencia y serenidad para que ella no se pusiera más nerviosa. Kagome necesitaba un hombro sobre el que apoyarse y, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor con eso se ganaba los puntos que necesitaba.

— Tranquila, supongo que no esperabas esto. — la ayudó a levantarse — ¿Por qué no vas a darte una ducha? En el botiquín tienes antiinflamatorios para el dolor. Yo, mientras tanto, bajaré al Open Core que está aquí abajo y compraré lo que necesitas.

— Y-Yo...

— No digas nada, sé lo vergonzoso que es esto para ti. — le acarició el cabello con ternura — A mi hermanastra, Rin, le bajó la regla a tu misma edad y también en mitad de la noche. Yo era el único que estaba en la casa, así que no es la primera vez para mí.

Kagome sonrió al saber que Inuyasha tenía cierta experiencia en el asunto y lo siguió hasta el cuarto de baño, donde él la dejó para que se aseara. La verdad era que empezaba a sentirse mejor desde que supo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Se había llevado una buena sorpresa, sin duda alguna, pero se las apañaría. Además, Inuyasha sabía lo que hacía. Esperaba que su primera regla fuera en casa y que su madre la ayudara. Como a los catorce años aún no le había bajado, la verdad era que se olvidó por completo de que eso justamente tenía que suceder. Se alegraba de que hubiera sucedido con Inuyasha a pesar de lo vergonzoso que le estaba resultando. Él había sido tan tierno que le hizo sentirse mejor.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha se vistió en su propio dormitorio para salir a toda prisa. En realidad, no le contó a Kagome toda la verdad sobre lo sucedido con su hermanastra esa noche. Sí le bajó la regla y sí lo gestionó él, aunque no se quedó en eso. Desearía poder decir que fue exactamente lo que su padre habría esperado de él. Al contrario, fue un cabrón. Rin se le insinuó y él se acostó con ella en su estado sobre la cama de sus padres. Después, tuvo que llevarla a urgencias y se sintió como un auténtico hijo de puta. Tras ese incidente, decidió cortar por lo sano, que nunca se repetiría. Además, seguro que Rin ya no querría saber nada de él.

Se equivocó por completo. Rin no permitió que se acabara tan fácilmente. Ella estaba decidida a seguir acostándose con él y no le costó nada convencerlo. Su relación estrictamente sexual duró dos meses en los que se sintió avergonzado de mirar a los ojos a la primera mujer a la que llamó madre mientras se acostaba con su hija adolescente. Decidió terminar con todo cuando se le hizo insoportable recibir el cariño de Izayoi en esas circunstancias y cuando se percató que, a partir de ahí, podría hacer mucho daño a Rin. Su hermanastra no lo aceptó. Estaba cada día más obsesionada con él, más histérica y controladora. Por eso, tomó la decisión de marcharse al fin de la casa de sus padres. Antes de irse, le explicó a Izayoi lo que había sucedido y le suplicó perdón. Izayoi lo perdonó y no dejó de ser su madre para su gran suerte.

Compró todo tipo de compresas de todas las marcas. No tenía ni idea de qué necesitaba ella, así que lo mejor era que escogiera. También le compró un camisón al pasar por esa sección. El pijama de Kagome necesitaba un lavado. A través de una rendija abierta de la puerta, Kagome tomó tímidamente la bolsa con todos los productos. Él se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo y esperó durante unos minutos a que ella saliera. Entonces, la acompañó a su propio dormitorio.

Kagome no dijo ni una sola palabra y se tumbó en su cama obedientemente. No la tocaría, no le haría daño. Solo quería hacer que se sintiera mejor. Por eso, la abrazó contra su pecho y le cantó, tal y como solía cantarle a Kamui cuando era un bebé de unos pocos meses, hasta que se durmió.

* * *

En los siguientes días, Kagome fue incapaz de olvidar cómo se había portado Inuyasha esa noche. Fue tan dulce, tan paciente y tan detallista con ella que se sentía incapaz de volver a verlo como un salido. Él era mucho más que eso. Además, ¿qué hombre trataría con tanto esmero a una mujer de la que solo quería obtener sexo? Cada vez estaba más convencida de que entre ellos podría haber una relación, algo serio de verdad, algo con futuro. De hecho, deseaba que así fuera. De una forma u otra, Inuyasha había logrado su objetivo. Estaba enamorada de él. Tan enamorada que apenas podía contener los suspiros cuando pensaba en él.

Las tornas habían cambiado y el juego también. Ya no iba a jugar al escondite con él, no le iba a hacer la cobra, ni a huir. Con un hombre al que amaba, sí que podía acostarse. Deseaba hacerlo. Esa parte de ella había despertado gracias a él; eso debía ser una señal. No acostarse con el único hombre que le había atraído en toda su vida sería una soberana estupidez. No le importaba que él fuera mayor, ni con cuántas mujeres estuvo antes que con ella. Lo único que le importaba era que, de ahí en adelante, solo estaría con ella. Además, no estaba mal eso de contar con un hombre experimentado. Tampoco le importaba que tuviera un hijo; adoraba a Kamui.

Se acostaría con él, saldrían juntos, se casarían en el futuro y serían muy felices. Nada podía fallar. Ella lo amaba y estaba segura de que él a ella también. El problema era que a los hombres les costaba más que a las mujeres darse cuenta de esas cosas. Por eso, sería muy paciente y le ayudaría a descubrirlo. ¿Cómo serían sus hijos? Seguro que guapísimos, como el padre.

Aunque le encantaba pensar en su futuro juntos, decidió que, por el momento, era más inteligente centrarse en un futuro más cercano. La regla por fin había finalizado por completo el día anterior y ya estaba completamente lista para mantener relaciones sexuales. Sonrió al recordar la cara que se le quedó a su madre al comunicarle que ya había tenido su primera menstruación. Se quedó sin palabras. Al igual que ella, había terminado olvidando que eso era algo que debía suceder tarde o temprano.

Sonrió al pensar en esa noche. Era viernes y se quedaría a dormir en casa de Inuyasha, a poder ser en su cama. Su madre creía que pasaría la noche en casa de Yuka en una Pijama Party. Ya lo había planeado todo con sus amigas para que la cubrieran de ser necesario. No les dio información muy concreta sobre Inuyasha por lo arriesgado de descubrirlos, pero les dio información lo bastante jugosa como para que no intentaran sonsacarle nada más. Inuyasha, por otra parte, todavía no sabía que se quedaría a dormir en su casa aunque no creía que le disgustase en absoluto.

Había planeado todo meticulosamente para esa noche. Llevaba una bolsa con ropa en una mano y la mochila colgada en la espalda. En la bolsa de ropa, había metido su conjunto de lencería más matador con una diminuta mini falda y una camiseta muy sexi. En la mochila llevaba la excusa perfecta para captar la atención de Inuyasha en forma de ejercicios extra de matemáticas. Se acercaría a él con la excusa de que necesitaba ayuda para completar los ejercicios y lo seduciría. Con esa idea en mente, subió al coche junto a él y sonrió con anticipación.

Quería ser suya costara lo que costase. Ese hombre se le había metido debajo de la piel y en el centro del corazón. Ya no había marcha atrás posible; ya no tenía miedo. Se entregarían el uno al otro como en las películas románticas. Si se sentía tan bien como en las películas aparentaba, sería fabuloso. No podía esperar a que él la tocara.

Se cambió de ropa nada más llegar. El conjunto de lencería negro repleto de encajes y transparencias que le había regalado su tía, alegando que la necesitaría cuando llegara su noche, le venía perfecto para ocasión. La falda era tan mini que resultaba indecente por lo que tendría que tener cuidado con Kamui. La camiseta color beige dejaba al descubierto parte de su vientre y su ombligo, los brazos, ya que era de tirantes, y se ajustaba a su figura con un escote en v que dejaba adivinar el nacimiento de su pecho. Frente al espejo se planteó si no era demasiado. ¿Daba la sensación de que estaba buscando guerra? ¿Y no era eso lo que quería?

Se recogió el cabello en dos largas trenzas. Después, se sentó con Kamui a hacer los deberes hasta que llegara la hora de pedirle ayuda a Inuyasha.

— ¿Cómo se hace esto, Kagome?

Era un problema de matemáticas muy sencillo. Maldijo mentalmente a quien inventó las matemáticas una vez más. El problema de Kamui era tan fácil que hasta ella, que había conseguido aprobarlas hasta el momento muy raspada, sabía resolverlo. Pensó que todo sería más fácil si tuviera la edad de Kamui. ¡No, de eso nada! Siendo más pequeña todavía, habría perdido la oportunidad de conocer a Inuyasha, de que fuera suyo. Prefería estar tal y como estaba.

En cuanto Kamui terminó los deberes, lo sentó en el salón con su consola. Eso lo mantendría lo bastante idiotizado como para no fijarse en cómo ella seducía a su padre al otro lado del salón. Cogió su libro de matemáticas y atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta, donde se encontraba el despacho de Inuyasha. No quería molestarlo si estaba trabajando. ¿Era buena idea pedírselo? Empezaba a desistir cuando la puerta se abrió. Inuyasha se detuvo al verla.

— ¿Sucede algo?

¡Al diablo! Ella lo necesitaba a él mucho más.

— Tengo problemas para resolver los ejercicios de matemáticas… — le mostró el libro — ¿Me ayudas?

Inuyasha accedió a ayudarla en seguida. Le pidió que se fuera preparando mientras él guardaba unos cuantos documentos y apagaba el ordenador y fue al salón. Tras comprobar que todo estaba en orden con Kamui, se sentó a su lado, tomó el libro y comenzó a explicar. A pesar de lo buen profesor que era Inuyasha, ella apenas pudo escucharlo ese día. No podía dejar de mirarlo y de imaginarlo sin ropa. Nunca había visto a un hombre completamente desnudo. Se hacía una idea de cómo era, vio a su hermano de bebé, pero, de ahí, a verlo en vivo y en directo en un hombre adulto, había un trecho.

Se mordió el labio inferior con anticipación. Quería tocarlo, por todas partes, aunque eso le hiciera sentirse avergonzada. No podía estar mal acariciar a la persona amada, ¿no?

— Kagome, ¿me estás escuchando?

— ¿Eh?

No lo estaba escuchando. Bueno, sí lo hacía. Oía su voz suave y ronca, pero no atendía a lo que estaba explicando. Él tenía una voz preciosa. Tenía la voz de un hombre que haría suspirar a una mujer. ¿Cómo se escucharía cuando le susurrara mientras le hacía el amor? Lo que sí tenía claro era que cuando cantaba se escuchaba como si fuera un ángel. Así, de hecho, debían cantar los ángeles. Le encantaba.

Su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente hacia sus labios, deseosa, exigente. Quería besarlo de nuevo, que él la besara. Inconscientemente, se lamió el labio inferior en una sutil invitación. Inuyasha se removió incómodo en el sofá, como si hubiera entendido a la perfección lo que ella quería. ¿Y por qué no la besó? ¿No era eso lo que él quería? Un grito de Kamui tras matar a un enemigo en la consola le indicó muy claramente el porqué. La próxima vez tendría que hacerlo cuando estuvieran solos. Allí, podía hacerlo sudar, pero no lanzarse. Su plan no tendría un éxito completo hasta que Kamui estuviera en la cama.

— ¿Qué ha sido lo último que he dicho?

— No sé qué de los vectores... — respondió sin ningún interés.

— ¡No, no y no! — exclamó frustrado — ¡Kagome, tienes una capacidad de atención increíblemente reducida! — le señaló la hoja del libro — Estamos en el siguiente tema. Los vectores ya están pasados.

— Lo siento — murmuró en verdad arrepentida por haberle hecho perder el tiempo — Yo y las mates no nos llevamos bien, así que me distraigo con nada.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Te importa que vaya al cuarto de baño a refrescarme? Quizás así piense mejor…

Asintió con la cabeza totalmente de acuerdo. Kagome necesitaba despejar de pájaros la cabeza o iba a repetir como una condenada por la asignatura de matemáticas. No sabía cómo había sobrevivido durante tantos cursos con una competencia matemática tan reducida. Tampoco la culpaba. Era bien sabido que la enseñanza de las matemáticas era un desastre. Solo unos pocos con una competencia mucho más desarrollada que otros en dicha asignatura lograban sobrevivir. También entendía a los profesores. Enseñar matemáticas no era una tarea fácil.

Kagome regresó en seguida con el ánimo levantado. Al sentarse, su pecho quedó a muy poca distancia de su rostro durante unos instantes. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Y por qué llevaba esa ropa tan sexi? El sujetador negro se podía adivinar bajo la camiseta. Se limpió el sudor de la frente angustiado. Tenía que centrarse.

No pudo volver a centrarse. Para la hora de la cena, creía que estaba a punto de reventar. O se acostaba con Kagome o tendría que meterse hielo en los calzoncillos. Kagome cocinó para ellos. No habían acordado hasta qué hora se quedaría ella allí, ni si dormiría allí, nada. De todas formas, a él no le molestaba en absoluto la presencia de la joven en su casa. Estaba deseoso de que se quedara a "dormir". Fuera como fuese, la convencería para que se quedara y sería suya.

Cuanto más tiempo perdieran, sería peor. En cuanto terminaran de cenar, tenía que enviar a Kamui a la cama. Con su hijo pululando por la casa, no podía intentar ningún avance. Con esa idea en mente, probó la ensaladilla rusa. ¡Estaba deliciosa! No sabía que Kagome cocinara tan bien. Seguro que ella tuvo una buena madre que le enseñó a hacer ese tipo de cosas. Kamui y él no fueron muy afortunados en eso precisamente. Su madre biológica podía pudrirse en el infierno. De Kikio era mejor ni hablar. Admitía que la segunda esposa de su padre supuso una gran mejoría, aunque ya era tarde para él. Había ciertas cosas que se perdieron en el tiempo.

En cuanto Kagome se levantó para recoger los platos, decidió que era el momento.

— Hora de irse a la cama, Kamui.

— ¿Tan pronto? — se quejó — ¡Si es viernes!

— Ya son las nueve y…

— Pero…

— ¿No me has oído? — lo incitó a levantarse la silla — Ve inmediatamente a prepararte para dormir.

Esperaba no haber sonado demasiado duro, ni demasiado ansioso porque se fuera a dormir. Si era así, Kagome ni pestañeó. Se ofreció a recoger en vista de que ella había cocinado y la envió con Kamui a ayudarlo a prepararse para ir a la cama. Recogió tan rápido que cuando entró en el dormitorio de su hijo, todavía no se había metido en la cama.

— ¿Ya te has lavado los dientes, Kamui? — le preguntó Kagome.

— Sí. — se los mostró — ¿No me puedo quedar un poquito más?

Debió suponer que intentaría mendigar a Kagome. Se dispuso a intervenir cuando ella habló.

— Ya has oído a tu padre. — lo metió en la cama — Además, tienes que descansar bien.

— Pero yo no tengo sueño...

— Ya verás cómo en seguida te viene el sueño. — lo besó en la frente — Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches. — murmuró el niño bostezando.

Fue su turno de despedirse de su hijo, el cual, a pesar de jurar y perjurar que no tenía sueño, bostezaba ruidosamente y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Los niños eran tan contradictorios a veces. Hizo las comprobaciones de cada día para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún monstruo y se sentó en la cama junto a su hijo. Parecía disgustado con él, pero sabía que lo perdonaría. Le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió hasta el día siguiente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Le entraron las prisas. En ese tiempo, Kagome perfectamente podría haberse marchado. Esa no sería la primera vez que se oliera sus intenciones y huyera de él. Sin embargo, cuando entró en el salón, ella estaba allí guardando sus libros dentro de la cartera del instituto. Suspiró aliviado de no haberla perdido. Esa noche no se le podía escapar porque, por primera vez desde que se conocían, la había notado receptiva. Sería un completo idiota si desaprovechaba esa oportunidad. Kagome pasaría la noche en su casa y punto.

Tomada esa decisión, caminó hacia ella sin emitir un solo ruido que la alertara de su presencia y la abrazó desde atrás, rodeándola con sus brazos por debajo del pecho. Su espalda quedó pegada a su torso y su cabeza bajo su barbilla. Aspiró su aroma enardecido por él.

— Kagome... — musitó — Hueles tan bien...

— Inuyasha...

— Shhhhhhhhh… — la silenció — Estás muy mona con estas trenzas… — murmuró agarrando una — pero me gustas más con el cabello suelto…

Le deshizo una trenza pacientemente y luego otra, satisfecho porque ella no se lo impidiera. Eso tenía que ser una buena señal. Dejó caer su larga melena rizada sobre sus hombros y tomó un rizo con el que jugueteó. Tenía un cabello precioso. Alzó el rizo que tenía entre los dedos y lo olió. No sabía qué demonios le sucedía con Kagome. Nunca lo había excitado tanto una sola mujer.

— Kagome... ven a mi cama...

Se sintió abrumada por su propuesta. Sabía que él deseaba aquello, siempre lo dejó muy claro y ella se había preparado exactamente para eso, pero, aun así, la tomó por sorpresa, como si fuera la primera vez que se lo propusiera. No esperó a que ella contestara. La levantó en brazos, asumiendo acertadamente que ella aceptaba su proposición, y la llevó a su dormitorio. Una vez allí, la dejó en el centro de su enorme y comodísima cama de matrimonio. Una cama que ella ya había tenido el gusto de probar anteriormente debido al asalto inesperado de su primera regla. Ese día, probaría el colchón de una forma un tanto diferente.

— ¿Inuyasha?

— Tranquila, no te pasará nada. — murmuró contra sus labios — Seré muy suave…

Suspiró aliviada y dejó que Inuyasha la besara. Al principio, fue un beso dulce y tierno que con el paso del tiempo se tornó apasionado y salvaje. Sus lenguas bailaban entre ellas, acariciándose ferozmente. Era un beso húmedo y muy caliente. Tanto que sintió cómo le ardía el bajo vientre exigiendo algo que ella aún desconocía. Supuso que Inuyasha se sentiría de forma similar a juzgar por la dureza de la protuberancia masculina que se apretaba contra ella.

Los botones de la camisa de Inuyasha salieron volando en todas las direcciones cuando el tiró de ella con violencia. La camisa los siguió instantes después. Luego, él la ayudó a sentarse, agarró el borde de su camiseta y tiró de ella para sacársela por encima de la cabeza. Volvió a ser empujada contra el colchón e Inuyasha se tumbó sobre ella en contacto con su piel. Sus torsos solo estaban separados en ese instante por su sujetador, el cual sospechaba que no tardaría en desaparecer. Sintió timidez. ¿Y si a Inuyasha no le gustaba cuando la viera desnuda? No quería decepcionarlo.

Mordisqueó su cuello bajo la oreja en esa zona tan sensible y le miró los pechos desde esa posición, deseoso. No sabía de dónde había sacado Kagome esa ropa interior tan sexi, ni con qué intención la obtuvo, pero le encantaba. El sujetador estaba tan prieto y le levantaba tanto el pecho que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a reventar, dejándolos escapar de su prisión. ¿Por qué esperar tanto? Él mismo la liberaría antes. Había esperado demasiado para ese momento.

Se escuchó el clic del sujetador al abrirse el broche. Con delicadeza para no estropear la receptividad de Kagome, le sacó cada tirante con ternura y apartó la prenda. Tal y como la imaginó. Senos suaves, proporcionados, redondeados y altos, coronados por aquellas magníficas puntas rosadas que lo llamaban a gritos. Incapaz de resistirse a su llamada, inclinó la cabeza y besó uno de ellos. Kagome tembló. Lamió la punta de forma circular con la lengua. Kagome gimió. Enardecido por su respuesta, abrió los labios y lo tomó entre ellos succionando la delicada piel. Entonces, Kagome se arqueó contra él, maravillada.

Aquello era como estar en el cielo. Al escuchar los gemidos de Kagome, sintió que iba a desfallecer. Kagome tenía la capacidad de bajar todas sus defensas a cero. Se cambió de un pecho a otro y usó sus dedos para continuar estimulando aquel que acababa de abandonar. Oír los gemidos de Kagome lo encendía hasta límites insospechados. Nunca se había sentido tan estimulado con tan poco. Aquello solo era el principio de los preliminares.

Necesitaba beber de sus labios. Volvió a tomar su boca en un apasionado beso que ella le respondió con tanto fervor que lo dejó sin aire. Eso era justamente lo que quiso de ella desde el principio. Quería que lo deseara tanto que no pudiera pensar, que no controlara sus impulsos, que no fuera capaz de hacer nada que no fuera revolcarse con él. Al fin sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos. Kagome era toda suya incondicionalmente. Ni Dios podría separarlo de ella en ese instante. Bueno, quizás, Kamui sí, por lo que rezó internamente para que el niño estuviera bien formal esa noche.

Descendió de nuevo a su pecho mientras una mano ascendía lentamente por la suavidad de su muslo. La acarició arriba y abajo durante un tiempo, ascendiendo cada vez más, tomando más hasta que, finalmente, sus músculos se relajaron y el duro cierre de sus muslos se aflojó. Entonces, su mano encontró la cara interna de los muslos y ascendió hasta dar con su mismo centro, donde ella lo esperaba caliente y dispuesta. La acarició primero sobre la ropa interior para luego deslizar su mano dentro, donde lo aguardaba la humedad, prueba de que ella lo deseaba. Lentamente, comenzó a frotar el centro del calor, ese lugar tan diminuto y tan erógeno al mismo tiempo. Necesitaba más.

Al apartar la mano, Kagome protestó. Sonrió ante su enérgica protesta y le desabotonó la falda que luego salió volando. Las bragas también salieron volando. Le abrió las piernas de un tirón y la tomó con su lengua, tal y como había fantaseado en numerosas ocasiones. Ella sabía tan bien y estaba tan húmeda que sintió un espasmo en la entrepierna. No le urgía tanto un polvo desde que era un adolescente descontrolado y sexualmente hiperactivo. Kagome no dejaba de mover las piernas por lo que tuvo que agarrárselas y la obligó a estarse quieta para que, en vez de resistirse al orgasmo, tal y como estaba haciendo, disfrutara de él de una buena vez.

Se convulsionó al sentir esa oleada de placer hasta entonces desconocido para ella asaltarla de arriba abajo, tomando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Al principio, se había escandalizado cuando Inuyasha posó sus labios en ese sitio, pero en seguida lo deseó justo ahí para siempre. Se sintió tan plena y tan excitada que gritó. Ninguna película era tan buena como para expresar aquello. Por fin supo que esas escenas sexuales censuradas que habían servido como ejemplo hasta entonces, no representaban ni una mínima parte de la realidad. Aquella sensación no podía ser entendida hasta que uno la experimentaba.

Inuyasha se incorporó en la cama y se desabrochó el cinturón del pantalón. Estaba decidido a ayudarlo y a devolverle lo que le había dado. Se sentó y lo ayudó con los botones de la bragueta, decidida. Quería verlo y tocarlo, tal y como él hizo con ella. Lo que para entonces había sido terreno desconocido para ella, tomó forma. Siempre había supuesto cómo sería por lo poco que vio de su hermano cuando le cambiaba los pañales de bebé. En ese momento era tan real y tan maduro que tragó hondo. No se imaginaba mirando en ese estado a cualquier hombre, solo a Inuyasha. Él era tan grande, tan fuerte y tan hermoso. Debería estar prohibido que un hombre fuera tan perfecto.

No sabía exactamente qué hacer. Lo tocó con timidez, sorprendida por su reacción y dudosa. Inuyasha se apiadó de ella y le enseñó cómo acariciarlo, dónde, en qué momento seguir o parar, qué no debía hacer y cómo funcionaba. Se lo explicó todo con suma paciencia. Finalmente, lo tomó entre sus labios, impaciente por saberlo todo. Ya conocía su tacto, ¿por qué no su sabor? Inuyasha dio un respingo aunque no la detuvo. La animó con palabras apasionadas y le acarició el cabello mientras ella lo saboreaba.

Instantes después, sin haber terminado, la empujó sobre la cama y acarició su clítoris con una mano. A continuación, introdujo un dedo que le resultó molesto durante unos instantes. Otro dedo lo siguió.

— Intento prepararte. — se explicó — Te va a doler un poco al principio…

— Lo sé…

La presión de sus dedos desapareció al tiempo que Inuyasha se tumbaba sobre ella sin cargar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. Se apoyó en un brazo y su mano se situó entre los dos para ayudarse a entrar en ella. Kagome se abrazó a su cuello al sentir cómo se iba adentrando en ella. Se le humedecieron los ojos; inconscientemente, le clavó las uñas en la espalda e intentó no parecer una cobarde mientras el dolor se agudizaba a medida que él avanzaba. Le temblaban las piernas.

Inuyasha se detuvo cuando, tras romper la barrera del himen, se introdujo por completo en ella. Sintió tanto placer que habría terminado en ese instante de no ser por los temblores de Kagome. Ella estaba incómoda.

— Si quieres parar, dímelo...

Hasta él mismo se sorprendió por sus palabras. No solía hacer esa clase de concesiones con ninguna mujer. Mucho menos con una que lo estaba volviendo loco por el deseo.

— No, sigue, por favor...

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó contra sus labios.

— ¡Sí!

Dio gracias al cielo a que ella no se echó atrás a pesar de todo. A fin de cuentas, el daño ya estaba hecho, porque se saliera y lo dejaran, no iba a cambiar nada. Sin embargo, sí podía hacérselo más fácil encendiéndola de nuevo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se inclinó sobre uno de los pezones y lo lamió con cariño. También utilizó los dedos en su centro, justo en ese lugar en forma de perla que tanto placer le causaba. Kagome reaccionó arqueándose contra él. Ese era el momento.

Primero se movió despacio, lentamente, disfrutando de cada embestida mientras se hacía hueco dentro de ella y le daba el tiempo y el espacio suficiente para recuperarse de la primera y dolorosa embestida. A medida que su respuesta se volvió más apasionada, el ritmo de sus embestidas aumentó hasta descontrolarse por completo en un cúmulo de empujones violentos y salvajes que solo buscaban la más plena satisfacción física. Cuando supo que estaba a punto de culminar, deslizó una mano entre los dos y se aseguró de que ella culminara con él.

Alcanzó el orgasmo más placentero y pleno de toda su vida. Tanto que se quedó sin aire durante unos instantes y lo recuperó abruptamente como una sacudida en el pecho. Se dejó caer sobre ella, cargando parte de su peso en sus brazos y apoyó la frente perlada en sudor contra la suya. Al fin tenía lo que tanto había deseado y lo volvería a tener una vez tras otra. Después de haberla probado y saber cuan buena era, sería muy difícil llegar a cansarse de ella.

— ¿Cómo estás, pequeña?

— Bien, creo…

Sonrió ante su tan ambigua contestación y rodó a su lado para luego arrastrarla con él. Después, le cantó.

Continuará...


	5. Porque era suya

**Capítulo 5: porque era suya**

Era incapaz de concentrarse en clase. Volver al instituto el lunes no podría haber resultado más frustrante. Los lunes siempre eran difíciles, por supuesto, aunque lo eran más desde que eso suponía pasar menos tiempo con Inuyasha durante cinco terribles días. El fin de semana fue maravilloso. El viernes por la noche, Inuyasha le hizo el amor de nuevo a las dos de la mañana y, por la mañana, se duchó con ella si a aquello se le podía considerar una mera ducha. Tuvieron que separarse durante unas horas, ya que ella debía hacer acto de presencia en su casa. Más tarde, se reencontraron en la ciudad y pasaron la tarde con Kamui. Por la noche, se quedó a dormir allí de nuevo aunque, dormir precisamente, fue lo que menos hizo. Regresó a su casa el día anterior por la tarde para continuar con su vida de estudiante.

De lunes a viernes solo se podían ver por las tardes, cuando ella cuidaba de Kamui. Tenían la opción de escabullirse unos minutos, tal vez media hora para estar a solas, pero con el cuidado de no alertar a Kamui. Otra pega era que no podía quedarse a dormir en su casa en tantas ocasiones como a ella le gustaría si no quería que sus padres sospechasen. Para ellos, trabajaba de lunes a viernes por la tarde y se quedaba a dormir en casos excepcionales. Cuando saliera por las tardes los fines de semana, tendría que mentir diciendo que salía con sus amigas, al igual que hizo el viernes anterior.

No había palabras en su vocabulario para definir cómo se sintió la primera vez que Inuyasha le hizo el amor y cómo continuó sintiéndose. Dolió unos instantes, mas eso era algo físico, nada más. Su espíritu se elevó a otro nivel más allá de lo meramente terrenal. Alcanzó las estrellas, pudo tocarlas y caminar bajo su manto. Por un momento, vio el mundo desvanecerse a su alrededor e Inuyasha se convirtió en su único soporte vital, en su alma gemela. Lo amaba a tal nivel que ni siquiera podía expresarlo. Si eso no era amor, no podía ni especular sobre qué lo sería.

Estaba en la inopia. Sus amigas se lo dijeron en varias ocasiones a lo largo del día hasta que terminó por sentirse avergonzada.

— ¿Me estás escuchando Kagome?

Yuka chasqueó los dedos frente a ella, intentando captar su atención tras una soporífera clase de ciencias naturales en la que se resguardó en su mundo secreto. Se sobresaltó por el gesto, consciente de su estado de ensimismamiento y respiró hondo. Yuka siempre fue la voz cantante del grupo de amigas. Si había algo que a las demás le causaba vergüenza o pavor, allí estaba Yuka para tirar hacia adelante como un toro encabritado.

— Y-Yo…

— ¿Se puede saber qué te sucede hoy?

— Pues…

— A lo mejor está pensando en un chico. — insinuó Eri.

Erika o Eri, como la llamaban cariñosamente, estaba obsesionada con los chicos desde parvulario. No era una obsesión enfermiza o perversa, ni una revolución de hormonas. Simplemente, creía que todo estaba relacionado con los chicos. Por primera vez, dio en el clavo.

— Chicas, no seáis tan picajosas. Kagome no ha debido dormir muy bien hoy, seguro que está cansada.

Ayumi siempre fue la voz conciliadora del grupo. Si Yuka provocaba la guerra, Ayumi declaraba la paz. Siempre sabía qué decir, cómo decirlo y en qué momento. Tenía mucha empatía con la gente que la rodeaba. Seguro que sería una gran psicóloga, tal y como ella deseaba. Su aspecto sereno y calmado también aportaba grandes facultades para ese propósito. Siempre estaba impecable, ni un solo cabello se escapa de la presión del pasador con el que lo recogía en la coronilla y eso que el cabello de su amiga era aún más rizado que el suyo. Su mirada color azul agua marina aportaba mucha paz y siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo.

— ¿Te vienes al prado a comer?

— ¿A comer? — de repente se fijó en los otros alumnos levantándose de sus asientos— ¿Ya es la hora de comer?

— Tierra llamando a Kagome. — Yuka señaló el reloj sobre la pizarra electrónica — Las dos. ¿Acaso quieres soporta otra chapa sobre los excrementos fósiles?

En absoluto. En lugar de escoger platos cocinados y calientes de comida, escogieron bocadillos para llevárselos al prado, donde muchos estudiantes como ellas aprovechaban ese día soleado y cálido tan poco habitual a finales de octubre. Utilizaron servilletas de papel para no sentarse directamente sobre el prado y se sentaron formando un corro entre las cuatro.

— Y bien, ¿con quién estuviste el viernes?

La verdad era que Yuka estaba tardando en preguntárselo.

— Con un chico, por supuesto. — añadió Eri.

Se encogió de hombros con las mejillas sonrojadas. No podía hablarles de Inuyasha, corría un gran riesgo haciéndolo aunque fueran sus mejores amigas. Tampoco podía usar de cabeza de turco a otro chico del instituto por si se les ocurría preguntarle. Solo podía mentir.

— No es nadie que conozcáis… — jugueteó con el bocadillo entre sus manos — Es un chico de mi barrio.

— ¿Es pobre?

— ¡Yuka! — la amonestó Ayumi — Eso no tiene ninguna importancia. Lo importante es que sepa apreciar lo valiosa que es Kagome.

Ayumi siempre le hacía sentirse mucho mejor. En verdad tenía un don para hablar con las personas. Por otra parte, Inuyasha no era pobre, en absoluto. No obstante, eso a ella no le importaba. Quería un hombre al que amar y que la amara al mismo tiempo, un hombre con el que compartir su vida, formar una familia. No pedía nada extraño, ¿no?

— Y, lo más importante, ¿lo hicisteis?

Tan directa como de costumbre. Yuka tenía que dedicarse al periodismo con esa agresividad natural. Además, su aspecto se parecía al de las reporteras que se veían por televisión. El corte serio de media melena, los ojos castaños a juego con el color de su cabello y el rostro de líneas rectas y definidas era perfecto para la televisión y para amedrentar a algún famoso. En realidad, no estaba segura de si le pegaría más el telediario o un programa de prensa amarilla.

— ¿Me está ignorando a propósito o es que ha regresado a la luna?

Un poco de cada una. No era una pregunta a la que deseara contestar a decir verdad. Intentó echarse atrás, incitarla a que cambiara de tema, pero Yuka no lo iba a dejar pasar. Finalmente, fue Ayumi quien la descubrió.

— ¡Sí que lo has hecho!

Entonces, se inició una batería de preguntas por parte de las tres que casi la tiró de espaldas al suelo. No podía contestar a todo eso, no se sentía cómoda.

— Veréis…

— ¿Y de qué marca eran sus calzoncillos?

Todas se volvieron hacia Eri, anonadas por su extraña pregunta. ¿Qué importancia tenía eso?

— ¿Qué? — se quejó — Cada una pregunta lo que quiera.

Eri era tan extravagante como la mismísima Lady Gaga cuando se lo proponía. Su estilismo fuera del instituto hacía que la gente se volviera en la calle. Su obsesión por los chicos nunca dejaba de sorprenderlas. Saber lo que Eri pensaba era absolutamente imposible. Nunca acertaban. En determinadas situaciones como aquella, cuando "leerle" la mente debiera ser pan comido, ella siempre despuntaba. Le pareció que podría vivir de esa parte de su carácter. Ya imaginaba a Eri con su propia marca de moda. Entonces, ya liberada del yugo de sus padres, quienes hacían cuanto podían por cuartar su extravagante forma de ser, seguro que se teñiría su media melena morena de algún color impactante o de varios, se haría un corte de pelo menos tradicional, se haría las manicuras más llamativas e incluso tatuajes en su tez blanca.

— Dinos, ¿cómo fue?

No iban a dejar el tema. Por suerte, un repentino chaparrón, que empapó a todos los alumnos que estaban comiendo en el prado inmediatamente, la salvó. ¿De dónde procedía ese nubarrón tan negro? Unos instantes antes, el cielo estaba soleado y azul, sin una sola nube. Nadie pudo predecir lo que iba a suceder. Corrieron hacia el vestíbulo más por costumbre que por evitar mojarse, ya que todos estaban empapados. Una vez allí, contemplaron el cielo ennegrecido con sorpresa.

Se quitó la americana y la corbata al llegar a clase y las colocó sobre la calefacción como otros tantos alumnos. La camisa estaba helada y se transparentaba. Deseó tener un recambio de ropa como algún otro alumno. Tomó asiento y se encogió tímidamente, temerosa ante la idea de que algún chico se le quedara mirando. Justo un maldito sujetador de color rojo. Tenía tantas ganas de impresionar a Inuyasha con lencería adulta que a lo mejor no lo pensó bien.

A la hora de salir, su americana y su corbata estaban secas. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño e hizo el cambio. Se quitó la camisa empapada con alivio y palpó el sujetador empapado. Podría quitárselo. A partir de ahí, solo iba a ir a casa de Inuyasha y seguro que no le importaría que no usara sujetador. Nadie la vería. Decidida, se quitó el sujetador también y se puso la americana. El escote en v era más de lo que hubiera deseado en esos momentos. Por suerte, podría secar el resto de su ropa en casa de Inuyasha.

Recogió una bolsa en secretaría antes de marcharse para guardar la ropa mojada.

— ¡Hola, preciosa!

— ¿Eh?

Se giró emocionada al oír ese apelativo con el que Inuyasha parecía haberla bautizado. ¿Había ido a buscarla? Lamentablemente, al volverse se percató de que aquel era Bankotsu Shichinintai, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, no Inuyasha. Deseó que no se le hubiera notado demasiado la decepción en la cara. Tampoco deseaba herir sus sentimientos. Bankotsu era guapo, muy guapo, aunque no fuera su tipo. Su altura era la esperada para un jugador de baloncesto y más que musculoso diría que era fibroso, como acostumbraban a ser los jugadores de baloncesto. Su cabello negro era muy largo y siempre estaba recogido en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Estaba tan bronceado que parecía un surfista profesional. Con esos ojos azules suyos y esa sonrisa tan encantadora, seguro que conquistaría a cualquier chica. Menos a ella, claro. A ella ya la había conquistado otro hombre.

— Hola, Bankotsu.

— ¿Vamos juntos al gimnasio?

— ¿Al gimnasio? — notó cómo se le encendía una bombilla en la cabeza — ¡Dios mío!

— No me lo digas. — sonrió — Se te había olvidado.

— Por completo.

— No pasa nada porque te despistes un día.

— No, las eliminatorias empiezan en un par de semanas. ¡No puedo faltar a los ensayos!

Sin darle una sola explicación, salió corriendo hacia el patio en busca de Inuyasha para darle una explicación. Odiaba que los entrenamientos le quitaron tiempo junto a él, pero necesitaba ese complemento. Las universidades decentes tenían en cuenta las actividades extraescolares y a ella le gustaba ser animadora. Se prometió que no le quitaría demasiado tiempo. Después, podía coger el metro o un autobús hacia el apartamento de Inuyasha.

Salió bajo la lluvia sin más remedio. A lo lejos pudo ver la silueta difuminada de Inuyasha bajo un paraguas. La estaba esperando, convencido, probablemente, de que ella era una chica precavida que guardaba un paraguas plegable en la cartera del instituto. A partir de entonces, sin duda alguna, lo haría. A medida que se iba a cercando, Inuyasha empezó a avanzar hacia ella, percatándose de que era ella. Se encontraron a medio camino, bajo su paraguas.

— ¡Estás empapada! — exclamó sin poder dejar de fijarse en su atuendo — ¿Dónde está la otra mitad de tu uniforme?

— Es una larga historia… — musitó antes de ponerse a coger aire tras la carrera.

— Vamos al coche, Kamui nos espera y necesitas secarte.

— ¡No, espera! — lo detuvo — Tengo entrenamiento del equipo de animadoras, lo olvidé por completo.

— Pero si no tienes la ropa...

— La tengo en la taquilla, en el gimnasio. — agachó la cabeza, avergonzada — Siento no haberte avisado. Me has estado esperando…

— No pasa nada, preciosa. — le colocó bien el cabello mojado — ¿A qué hora terminas para venir a recogerte?

— Normalmente dura una hora, pero, ahora que empieza la temporada, podría alargarse. — reconoció — Cogeré el metro cuando acabe para ir a tu casa.

— ¿Tu sola hasta mi casa con este tiempo y en ese estado? ¡Ni de coña!

— Pe-Pero...

— Nada de peros. Dejaré a Kamui entretenido y vendré a recogerte. — decidió — Además, me apetece verte bailar.

La respuesta de Inuyasha le hizo sentir reconfortada. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien ajeno a su familia cuidara de ella. Era una sensación de lo más agradable. Encantada, le tendió su cartera para que se la llevara en ese viaje y regresó corriendo al instituto.

Inuyasha llegó cuando solo les faltaba ensayar un par de veces más la coreografía según lo que habían acordado. Se dirigió en silencio hacia las gradas, tomó asiento y la saludó con una sonrisa. Sin saltarse la coreografía, se las ingenió para devolverle el saludo y le sonrió también. Quería hacerlo bien porque él la iba a estar mirando, pero, al contrario de lo que ella deseaba, empezó a equivocarse en los pasos. Tener a Inuyasha allí, mirándola tan atentamente, la puso nerviosa. Quería la perfección, lo que la llevó a más de un traspiés o desfase de tiempo en el ritmo.

— ¡Kagome! — la llamó la jefa del equipo de animadoras — ¡No haces más que equivocarte! No puedes bailar así el día del partido.

— Lo siento mucho, Rika. — musitó encogiéndose de hombros — No volveré a equivocarme.

— Eso espero, Kagome. — suspiró — Es mejor que hoy te sitúes la última del grupo o provocarás un accidente.

— Sí… — aceptó con un nudo en el estómago.

Ojalá Inuyasha no hubiera presenciado aquella escena tan humillante. Su afán de impresionarlo la había llevado al fracaso frente a sus narices. Encima, Rika nunca fue demasiado agradable con ella, su relación era tirante. Tenía muy claro que si era animadora, no era gracias a Rika; era porque fue admitida cuando la jefa era otra chica que ya se había graduado.

Inuyasha observó furioso la escena. Kagome lo estaba haciendo fenomenal. Tuvo algún traspié, vale, ¿y quién no lo tendría con una coreografía tan rápida y dinámica? Además, estaba seguro de que fue su presencia lo que la puso nerviosa. Él también había temblado cuando sus padres vieron sus primeros juicios. Era normal sentirse así. No obstante, la reprimenda de esa otra chica que supuso que sería la jefa de animadoras le molestó en lo más hondo de su ser. Allí había algo más, no era solo por eso. Decidió que después del entrenamiento lo averiguaría y se aseguraría de que jamás volviera a molestarla.

En la siguiente repetición, Kagome lo hizo perfecto, sin un solo fallo y mucho mejor que aquella que desmerecidamente se hacía llamar la jefa de animadoras. ¿Por qué demonios no era Kagome la jefa de animadoras? Tenía el físico y la habilidad necesaria para serlo. Cada vez más enfadado, esperó a que Kagome se dirigiera hacia los vestuarios y siguió a Rika, quien salió la última tras darle lo que parecía el parte del día al entrenador del equipo de baloncesto, quien, probablemente, también se responsabilizaría de ellas.

Al salir tras ella del gimnasio, vio a Kagome hablando con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, aquel que la asaltó en otra ocasión frente a él. Apretó los puños enfadado y no fue el único que lo hizo. Rika se comportó exactamente igual que él antes de dirigirse hacia unos árboles, intentando evitarlos. ¡Entonces era eso! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes que estaba celosa?

— Eres Rika, ¿no?

— ¿Eh? — se giró abruptamente al escuchar la voz desconocida a su espalda — Sí, ¿quién es usted?

— Soy, digamos, el protector de Kagome. — improvisó acercándose a ella.

— ¿El protector de Kagome?

— Si sabes lo que te conviene, no volverás a fastidiar a mi chica.

* * *

Kagome lo esperaba en el vestíbulo con su uniforme al completo colocado media hora después.

— ¡Ven aquí, preciosa! — le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros — ¿Por qué ahora llevas todo el uniforme?

— Estaba mojado… — admitió — La lluvia nos pilló por sorpresa a todos.

Caminó con ella hacia el coche mientras le explicaba cómo había sucedido. A él también le pilló por sorpresa el temporal aunque, por suerte, estaba a resguardo almorzando en la cafetería que solía frecuentar frente a su trabajo cuando sucedió. Se encogió de hombros y se fijó una vez más en lo bien que le sentaba el uniforme. Se moría de ganas por…

— ¡Qué ganas tengo de hacerte el amor! — exclamó permitiendo distraídamente que su mano se deslizara hacia la mini falda de Kagome.

— ¡Para, aquí no! — exclamó al sentir las manos de Inuyasha en su trasero.

Si por él fuera, le haría el amor allí en medio, sin llegar hasta el coche, en público. La deseaba tanto que haría cualquier cosa por conseguirla, sobre todo después de… Sacudió la cabeza para quitárselo de la cabeza. No quería ni pensar en ello.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo mientras me cambiaba? Me sorprende que hayas llegado más tarde que yo…

Kagome detectaría una mentira, pero la verdad tampoco era una opción. Se limitaría a omitir cierta información por su bien.

— Le he dejado un par de cosas claras a esa tal Rika.

— ¡No es verdad! — exclamó horrorizada — ¡Va a odiarme!

Ya la odiaba. Sin embargo, no sentía deseos de reventar la burbuja de Kagome.

— Tranquila, solo la he convencido para que te deje en paz.

— ¿Estás seguro? — le preguntó dudosa.

— Sí preciosa.

Justo en ese instante, el chaparrón les cayó encima totalmente por sorpresa por segunda vez. Había amainado, por lo que dejó el paraguas en el coche. No tenía pinta de que fuera a llover de nuevo. Sorprendidos y empapados, corrieron hacia el coche, donde se resguardaron. En el coche, Kagome se quitó la americana; la camisa se transparentaba. Empezó a sudar. Si superaba el límite de velocidad por un día, no sucedería nada, ¿no? No sabía cuánto más podría esperar.

Para su suerte, no se cruzó con ningún coche de patrulla. Guio a Kagome hacia el ascensor y estaba a punto de besarla dentro cuando se detuvo. Era el vestíbulo. Maldijo en voz baja antes de que sonara la campana y se abrieran las compuertas. En el ascensor entraron un matrimonio con su molesta hija y un chico con el mismo uniforme del colegio de Kagome. Muchos niños y jóvenes de la zona acudían a esa escuela. La niña iba a otra escuela femenina y religiosa. Sus padres eran católicos ortodoxos, agarrados y muy conservadores. Odiaba coincidir con ellos.

— ¡Oh, Taisho! — ya empezaban — ¡Qué gusto verlo! ¿Qué tal le va en el juzgado? ¿Ha enviado a la cárcel a muchos pecadores?

Por eso precisamente no le gustaba encontrarse con ellos. Eran de las pocas personas que conseguían hacerle sentir incómodo.

— ¿Kagome?

Volvió la cabeza en cuanto escuchó que alguien pronunciaba el nombre de Kagome. Era el otro chico que había entrado en el ascensor. Lo conocía, vivía en el mismo piso que él. Si no se equivocaba, era el hijo de Neyman Wolf, un empresario viudo que casi nunca estaba en casa. Contuvo el aliento. Ese chico se llevaba a una chica tras otra al apartamento y nunca volvía a salir antes del día siguiente. Lo quería bien lejos de Kagome.

— ¿Y cómo está Kamui? Seguro que ya ha crecido mucho. — le habló la señora en esa ocasión — ¿Cómo vive su religiosidad?

Pues de ninguna forma porque no eran católicos; no practicantes, al menos. ¿Cómo podía separar a ese moscón de Kagome sin llamar la atención del matrimonio?

Sonrió a Kouga al verlo, sorprendida de encontrarse en ese lugar y se acercó aprovechando que Inuyasha estaba distraído con aquel matrimonio tan "peculiar". Kouga era tan guapo que podría dejar sin aliento a una chica. La verdad era que se parecía bastante a Inuyasha físicamente, pero su cabello era negro como el tizón y sus ojos azules. Tenía unos ojos azules maravillosos, muy intensos, capaces de atrapar a una persona en ellos. Una vez, en el pasado, se planteó salir con él cuando se lo insinuó, pero la invitación a su casa la echó para atrás. Si quería que pasaran la primera cita en su apartamento sin padres, solo le interesaba una cosa.

Sonrió al pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado Inuyasha. Al principio, era exactamente así, como Kouga. Con el tiempo, fue descubriendo al hombre bajo esa fachada y era maravilloso.

— ¿Desde cuándo vives aquí, nena?

¿Nena? ¿Quién se creía ese para llamarla nena? ¡Menudo idiota! Si solo lo dejaran en paz de una buena vez esos dos…

— No vivo aquí, no nos llega para tanto. Vengo a trabajar de niñera por las tardes.

Un ruido continuo, como si alguien estuviera tocando una puerta la distrajo. Volvió la vista discretamente durante unos instantes para comprobar qué era, asustada ante la idea de que se tratara de una avería. No, se trataba de la preciosa niña pelirroja de ojos verdes que entró con sus padres. Golpeaba el suelo insistentemente con sus zapatitos de charol y la miraba como si fuera un insecto al que aplastar. ¿Ella? ¡Si ni siquiera la conocía! ¡Nunca antes había visto a esa niña!

— Tú siempre tan trabajadora. Deberías tomarte un respiro o vas a colapsar.

Se esforzó por ignorar el molesto ruido y seguir la conversación con Kouga.

— ¡No seas tonto! — se rio con él.

El ruido se volvió más intenso. ¿Acaso los padres no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? No, estaban demasiado ocupados intentando sonsacarle consejo jurídico gratuito a Inuyasha.

— Basta, Ayame. — la reprendió Kouga en voz baja para que solo ellas lo escucharan — Ya es suficiente.

— ¡No quiero que hables con esa! — dictaminó la pequeña.

Los padres se volvieron un instante al escuchar la voz de su hija, pero no hicieron nada. Continuaron avasallando a Inuyasha.

— Pórtate bien. — le advirtió — Esto son cosas de mayores.

¿Cosas de mayores? Tampoco estaban diciendo nada del otro mundo, y, si él creía que estaba ligando con ella y consiguiéndolo, se iba a llevar una sorpresa.

— ¡No quiero que hables con esa guarra! — exclamó señalando la camisa transparente de Kagome.

Se quedó conmocionada por lo que acababa de decir aquella niña que nada más verla le pareció una muñeca de porcelana. Sin duda alguna, no era tan inocente como una muñeca de porcelana. Kouga echó fuego por los ojos aunque fue Inuyasha quien se interpuso entre ella y la niña, dando por terminada la conversación con los padres.

— Deberías disculparte. —le exigió inmediatamente a la niña con tono autoritario.

Ante tal muestra de autoridad, Ayame se encogió de hombros y retrocedió un par de pasos hasta toparse con la pared del ascensor. Justo en ese instante, sonó la campana que indicaba que habían llegado al primer piso que solicitaron.

— Mi hija no tiene por qué disculparse por nada. — su padre le tomó la mano y tiró de ella hacia la puerta — No es su culpa que entren busconas como esa en el edificio. A saber qué ha venido a hacer…

Se marchaban, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca, insultándola sin ningún ápice de vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía haber personas como esas en el mundo? Quería devolvérsela, defenderse y demostrarles cuan equivocados estaban, pero ellos ya se iban y, por más que lo odiara, si vivían en ese edificio, se los encontraría en más ocasiones. No quería iniciar una guerra que podría perjudicar a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no pensó lo mismo cuando impidió con una mano que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor y los enfrentó.

— Esa chica trabaja para mí; es la niñera de mi hijo pequeño. — masculló — No es nada de lo que usted la está llamando y, sinceramente, me ocuparé personalmente de que Hacienda le cruja.

Con esas últimas palabras, se apartó de las puertas para permitir que se cerraran. El matrimonio, horrorizado, se volvió con la tez pálida para mirarlo antes de que las puertas se cerraran. No se avergonzaba de admitir que estaba muy satisfecho de su hazaña y de la cara que se les quedó. Solo le faltaba cobrar su recompensa con la dama en cuestión. O eso creía hasta que la vio abrazada a Kouga Wolf, quien estaba disfrutando de lo lindo haciéndose con su triunfo.

— Tranquila, pequeña. — murmuró muy cerca de su rostro — Tú no puedes ser nada de eso porque eres el ser más dulce e inocente que conozco.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Kagome en un murmullo.

— Claro que sí.

Eso lo tendría que estar diciendo él, era su derecho. ¡Maldito niñato desconsiderado y aprovechado! Además, a Kouga no le importaba lo más mínimo que él estuviera allí; es más, juraría que Kouga hasta se había olvidado de él. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue el hecho de que Kagome lo estuviera ignorando también.

Al salir del ascensor, por supuesto, Kouga la invitó a su casa. Para su suerte y aún bajo la reprobatoria mirada de Kagome por su grosero comportamiento, usó su condición de niñera para rechazarlo y tirar de ella hacia su apartamento. Apenas le dio un mísero instante para que se despidiera. Abrió la puerta de la casa y la empujó dentro sin miramientos. Era suya, ¡demonios! Con todo lo que le había costado conseguirla, no se la cedería a nadie.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y la agarró otra vez. Sin soltarla, entró al salón para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden con Kamui. Lo primero que intentó fue correr hacia Kagome, cosa que evitó alegando que tenían un asunto que resolver antes en su despacho. Kamui aceptó a regañadientes y se volvió a sentar frente a la televisión para ver sus dibujos animados de por las tardes. Él condujo a Kagome por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio, donde la obligó a entrar. Luego, la empujó sobre la cama.

— Inuyasha, ¿qué ocurre?

Ocurría que estaba muy celoso de ese niñato y de todos los que se creían con derecho a perseguirla. Si pudiera hacerlo, pondría un letrero luminoso sobre su cabeza para que todos supieran que estaba cogida por él. Nadie podía tocar ni mirar lo que era suyo. Si no podía hacerlo saber a los demás, marcaría a fuego a Kagome. No se detendría hasta que se le notara en la cara que era una mujer sexualmente más que satisfecha.

— Inuyasha, por favor... — sollozó.

Inuyasha, sin hacer ningún caso, colocó una de sus piernas sobre su hombro y le sacó lentamente la media que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Repitió el mismo proceso con la otra pierna. Luego, le quitó las bragas. Sin ningún cuidado, ni ceremonias, le abrió las piernas y le subió la falda. Tomó posición entre sus piernas y tiró de la camisa hasta hacer saltar los botones. Después le apartó el sujetador con los dientes. La tenía justo como a él más le gustaba. Suplicándole que se apartara al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo respondía con ansiedad a sus acciones.

Se inclinó y tomó con la boca uno de los pezones mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba el centro mismo de su calor. Kagome no quería jadear, no quería sonrojarse, no quería desearlo. Al contrario, quería castigarlo por comportarse de esa forma tan primitiva que la excitaba tanto como la cabreaba. Ahora bien, su cuerpo siempre la traicionaba en esos momentos. Lo deseaba tanto que se moriría si no lo alcanzaba.

Su lengua sustituyó su mano y la llevó hasta el límite, pero no le regaló el orgasmo que su cuerpo anhelaba. En su lugar, se desabrochó los pantalones y se colocó en su centro mismo para penetrarla. Fue todo muy rápido, caótico y salvaje. Duró poco, pero fue tan intenso que se tuvo que tapar la boca para no gritar, temerosa de que Kamui la escuchara. Se sentiría muy avergonzada si el niño los escuchaba o si incluso entraba mientras lo estaban haciendo.

Recibió su peso encantada sobre ella y se abrazó a él. Le encantaba ese momento que venía después de haber hecho el amor, cuando aún latían en su interior los últimos espasmos del orgasmo y todo era calma y laxitud.

— Mía…

Tembló confusa al escuchar el susurro de Inuyasha. ¿Suya?

Continuará...


	6. La paz que precede la tormenta

**Capítulo 6: La paz que precede la tormenta**

Había pasado un mes completo desde que se acostaron por primera vez. Incluso tuvo la regla por segunda vez en ese tiempo. Inuyasha no la tocó esos días para no incomodarla. Parecía que le asustara la idea de hacerle daño durante esos días específicos del mes y tomaba distancia. Como no hubo ningún indicio de que su rechazo se debiera a que estuviera con otra o a que hubiera perdido el interés, decidió no darle más importancia de la que tenía. Desde entonces, había sido increíblemente feliz hasta la noche anterior.

Por la noche, discutieron de nuevo a cuenta del sobre con dos mil dólares que Inuyasha le entregó en pago por su trabajo como niñera. Primero, un día antes, discutieron porque ella no quería aceptar el dinero. No se sentía cómoda aceptando ese dinero del hombre del que estaba enamorada. Eso por no decir que, en un lugar recóndito de su ser, sentía que ese dinero era en pago de otro tipo de servicio. Se sintió sucia por pensar algo así cuando Inuyasha la había tratado siempre tan bien. Una discusión que parecía que no iba a tener fin, en la que ninguno tenía las de ganar, terminó finalmente con el discurso de Inuyasha, el discurso de un auténtico abogado.

— Nunca aceptes que no se te pague por tu trabajo. Tu tiempo es valioso, tanto como el de cualquier otra persona y, regalarlo, mucho más cuando aún eres tan joven, no va a beneficiarte en nada. Tu tiempo y tu trabajo deben ser recompensados siempre. — dejó claro — Nuestro trato era este. Tú has cumplido con tu trabajo cuidando estupendamente de Kamui, así que yo te pago ahora.

Así la convenció para aceptar el sobre. Por ese día, parecía que al fin habían hecho las paces, pero, al siguiente día, se avecinó la segunda disputa. En el sobre había quinientos dólares más de los que acordaron. Inuyasha alegó que se trataba de los sábados extra que trabajó. Le parecía un pago exagerado por dos sábados y se lo hizo saber. Inuyasha se enfadó.

— Estoy harto de que cuestiones mis decisiones. Soy tu jefe y creo que estoy siendo un buen jefe recompensándote por tu trabajo. Deberías ser más agradecida y callarte o ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

Se acostaron muy tensos. Justo ese viernes se iba a quedar a dormir en casa de Inuyasha y sintió deseos de marcharse. Estaba segura de que Inuyasha también desearía que se marchara. Para evitarlo, pasó toda la tarde con Kamui y vio la televisión con él tras la cena, temerosa de la hora de acostarse. Eso era lo último que recordaba antes de despertar esa mañana en el dormitorio de Inuyasha junto a él. Como no recordaba haberse acostado ella misma, supuso que él la cargó. De hecho, llevaba la misma ropa de la noche anterior; podría haberle puesto el pijama.

No pudo evitar fijarse en que dormían cada uno en un lado de la cama, sin tocarse. El labio inferior le tembló de rabia. ¿Por qué era tan testarudo? Ya sabía que era él quien mandaba, que, si él la echaba, no habría nada que pudiera hacer para recuperarlo, que dependía total y absolutamente de él. No necesitaba que además se lo recordara tan cruelmente. En momentos como ese, se planteaba si Inuyasha en verdad podía sentir algo por ella. Lo amaba, pero todo tenía un límite. Si él solo deseaba sexo, nada más, tendría que encontrar la fuerza para dejarlo.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo, más por evitar otro momento incómodo que por otra cosa, y abrió su bolsa de viaje. Cogió la ropa de recambio y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Allí tenía todos los productos que necesitaba. Inuyasha compró su champú, su gel de ducha y sus cremas hidratantes habituales para que ella no las cargara cada vez que se quedara a dormir. ¿Cómo un hombre que hacía algo como aquello podía resultar a veces tan primitivo?

Meditó mientras se duchaba hasta llegar a una conclusión. Aquella discusión era una soberana tontería que se estaba convirtiendo en un problema totalmente innecesario para los dos. Uno de los dos tenía que ceder antes de que cometieran alguna estupidez. En esa ocasión, cedería ella. Odiaba ser quien lo hiciera porque eso le daba a Inuyasha una posición de poder más asentada que podría usar en su contra en un futuro. También porque sentía que, en cierto modo, le estaba dando la espalda a todos los derechos por los que habían luchado millones de mujeres a lo largo de los últimos siglos. Aun así, cedería. Lo haría porque aquello no los estaba llevando a ninguna parte.

Su plan no era pedir disculpas, ni para por el estilo. Tampoco era una idiota, ni creía posible que alguno de los dos tuviera razón. Simplemente, haría como que nada había pasado. Se comportaría con total normalidad con él e incluso cocinaría una tarta. No una tarta en forma de mujer tan significativa como la tarta del libro de Margaret Atwood, _La mujer comestible_ , pero sí una tarta muy rica que desayunarían los tres en son de paz.

Con ese objetivo en mente, se vistió y peinó a toda prisa para cocinar una tarta de manzana antes de que Inuyasha y Kamui se levantaran. Los sábados, ninguno de los dos solía ser madrugador, sobre todo si se habían acostado tan tarde como la noche anterior. La última vez que ella recordaba haber consultado el reloj, eran casi las doce de la noche. Se miró en el espejo antes de salir. Deseó haber escogido ropa más elegante para la ocasión que aquellos vaqueros gastados y un suéter rosa. Solo pensó que estaban en noviembre y hacía frío. Como a Inuyasha no solía importarle su ropa, solo el modo más rápido de quitársela…

Preparó la masa en seguida y peló y troceó las manzanas en forma de medias lunas. Colocó cada media luna sobre la masa líquida con sumo cuidado para darle la forma tan característica del pastel de manzana. Después, abrió el horno ya precalentado, reguló de nuevo la temperatura y metió la tarta dentro. Estaría lista en seguida; la tarta de manzana no tardaba demasiado en hacerse. Mientras tanto, dejaría el café preparado en la cafetera. ¿Y después qué?

En el salón se sintió totalmente inútil. Inuyasha tenía contratada una empleada de una empresa del servicio de limpieza que limpiaba todas las mañanas de lunes a viernes su casa. Estaba todo impoluto, tal y como prometía el servicio, y como deseaba Inuyasha. No había nada que pudiera hacer en la casa para ayudar o contentar a Inuyasha, así que decidió ver la televisión un rato. Había dibujos animados y reposiciones de series antiguas. Hizo zapping en busca de algo que la contentara sin éxito. ¿Qué podía hacer para entretenerse? El día anterior hizo todos los deberes para tener una excusa para ignorar a Inuyasha.

Su mirada dio casualmente con unos álbumes de fotografías que jamás había ojeado. En el primero que abrió, encontró fotografías de Inuyasha de cuando aún iba al instituto. Debía ser de su edad más o menos. Por aquel entonces, ya era un chico guapísimo que estaba siempre rodeado de chicas y de amigos, aunque las fotografías parecían bastante viejas, como si tuvieran mucho más de quince o veinte años, la edad que aparentaba él. En realidad, no sabía qué edad tenía Inuyasha. Ella siempre creyó que sobre unos treinta años a pesar de parecer demasiado joven para una carrera laboral tan brillante. No obstante, esas fotografías parecían como las de sus abuelos de niños, de hace unos cuarenta años. Inuyasha no podía ser tan mayor. ¡Tendría cincuenta años por lo menos si estaba en lo cierto tasando esas fotografías!

Seguro que se estaba equivocando; estaba paranoica. Convencida de ello, tomó el segundo álbum, donde encontró fotografías de la universidad, de su primer trabajo y del Tribunal Supremo. A cada año que pasaba se volvía más atractivo. Parecía que se divertía mucho en esa época. En todas esas fotografías siempre sonreía y nunca estaba solo. Parecía una persona muy sociable, mucho más que en ese momento. Parecía relajado, feliz y deseoso de empezar con su vida. ¿Qué le habría sucedido desde entonces a Inuyasha para que su actitud ante la vida cambiara tanto?

Cuando abrió el tercer álbum, vio con una sonrisa las primeras fotografías de Kamui nada más nacer. Aquel álbum recolectaba la corta niñez de Kamui junto a su padre, el cual siempre estaba a su lado. ¿Dónde estaba la ex mujer de Inuyasha? A lo mejor había tirado las fotografías en las que aparecía ella. Teniendo en cuenta que no había ningún álbum de su boda, ni fotografías de alguna mujer en especial, supuso que las habría tirado. También le rondó por la cabeza el pensamiento de que nunca tomaron ninguna. No, eso era una tontería. ¿Cómo no iban a tomarse ni una sola fotografía juntos? Se suponía que una vez se quisieron. Aunque, por otra parte, nunca se tomó una fotografía con ella desde que se conocieron.

Aquellos pensamientos no la estaban ayudando en nada. Volvió a colocar los álbumes en su sitio, arrepentida de haber fisgado y, paradójicamente, contenta al mismo tiempo de haber conocido al Inuyasha anterior. Un teléfono sonó. Estaba convencida de que era el teléfono del despacho de Inuyasha y los despertaría a todos. Por lo que Inuyasha le explicó, ese era un teléfono privado para clientes, otra línea diferente de la que usaban en la casa para uso doméstico. ¿Por qué un cliente llamaba un sábado tan temprano? Los abogados, o fiscales en ese caso, también tenían derecho a un descanso.

Corrió hacia su despacho para coger el teléfono antes de que despertara a alguien. Dejó la puerta abierta al entrar y tomó el auricular.

— Despacho del fiscal Taisho, ¿qué desea? — improvisó — ¿Hola?

Nadie contestó. ¡Diablos, habían colgado! Volvió a colocar el auricular en su sitio y se fijó en un cajón que estaba abierto, el primero del escritorio. Era un cajón con cerradura; Inuyasha debió dejárselo abierto sin querer. Por curiosidad, le echó un vistazo. Lo único que había en ese cajón eran unos papeles plastificados que tenían pinta de ser bastante importantes. Casi inconscientemente los cogió. Movió el plástico y pasó el primer folio en blanco. Eran unos papeles de divorcio. ¿Su divorcio? Al fin y al cabo, era abogado, seguro que tenía copias de todos los divorcios que facilitó. Sin embargo, ¿no guardaría esas copias en sus archivadores? ¿Por qué guardar esa bajo llave?

Solo había una forma de contestar a todas sus preguntas, aunque no debía mirar, lo sabía. Era algo muy privado de Inuyasha, algo en lo que no tenía ningún derecho a husmear. La curiosidad la venció. Pasó al siguiente folio y vio escrito el nombre de Inuyasha y sus apellidos a máquina. Tragó saliva fuertemente, sintiendo como el sudor le recorría la espalda por la tensión. Debajo había otro nombre que no pudo llegar a leer.

— ¿Qué haces?

¡Inuyasha estaba allí! Se le cayó el portafolio de entre las manos al escucharlo. Se iba a enfadar más con ella, seguro.

— Na-Nada... — pensó a cien por hora una excusa — Es decir, estaba leyendo... quiero decir que… Vine a coger el teléfono cuando sonó.

Eso era verdad al menos.

— Pareces nerviosa...

Si ya la había pillado, estaba jugando con ella. No se movió cuando él caminó hacia ella, ni se inmutó cuando se inclinó a su lado para recoger unos papeles que evidentemente reconocería. Además, el cajón estaba bien abierto gracias a su colaboración.

— ¿Qué hacías con esto?

Usó un tono tan meloso que un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Inuyasha se estaba preparando para la discusión, la esperaba con ansias para echárselo en cara todo. A ella no la engañaba. Sabía que cuanta más calma aparentaba, mayor era el fuego que latía dentro de él. Diría que en ese momento era un volcán en erupción que la iba a engullir.

— Contesta. — exigió con tono autoritario.

Tragó saliva con fuerza antes de atreverse a contestar.

— Yo- yo... lo siento mucho, Inuyasha... — musitó — Solo quería evitar que os despertarais cuando vine… no era mi intención... yo no…

Se desplomó en el suelo de forma humillante. De hecho, jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada como en ese momento. El despacho de Inuyasha era privado, era un lugar de trabajo y un lugar donde se guardaban documentos muy importantes clasificados. Justificar su presencia allí ya era lo bastante difícil como para tener que justificar además que la hubiera pillado con unos papeles que él habitualmente guardaba bajo llave. ¿Qué iba a pensar de ella? Seguro que creía que había estado esperando el menor descuido por su parte para fisgar en su despacho.

Escuchó suspirar a Inuyasha mientras que ella lloraba sin control. El cajón se cerró sobre su cabeza y oyó el sonido que producía una llave al cerrar una cerradura. Después, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Inuyasha la agarró y la levantó en un instante. A pesar de estar enfadado, sus manos no le hicieron daño.

— No quiero que vuelvas a abrir ese cajón, ¿entendido? — aclaró — Contiene algo privado que no quiero que nadie más lea, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con la cabeza con entusiasmo. Eso era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, pues ya se había deshecho en lágrimas y disculpas inútilmente.

Inuyasha la miró sin tener muy claro qué hacer en ese momento. Esos últimos días no se habían comportado demasiado bien el uno con el otro. Todo había sido una discusión tras otra; la clase de situación que él había querido evitar desde el principio. Se suponía que solo iba a ser sexo, pero, en su lugar, aquello empezaba a convertirse en una relación sentimental. Eso no tendría que haber pasado. Quería que siempre estuvieran de acuerdo, que no se pelearan por tonterías, que no se generaran esos momentos tensos e incómodos que tanto odiaba.

Sin embargo, al volver a mirar los ojos rojos de Kagome, supo que eso ya sería imposible. Debió imaginar que Kagome sería incapaz de llevar adelante esa clase de relación, era demasiado sensible. En realidad, debió prever muchas de las cosas que estaban sucediendo. No quería perder a Kagome tan pronto, pero, si tampoco deseaba que su relación llegara más lejos, era el momento para…

Un olor extraño alcanzó sus fosas nasales en ese instante. Aspiró el aroma varias veces y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Huele a quemado?

— ¡Mi tarta!

— ¿Qué tar…?

Kagome salió corriendo hacia la cocina sin darle una sola explicación. No tardó ni dos segundos en comprender la situación y echó a correr a su espalda. De la cocina salía un humo negro que estaba viciando el ambiente de toda la casa. Entró a tiempo de evitar que Kagome tocara con las manos desnudas la bandeja del horno. La apartó al verle abrir el horno, cogió un paño y agarró la bandeja con la tarta quemada mientras giraba la ruleta para apagar el horno. Dejó caer si ningún cuidado la tarta en el fregadero y abrió las puertas de la terraza de par en par para que saliera el humo. A continuación, encendió el extractor de humos. Era un milagro que no hubiera saltado la alarma de incendios. Tendría que llamar a la compañía para que la revisaran.

— Lo siento mucho, yo solo quería preparar una tarta para desayunar… yo no…

Eso mismo supuso él. Giró la cabeza para mirar la tarta quemada en la fregadera. Seguro que habría estado deliciosa, y que esa era la clase de cosa que hacía una novia para su pareja, no una amante. ¡Diablos, se le estaba yendo de las manos por completo! Kagome no entendía y él tampoco estaba seguro de entender sus propios términos.

— Son cosas que pasan, Kagome.

— Pero…

— Tiene solución, ¿vale? Solo hay que limpiar un poco…

Justo en ese momento, empezó a sonar la alarma de incendios con un timbre que les taladraba los oídos. Instantes después, les cayó el agua encima. Al parecer, ya no tendría que llamar al técnico, pero sí iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones al portero, a los vecinos y al camión de bomberos que acababa de recibir un aviso de incendio.

— ¡Soy un desastre!

Mientras tanto, Kagome no dejaba de llorar. No sabía qué debía hacer con ella. ¿Cómo debía consolarla? Si la trataba como a su hijo, aunque fuera eso justamente lo que le exigía la situación, ella se enfadaría. Si la trataba como a una persona adulta con todas sus consecuencias, se quedaría echa un flan. Si la trataba como a una novia, se le colgaría del brazo hasta resultar molesta. Los dos estaban fuerza de control.

— Kagome…

— ¡Papá!

En cuanto escuchó el grito de su hijo salió corriendo en su busca, preocupado. Necesitó unos minutos para calmarlo y convencerlo de que no había un incendio y estaban a salvo. Para su desgracia, también se accionó la alarma en el comedor, en el cual tendría que cambiar la moqueta, el papel de la pared e incluso la mesa de madera. Esa mesa era estupenda, le encantaba. Cogió a su hijo en brazos y salió al salón. Kagome no estaba allí, ¿seguiría en la cocina?

Empezaba a estar preocupado por ella. Dejó a su hijo en el sofá e iba a buscarla cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Tenía que abrir antes de que los bomberos le echaran abajo la puerta con hachas. Corrió hacia la puerta y, al abrir, comprobó que no podría estar más en lo cierto. Ya se estaban preparando para derribar la puerta. Antes de que pudiera explicar la situación, entraron en la casa y corrieron hacia la cocina. Varios vecinos, el portero e incluso la policía se congregaban en el corredor. Les dio la espalda y siguió a los bomberos. Al entrar en la cocina, los vio examinando el horno quemado. Kagome los miraba horrorizada, quieta y estática. Parecía como si se hubiera vuelto una estatua que, por cierto, estaba molestando a los bomberos en su trabajo.

— Ven, Kagome. — le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros — Los bomberos necesitan espacio para trabajar. Ve a cambiarte de ropa; yo me ocuparé de todo.

Dar las explicaciones necesarias tomó más tiempo del que él imaginaba. La policía también quiso interrogar a Kagome, a quien vieron tan conmocionada que no le hicieron demasiadas preguntas. Tardaron casi dos horas en marcharse. Cerró la puerta aliviado de que al fin estuvieran los tres solos y se volvió. Tenía a Kagome justo detrás con su bolsa y su cartera del instituto y la palidez de un muerto.

— Mi padre me está esperando abajo.

¿Se marchaba?

— Creí que te quedarías todo el día…

— Yo le pedí ayer a mi padre que me recogiera a esta hora. — confesó sin añadir que lo hizo cuando estaba enfadada — Lo siento. Le diré que se vaya y limpiaré todo.

— No es necesario. La empresa de limpieza tiene personal los días de festivo para casos como este. Llamaré y…

— De acuerdo.

Pasó a su lado, abrió la puerta del vestíbulo y salió para su tremenda sorpresa. Kagome no solía comportarse de esa forma tan fría.

— Ya me he despedido de Kamui.

¿Y de él?

— Lo siento mucho… — repitió de nuevo — No era mi intención.

La dejó marchar como un idiota. No había nada que pudiera decir para detenerla, ni nada que satisficiera a ambos. Los dos necesitaban tiempo para pensar en lo que había sucedido en los últimos días antes de continuar su relación. Era lo mejor que ella se marchara. Eso sí, la próxima vez que la viera, sí aclararía inmediatamente el asunto del incendio. No era su culpa, no debía sentirse tan derrotada. Fue un accidente; los accidentes sucedían. Mientras que los tres estuvieran sanos y salvos, no tenía mayor importancia.

Quiso dejar de pensar en ello, pero, por más que lo intentó, no pudo. Era incapaz de quitarse a Kagome de la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho? Jamás se había preocupado así por nadie, ni había sido tan cobarde para cortar por lo sano. Supo desde hacía tiempo que Kagome le traería muchos quebraderos de cabeza, ¿por qué demonios no hizo caso a la voz de la razón en su cabeza? ¡Demonios, porque la deseaba! La deseaba tanto que su pene tomó el control de su vida.

— ¿Papá? — lo llamó Kamui desde el sofá.

— ¿Sí, hijo?

— Quiero jugar con Kagome…

Al escuchar la voz lastimera de su hijo con semejante petición, apartó la mirada de la ventana y la volvió hacia él. Habían tenido mucho trabajo a lo largo del día para solucionar el asunto del pequeño incendio. Gracias a Dios, contaba con las empleadas que envió la empresa de limpieza. En todo ese rato, Kamui estuvo solo, improvisando para divertirse, ya que sus deberes estaban completos. Kagome siempre hacía todos los deberes del fin de semana con él los viernes.

¿Qué podía hacer para animarlo? No solían pasar los sábados encerrados en casa. Había quedado tan agotado que se olvidó por completo de su hijo.

— ¿Te apetece que salgamos a dar una vuelta?

— Quiero a Kagome.

Bien, no era el único. Desde que se conocieron, de una forma u otra, Kagome había pasado todas las tardes de los sábados en su casa. Se habían acostumbrado muy bien a su presencia, más de lo que le gustaba admitir.

— Podemos visitar a Kagome.

Kamui se levantó como una bala. Sonrió por su entusiasmo y lo siguió para ayudarlo con la ropa. Quizás, de esa forma, podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro: consolar a Kamui y a Kagome.

* * *

— ¡Guau! — exclamó Kagome agarrando otro vestido — Tía Kikio, estos vestidos son preciosos.

— Me alegro de que te gusten.

— Nunca había visto unos vestidos así. — agarró otro — ¡Te han debido costar una fortuna!

— Tampoco te creas. — tomó un poco de té — En Francia la ropa es cara, pero, si tienes contactos y sabes cómo desenvolverte, puedes encontrar los mejores vestidos y más actuales a muy buen precio.

Kagome sonrió mirando a su tía y se sentó junto a ella. ¡Hacía tanto que no la veía! Desde que era pequeña, Kikio siempre había sido su tía preferida. La primera vez que la vio, tan solo tenía cinco años y Kikio dieciocho. Nadie quería estar con Kikio porque era, lo que se dice, la oveja negra de la familia. Supuestamente, era desagradable con todo el mundo, pero, cuando se acercó a ella, le ofreció una bonita sonrisa y la llevó al parque a jugar. Nunca podría olvidar aquel maravilloso momento.

Desgraciadamente, ella era la única persona de la familia con la que su tía se llevaba bien. Sonomi, su madre y hermana de Kikio, le había brindado su apoyo incondicional hasta que se casó hacía ya poco más de cinco años. No fueron a la boda y tampoco llegaron a conocer nunca al marido de Kikio. Ni siquiera sabían su nombre. Su madre prácticamente le prohibió verla durante el año que estuvo casada. Cuando se divorciaron, parecían todos muy aliviados. Al parecer, el marido había sido un hombre muy adinerado y a Kikio se le había subido a la cabeza el dinero. A pesar de todo, para ella, siempre fue su tía favorita, hiciera lo que hiciese.

Kikio no se parecía a los otros Higurashi. Todos habían salido del mismo sitio y habían sobrevivido siempre con trabajos humildes. Kikio deseó más que eso, quería salir de allí. Utilizó su belleza para introducirse en las altas esferas mediante el modelaje. Kikio era tan alta y esbelta que se la rifaban en las pasarelas. Además, su tez blanca, característica de la familia, en contraste con su larga melena lacea de color negro, había logrado que la apodaran la Blancanieves de las pasarelas. Desde entonces, siempre le pintaban los labios de rojo ruso al maquillarla. Poco después, se casó y dejó el modelaje para vivir de su marido. No debió salir bien aunque ella salió ganando mucho con el divorcio.

— Y dime, Kagome, ¿tienes novio?

Su reacción fue cerrar la boca, herméticamente. No podía hablar de Inuyasha con nadie, ni siquiera con Kikio. Y, aunque pudiera, no sabía qué contestar a esa pregunta. No le dio la sensación de que fueran novios.

— Veo que hay alguien en tu vida. — adivinó.

Al parecer, era totalmente imposible ocultarlo. Respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no pareces feliz?

— Porque creo que lo he estropeado todo…

— ¡No seas tonta! ¿Te has visto bien? — la instó a mirarse — Si no es un completo idiota, te perdonará lo que sea.

— He quemado su horno… — confesó.

No era toda la verdad, faltaba mucho por contar, pero no podía decir nada más. Además, Kikio ya parecía más que sorprendida por su confesión.

— ¿Cómo que has quemado su horno? ¿Es una nueva expresión para referirse al sexo? ¿Lo has matado a base de polvos?

— ¡No!

Dudaba que eso fuera posible. Inuyasha era incansable y siempre estaba ardiendo.

— Quiero decir que… cocinando una tarta, me he descuidado y he hecho que se quemara su horno… — se explicó — Ha saltado la alarma de incendios y se ha encharcado todo, han venido los bomberos, los vecinos, la policía… ¡Ha sido horrible!

— ¡Dios mío! — exclamó — No estás herida, ¿no? ¿Y él?

— No, estamos bien…

— ¿Y cómo se lo han tomado sus padres? ¿Acaso te preocupa que ya no quieran que su hijo salga contigo?

Claro, Kikio pensaba que estaba saliendo con un chico de su edad, que incendió la casa de sus padres. Ojalá fuera eso. Tenía la sensación de que, a pesar del apuro y la vergüenza, eso era mucho más fácil de solucionar que la crisis que tenía con Inuyasha en ese momento.

El timbre de la puerta sonó en ese instante. Se disculpó con su tía y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Estaba sola en casa con Kikio, puesto que sus padres habían salido ese día con Souta. Kikio apareció por sorpresa, por lo que su madre no tenía ni idea de su visita. El plan era mantenerla entretenida hasta que llegaran. No sabía quién podía llamar a la puerta, ya que sus padres tenían llaves. Ojalá fueran sus amigas. A Kikio le encantaba cotillear con adolescentes y nada le gustaría más a Yuka. Por otra parte, Yuka podría llegar a ponerla en un compromiso con Kikio. ¿Y si querían que les presentara a su "novio"? Ellas creían que era un chico del barrio.

La mano le tembló cuando abrió la puerta. Entonces, la sorpresa fue enorme. Casi no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Kamui se lanzó a sus brazos.

— ¿Qu-Qué hacéis aquí?

— Kamui quería verte. — contestó Inuyasha.

No podía negar que la sorpresa era mucho más que agradable, más todavía en la situación en la que se encontraban. Tenía que ser una buena señal que Inuyasha recurriera a ir a buscarla. Sin embargo, era más que arriesgado que se presentara de esa forma en su casa. Si sus padres estuvieran en casa, ¿cómo iba a explicarlo? Conociendo a Inuyasha, seguro que él encontraba la forma de hacer que una situación tan extraña resultara normal. ¿Podría hacer lo mismo con su tía? ¡De ninguna manera podía presentarlos! Su tía lo sabría en cuanto los viera juntos. ¿Y si se lo contaba a su madre?

Le gustara o no, tenía que hacer que se macharan. Solo le daría problemas que los descubrieran allí. Ojalá Inuyasha no creyera que lo estaba rechazando.

— No es un buen momento…

— Entiendo.

Inuyasha no sonaba disgustado, ni desilusionado. Temió esa reacción tan opaca. Era incapaz de leerlo, de adivinar qué estaba pensando. ¿Qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese instante?

— ¿No vas a jugar conmigo, Kagome?

Odiaba que los niños le pusieran ojitos.

— Verás, es que tengo visita. — se explicó — Mi tía acaba de volver de un viaje y no hay nadie más en casa. No puedo dejarla sola.

— Podemos jugar todos juntos.

Kamui era demasiado pequeño para entender, pero Inuyasha sí que entendió. Era arriesgado que su tía lo viera. De hecho, lo que él hizo yendo a su casa a buscarla era de lo más arriesgado. Perfectamente podría haberle abierto la madre de Kagome, sorprendida porque él se extralimitara de aquella manera. A lo mejor el padre decidía sacar una escopeta y perseguirlo por tocar a su hija. Había hecho una estupidez que los ponía en riesgo a los tres. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Nunca había hecho algo semejante. Él siempre razonaba con la cabeza fría, no como ese día.

— Kamui, es hora de volver a casa. Verás a Kagome el lunes, como siempre.

— Pero…

— El lunes. — insistió — Ella tiene asuntos familiares que atender ahora, ¿vale? Si quieres, tú y yo podemos ir a Santa Mónica a visitar a los abuelos. Si nos apresuramos, llegaremos para la cena.

El plan debió gustarle lo suficiente a Kamui porque brincó de alegría. Ella también estaba muy contenta con su plan. Parecía que ese era un lugar en el que tanto Inuyasha como Kamui eran felices. Además, él dijo que se verían el lunes, por lo que no estaba despedida. Si fue a visitarla, no fue para decirle que ya no quería que se volvieran a ver. Había esperanza.

— ¿Por qué tardas tanto, Kagome?

No la escuchó acercarse por el pasillo. Para cuando se volvió, su tía Kikio ya estaba en el vestíbulo, ante ellos.

— ¿Mamá?

Anonadada ante las palabras dichas en un susurro por Kamui, volvió la cabeza para ver cómo un niño miraba a una madre que añoraba. ¿Era verdad que Kikio tuvo un hijo? Escuchó el rumor en la familia, pero nadie parecía poder confirmarlo. Aunque podía ser peor... Si Kikio era la madre de Kamui, también era la ex mujer de Inuyasha, aquella a la que tanto odiaba. Horrorizada, se volvió hacia Inuyasha, cuyo rostro parecía esculpido en piedra. No estaba bien. De hecho, diría que era capaz de matar a su tía si lo alentaban lo suficiente.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — preguntó Kikio.

— ¡Tía Kikio! — exclamó en tono de reproche por su brusquedad.

Pudo ver como una vena se inflamaba en el cuello de Inuyasha. Tenía que hacer algo o…

— No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, cogió a Kamui en brazos, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el coche estacionado en la acera de en frente. No podía marcharse de esa forma, no tan enfadado. Le pidió a su tía que se quedara donde estaba y salió corriendo tras él.

— Inuyasha, por favor...

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser tu tía?

— ¡Yo no pedí que las cosas fueran así, Inuyasha!

Ni él tampoco. Kagome se había convertido en una complicación demasiado grande para él.

Continuará...


	7. ¿Ruptura?

**Capítulo 7: ¿ruptura?**

Desde que Inuyasha descubrió que Kikio era su tía todo había cambiado radicalmente. Se había vuelto más frío y distante con ella y no le había vuelto a hacer el amor, ni siquiera lo había intentado. La evitaba por más que lo provocara, por lo que terminó por prácticamente suplicárselo. Él la esquivó tan magistralmente que apenas pudo emitir una palabra de queja. Habían llegado a un punto en que ni siquiera percibía aquellas miradas de deseo que antes le enviaba con tanta frecuencia. El sentimiento de culpa y de desamparo cada vez se volvía más grande hasta que el dolor en el pecho se le antojó insoportable.

Su rutina también cambió por completo. Inuyasha no volvió a invitarla a dormir en las próximas dos semanas. Eso, sumado al inicio de la temporada de baloncesto, complicó todavía más si era posible sus encuentros. Los viernes y los sábados ya no podía cuidar de Kamui o usar tan siquiera eso de excusa para verlo. Debía ir a los partidos con las demás animadoras. El resto de días llegaba más tarde a su casa porque había entrenamiento a diario. Le sorprendía que aún no la hubiera despedido. Si ya no estaba interesado en ella y ella tampoco podía cumplir igual de bien con sus obligaciones, ¿por qué no la despedía?

Ojalá Inuyasha no hubiera corrido el riesgo de ir a su casa a visitarla. Su gesto la conmovió porque le dio a entender que se tomaba en serio su relación, que no era solo sexo. ¿Por qué sino haría algo que los pondría en peligro? No se creía ni por un instante que lo hizo solo por Kamui. Desgraciadamente, ninguno de los dos podría haber imaginado que su tía favorita no era ni más ni menos que la díscola ex mujer de Inuyasha, de lo cual ella no sabía nada hasta ese día. Aún lo estaba asimilando aunque, claramente, a Inuyasha le estaba costando mucho más que a ella.

Nunca habría asociado a Kikio con Inuyasha cuando, en realidad, no era algo tan descabellado. Kikio se casó con un hombre muy importante, lo que encajaba con Inuyasha, quien cinco años atrás fue parte del Tribunal Supremo. No sabía por qué exactamente dejó ese cargo, pero imaginaba que fue para cuidar de Kamui. Kikio se divorció cuatro años atrás, igual que Inuyasha. Kikio vivía en el mismo barrio elitista que Inuyasha, en una casa pagada por su ex marido. En la familia se corría el rumor de que Kikio tuvo un hijo cinco años atrás y Kamui tenía cinco años. Aun así, nunca lo asoció. Sería demasiada coincidencia, ¿no?

Además, Inuyasha parecía odiar a su ex mujer y lo poco que había deducido de ella hasta entonces la pintaba como una esposa terrible y una madre nefasta. Su tía no era así, nunca lo fue con ella al menos. La mujer que se percibía en esa historia era justamente la clase de mujer que todos en su familia creían que era Kikio. Todos menos ella y su madre según el día. Sabía que su madre estuvo sin hablarle durante un año entero antes de su divorcio. A veces, tenía la sensación de que seguía enfadada, pero había decidido que no quería perder una hermana. Cinco años… ¿Sería Kamui la causa de su enfado? Su madre, al contrario que Kikio según los últimos reportes, era muy maternal, una madre entregada y consagrada a sus hijos. Seguro que no aceptaría menos de una hermana suya.

Seguía sin poder creerlo. Kikio la llevaba a jugar de pequeña, le compraba helados, le ayudaba con los deberes, le traía regalos, la llamaba todas las semanas por teléfono y concertaba tardes de chicas y Pijama Parties para las dos. Era cierto que con su hermano no era tan cariñosa como con ella aunque, de todos modos, siempre lo trató bien. No entendía que ignorase a su hijo de esa forma. ¿Por qué no quería a Kamui? ¿Era por ser hijo de Inuyasha? ¿Su odio hacia Inuyasha llegaba tan lejos que no podía ni mirar a su hijo? ¡Si Kamui era la viva imagen de su madre! ¡Qué tonta fue por no darse cuenta antes!

Cuando Inuyasha se marchó aquel sábado, su tía le lanzó una advertencia velada. No quería que trabajara para él, ni que tuviera ningún tipo de relación con él. Aunque no se sentía orgullosa de admitirlo, era bien consciente de que haría todo lo contrario de lo que le ordenasen. Tanta sutileza por parte de Kikio la puso muy en alerta. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Sacó los pompones de la taquilla y se miró en el espejo. No parecía en absoluto la clase de persona que podría animar a un equipo. Más bien, parecía totalmente derrotada. Se volvió hacia sus compañeras intentando simular que nada había sucedido, que era la misma chica sonriente y feliz que ellas conocían. Rika agachó la cabeza al pasar a su lado. ¿A qué venía esa sumisión? Desde que Inuyasha intervino de alguna forma entre ellas, Rika no había vuelto a chincharla de ninguna forma. Le hablaba lo justo y necesario como capitana del equipo y ya no presentía la misma rabia hacia ella. ¿Utilizaría sus dotes de abogado en su contra?

Siguió a las chicas hacia el gimnasio. Como todos los viernes por la tarde, había partido amistoso y no podía entrenar por la tarde, ya que tenía que animar al equipo. Tanto a ellas como a los jugadores les suspendieron la última hora de clase antes del recreo para que se prepararan. Las animadoras perfeccionaban las coreografías y se aseguraban de que tanto los pasos como el ritmo de todas fuera correcto; los jugadores hacían ejercicios de calentamiento y de musculatura para la tarde. Los llamaban partidos amistosos, pero a ella no le parecían nada amistosos.

Tomó una ducha tras el ensayo y con una fina toalla cubriendo su cuerpo se sentó en un banco de madera frente a su taquilla. Necesitaba hablar con Kikio o reventaría. Inuyasha no le iba a dar respuestas y tenía suerte de que aceptara tan siquiera verla. Debía abordarlo de otra forma, conocer más sobre él y su pasado. Kikio era la única persona a quien podía preguntar.

Decidida, cogió su teléfono móvil y llamó a su tía. Le cogió al quinto tono, cuando ya creía que no iba a cogerle.

— ¿Kagome?

— Hola, tía Kikio. — se levantó cuando se acercaron un grupo de compañeras hablando alto — Necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Inuyasha te ha hecho daño?

— ¡No! — paseó por el vestuario alejándose del resto — ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Su tía se quedó en silencio. La escuchó suspirar, tal vez meditando sobre si iba a contárselo. El silencio se hizo tan largo que empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

— Tía Kikio, por favor…

— Yo no puedo hablar de esto contigo.

— ¿Hablar de qué? — insistió.

— Hay cosas de Inuyasha que no sabes, ¿vale? No es el hombre que crees. A mí también me pareció muy atractivo y maravilloso cuando lo conocí. Dije: ¡Este! ¡Este es el hombre con el que me voy a casar!

A medida que su tía hablaba, ella sentía un nudo en el estómago que la estaba ahogando. Lo confesaba: estaba celosa. Lo peor era que por su propia culpa, por preguntar. Si no quería conocer los detalles, no tendría que haber preguntado.

— No sabes lo que me costó agarrarlo, Kagome.

Eso captó su interés.

— Siempre fue un hombre muy reservado, sexual y ajeno al compromiso. El único contrato que estaba dispuesto a firmar era el de su trabajo. Por eso, tuve que convencerlo…

— ¿Convencerlo? ¿Hicisteis un trato?

— Podría decirse así. Luego, vi mi oportunidad de escapar de él con intereses y la aproveché.

No le gustó escuchar aquello. Sabía que su tía no se lo estaba contando todo aunque sí que le estaba dando mucha información relevante. Estaba segura de que había algo más y, a juzgar por la frialdad y falta de emoción con la que se lo estaba narrando, juraría que era consciente de que hizo algo malo, algo que marcó a Inuyasha para siempre.

— Tía Kikio…

— Déjalo mientras puedas, Kagome.

Kikio lo sabía. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¡Tenía que desmentirlo o Inuyasha estaría en peligro! Quería a su tía, pero quería más a Inuyasha.

— No sé por qué piensas que…

— No intentes engañarme, a mí no. Eres el tipo de Inuyasha y vuestro comportamiento el sábado os delató.

¿Cuánto de su conversación habría escuchado Kikio? No la escuchó acercarse…

— No entiendo por qué no…

— ¿Qué sabes de él, Kagome? ¡Piénsalo! Lo conozco, sé cómo actúa y apostaría todo lo que tengo a que no te ha contado nada sobre él. ¿Sabes tan siquiera qué edad tiene?

— No…

— Pues deberías preguntárselo.

Kikio la dejó más intranquila si era posible. Tenía razón en todo lo que dijo, apenas conocía a Inuyasha. Sabía que era abogado, un buen padre, probablemente rico y que sus padres vivían en Santa Mónica por lo que le dijo a Kamui el sábado. No sabía nada más de él. Ni su edad, ni su ciudad natal, ni su color favorito. Nada en absoluto. Hombre, podía intuir que le gustaba el rojo por la ropa que solía usar, pero nada más allá. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto?

A pesar de lo arriesgado de semejante operación, decidió pedir ayuda al consejo de sabias o como ella lo llamaba: sus amigas.

— ¡Tienes que preguntárselo! ¡Todo! — dictaminó Yuka.

— Kagome, ¿cómo has podido salir con un chico del que no sabes apenas nada? Eso es muy arriesgado. — Ayumi se llevó una mano al pecho, preocupada — ¿Y si es peligroso?

¿Cómo iba a ser Inuyasha peligroso? Inuyasha y Kikio se odiaban a muerte, pero estaba claro que no era un asesino en serio, ni un mal tratador. Kikio estaba ilesa y se lo habría dicho si creyera que corría esa clase de peligro, ¿no?

— En ese momento, no me pareció que tuviera importancia… — se justificó.

— ¡Tiene toda la importancia! ¡No puedes dejar pasar esto! — insistió Yuka.

— Todos los chicos son iguales.

Yuka y Ayumi se volvieron hacia Eri con el ceño fruncido por su siempre tan poco útil intervención.

— Yuka tiene razón. — continuó Ayumi para sorpresa de todas — Tienes que hablar con él. Deberías mostrar una actitud abierta y receptiva para que no se ponga alerta y preguntárselo con delicadeza.

— ¿Delicadeza? ¡Pero si le ha estado mintiendo!

— ¡No me ha mentido! — intervino en el consejo — Simplemente, yo no he preguntado nunca. Le he dejado saber cuánto ha querido de mí, pero nunca me he metido en su vida.

— ¿Y por qué no? — la interrogó Yuka — ¿No querías saber de él?

— Sí que quería…

Siempre quiso, desde el principio. Había deseado saber todo de él, pero…

— No me pareció muy receptivo…

— ¡Pues va siendo hora de que se vuelva receptivo o lo mandas a paseo!

Mandarlo a paseo. Era tan fácil de decir y tan difícil de llevar a la práctica. Dudaba muy seriamente que ella fuera capaz de mandar a paseo a Inuyasha. Antes de romper ella esa relación, lo haría él. Al fin y al cabo, era ella quien estaba enamorada, era ella quien más tenía que perder si se separaban.

— Deberías quedarte con su reloj de recuerdo.

Como de costumbre, Eri seguía en las nubes. Se llevó la pajita de su brick de zumo Bifrutas sabor Pacífico, su favorito, a los labios y tomó un sorbo. En verdad no podía dejarlo pasar.

Mientras viajaban en autobús hacia el estadio de baloncesto, decidió que iba a llamarlo por teléfono para que le diera algunas respuestas. Si no se veían a la cara, a lo mejor se mostraba más receptivo. A pesar de que no la había tocado en semanas, no descartaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo solo para distraerla de un tema que a él tanto lo escamaba. Además, no lo vería hasta el lunes por la tarde y necesitaba cerrar ese capítulo de su vida antes aunque el final terminara por no ser de su agrado.

Se puso el uniforme de animadora y se peinó y maquilló en tiempo record para tener unos minutos libres. Cogió su teléfono móvil y se apartó a un rincón para hablar. Inuyasha le contestó al segundo tono.

— ¿Ocurre algo Kagome? ¿No tenías partido hoy?

Sí, pero otros asuntos requerían su atención.

— Quería hablar contigo antes del partido si no estás muy ocupado…

— La verdad es que sí estoy ocupado, Kagome.

Estaba retrocediendo antes incluso de empezar la conversación. Tenía que impedir que le colgara.

— Solo será un momento, por favor.

Supuso que su suspiro al otro lado de la línea era de rendición. ¿Por dónde debía empezar para que él no le colgara?

— ¿Qué tal está Kamui?

Se sintió tonta después de haberlo dicho. Iba a pensar que lo llamaba porque estaba aburrida a la espera de que se iniciara el partido.

— Bien, ya ha merendado y está haciendo los deberes.

— ¿Y tú?

— Bien, supongo. ¿Era eso lo que querías?

No, no era eso lo que ella quería. Quería que le diera respuestas largas con mucha información y detalles. Quería que cuando ella le llamaba, él no pareciera tan resignado por tener que contestar a sus preguntas, como si le desagradara tener que conversar. Su actitud tan poco emotiva estaba logrando que se le acumularan las lágrimas en los ojos. Si le hacía llorar antes del partido, no se lo perdonaría.

— Me he dado cuenta de que sé muy poco sobre ti…

— Sabes lo suficiente.

Empeló un tono de voz tan cortante que tragó hondo saliva. ¿Por qué se cerraba? No creía estar haciendo nada malo, ni nada fuera de lo normal. No era justo que tuviera que fisgonear entre sus álbumes de fotografías para saber algo de él.

— Pero…

— Has estado hablando con tu tía, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

¿Por qué de repente sonaba enfadado? No pretendía aquello cuando lo llamó, solo quería que se arreglaran, que hicieran las paces.

— Yo no…

— ¡Un minuto, Kagome! — la llamó Rika — ¡Ponte en posición!

— Te llaman, Kagome.

¡Joder, hasta Inuyasha lo había oído! Si le colgaba en ese momento, perdería su oportunidad. Ya no tendría valor para volver a preguntárselo.

— Inuyasha, ¿qué edad tienes?

— Me están llamando al teléfono del trabajo, tengo que colgar. ¡Suerte en el partido!

La comunicación se cortó, indicándole que Inuyasha acababa de colgarle el teléfono. ¿Por qué? ¡Le estaba mintiendo! No había sonado ningún teléfono, nadie lo estaba llamando. ¡Mentía!

— ¡Kagome!

Dejó su teléfono móvil sobre un banco y se dirigió hacia la fila de animadoras para ocupar su lugar. Inuyasha le había fallado de la peor de las formas. Estrujó los pompones entre sus manos y abrió la boca intentando inspirar algo de oxígeno para sus ya desfallecidos pulmones por tanto contener el aire. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a volver a presentarse en su casa? Inuyasha no la quería. Si sintiera por ella el más mínimo aprecio, habría intentado que se arreglaran, se habría comportado mejor.

Bailó la coreografía mil veces ensayada como una autómata al principio. Hacia la mitad del baile, un aluvión de sentimientos y emociones la asaltaron con tal fuerza que gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Se mordió el labio para reprimir los sollozos inútilmente. En el público la señalaban, sus compañeras no paraban de volver la cabeza hacia ella. No podía más, no podía seguir allí haciendo como que no pasaba nada. En el mismo momento en el que vio a sus padres levantarse preocupados en las gradas, reventó.

Dejó caer los pompones al suelo y echó a correr hacia los vestuarios como alma que llevaba el diablo. Notó que se hacía un total silencio a su espalda mientras entraba. Corrió hacia una de las cabinas de las duchas, abrió la llave del agua fría y se colocó debajo completamente vestida. Los violentos temblores por el frío la alcanzaron en seguida. Poco después, alguien cerró la llave de la ducha y dejó de caerle agua fría. Notó que unas manos la sacaban de la cabina donde una toalla la esperaba. Su padre sostenía la toalla abierta para ella en una clara invitación a un abrazo. En ese momento, rompió a llorar con más violencia antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. La otra persona, aquella que la sacó de la ducha, la abrazó por detrás. Era su madre.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra al respecto, solo la abrazaron como si comprendieran a la perfección lo que ella estaba sintiendo, cuánto estaba sufriendo. Notó en medio de la bruma que gente entraba en el vestuario. Debían ser sus compañeras, aquellas a las que habría humillado en el partido. Avergonzada, escondió la cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

Rika se detuvo al contemplar la escena familiar en la entrada y levantó un brazo en señal de stop para detener a las demás chicas. No sabía qué demonios sucedió en el partido. Ya había notado a lo largo del día que Kagome estaba en otro planeta; incluso antes del partido, cuando hablaba por teléfono, percibió que algo no iba bien. La escenita en el estadio había sido lamentable para todo el equipo y, lejos de animar, había logrado que todos los jugadores del equipo agacharon la cabeza espantados.

Su intención inicial era la de echarle el rapapolvo de su vida. No obstante, al verla abrazada a sus padres tan hecha pedazos, descubrió una compasión hacia ella hasta entonces desconocida. Sabía que Kagome lo daba todo por el equipo; algo grave debió sucederle. Juraría que eso tenía la marca de Inuyasha Taisho. ¿Habría roto con ella antes del partido? ¿Qué le hizo para dejarla tan hundida? Mentiría si dijera que la idea no la emocionaba. Si Inuyasha estaba libre…

— Chicas, ¿por qué no cogéis las botellas de agua rápido y subís? — sugirió — La familia Higurashi necesita un poco de espacio.

Ella misma las imitó tomando una botella y se volvió justo antes de salir la última. La madre de Kagome le dio las gracias en un susurro que perfectamente pudo traducir. No tenía que darlas; no lo hacía por Kagome. Aquello lo hacía por ella misma. En el pasado, estuvo equivocada del todo con Bankotsu Shichinintai. Innegablemente era muy mono, pero nada en comparación con el potente y apuesto Inuyasha Taisho. Inuyasha, simplemente, estaba a otro nivel. Él era un hombre de verdad, no un niño.

Impresionada por él, por aquello de lo que era capaz y por su autoridad sobre ella, obedeció cada una de sus indicaciones hacia Kagome. No le importaba en absoluto Kagome, solo él. Si le obedecía, él estaría contento con ella. Por eso, aunque no trató bien a Kagome, pasó a adoptar una actitud más pasiva hacia ella aunque se muriera de celos cada vez que la veía subir al coche de Inuyasha. Estaba segura de que Inuyasha terminaría por darse cuenta de que Kagome no era más que un libro con una portada bonita. Entonces, se fijaría en ella, en lo fiel y obediente que era. Ella le guardaría devoción.

Mientras salía del vestuario, se imaginó a sí misma en el lugar de Kagome, subiendo al coche de Inuyasha cuando acababan las clases. Solo de pensarlo, se le hacía la boca agua.

* * *

— ¿Quieres hablar, Kagome?

¿Hablar? ¿De qué? ¿Qué iba a decirles a sus padres? No podía hablar sobre Inuyasha sin meterlo en un problema serio de verdad. Si había una cosa que Inuyasha había dejado bien clara era que no consentiría que nadie pusiera en peligro su derecho sobre la custodia de su hijo. Además, ella tampoco quería que separaran a Kamui de su padre. Quizás, su madre se esforzara por entender, pero su padre querría sangre. Nunca se había posicionado demasiado a favor de que ella se relacionara con miembros del otro sexo. Si le decía además que ya no era virgen, sacaría el machete de la pescadería.

Sacudió la cabeza en una negativa. Por el momento, sus padres lo dejaron pasar aunque sabía que no habían terminado. Su padre salió del vestuario mientras su madre la ayudaba a ducharse en condiciones con agua caliente y a vestirse de nuevo. No dijo ni una sola palabra, ni ella la alentó a hacerlo. Al salir, su padre la esperaba con una taza de chocolate caliente que debió comprar en una de las cafeterías del estadio.

— Seguro que te sienta bien después de esa ducha helada.

Sí, también le sentaría bien para el mal de amores. Cogió la taza de chocolate entre sus manos y lo probó. No era perfecto, pero la ayudaba a sentirse reconfortada en cierto modo. La guiaron hacia un banco en el vestíbulo del estadio, donde se sentaron. Predecía que el interrogatorio estaba por volver a comenzar.

— Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea, ¿verdad? — dijo su madre mientras le colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja.

— Somos tus padres, siempre te apoyaremos en todo.

Por eso odiaba tanto mentirles. No se merecían aquella incertidumbre, aquel desazón por su estado tan lamentable. Ojalá fuera más fuerte para que nadie se sintiera así por ella, para poder enfrentarse a Inuyasha realmente, para no sufrir tanto…

— No es nada grave…

Mentira, mentira, mentira. No sabía a quién trataba de engañar, pero a sus padres desde luego que no.

— ¿Es por un chico? — preguntó su madre.

Se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

— ¿Te ha rechazado un chico?

— ¡No digas tonterías, Sonomi! ¿Quién rechazaría a la chica más bonita del instituto? ¡Tendría que ser idiota!

Aunque agradecía que su padre la viera con esos ojos, había sucedido exactamente eso. La había rechazado un hombre.

— ¿Estabas saliendo con alguien? — continuó su madre — No he podido evitar notar que últimamente sales más de lo habitual y no solo por trabajo.

— ¡No será verdad! — fue el turno de su padre — ¡Ningún chico le pondrá las manos encima a mi niña! ¡Aún es muy joven!

— ¿No decías que era la más bonita del instituto?

— Sí, pero solo tiene quince años. — masculló — ¡Todavía es mi niña!

Como sus padres parecían creer que se trataba de alguien de su edad, decidió dejarles que pensaran eso y darles la razón. Era lo mejor antes de que empezaran a divagar en cosas cada vez más cercanas a la realidad.

— Salía con alguien, ¿vale? — agachó la cabeza para evitar que le notaran la mentira en la mirada — Pero ya se acabó…

— Por eso estás así. ¿Te ha dejado antes del partido?

Asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Menudo imbécil! — exclamó su padre — ¿Quién de los jugadores es? ¡Le voy a cortar los huevos con mi machete!

Sabía que su padre no tardaría en sacar a relucir su machete. Tendría que cambiar un poco el rumbo o su padre terminaría por colarse en los vestuarios de los jugadores del equipo. Ya iba a ser bastante objeto de burlas y rumores por lo sucedido durante el baile; no quería además que hablaran de su sobreprotector padre.

— No ha sido un chico del equipo, ni siquiera está aquí. Me llamó por teléfono…

— ¿Por teléfono? ¡Menudo cerdo! — le tocaba a su madre horrorizarse — ¡Mi pobre niña! Sea quien sea, no te merecía.

¿No la merecía? ¿Y por qué era ella quien sentía que no era digna?

Sus padres no querían dejarla sola. Permanecieron a su lado durante todo el partido y, aunque la tristeza aún estaba latente, fue capaz de concentrarse en el partido que se retransmitía en las televisiones del vestíbulo. Lo vieron los tres juntos en silencio. Al finalizar, su equipo se posicionó ganador del encuentro amistoso. Como Souta aún estaba en las gradas, solo, sus padres accedieron a dejarla sola un momento para salir a buscarlo con la condición de que no se moviera de ese banco. ¿A dónde iba a ir? No sería capaz de moverse de allí sin que la remolcasen. Jamás le había pesado tanto su propio cuerpo.

Empezó a salir una avalancha de gente comentando el partido. Nadie se fijó en ella o, simplemente, no se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de la animadora llorona. Aliviada de que fuera así, se puso el abrigo mientras esperaba a sus padres. Frente a ella se detuvo una chica con el traje de animadoras de su instituto. Al levantar la vista, vio a Rika, la capitana.

— Rika…

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Asintió con la cabeza tímidamente. Seguro que le echaría una buena bronca que terminaría con un adiós del equipo. Otras habían sido relegadas como animadoras por mucho menos.

— Será mejor que mañana no vengas al partido. Está claro que necesitas tiempo para reponerte de lo que sea que te haya sucedido. — explicó — No necesito que me lo cuentes, no hace falta que te agobies. Recupérate para el próximo viernes. — concluyó.

— ¿No vas a echarme? — se arriesgó a preguntar.

— ¿Echarte? ¡No digas tonterías! Sé que no lo digo a menudo, pero eres una de las mejores del equipo. Si te echo, perderemos audiencia.

Eso era lo más agradable que le había dicho Rika en toda su vida. Sonrió por primera vez desde la fatídica llamada telefónica y respiró hondo.

— Gracias, me esforzaré.

— Más te vale, no hagas que me arrepienta de haber tomado esta decisión.

Bien, ya había roto el hielo entre los dos al mismo tiempo que hacía justamente lo que Inuyasha habría querido. Ya debía tener la confianza suficiente para preguntar, ¿no? Intentaría no parecer una cotilla, ni dejar ver que le estaba sonsacando información.

— Ha sido por un chico, ¿verdad?

Kagome se puso tensa a su lado, tenía que darle más cancha.

— Hacen con nosotras lo que quieren. Yo estoy harta de Bankotsu Shichinintai y de sus jueguecitos…

— Sí, creo que me sucede algo parecido.

— ¿Ah, sí? — intentó parecer casual — ¿Y crees que tiene arreglo?

— Esta vez creo que no.

¡Genial! Esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Tal y como había sospechado previamente, aquello tenía el sello de Inuyasha Taisho. Solo un hombre como él podía marcar de esa forma a una mujer. Kagome no era tan tonta como para ponerse así por un niñato. Aunque sí era lo bastante estúpida como para dejar que Inuyasha se le escapara de entre los dedos, al parecer. Bien, que no le pudiera la ansiedad. Aprovechando que ya tenía vía libre, el lunes se acercaría a Inuyasha cuando fuera a recoger a su hijo y empezaría con su plan para seducirlo.

— ¡Kagome!

Hitomi, una de las chicas del equipo, corrió hacia ellas con algo en la mano. Al mostrarlo, era el teléfono móvil de Kagome, el cual estaba sonando con el nombre de Inuyasha en la pantalla.

— Lo olvidaste en el vestuario, no ha parado de sonar desde que hemos entrado.

Kagome se lo quitó de las manos en un santiamén y se lo llevó al oído con el brillo de la esperanza en la mirada. Ella cruzó los dedos y rezó silenciosamente para que aquello no fuera lo que esperaba.

— ¿Hola?

— Hola, preciosa.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza contra el pecho. Él acababa de llamarla preciosa, otra vez, cuando hacía semanas que no lo volvía a hacer.

— Espero que te haya ido bien el partido. — comentó — Como estabas algo… desanimada, pensé que te gustaría que cenemos mañana juntos. Kamui se quedará con los abuelos y estaremos los dos solos. He reservado en el Hilton si te parece bien…

Le parecía maravilloso.

— Sí, de acuerdo.

Al colgar, no podría sentirse más feliz. Inuyasha la había llamado en cuanto terminó el partido para invitarla a cenar en un restaurante, en un lugar público. A lo mejor estaba equivocada y había hecho de un grano de arena toda una montaña.

— Parece que, al final, sí tenía remedio.

Ciertamente, no le dio la sensación de que a Rika le alegrara cuando lo dijo.

Continuará…


	8. Primera cita

**Capítulo 8: Primera cita**

A primera hora de la mañana del sábado hizo unas llamadas para ponerse de acuerdo con sus amigas. Esa noche habría una Pijama Party en casa de Ayumi que serviría para engañar a sus padres. Sus amigas la cubrirían en caso de que se les ocurriera llamar aunque no era algo que soliera suceder. No obstante, teniendo en cuenta lo acontecido el día anterior, no descartaba que su madre, aún preocupada, llamara para saber cómo estaba. Con un poco de suerte, llamaría a su móvil directamente. De no ser así, Ayumi la cubriría.

Odiaba mentir, pero era por una buena causa. Tenía un buen presentimiento respecto a esa invitación para salir, respecto a su primera cita. Inuyasha nunca la había sacado de la clandestinidad de su apartamento, no como pareja al menos. En ese restaurante, ella sería su pareja claramente y ante todos. Aunque habían tenido que pasar un bache que casi los separó irremediablemente, lo habían superado. Se alegraba tanto de que Inuyasha hubiera dado su brazo a torcer. Esa noche hablarían y estarían más unidos que nunca.

Respiró hondo y bajó las escaleras para ir a desayunar. Al pasar junto a la puerta abierta del salón, vio a su hermano jugando a la consola mientras masticaba una tostada. Souta Higurashi no tenía remedio. Desde primera hora de la mañana se sentaba a jugar todos los fines de semana. Cuando sus estudios se complicaran, no tendría tanto tiempo para jugar, así que más le valía aprovechar el momento. Ella ni recordaba la última vez que se pudo permitir vaguear tanto. Lo que le recordaba que tenía deberes que hacer ese mismo día. El día anterior, entre el partido y su mal estar, no pudo hacer nada y dudaba que el domingo estuviera en condiciones de pensar.

Al entrar en la cocina, su padre levantó la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo y su madre dejó de fregar la sartén en la que preparó las tortitas. Todavía estaban preocupados.

— Buenos días.

Sus padres respondieron con tan poca naturalidad que agachó la cabeza tímidamente. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, no de esa forma. Sabía que querían preguntarle cómo estaba, mas ninguno de los dos se atrevía. Creerían que eso iba a recordarle el trauma. Era mejor cortar por lo sano.

— Ya estoy mejor…

Su madre continuó fregando la sartén y su padre recuperó el periódico. Ella aprovechó para servirse unas tortitas. Tenía que hacerlo.

— Había pensado en salir luego…

De nuevo se sintió acosada por las miradas. Estaban preocupados, no permitirían que saliera de casa así como así. Tenía que jugar la baza de la pena mientras aún estuviera caliente.

— Las chicas han preparado una Pijama Party en casa de Ayumi… — vio que ambos estaban a punto de oponerse — para animarme…

Se lo pensaron mejor al escucharla. ¡Claro que se lo pensaron! Sabían que en ningún lugar estaría mejor que con sus amigas.

— ¿Has dicho en casa de Ayumi?

Por fin uno de los dos le hablaba. Ojalá su madre no preguntara con la intención de hacer algunas llamadas.

— Sí.

— ¿Te quedarás a dormir? — continuó su padre.

— Claro, es una Pijama Party.

Se lo estaban pensando, ¡maldición! Si les daba demasiado tiempo para meditarlo seriamente, no le dejarían ir. Se le caería la cara de vergüenza si tenía que llamar a Inuyasha para decirle que, como una niñita pequeña, no acudiría a la cita porque sus padres le prohibieron salir. Quería que la viera como una mujer. Además, Inuyasha se había tomado muchas molestias, había cedido y la invitó a una cita de verdad. No podía dejarlo colgado o corría el riesgo de estropearlo de verdad.

— Me apetece mucho, por favor.

— ¿Estarás bien si te dejamos ir?

Su madre siempre se retorcía las manos cuando algo le preocupaba. En verdad odiaba mentirle en ese momento. Sus ojos color miel se veían brillantes y preocupados.

— Claro que estaré bien, mamá. Solo necesito desconectar…

— ¿Nos llamarás para que vayamos a recogerte si algo no va bien?

Fue el turno de su padre de estar preocupado. Apretaba con tanta fuerza el periódico que se había arrugado.

— Claro.

Terminaron por aceptar. Su interpretación había sido lo bastante buena como para que lo hicieran. Si algún día descubrieran que les había estado mintiendo durante meses para salir con un hombre adulto, ¿se enfadarían? Claro que se enfadarían. Había arriesgado la confianza que sus padres depositaron en ella al iniciar esa aventura con Inuyasha. Solo le quedaba cruzar los dedos y rezar para que jamás se enterasen. Aquel era un crimen inconfesable para ella. Se lo llevaría a la tumba antes que admitirlo por el bien de Inuyasha y Kamui y el de su propio núcleo familiar.

Preparó la bolsa con todo lo necesario. En ella llevaba un vestido que lamentaba enormemente tener que plegar y guardar, los zapatos, la bisutería y el maquillaje, además del pijama y demás objetos de higiene personal para que no saltaran las alarmas de su madre. No la vigilaba, pero, por casualidad, podría descubrirlo. Solo esperaba que su bolsa no pareciera a la vista demasiado pesada como para ser la propia de una Pijama Party.

Para su suerte, sus padres no dijeron ni una sola palabra. La abrazaron antes de que saliera por la puerta como si se fuera a la guerra y ahí se quedó todo. En casa de sus amigas, empezó el auténtico interrogatorio.

— ¿Qué sucedió ayer en el partido? ¿Estás bien? — Yuka siempre era la primera en empezar.

— Seguro que fue culpa de un chico.

— ¡Claro que fue culpa de un chico, Eri! Ese chico no te conviene, Kagome. — dictaminó Yuka.

— ¡Los chicos son lo peor!

— Yo…

— Chicas, no avasalléis a Kagome. — por fin la voz de la razón — Está claro que no necesita que la presionen. Dejad que hable ella.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Yuka y Eri coincidieron al cien por cien con Ayumi y permitieron que se expresara. No podía hablarles de Inuyasha, eso no había cambiado; sin embargo, sí que podía contarles de forma somera lo sucedido. Sus amigas merecían una explicación, al igual que sus padres. Odiaba preocupar así a la gente que la rodeaba. Solía tener tan pocos problemas y disgustos que, cuando algo le afectaba, aunque fuera mínimamente, trataba de ocultarlo para no llamar la atención. No estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro.

— ¡No deberías perdonarle! ¡Es un cabrón!

— Yuka…

— ¿Cómo ha podido tratarte de esa forma? ¡Eres su novia, no su juguetito!

En realidad, su novia oficialmente no era. Tampoco podría serlo oficialmente hasta que cumpliera los dieciséis como mínimo y eso no sucedería hasta el 30 de abril. Además, esa era la parte que menos clara tenía de su relación. ¿Alguna vez fue novia de Inuyasha? ¿Alguna vez lo sería? Una cita tenía que significar algo. No se invitaba a una cita a cenar a cualquier mujer, ¿no? Tenía que tener un significado.

— La ha invitado a cenar, Yuka. — le recordó Ayumi — Seguro que quiere arreglar las cosas.

¡Claro que sí! Ayumi debía estar en lo cierto. Ella pensó exactamente lo mismo cuando Inuyasha la llamó.

— O a lo mejor quiere romper con ella y prefiere hacerlo en un sitio público para aprovecharse de la timidez de Kagome y que no le monte un numerito.

Esa posibilidad no se le había pasado ni por un momento por la cabeza. ¿Eso era posible? ¿Qué clase de persona planearía algo tan retorcido? Inuyasha no le haría algo tan cruel, ¿verdad?

— Inuyasha no es así… — musitó.

— Todos los hombres son así. — aseguró Eri.

— ¡Basta, la estáis asustando!

Yuka y Eri se callaron inmediatamente ante la reprimenda de Ayumi, quien, de repente, no parecía tan calmada y sosegada como de costumbre.

— Tienes que ser positiva, Kagome. Ve a esa cita con tu mejor sonrisa y no permitas que nada la estropee. No creo que tu novio sea tan idiota como para perderte.

Ojalá fuera así. Tras una hora de juegos de mesa y cotilleos con sus amigas para hacer tiempo, se preparó. Para la ocasión habría escogido un precioso vestido que le trajo su tía Kikio de París. Por el bien de la cita, decidió que ese era un detalle que no le mencionaría a Inuyasha cuando se encontraran. Mencionar a Kikio podría ser perfectamente el detonante que estropearía una ocasión que debía ser perfecta. Esa noche solo estarían él y ella sin familia, ni ningún otro tipo de impedimento.

Antes de ponerse el vestido, Ayumi le ayudó a plancharlo de nuevo en su casa para quitar las arrugas tras haber estado en la bolsa de viaje. Después, tras haberse maquillado y peinado, se lo puso por primera vez desde que se lo probó. Le encantaba el color azul celeste, era precioso. Si el vestido hubiera sido de otro color, no le habría gustado tanto. ¿Parecería demasiado juvenil con ese vestido? El corpiño de palabra de honor se ajustaba a su figura hasta la cadera, desde donde caía una falda de tul ahuecada hasta las rodillas. La fada estaba adornada con flores del mismo color y purpurina.

— ¡Ese vestido es genial! ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

— Parece carísimo…

— Me lo trajo mi tía de París, como suvenir.

— Te cambio de tía. — sugirió Yuka — La mía solo me trae quesos…

— ¡Ni de coña! — le sacó la lengua.

Los tacones negros no combinaban tan bien como ella imaginó, pero no tenía otra cosa. Era esos zapatos o sus mocasines de ir a clase, y dudaba muy seriamente que fueran a combinar mejor con el vestido.

— Estás muy guapa, Kagome.

Sonrió a Ayumi a través del espejo mientras esta le colocaba la falda.

— Sí, estás impresionante. — coincidió Yuka — ¡No es justo que haya chicas tan guapas como tú que acaparen todo el mercado!

— Tú también eres muy guapa, Yuka; todas lo sois.

Nunca dudó de la belleza de sus amigas. Cada una, a su manera, era preciosa y alguien muy especial lo apreciaría algún día. Creía que eso mismo le había pasado a ella en esos momentos.

Eri le tomó las manos entre las suyas y la miró muy seriamente, tanto que le sorprendió. Yuka y Ayumi también dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ver qué hacía. Eri nunca se ponía seria, para nada. Quizás por eso no logró entrar en el conservatorio a pesar de ser un auténtico genio tocando el violín. No lograba someterse a la partitura, quería improvisar su propio ritmo, ser original. ¿Qué podría poner tan seria a Erika Nakamura?

— Kagome, no olvides traerme un mechón de su cabello.

— ¿Un mechón de su cabello?

— Si se porta mal contigo, le haré vudú.

La idea la aterrorizó. A través del espejo, también notó que Yuka y Ayumi se habían quedado tan pálidas como ella. No sabía que Eri creyera en ese tipo de cosas tan turbulentas. La sola idea de imaginarla clavando una aguja a una de esas espeluznantes muñecas de vudú le ponía los pelos de punta; mucho más si se trataba de Inuyasha.

Salió a escondidas de la casa de Ayumi para que su madre no se enterara. Yuka y Eri la entretuvieron mientras ella salía a hurtadillas por la puerta con la ayuda de Ayumi. Una vez fuera, pasó inclinada por el jardín y abrió la verja con cuidado antes de salir para no hacer ni el menor ruido. Pasó junto al muro que rodeaba la casa agachada para no ser vista por las ventanas. Por suerte, la calle ya estaba a oscuras y no había demasiada gente. En otro barrio se habría sentido cohibida de caminar por una calle a oscuras, en un barrio como ese en absoluto. Además, había quedado con Inuyasha a dos calles de allí.

Se colgó la bolsa de un hombro al haber salido de la zona de riesgo en torno a la casa de Ayumi y caminó hasta el lugar acordado sin temores. Vio a la distancia el coche de Inuyasha, esperándola.

Inuyasha llevaba media hora esperándola. Sabía que no habían quedado tan pronto, pero, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se encontró a sí mismo conduciendo hacia el lugar que ella le indicó mediante un mensaje de texto. Sabía que no querría que la recogiera frente a su casa por sus padres, pero le había citado bastante lejos de su barrio. Aquella era una buena zona para vivir. Sabía que muchos alumnos del colegio de su hijo vivían por allí. Eran casas de familias adineradas. ¿Por qué Kagome la citó allí?

Aunque no dijo ni una sola palabra al respecto, sabía que la familia de Kagome debía andar ajustada para pagar las facturas. Vivía en un barrio que estaba más cerca de ser mediocre que de otra cosa. Al estar allí, comprendió por qué el padre insistía en recogerla cuando salía. No había ninguna estación de metro en ese barrio y muy poca frecuencia de autobuses. Las casas parecían muy viejas, en muchos casos al borde de caerse. La casa de los padres de Kagome, al menos, parecía más limpia que otras casas. El jardín era minúsculo y la verja estaba oxidada. Imaginaba que por dentro sería tan austera como aparentaba por fuera.

Lamentaba que Kagome no viviera en unas condiciones mejores. No parecía sentirse en absoluto afectada por su economía, pero él era una persona adulta y de mundo que había visto mucho, sobre todo cuando estuvo en el Tribunal Supremo. Sabía lo que era la pobreza y lo que llevaba a hacer a algunas personas. Vivir sin dinero no era una posibilidad en ese mundo. Vivir con poco dinero cerraba muchas puertas. Kagome consiguió una gran oportunidad cuando sus padres ganaron esa beca por sorteo. Si iba a una buena universidad, podría salir de allí.

También había otra posibilidad. Estaba la posibilidad de que él la sacara de allí. Sin duda alguna, esa no era su intención cuando la conoció. Quería solo sexo y lo estaba obteniendo aunque a un alto precio. Kagome le importaba. El día anterior podría, simplemente, haber dado todo por terminado y así ahorrarse futuros dolores de cabeza. Sin embargo, la idea de no volver a verla le atenazó el pecho hasta dejarlo sin oxígeno. Algo tenía que hacer. Estaba claro que su relación iba para largo, pues, por el momento, no tenía la menor intención de dejarla marchar. ¿Por qué no darle la vida que se merecía?

Kagome era una menor. Todo plan que tenía para ella siempre se topaba con ese maldito detalle tan sumamente importante. A los dieciséis podría tener oficialmente relacionas consentidas con él; hasta entonces, aquello estaba prohibido. Sus padres podían no consentir, por supuesto, pero Kagome sería lo bastante adulta como para que no fuera un delito que mantuvieran relaciones sexuales. Aun así, si sus padres se lo proponían, el caso podría tener el bastante revuelo como para hacer peligrar la custodia de Kamui. Kikio no quería al niño, solo el dinero, pero ¿quién sabía que estaría dispuesta a hacer para joderle la vida? Asimismo, tenía la sensación de que a Kagome la quería, más de lo que lo quiso nunca a él o a su hijo. ¿Pelearía por ella?

Por el momento al menos, se había metido más de la cuenta donde no le llamaba. Cuando se divorciaron, le advirtió de lo que sucedería si incumplía el trato que hicieron y revelaba cierta información. Aunque no sabía exactamente qué le dijo a Kagome, estaba claro que la puso en alerta. Quería saber sobre él, así que le daría un sucedáneo lo bastante sabroso como para que no lo atosigara en mucho tiempo. Lo lamentaba por Kagome, era buena chica; no obstante, él tenía una familia que proteger a la que ella no pertenecía.

Se quedó sin aliento al verla aparecer. Cuando creía que al fin se había acostumbrado a la belleza de Kagome, ella lo sorprendía muy gratamente. Con ese vestido parecía una ninfa. ¿De dónde había sacado un vestido tan maravilloso? Parecía sacada directamente de un cuento de hadas de esos que se les contaban a los niños. Tocarla con ese vestido tendría que ser tabú. Era la vida imagen de la pureza y la inocencia. Se bajó del coche inmediatamente para ayudarla, tal y como haría un caballero. Al fin y al cabo, lo criaron para ser un caballero.

— Estás preciosa, Kagome.

No estaría para nada bien no decírselo. Cogió su bolsa de viaje y la guardó en el maletero antes de ayudarle a subir al coche. ¿Por qué llevaba una bolsa de viaje? Había reservado en el hotel, no solo en el restaurante, con la esperanza de llevarla a la habitación, lo admitía. Ahora bien, no recordaba habérselo contado, era una sorpresa.

— ¿La bolsa…?

— Vengo de casa de una amiga. Tuve que decir eso en casa para poder salir…

Esa era la parte que más odiaba de aquello. Kagome no hacía más que mentir a sus padres por su culpa. Lo odiaba porque ella parecía la clásica hija modelo que jamás diría una mentira a sus padres. No era justo para ella.

— He dejado eso ahí para ti. — cambió de tema — Puedes mirarlo cuanto quieras si eso te tranquiliza.

Sintió curiosidad por las palabras de Inuyasha. Mientras él arrancaba el coche, cogió del salpicadero lo que él le había indicado. Era su carné de identidad. Entonces, ¿no estaba enfadado por haberle preguntado su edad? Leyó la fecha y calculó. Según aquel carné, Inuyasha tenía treinta y cinco años, veinte más que ella. No era tan mayor, pero la diferencia de edad entre ellos sí era muy marcada. Impresionaba un poco a decir verdad.

— No te fijes demasiado en la fotografía, nadie sale bien en la foto del carné.

— Yo salgo muy bien. — alardeó.

— Tú siempre sales guapa.

Oírlo de él significaba mucho para ella. Sonrió y se fijó en la fotografía para intentar averiguar el motivo por el que él se veía mal. Ella lo veía estupendamente. Después, leyó sus otros datos. Había nacido en Santa Mónica, algo que era de suponer teniendo en cuenta dónde vivían sus padres. Su padre se llamaba Inu No, su madre Lena y tenía un hermano.

— No sabía que tuvieras un hermano. — comentó con tono casual.

— No eres la única que tiene uno. Aunque, en mi caso, mi hermano es el mayor…

— ¡Oh! ¿Te tocó ser el renacuajo?

— Sí, él decía exactamente eso… — frunció el ceño — Todos los hermanos mayores sois iguales. En fin… también tengo una hermanastra menor que yo, hija de la segunda mujer de mi padre.

— Entonces, tú también tuviste la oportunidad de ser un déspota hermano mayor.

— Yo no era un déspota.

Aunque sí le hizo otra clase de cabronadas que, mucho temía, la marcaron para siempre. Rin no era la única responsable de haberse convertido en una zorra despiadada; él tuvo mucho que ver en eso.

— ¿Cómo era tu madre? Debes acordarte mucho de ella…

— Estamos a punto de llegar.

Captó el mensaje en seguida. Inuyasha no quería hablar de su difunta madre y, aunque se muriera de ganas de saber más, no insistiría. Aquella era una segunda oportunidad para ellos que no pensaba desaprovechar. Inuyasha estaba más receptivo y dispuesto a hablar sobre él, así que escucharía cuanto él quisiera decir y no se enojaría cuando evitara algún tema, especialmente cuando se trataba de un tema tan doloroso como la muerte de su madre. Debió pasarlo fatal el pobre.

En seguida se olvidó de ese tema cuando entraron en el Hilton. El restaurante era verdaderamente increíble. Nunca había soñado tan siquiera el estar en un lugar así. Las paredes pintadas de color escarlata eran muy chic, las cortinas blancas de seda estaban impolutas, las mesas redondas estaban cubiertas por manteles rojos de terciopelo con cubierta blanca de seda, todas las sillas tapizadas en terciopelo color burdeos, la cubertería de plata brillaba… Le pareció majestuoso.

Inuyasha apartó la silla para que se sentara y tomó asiento en frente. Estaban junto a la ventana.

— ¿Qué te apetece cenar? — fue Inuyasha quien le preguntó, adelantándose al camarero.

— Me gustaría empezar con una ensalada.

— ¿Cómo la quiere, señorita? — preguntó el camarero tomando nota — Mixta, rusa, césar, típica, con huevo, con salsa, sin salsa, regional...

— Una mixta, por favor.

— ¿Y de segundo?

— Pues… supongo que el solomillo en salsa.

La carta era tan larga que no tenía tiempo de leerla.

— ¿Qué salsa quiere? ¿Champiñones? ¿Cremosa? ¿Yogur?

— Mejor lo comeré a la plancha. — se apresuró a contestar — Al punto, por favor.

Inuyasha apenas pudo contener la risa. Ese camarero estaba volviendo loca a Kagome cada vez que le ofrecía las variedades de la casa. Debió darle algo de tiempo para leer la carta antes de llamarlo, aunque había merecido la pena ver el espectáculo. Cuando se dirigió a él, dictó lo que quería sin necesidad de leer la carta: consomé y cordero asado al punto. Conocía muy bien el menú de ese sitio. Todas sus cenas de negocios solían ser allí.

— Oye, esas personas me suenan.

Siguió la dirección que ella estaba señalando con la mirada. Lo raro habría sido que no los reconociera.

— Es el príncipe heredero de Dinamarca y su última aventura. Han salido mucho en la prensa amarilla últimamente.

— Sí, creo haberlos visto en uno de esos programas que ve mi madre…

— A tu derecha, dos mesas más allá, está nuestro senador.

La boca de Kagome formó una perfecta o al verlo.

— Esa no es su mujer.

— Su mujer estará esquiando con su propio amante.

Kagome aún tenía mucho que aprender.

— Detrás de ti está sentado nuestro presidente.

— ¿Obama? ¡No es verdad!

Se cruzó de brazos en respuesta y le lanzó una misteriosa sonrisa. Kagome se resistió al principio, intentando autoconvencerse de que era una broma. Finalmente, terminó por volverse. Solo era una pareja de adinerados ancianos blancos.

— ¡Eres un mentiroso! — se volvió hacia él indignada.

Kagome se lo puso tan fácil que no hacerlo habría sido lo complicado.

— No es mi culpa que seas tan ingenua.

La llegada del primer plato fue su salvación. Por un momento, creyó que Kagome le tiraría el panecillo. Apenas habían probado el primer plato cuando fueron interrumpidos por uno de los abogados junior a su cargo. Masculló una palabrota al verlo. Miroku Ishida no era la clase de hombre que le gustaría presentarle a Kagome, ni la clase de hombre que el lunes en el trabajo haría como que no había visto nada.

— Buenas noches, Inuyasha. — miró a Kagome — ¿Y esta preciosidad?

— ¡Es mía!

— Tranquilo, jefe. — miró de nuevo a Kagome — Encantado de conocerla, señorita. Yo soy Miroku Ishida.

Miroku Ishida era un baboso con las mujeres. Aún no lograba entender cómo ese hombre había conseguido casarse y con Sango Kinomotto, una de las fiscales femeninas más brillantes de toda Pasadena. Quizás su matrimonio funcionaba porque sabía atarlo bien corto. Miroku era conocido por sus correrías con mujeres y sus molestas mañas. No obstante, desde que se casó con Sango, había notado que se contenía mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta sangrar en ocasiones. Como era de esperar, sabía a la perfección que si se pasaba de la raya, todas las empleadas estaban advertidas de que solo debían llamar a Sango.

Se comportó con Kagome y eso era lo que contaba para él. Le daba igual que lo hiciera por su esposa allí presente o porque era su jefe. La cuestión era que se comportó y le evitó una escena. Odiaría comportarse como un cavernícola celoso frente a Kagome. No quería que se sintiera incómoda, ni que adivinara hasta qué punto ella le importaba. Las mujeres se volvían muy peligrosas cuando eran conscientes del efecto que causaban realmente en los hombres. Kikio Tama le enseñó esa dura lección.

No le importó que Miroku le guiñara un ojo o que su esposa la mirara como si fuera una potencial rival. No le importó absolutamente nada porque Inuyasha dijo que era suya. No podría sentirse más feliz. Esperó a que se fueran para continuar haciéndole preguntas.

— ¿Por qué decidiste ser abogado?

— Supongo que viene de familia. Mi padre es juez, ¿sabes? Mi hermano y yo asumimos desde siempre que seguiríamos sus pasos.

— ¿Tu hermano también es abogado?

— No, mi hermano fue nombrado juez hace un año. Yo… bueno… Supongo que he sido algo más rebelde en ese sentido. Ser juez me parece algo demasiado pautado. En realidad, aunque parezca que tiene la última palabra, los jueces no tienen tanto poder…

— ¿No?

— No, son los abogados los que consiguen que su cliente gane o pierda, ya sea usando la verdad, el engaño, la lógica, las emociones… nosotros tenemos el poder.

Inuyasha nunca había hablado de esa forma con ella. Sentía que era la primera vez que hablaban realmente como dos personas que deseaban conocerse. En realidad, ella era quien deseaba conocerlo. Inuyasha sabía cuánto deseaba saber de ella, solo necesitaba preguntar. No tenía absolutamente nada que ocultarle. Sin embargo, sí le asustaba el hecho de que él tuviera algo que ocultarle a ella. Por el momento, mientras aún fueran felices, se conformaría con que le contestara a una única y crucial pregunta.

— ¿Has estado tan molesto conmigo porque Kikio es mi tía?

Lo escuchó suspirar. Después, dejó los cubiertos apoyados en el plato y se limpió los labios. ¿Lo había estropeado con esa pregunta?

— No…

— ¿No?

— No estaba molesto contigo. Ha sido difícil asimilarlo, ¿vale? — se explicó —Fue difícil volver a verla y que Kamui también lo hiciera… Desde que nos divorciamos, solo se presenta en mi despacho cuando le apetece para pedir más dinero…

— ¿Sigues enamorado de ella?

¿Qué otra explicación podría haber?

— Esa no es la cuestión. Esa mujer nos ha hecho mucho daño, Kagome. Comprendo que es tu tía, pero no quiero tener nada que ver con ella. No consentiré que vuelva a destrozarnos…

Eso no contestaba a su pregunta. Comprendía lo que Inuyasha decía y le parecía perfectamente lógico, pero no la satisfacía. La garganta le quemaba por las ganas de exigirle que contestara a esa mísera pregunta que no volvió a salir de entre sus labios. Quizás porque era una cobarde. Temía que si volvía a preguntárselo, si insistía, él se enfadara y terminara por abandonarla de verdad. Lo temía tanto que, a pesar del dolor, estaba dispuesta a vivir con ello con tal de no separarse de él.

— He reservado habitación, ¿pasarás la noche conmigo?

Solo había una respuesta que ella pudiera dar a esa pregunta.

— Sí.

Horas después, cuando al fin ambos estuvieron completamente satisfechos, se tumbaron de espaldas en la cama. Inuyasha la rodeaba con un brazo y la acariciaba perezosamente. Ella tenía el corazón encogido en el pecho. Se volvió hacia él y se abrazó a su torso desnudo con todas sus fuerzas mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Se moriría si alguien se lo arrebataba, si él decidía que su relación se había acabado, si le sucedía cualquier cosa… ella… Necesitaba que él lo supiera.

— Te amo, Inuyasha.

Continuará...


	9. Dudas

**Capítulo 9: dudas**

Inuyasha nunca le contestó, por supuesto. No dijo ni una sola palabra al respecto cuando ella le confesó sus más profundos sentimientos y así acabó la que podría haber sido una noche más que perfecta. No le guardaba rencor por no sentir lo mismo, no era tan estúpida. Inuyasha no parecía la clase de hombre que se enamorara fácilmente; él era demasiado reservado y desconfiado. Sin embargo, no habría estado de más que le dijera algo bonito, algo que no le hiciera sentir tan tonta.

A la mañana siguiente, se comportó como si nada hubiera sucedido cuando bajaron a desayunar. Le gustaba esa nueva faceta habladora suya, que le hablara sobre él y no se enfadara por sus preguntas. Solo no estaría de más que se mostrara igual de hablador para contestar a las cosas que a ella le interesaban. Sentía que le daba rodeos para detenerse en cuestiones poco relevantes. Su pericia como abogado la había superado.

El lunes por la mañana se sentía desanimada. No había sacado nada en claro de su cita del sábado. ¿En qué punto se encontraban en ese instante? Seguían manteniendo relaciones sexuales, pero no eran novios. Odiaría que él los considerara amantes. Le molestaba percatarse de que en realidad no llegaron a nada sobre ellos mismos. Inuyasha no parecía por la labor de establecer los verdaderos límites de su relación en voz alta y ella no tenía el valor para preguntárselo. ¿Y si la respuesta de él la decepcionaba? Ya había experimentado durante unas horas lo que suponía perderlo; no tenía claro si lo podría soportarlo en una segunda ocasión y para siempre.

Matemáticas a primera hora no era algo que la motivara tampoco. Odiaba las matemáticas, eran difíciles, no se le daban bien y el profesor le producía un nudo en el estómago cada vez que lo veía. ¿Qué edad tenía? Ella diría que en la época de los dinosaurios ese hombre ya era viejo. Además, estar desconcentrada en esa clase no era una opción. El profesor tenía un radar para detectar a los alumnos que no seguían la clase y les lanzaba la tiza en claro indicativo de que debían salir a la pizarra para ser humillados. No sabía si ese día soportaría que la sacaran a la pizarra.

Minutos antes de que se iniciara la clase, el director entró en el aula. El caos desapareció en cuestión de segundos ante la visita del director del colegio. Los alumnos se reordenaron frente a sus mesas y se pusieron en pie para recibirlo. Junto al ya canoso y arrugado director, entró un joven que hizo suspirar a todas las chicas de la clase. ¿Quién era él? ¿Lo estaba entrenando para que fuera el próximo director? De ser así, las matrículas de nuevo ingreso para el próximo curso subirían como la espuma.

Sintió que se le cortaba la respiración durante unos instantes. No se había sentido así por nadie que no fuera Inuyasha hasta ese momento. ¡Ese hombre era increíblemente apuesto! También era ciertamente parecido a Inuyasha. Quizás, su tipo era justamente ese. Le gustaban los hombres altos y fuertes, con hombros anchos y caderas estrechas. No lucía el magnífico bronceado de Inuyasha aunque la tez más blanquecina en contraste con su cabello negro le quedaba muy bien. Su corte de pelo era elegante a la par que juvenil. Le impresionaron sus ojos. El color de los ojos de Inuyasha era inimitable, pero ese hombre tenía una mirada color ámbar que la dejó patidifusa. Parecía que estuviera dispuesto a comerse el mundo.

— Debo comunicarles una pésima noticia. El pasado viernes, durante la última reunión de evaluación, el profesor de matemáticas Edgard Simons sufrió un infarto al que no logró sobrevivir.

El silencio se volvió más ensordecedor si era posible ante el comunicado del director. Mentiría si dijera que nunca fantaseó con ese momento, pero se sentía fatal por haberlo hecho tras haber sucedido. Eso sí, las muertes que ella imaginó no eran tan piadosas. Junto las manos frente a ella en una silenciosa plegaria por el profesor y una disculpa. Desearía haber sido mejor alumna. Aunque, sin duda alguna, muchos de sus compañeros fueron mucho peores que ella.

Tras unos instantes de incertidumbre, algunos de ellos lanzaron vítores. ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando? Los chicos tenían que ser, por supuesto. Las chicas y el director les lanzaron miradas reprobatorias que los silenciaron. ¡Qué poca vergüenza!

— Esto ha sido un duro golpe para la escuela. Edgard ha sido docente de esta institución desde su fundación y era un amigo… — respiró hondo — Les invito a participar en el mural que será colocado en la entrada en recuerdo del profesor.

Ella lo haría, era lo mínimo que le debía.

— Su ausencia también nos ha obligado a buscar un nuevo docente en muy poco tiempo. — el otro dio un paso adelante — Hakuron Maronako acaba de salir de la facultad y se iniciará como docente en esta institución.

¿De qué le sonaba el apellido?

— Hakuron asistió a esta escuela y se graduó con los mejores resultados de su promoción. Después, acudió a la universidad de Oxford a estudiar un doble grado de Administración de Empresa y Derecho Económico y…

— ¡Y ahora es un profesor pringado!

El director se puso rojo al escucharlo. Kouga Wolf era un grano en el culo para muchos profesores del centro. A pesar de haber demostrado tener un gran potencial para los estudios, era realmente fastidioso y odiaba seguir órdenes. Últimamente, desde que trabajaba para Inuyasha y podía verlo más de cerca, tuvo la sensación de que había cambiado. Se equivocó por completo.

— Espero que se porten bien con mi sobrino si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias.

¿Sobrino? ¡De eso le sonaba el apellido! Aquel era el apellido del director. No parecía un enchufado a primera vista.

— Gracias por la presentación, tío. Me ocuparé yo mismo a partir de ahora.

El director le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su sobrino tan cariñosamente que generó cuchicheos entre los alumnos. El director nunca era tan cariñoso con nadie. Fuera del trabajo debía ser una persona completamente diferente a la que ellos conocían en el instituto. ¿Lo sería también el profesor de matemáticas? Seguro que sí. Era una persona con un trabajo, una familia y una vida.

— Bueno, encantado de conoceros a todos. Mi nombre es Hakuron. — sonrió — Tengo veintitrés años y me encantan las galletas caseras si a alguien le interesa hacerme la pelota.

Las chicas se rieron al escucharlo; los chicos gruñeron de asco.

— Voy a aplicar unas metodologías de enseñanza radicalmente diferentes a las que estáis acostumbrados, pero estoy seguro de que seréis capaces de seguirlas y sacar muy buenas notas. Parecéis chicos y chicas con un gran potencial.

Parecía muy simpático, le gustaba.

— Espero que nos llevemos bien y poder aprender con vosotros.

— Si intentas hacerte el simpático para que nos confiemos, no te va a funcionar.

Kouga otra vez. Deberían hacer una colecta para comprarle un bozal entre todos.

— Tú debes ser el payaso de la clase.

— Y tú el enchufado del director.

A Kouga no le había sentado nada bien que lo llamaron payaso. Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo más se la seguiría jugando con el profesor nuevo.

— Me temo que aquí somos todos unos enchufados.

Muy buena respuesta. Todos eran hijos de familias con poderío suficiente como para lograr un trabajo solo por su apellido. Ella, en cambio, podía dar gracias si su padre la enchufaba en la pescadería. Odiaría trabajar allí. Respetaba el trabajo de su padre, pero estaba estudiando para no tener que limpiar pescado.

— No creas que…

— ¡Kouga, ya basta!

Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué intervino. Simplemente, sintió la necesidad de proteger al nuevo de los continuos abusos de un compañero que era famoso por hacerles la vida imposible a los profesores. Había algo en Hakuron que le gustaba aunque no supiera exactamente qué y no consentiría que le fastidiara, a él no. Al parecer, tampoco era la única que opinaba así. Las demás chicas se volvieron hacia él y lo atacaron con su fría mirada. Finalmente, Kouga agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, y cedió ante la presión de grupo.

— Voy a pasar lista ahora. Cuando diga vuestro nombre, quiero que vengáis a mi escritorio para hablar. Voy a comprobar vuestras notas para que discutamos individualmente vuestras opciones. — les explicó — Mañana, en base a vuestras necesidades, empezarán las clases.

A Kagome, eso le gustó. La metodología del nuevo profesor le gustaba. Parecía que en verdad le importara que ellos obtuvieran buenos resultados. Tal vez, el hecho de que fuera tan joven influyera en su entusiasmo. Inuyasha no se mostraba tan motivado por nada; más bien, parecía quemado por su trabajo. Era de lo más refrescante conocer a alguien tan enérgico.

— Kagome Higurashi

— ¡Sí! — exclamó poniéndose en pie.

Ella era la tercera de la lista. Estaba tan ensimismada examinando al guapísimo nuevo profesor de matemáticas que ni siquiera se percató del paso del tiempo. Lentamente y de forma precavida, se acercó hasta la mesa del profesor y se sentó en la silla que él había colocado junto a su escritorio. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. De hecho, no sabía qué era lo que la ponía tan nerviosa: el hecho de que el profesor fuera tan atractivo o el hecho de que a ella le fuera tan mal en esa asignatura. Le diría que era un caso perdido, seguro.

— Gracias por lo de antes, empezaba a perder el control de la situación.

Le sorprendió su agradecimiento. No lo hizo para ganar afinidad con él, ni nada por el estilo, pero le alegró saber que él apreciaba lo que hizo. Kouga, desde luego, estaría muy enfadado con ella aunque se le pasaría con el tiempo.

— He estado revisando tus notas… — le dio la vuelta a unas hojas — Has estado muy justa en matemáticas desde primaria. Según el anterior profesor, eres buena alumna, te esfuerzas y pones mucho de tu parte. Si eso es verdad, quizás podamos hacer algo para mejorar tu media.

¿Mejorar su media? Con aprobar matemáticas a la primera ya se daba un canto en los dientes a decir verdad.

— Para ir a una buena universidad, necesitarás beca, ¿verdad? He visto que eres becaria…

Al parecer, estaba en todo.

— Sí, pero ya sé que no puedo acceder a una universidad tan buena como Harvard…

— Nunca digas nunca. En el último trimestre has mejorado por lo que apunta el profesor…

Eso se debía a Inuyasha. Sin sus clases extras, no habría logrado hacer frente ni al primer tema del libro.

— Tu examen final está justito la verdad… Edgard no puso las notas de vuestra clase antes de… — se calló, dando por hecho que se entendía lo que quería decir — Te pondré un seis por tu progreso.

¿Un seis? ¡Un seis! No había sacado un seis en matemáticas en toda su vida. El cinco ya era para dar las gracias en su desastroso caso.

— Yo…

— Pretendo que sigas progresando, Kagome. El próximo trimestre sacarás un ocho cueste lo que cueste. Mereces ir a una buena universidad.

Kagome asintió enérgicamente, sorprendida por todo aquello. Nadie había depositado tanta confianza en su propia capacidad nunca, ni siquiera ella misma. Se levantó de la silla al dar por terminada la tutoría, sintiendo que las rodillas le flaqueaban y regresó a su asiento, temerosa de caerse al suelo por el camino a cuenta de la impresión. No se imaginaba a sí misma sacando un ocho en matemáticas. Lo que sí estaba claro era que, al llevar las notas de ese trimestre a casa, sus padres estarían encantados.

Se sentó en la silla y se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido. Guapo, sexy, inteligente, prometedor, amable y con una increíble promesa de sexo escrita en la frente. ¿Qué más se podía pedir de un hombre? Inuyasha. Estaba con Inuyasha, amaba a Inuyasha, deseaba a Inuyasha. No iba a marcharse con otro tan fácilmente y, mucho menos, iba a pegársela con otro. Inuyasha había sido el primero en hacerle el amor y le había enseñado a amar aunque él no sintiera lo mismo. No iba a dejar a Inuyasha por un simple calentón. Lo dejaría pasar, sería fuerte. Con las caricias de Inuyasha, se le olvidaría todo lo que estuviera relacionado con cualquier otro hombre en seguida.

En la hora del recreo, se acercó al mural que se había colocado para el profesor de matemáticas. Nadie había escrito nada todavía, no se lo podía creer. Enfadada con sus compañeros del instituto por no hacerlo, cogió su propio bolígrafo y le dejó una cariñosa dedicatoria firmada. Tras ella, su trío de amigas también dejó dedicatorias. Otros alumnos se fijaron en ellas mientras lo hacían y empezaron a acercarse para dejar su propia dedicatoria. A lo mejor solo necesitaban ver a otros hacerlo para animarse.

— ¿Qué tal te fue con tu novio el sábado?

— Supongo que bien…

— Eso significa que no fue perfecto.

Yuka tenía razón, no fue perfecto aunque estuvo realmente cerca de serlo. De haberse callado, podría haberlo sido. Ella fue la tonta.

— Fue por mi culpa…

— Eso es imposible. — afirmó Eri — Siempre es culpa de los chicos. Si me das el mechón de su cabello que te pedí, me encargaré de que jamás se vuelva a comportar mal contigo.

— No le he arrancado ningún mechón de cabello.

— Debiste hacerlo.

No estaba tan loca todavía. No obstante, si Inuyasha seguía comportándose como un capullo en algunas cosas, se plantearía seriamente darle su merecido.

— ¿Y qué sucedió? — preguntó Ayumi — ¿Por qué crees que hiciste algo mal?

— Le dije lo que sentía por él…

— ¿Y qué sientes por él? — insistió.

— Le dije que lo amaba…

Ayumi y Eri lanzaron exclamaciones ahogadas, sorprendidas por su atrevimiento. Decirle que lo amaba era un paso muy importante y ella se precipitó. Port otra parte, el hecho de que Yuka estuviera tan callada empezaba a ponerla nerviosa.

— ¿Y qué te dijo él?

— No me dijo nada, se calló.

Notó que Yuka abría la boca con la intención de decir algo al respecto, pero en seguida se arrepintió y volvió a cerrarla herméticamente. ¿Qué le sucedía a Yuka?

— Yuka, ¿estás bien?

— Perfectamente.

No entendía nada.

— Tienes que darle tiempo, Kagome. — le hizo regresar a la conversación Ayumi — A los hombres les cuesta más que a las mujeres expresar sus sentimientos.

Eso tenía sentido y la dejaba más tranquila. Aceptó el consejo de Ayumi de buena gana y miró de reojo a Yuka, quien parecía muy concentrada en una batalla interna. ¿A qué se debía su silencio? Le preocupaba que le hubiera sucedido algo en casa, sabía que últimamente había discutido mucho con su madre a cuenta de haber faltado a las clases extraescolares de inglés. Ojalá no la castigaran muy duramente. Comprendió cuando Ayumi le lanzó una mirada amenazante que hizo que Yuka diera un brinco. Seguramente, Ayumi le había insistido en que no fuera tan agresiva.

A la salida del instituto se reunió con Kamui en el vestíbulo, tal y como solían hacer. Kamui estaba encantado porque hacía días enteros que no volvía a casa con ellos. Ese día, se habían suspendido las clases extraescolares de todo tipo por el fallecimiento del profesor. ¿Se alegraría también Inuyasha de que regresara con ellos? Eso significaba que tendrían más tiempo para estar juntos e incluso solos cuando Kamui y ella terminaran los deberes.

Cogió la mano de Kamui y caminó con él hacia el patio. De lejos, vio a Inuyasha parado junto a su coche. Él siempre estaba puntual en el colegio para recoger a su hijo. Un hombre que era tan buen padre, a quien se le notaba tanto lo mucho que quería a su hijo, tenía que ser capaz de amar. Además, también sabía ser de lo más dulce y encantador con ella cuando quería. Si no le confesó sus sentimientos por orgullo masculino, terminaría por hacerlo tarde o temprano. Si tenía dudas, ella las disiparía. Si no estaba enamorado de ella, lo enamoraría a toda costa.

Alguien se acercó a hablar con él. ¿Era Rika? Solo conocía a una persona en todo el instituto con ese cabello pelirrojo. ¿Por qué Yuka hablaría con Inuyasha? ¿Tenía algo que ver con lo que él debió decirle anteriormente? Tenía que saber qué pasaba. Aceleró el paso para llegar hasta ellos a tiempo de enterarse, pero una voz a su espalda la detuvo.

— ¡Kagome!

Hakuron corría hacia ella por el vestíbulo. ¿Por qué la buscaba con tanta urgencia?

— He estado pensando mucho en tu caso y he tenido una idea.

Agradecía su esfuerzo y su dedicación, pero no en ese instante. Si no se daba prisa…

— Profesor…

— He preparado este cuaderno para ti.

Parecía una encuadernación de fotocopias. Soltó la mano de Kamui, cogió la encuadernación y le echó una ojeada. Eran ejercicios de matemáticas del trimestre anterior.

— Me gustaría que lo hicieras. Sé que son muchos ejercicios, pero sería bueno para ti que lo domines; te hará falta para el próximo trimestre. Cuando tengas dudas, solo tienes que decírmelo y lo haremos juntos. Yo lo corregiré entero cuando termines y te servirá de nota extra por el esfuerzo.

Eso sonaba muy bien. Sonrió agradecida por ese cuaderno. Le gustaba muchísimo el nuevo profesor, era una persona maravillosa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que podía aprender algo nuevo en clase de matemáticas y quería aprender. Con profesores como ese, daba gusto ir al instituto. Haría ese cuaderno de arriba abajo aunque tuviera que quitarse horas de sueño para completarlo.

— Muchas gracias, profesor.

— ¿Y este niño tan simpático? — le colocó bien el sombrero a Kamui — ¿Es tu hermano? Creía que era algo mayor…

El parecido del niño con Kikio podía llevar a engaño entre ellos.

— No, mi hermano tiene nueve años, va a cuarto de primaria. Él ya vuelve solo a casa con sus amigos… — se explicó — Kamui es un niño al que cuido por las tardes al salir de clase. Hoy, como no hay entrenamiento de animadoras, volveré directamente con él a su casa.

Tuvo la sensación de que al profesor no le gustaba la idea.

— No quisiera meterme donde no me llaman, pero creo que estoy aquí para aconsejarte y hacer lo mejor para ti. No sé si es lo más conveniente para ti que dediques tanto tiempo a algo que no sean tus estudios en este momento… Las actividades extraescolares son buenas para tu expediente, pero esto no te va a reportar nada. Además, te quitará mucho tiempo de estudio si lo haces a diario…

— Necesito el dinero para… — intentó justificarse.

— No lo necesitas si consigues una beca. Yo creo en ti, Kagome.

Él creía en ella. El corazón le palpitó con tanta fuerza que creyó que se le iba a salir del pecho en ese instante. Nadie le decía cosas tan agradables nunca. El nuevo profesor se estaba tomando tantas molestias por ella que decidió que le prepararía esas galletas caseras que tanto parecían gustarle a todo el mundo. Quería agradecerle de alguna forma su confianza y su esfuerzo. Ojalá Inuyasha fuera exactamente así más a menudo.

Inuyasha parecía contento de que ella regresara con ellos. Tan contento que los invitó a chocolate con churros en la chocolatería que estaba cerca de su casa antes de subir. Después, ella y Kamui se sentaron a hacer los deberes en su dormitorio, tal y como hacían siempre. Inuyasha había estado feliz y relejado, pero no hubo nada en él que le enviara una señal de amor o compromiso. Parecía como si los dos se movieran en dos ondas completamente diferentes. A veces, le gustaría saber en qué pensaba Inuyasha y qué opinaba de ella. Sería más fácil si le diera alguna pista.

Al terminar con los deberes regulares, dejó a Kamui en el salón jugando y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Inuyasha. Parecía ocupado. Al entrar, estaba hablando por teléfono con un cliente. Se apartó el auricular de la oreja y lo tapó.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

— ¿Te importaría que prepare unas galletas en tu horno? Prometo que tendré cuidado esta vez…

— Claro, descuida. Luego iré a probarlas.

No parecía enfadado, ni preocupado por el hecho de que ella utilizara el horno nuevo. Cogió el cuaderno de ejercicios de matemáticas y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Parecía como si no hubiera sucedido nada allí, estaba todo perfecto e impoluto. ¿Quién habría dicho que ella quemó un electrodoméstico allí? Cuando se fue, a pesar del agua, los azulejos estaban grises e incluso negros los más cercanos al horno.

No tardó en dejar de lado el trabajo para ir en busca de Kagome. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella no pasaba toda la tarde en su casa y hacía mucho más que ellos no estaban disgustados el uno con el otro. Quería aprovechar el tiempo. Además, Kagome le estaba preparando galletas caseras, ¿qué más podía pedir? Le pediría que se quedara a cenar esa noche con ellos y luego la llevaría a su casa en coche. Antes harían el amor o reventaría. Cada día que pasaba, la veía más bella si era posible. Su autocontrol se había ido por completo al garete desde que ella apareció en su vida.

Admitía que su confesión del sábado por la noche lo había asustado. Aquello era justamente lo que intentó evitar desde el principio. No quería que Kagome se enamorara para no hacerle daño. Ella todavía era demasiado joven, tenía mucha vida por delante y no estarían por siempre juntos. Aunque no tenía la intención de terminar con su relación por el momento, sabía que aquello no sería eterno. En algún momento habría que cortar por lo sano y no deseaba que Kagome quedara destrozada. Kagome no se lo merecía, era muy buena chica. De hecho, él también sufriría. La apreciaba, sentía por ella algo más de lo que debería sentir. Solo quería protegerla del dolor, pues él conocía de muy buena tinta lo angustioso que podía llegar a ser.

Antes de entrar en la cocina, se detuvo un momento en el salón con Kamui, a quien le preguntó con tono casual con quién estuvieron hablando en el vestíbulo del instituto. La verdad era que temía que fuera un pretendiente. Al saber que era un profesor nuevo y lo que le aconsejó a Kagome tan acertadamente, se preocupó. ¿Y si la convencía para que dejara de ser la niñera de Kamui? Eso supondría el fin de su relación, ¿no? ¡No podía acabar tan pronto!

La encontró en la cocina, tarareando una canción mientras escribía en el cuaderno que ese hombre le entregó. Las galletas se estaban horneando.

— Kamui me ha contado lo que has hablado con tu profesor.

A él le gustaba ir siempre al grano.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y qué?

Ella no comprendía, era demasiado ingenua. Cuando estaba a punto de continuar, sonó el timbre del horno. Kagome dejó de lado el cuaderno y se levantó para sacar las galletas del horno. Él aprovechó para echarle un vistazo al cuaderno. Solo eran ejercicios de matemáticas. ¿Por qué demonios le ponía tan nervioso la aparición de ese tipo? Tomó asiento junto al asiento que ella había ocupado anteriormente y le vio dividir las galletas. Una mitad la puso en un plato y la otra en una bolsa que parecía propia de un regalo.

— ¿Para quién son esas galletas?

— Para el nuevo profesor de matemáticas.

Frunció el ceño ante su respuesta.

— ¿Por qué le preparas galletas a ese profesor?

— Porque ha sido muy amable conmigo, ¿sabes? Me va a poner un seis este trimestre y ha dicho que va a trabajar muy duro conmigo para que consiga sacar un ocho.

Parecía muy contenta mientras hablaba; él cada vez estaba más enfadado.

— Me ha dado el cuaderno que está sobre la mesa como ejercicios extra. Dice que necesitaré aprender bien todo lo anterior para sacar buena nota. Además, contará como nota extra.

— ¿Y no te sirve mi ayuda?

Tuvo la sensación de que Inuyasha estaba enfadado a juzgar por el tono de voz empleado y la aparente aunque falsa calma con la que habló. Cerró la bolsa que estaba preparando para Hakuron y se volvió, consternada. Inuyasha no la miraba a ella; miraba el cuaderno de matemáticas como si fuera una plaga. Su puño cerrado sobre la mesa le pareció de lo más amenazante. No entendía qué sucedía.

— Inuyasha… — regresó a la mesa y tomó asiento junto a él — Claro que me sirve tu ayuda. No habría aprobado de no ser por ti.

Era absolutamente cierto. Ese aprobado se lo debía completamente a Inuyasha, a las horas que invirtió en ella.

— Entonces, ¿por qué te has buscado a otro?

— No me he buscado a otro, es mi profesor de matemáticas. Él quiere ayudarme y puede hacerlo.

— Yo también puedo.

— Eso no es verdad. — continuó para aclarar lo que había querido decir antes de que él respondiera — Tú tienes mucho trabajo, no quiero robarte más tiempo. Solo intento no ser una molestia…

¿De verdad era eso lo que pensaba Kagome cuando aceptó la ayuda de ese tipo o intentaba ser políticamente correcta? Era joven y guapo, lo había visto. Kagome encajaría más con alguien como él que con un viejo repleto de responsabilidades y problemas. Intentaba apartarla de él, llevársela de su lado y quedársela. Un profesor nuevo, el primer día de clase, no podía interesarse tanto por una alumna que acababa de conocer si no tenía ningún motivo oculto. Kagome era demasiado ingenua para verlo.

— Intentas no ser una molestia o ¿estás siguiendo el consejo de tu profesor?

— No entiendo…

— Sé que te ha dicho que debes dejar de trabajar.

Lamentó que Kamui estuviera presente cuando Hakuron la buscó. No culpaba al niño por habérselo contado a su padre, no sería consciente de la importancia de lo que decía o, quizás, sí, y le preocupaba que ella ya no lo cuidara.

— No voy a dejar de venir a trabajar, Inuyasha. Solo era un consejo para…

— ¡Para apartarte de mí!

Inuyasha se levantó hecho una furia. Abrió la nevera bruscamente, sacó un botellín de cerveza y, ante su mirada atónita, arrancó la chapa con los dientes. Jamás había visto algo semejante. Después, se bebió la mitad del contenido de un solo trago. Inuyasha no solía beber, mucho menos cuando estaba discutiendo o preocupado. Él no ahogaba las penas en alcohol. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido.

— Inuyasha…

— ¡Cállate!

Detuvo inmediatamente el movimiento que había iniciada para levantarse y apretó los labios, acongojada. Él nunca le había hablado de esa forma.

— Podría despedirte con la misma excusa, ¿sabes? Necesitas tiempo para estudiar…

— No…

— Puedo conseguir una niñera adecuada para Kamui en cualquier parte. No te necesito a ti.

Eso le dolió. No creía haber hecho nada para que Inuyasha le hablara de esa forma tan peyorativa. No iba a dejarlo, no pretendía hacer caso de ese consejo aunque fuera consciente de que era cierto. ¿Acaso aún no era consciente de que su confesión fue completamente verdadera? ¡Lo amaba!

— ¡Esto es ridículo! — explotó — Ni siquiera me he planteado…

— Si quieres irte con otro, hazlo.

— ¿Cómo?

— No me gustan los juegos, Kagome. Yo no soy como esos adolescentes que manipulas en tu instituto, yo ya estoy crecidito. Si me engañas, te echaré sin pestañear.

Inuyasha la dejó con la palabra en la boca al marcharse y más confundida que nunca. Si antes tenía dudas de su amor hacia ella, en ese instante más que nunca. Él no lucharía por ella si otro se interponía entre ellos. ¿Podía seguir junto a un hombre que tenía tan poca confianza en ellos dos? Al fin y al cabo, él mismo dejó claro que no la necesitaba, que era prescindible. Ojalá ella pudiera decir lo mismo de él. En ese instante, se sentía sucia por haberse fijado en otro durante un instante y estúpida por haber creído en un hombre como Inuyasha.

Continuará...


	10. Sin límite

**Capítulo 10: sin límite**

Desde aquel día, nada había vuelto a ser igual. Creía, tras aquella primera cita no del todo exitosa, que podían arreglarlo, que había esperanza para ellos. De repente, ya no tenía tan clara su relación y el posible futuro. La llegada del nuevo profesor había generado más dudas y conflictos de los que eran necesarios para ellos. No sabía decir si Inuyasha estaba celoso o cabreado, ni se atrevía a hablar delante de él por temor a irritarlo. Solo contestaba cuando él hablaba, nada más.

A medida que Inuyasha se volvía más arisco, ella más se fijaba irremediablemente en otros hombres. El atractivo profesor nuevo solo fue el principio. Los chicos de su clase ya no le parecían tan infantiles. De hecho, desearía a un hombre infantil sin una vida tan complicada. Incluso se fijaba en los hombres por la calle. Era sexualmente consciente de quienes la rodeaban gracias a Inuyasha. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma; tampoco le gustaba demasiado. ¿Le era infiel cuando imaginaba que otro…? ¿Y acaso eso importaba? Al fin y al cabo, tal y como Inuyasha recalcó cruelmente, era totalmente prescindible.

Sus palabras seguían aguijoneándole el pecho con fuerza. Después de que él la atacara de esa forma tan brutal, no había sido capaz de volver a decirle que lo amaba. Creía que sería capaz de recuperarse, pero estaba equivocada. Algo se había roto, algo diminuto y precioso que le había vuelto el corazón de piedra dura y áspera. Ya no se sentía capaz de amarlo; tampoco se sentía capaz de dejarlo. Era como una droga que la incitaba a desear cada vez más y más cuando sabía que era venenosa para ella. Era adicta a Inuyasha. ¿Se sintió su tía Kikio de esa forma cuando lo conoció?

Su nivel de desesperación había alcanzado tal nivel que meditó la posibilidad de dejar de trabajar para él. Hasta el momento, había conseguido ahorrar cinco mil dólares. Cuando cobrara a final del mes de diciembre, serían unos seis mil quinientos. No era suficiente para pagar una buena universidad, por supuesto, mas creía ser capaz de encontrar otro trabajo donde la trataran con la dignidad que se merecía. Además, su corazón ya no podría aguantar más reveses de un hombre que jamás la amaría. Hakuron tenía razón; estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso en un trabajo que no le iba a reportar nada que no fuera un beneficio extrínseco.

Sí, era muy fácil pensar todo eso, hinchar el pecho con orgullo pensando que tendría el valor de hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando miraba a Inuyasha, la voz se le quedaba atrapada en la laringe, incapaz de emitir un solo sonido. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Tenía miedo de su reacción o de no volver a verlo? O quizás lo que más le asustaba era saber que la sustituiría fácilmente. La sola idea de imaginarlo con otra mujer le revolvía el estómago.

Al menos, pudo emplear las últimas semanas para reflexionar mientras preparaban el festival de navidad del instituto. Como las cosas estaban como estaban, Inuyasha no dijo nada cuando le explicó que iría más tarde a cuidar de Kamui por los preparativos y los entrenamientos. El último día de instituto por la tarde, antes de las vacaciones de navidad, las familias estaban invitadas al colegio para divertirse en el festival que organizaron. Por la mañana y la primera mitad de la tarde, hubo puestos de comida en el patio y se organizaron cafeterías en las aulas. En la segunda mitad de la tarde se llevarían a cabo las funciones teatrales. Ella había ayudado en uno de los comedores y bailaría con las animadoras para abrir la función.

Su padre cerró excepcionalmente la pescadería para pasar el día allí con su madre y con su hermano, quien, a diferencia de los alumnos más mayores, tenía más tiempo libre para disfrutar del festival. Por lo menos pudieron sentarse a comer juntos y gratis por su puesto. Inuyasha, por otra parte, no podía faltar al trabajo y menos en día de juicios para ir al festival. Por lo que sabía, él se acercaría a la hora de las funciones para ver a Kamui. Al mediodía, lo vio tan solo que lo invitó a comer con su familia. Su madre casi se cayó de la impresión al conocer a su sobrino. "El mundo es un pañuelo", dijo al resumirle la historia.

Se recogió la melena en dos coletas frente al espejo del vestuario. Todas las animadoras se habían vestido de mamá Noé en versión sexi. No sabía hasta qué punto era eso una buena idea. Se ajustó el corpiño de nuevo y se miró. Las botas rojas eran increíbles, le encantaban y eso que en un primer momento las rechazó. La corta falda se abría como la de un hada en torno a ella gracias al canesú. Mientras bailaban se les verían las bragas rojas aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a que eso sucediera en el campo de juego. El corpiño de tirantes se ajustaba a su figura, moldeando cada curva, y le realzaba el pecho. Parecía una prostituta. Aquel día, vestidas de esa forma, harían historia para el anuario del centro.

Al salir del vestuario para dirigirse hacia el escenario, vio la inconfundible cabellera plateada de Inuyasha. Ya había llegado. Kamui estaría encantado, lo había echado en falta más que nunca. La familia que los tapaba se movió para darle una mejor panorámica de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se atragantó al verlo. Sus padres estaban hablando con Inuyasha. ¿De qué demonios hablaban? Peor aún, ¿por qué Kikio se dirigía hacia ellos? Seguro que la llamó su madre para hacerle una encerrona con su hijo. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que se mataran.

Se disculpó con sus compañeras un instante y echó a correr hacia ellos. Antes de que su tía llegara, se encontraba entre ellos.

— ¡Inuyasha, has llegado! — se tomó unos instantes para coger aire — Kamui te ha echado mucho en falta.

— Sí, ya me lo ha contado tu madre. Le estaba agradeciendo por haberlo incluido en vuestro…

— ¿Por qué no os sentáis? — lo interrumpió — ¡La función está por comenzar!

Kagome lo agarró y tiró de él inútilmente debido a su diferencia de fuerza. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba muy rara, más de lo normal. Sabía que los últimos tiempos no habían sido buenos para ellos, pero no tenía nada que temer. No iba a contarle a sus padres que estaban liados por nada del mundo, no se metería donde no lo llamaban, ni les hablaría mal de ella jamás. Simplemente, se encontró con ellos porque Kamui estaba cogido de la mano de la mujer que era en realidad su tía. Ojalá su madre biológica fuera solo la mitad de cariñosa que esa mujer. Kagome ni imaginaba hasta qué punto era afortunada de tener a esa madre. Él tampoco tuvo demasiada suerte en ese aspecto en el pasado.

— Kagome, no le metas prisa. — le riñó su madre a su espalda — Aún tenemos tiempo para…

No, no lo tenían. Kikio casi los había alcanzado.

— Pero no tendréis buenos asientos para…

— He traído la cámara para grabarte. Como tengo que estar de pies, estaré mejor atrás.

Las mejillas le ardieron al escuchar a su padre. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que decirlo delante de Inuyasha? Aquello era vergonzoso. Su padre todavía iba a grabarla en las funciones del colegio. Además, con el baile que tenían pensado hacer, su padre quemaría la cinta después, seguro.

— Papá…

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Inuyasha?

En verdad intentó evitarlo. Suspiró al escuchar la voz de su tía y se preparó para lo peor.

La verdadera pregunta era qué hacía allí Kikio. Le hirvió la sangre al verla y al sentir la mano de su hijo apretando la suya, claramente consternado de ver a su madre por segunda vez ejerciendo su labor con otra persona. Mentiría si no dijera que lo cabreaba verla comportarse como una tía tan devota con su sobrina. Kagome no tenía la culpa, por supuesto; Kikio era el problema. ¿Acaso no pensó que su hijo estaría allí? No, conociéndola, ni recordaría a qué colegio asistía su único hijo. Si no la hubiera visto embarazada, dudaría que semejante esperpento hubiera llevado un niño en su vientre.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que tenemos un hijo en común que va al colegio?

El ambiente se tensó como la cuerda de una guitarra en cuestión de segundos. Takeo y Sonomi Higurashi se quedaron pálidos, sin saber qué hacer. Inuyasha dejó entrever en su semblante lo furioso que estaba con su ex mujer. Kikio se comportó como si nada de lo que él pudiera decir le afectara. Kamui ocultaba la cara en el traje de su padre tímidamente. Kagome, finalmente, se encontraba en medio del círculo echa un matojo de nervios. Aquella no era la clase de tensión que necesitaba antes de salir al escenario.

— No me interesa demasiado. — tuvo la desvergüenza de admitir — Para cuando empiece su función, mi sobrina habrá terminado. Solo he venido a verla a ella.

— ¿Cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de…?

— ¡La función va a comenzar ya!

Sonomi Higurashi fue quien se interpuso entre los dos para evitar la disputa.

— Kamui, ¿por qué no saludas a tu madre?

Antes de que el niño se atreviera a moverse, su tía se volvió hacia su hermana pequeña con una mirada de esas que dejaban helada a la gente.

— Has debido echarlo mucho de menos, ¿verdad, Kikio? Ahora, tienes la oportunidad de estar con él…

Kikio intentó discutir, pero su hermana sabía cómo mantenerla bajo control. Había descubierto con el paso de los años que cuando Kikio se comportaba "mal", su hermana mayor le pellizcaba en el antebrazo. En esa ocasión, no fue diferente. Sonomi la pellizcó mientras tiraba de ella para acercarla y la chulería de Kikio desapareció por completo.

Inuyasha se quedó atónito ante lo que acababa de suceder. Jamás había visto a nadie controlar de esa forma a Kikio. Sonomi tenía autoridad y, lo más importante, esa autoridad se extendía hasta la siempre rebelde, inconformista y caprichosa Kikio Tama. Esa parte de ella no le recordaba tanto a su hija. Los rizos, la tez blanca y la mirada dulce eran sin duda herencia de su madre. No obstante, Sonomi no había tenido la suerte de ser tan bella como su hermana o su hija a pesar de sus bonitos y delicados rasgos. El cabello castaño parecía un rasgo que solo heredó ella, el mentón redondeado no le daba un aspecto tan sofisticado como el de su hija y no tenía un físico tan admirable. No estaba mal para su edad, pero no era lo mismo que Kagome o Kikio.

El padre de Kagome era otra cuestión que lo había sorprendido. Cuando Kagome le dijo que era dueño de una pescadería en la que trabajaba, no imaginó a un hombre de ese nivel físicamente. Podría haber optado a mujeres de otro nivel aunque tenía la sensación de que no podría haber escogido mejor. Estaba claro que sus hijos heredaron el color azabache de su cabello, el color chocolate de sus ojos, la nariz perfecta, la altura, pues Kagome era bastante alta para ser una chica, y los rasgos definidos y aristocráticos. Seguro que siempre tenía la pescadería llena de marujas que no le quitaban el ojo de encima.

Kikio cogió la mano de su hijo con una sonrisa forzada y lo acompañó. Él no les quitó el ojo de encima por si acaso. Su hijo disfrazado de tomate era tan llamativo que no podría haberlo perdido de ninguna manera.

— Estará bien. — prometió Sonomi — Kikio se comportará si no quiere que le deje la cabeza plana a capones.

Así que Sonomi había ejercido la labor de hermana mayor abusona y aquello no eran más que residuos de su antigua relación fraternal. No podía decir que no conociera esa sensación. Sesshomaru fue un auténtico canalla cuando eran niños y le encantaba echarle la culpa de todo lo que él hacía. Sin embargo, para los momentos importantes como protegerse de su psicótica madre, siempre pudo contar con él. Sonomi parecía también de ese tipo de persona.

— Me tengo que ir ya. ¡Nos vemos después!

Kagome se marchó a toda prisa sin darle tiempo a nadie para que le contestara. Mientras se iba, se fijó por primera vez en su atuendo. ¿Qué demonios llevaba puesto? Eso era lencería como mínimo y todos se volvían para mirarla. Apretó los puños a los costados, enfadado. No le gustaba que se vistiera de esa forma en público y que tantos parecieran disfrutar del espectáculo.

Sonrió a los padres cuando lo miraron y se volvió hacia el escenario sin dejar de mirarla de reojo. Se había puesto a la cola con otro montón de chicas vestidas con el mismo disfraz. ¿Pensaban bailar con ese aspecto? Aquello se iba a convertir en un mar de hormonas adolescentes. Desearía poder prohibírselo o tener la capacidad de convencer a sus padres de que se lo prohibieran. No le gustaba nada aquello, no quería que lo hiciera y le cabreaba que se atreviera a hacerlo cuando estaba con él. Sabía que estaba siendo excesivamente posesivo, pero Kagome no le dio otra opción. Estaba con él al cien por cien o no lo estaba. No aceptaría menos que eso.

El profesor de matemáticas se acercó a ella para acrecentar aún más si era posible el fuego de su ira. ¿Por qué hablaba tanto con ella? No las animaba a todas, no iba a darles su apoyo, solo hablaba con Kagome. No entendía tanto interés por una única alumna si no guardaba otro tipo de intenciones. Quizás por eso le cabreaba tanto. A pesar de los celos, nunca temió que uno de esos tontos muchachitos de su edad se la robara. No obstante, aquel le parecía un buen rival y sabía de muy buena mano que Kagome tenía antecedentes saliendo con hombres mayores. Eso no la frenaría, él se aseguró de ello.

Si tenía tanto miedo de perderla, debía ser por alguna razón. Aunque la verdadera pregunta era por qué se estaba comportando como un auténtico hijo de puta con ella si no quería perderla. Tenía la sensación de que cuanto más le daba ella, peor la trataba él. Si lo que quería era que Kagome fuera fría y distante, lo había conseguido con creces. Ahí tenía lo que deseó desde el principio: una relación únicamente basada en el sexo. ¿Por qué entonces no estaba satisfecho? Porque quería más. Kagome no era mujer de una sola noche y él había terminado por descubrir que ya no era el mismo hombre. Lo había cambiado para bien o para mal.

Las luces se apagaron. Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de despejar la mente de esos pensamientos que tan angustiosos le estaban resultando y se concentró en el escenario. En la oscuridad, se podían distinguir las siluetas de las animadoras que ya se habían situado. Empezó a sonar la melodía de inicio del villancico de _Jingle Bell Rock_ y las figuras se movieron. En el instante en el que se escuchó la primera palabra del villancico, las luces se encendieron gradualmente para dejar ver a las animadoras.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verlo. Aquel baile con esa ropa y esa música debiera estar prohibido. ¡Eso era indecente! Al hacer una sentada se azotaron los muslos con las palmas. El sonido hizo que más de uno se agitara en el sitio por la sensualidad que evocaba. ¡Diablos, quería follar con Kagome inmediatamente! Aunque su padre no estaría muy de acuerdo, sobre todo cuando no podía dejar de despotricar.

— ¿Qué le han hecho a mi preciosa niña?

— Takeo…

— ¿Cómo demonios puede permitir esto el director? Tendré que sacarle los ojos a todos los chicos del colegio…

— No es para tanto. — insistió su esposa — Sabes que está en esa edad…

— Le pondré un cinturón de castidad.

Ya era demasiado tarde para eso y él se lo arrancaría con las manos desnudas si era necesario. Se azotaron el trasero entre ellas. ¿Por qué se azotaban? Tampoco era una mala idea para más tarde. Le encantaría darle una buena azotaina a Kagome por subirse a un escenario a hacer guarrerías. Juraría que sus bailes como animadora no eran tan obscenos; no los que él presenció al menos. Después de ese día, no la dejarían en paz los adolescentes. Seguro que ese profesor suyo tampoco.

Al finalizar la canción, la avalancha de aplausos fue tan tremenda que creyó que iba a quedarse sordo. Los asistentes incluso se levantaron para vitorearlas como si hubieran interpretado una obra de Shakespeare con la maestría de Criss Angel. Aunque, claro, para unos adolescentes salidos, aquello tenía que estar al nivel de una película porno interpretada en vivo frente a ellos. No podía decir que él mismo no hubiera sentido exactamente los mismos deseos, ni diría que era capaz de resistirse.

Antes de que Kagome hubiera bajado del escenario, él ya la esperaba entre bastidores, preparado para secuestrarla. Hacía mucho que no se acostaban y lo había provocado. En cuanto la tuvo a su alcance, la agarró y tiró de ella para ocultarse tan rápido que nadie pudo ni verlo tan siquiera. Le tapó la boca cuando iba a gritar y le susurró al oído para tranquilizarla. Él, a diferencia de los otros, no necesitaba hacer cola para ganarse su atención. Tenía un pase VIP permanente que no dudaría en utilizar en todo momento.

— Vamos a un sitio más tranquilo.

Se metió con ella en la biblioteca y la arrastró entre risas hacia el mueble con las últimas estanterías al otro lado del recinto. No solo sería imposible verlos, sino que, además, era improbable oírlos en esa zona. Si alguien entraba, él lo sabría inmediatamente.

— Inuyasha, ¿qué haces?

— Shhhhh. — la puso contra la estantería — No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto… — tiró de los lazos de su corpiño — Hacía años que no me comportaba así en un lugar público.

— ¡Estás loco! ¡Esto es un colegio!

Sí, era verdad, pero ella tampoco hacía nada por detenerlo.

— Sí, hace mucho tiempo… — murmuró rozando con los labios uno de los pezones enhiestos — Eran buenos tiempos, aunque ahora son mejores...

Lo succionó con la boca, excitado y hambriento, lamiéndolo con ímpetu y usando los dientes para jugar con ella. Odiaba que estuvieran enfadados. Cuando discutían, perdían un tiempo valiosísimo negándose el saludo el uno al otro. ¿Por qué discutir cuando podían tener sexo? Eso era mucho más placentero. Aunque tenía que reconocer que el polvo de reconciliación no tenía comparación.

Acariciando su vientre lentamente bajo el corpiño, descendió hacia sus muslos y levantó la falda lentamente mientras acariciaba la suave piel hasta alcanzar su ropa interior. Le había visto las bragas mientras bailaba, eran rojas y muy sexis. ¡Debería haber usado mallas que la protegieran de las miradas impúdicas! No, no debía pensar en los otros. En ese instante, tenía cosas mucho mejores que hacer, como tocarla por todas partes. Alcanzó el fino material de su ropa interior con dedos temblorosos por la anticipación. Primero, acarició de forma circular su mismo centro y, luego, introdujo los dedos entre los pliegues de sus bragas. Pretendía torturarla hasta volverla loca, pero, al sentir la humedad, no pudo evitar jadear e introducir los dedos en su interior.

— Inuyasha... — gimió deslizando las manos por su chaqueta.

Alcanzó el primer botón de su camisa y lo desabrochó hasta llegar más abajo, hasta su cintura. Lentamente y de forma circular acarició sus pectorales y su abdomen plano y liso, disfrutando de toda su musculatura. No se podía explicar cómo podía estar tan fuerte. Juraría que no hacía ejercicio. Si iba al gimnasio, no sabía cuándo lo hacía y en su casa no había aparatos de gimnasia.

No esperaba esa reacción por parte de Inuyasha a cuenta del baile. Creía que se enfadaría con ella más si era posible o que de nuevo le retiraría el saludo cuando ya eran capaces de hablarse. Cualquier cosa menos su pasión. Podía enfadarse con él y rechazarlo si se enfadaba o la ignoraba; no podía rechazarlo si la buscaba con tanto empeño y deseo. Cuando hacían el amor, se sentía querida por él. ¿Cómo iba a poder rechazarlo? Ahí estaba lo único que él era capaz de darle sin reservas, lo único capaz de lograr que ella le diera una oportunidad. Ojalá su carne no fuera tan débil.

Escuchó jadear a Inuyasha. Después, el clic de su cinturón al abrirse la puso en alerta. Había llegado el momento. Sus bragas desaparecieron y lo notó apretarse contra ella, totalmente preparado.

— Rodéame bien las caderas, pequeña. — murmuró contra su oído — Así... muy bien, pequeña... — murmuró al sentir sus piernas bien abiertas.

Lo obedeció en todo feliz y confiada, tal y como siempre hizo. Él, a cambio, introdujo su miembro erecto de una rápida embestida que los hizo gemir a los dos. La sintió húmeda, caliente y apretada. Así era como la sentía siempre y así era como le gustaba. Ninguna mujer le hacía sentirse así. Por un instante, se le vinieron a la cabeza los recuerdos fugaces de otra chica con la que una vez tuvo sexo en la biblioteca de su instituto. Ella era la chica más guapa del instituto y había fantaseado con poseerla durante toda su adolescencia. Probablemente, Melissa fue la responsable de que descubriera su propia sexualidad.

El último día de clase, cuando él aún tenía la edad de Kagome y ella ya se encontraba en bachiller, tuvo la suerte de ser uno de los muchos afortunados que ella escogió para divertirse un rato. Se divirtieron de verdad en la biblioteca. Tanto que, tras su primera vez, tardó una semana entera en recuperarse. Entonces, lo añoró y buscó de nuevo aquel placer que acababa de descubrir. No sabía por qué había recordado su primera vez, pero sí sabía una cosa: Kagome estaba a otro nivel en todos los sentidos. ¿Podría renunciar a aquello? ¿Realmente encontraría a alguien capaz de ocupar su lugar?

Al escucharla gemir, salió de sus pensamientos. Ambos estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Sentía palpitar cada vez más fuerte su miembro y el interior de Kagome. Enterró la cabeza en su hombro, apretó los dientes para no gruñir y empujó con fuerza hasta que llegó la liberación. La respuesta era no: no podía sustituirla. ¡Diablos, estaba perdido!

Se vistieron a toda prisa. Kagome había desaparecido demasiado rato en el día menos conveniente. La estarían buscando sus padres, sus compañeros de clase y sus amigas. Por más que odiara hacerlo, no podía robarle más tiempo a solas, no ese día. Otro día, sin embargo, sería estupendo. De hecho, se le acababa de ocurrir una gran idea para acabar de una vez con la incertidumbre y solucionar todos sus problemas. Se había comportado como un auténtico canalla, así que iba siendo hora de redimirse. Kagome merecía algo mejor.

— En navidad, iremos una semana a Santa Mónica, a casa de mis padres. ¿Quieres venir?

¿La estaba invitando a la casa de sus padres? Eso parecía algo serio. No esperaba que él se lo propusiera, ni siquiera había soñado con ello. Su invitación le hacía tan feliz que no pudo evitar demostrárselo con una sonrisa. Iría encantada de no ser por sus padres. No le dejarían marcharse una semana con un hombre, mucho menos en navidad.

— No puedo ir en navidad… — dijo muy a pesar suyo — Mis padres…

— Tal vez podamos arreglarlo.

¿Podían? Sabía que, de repente, parecía llevarse muy bien con sus padres, pero, de ahí a pedirles que su hija viajara con él a Santa Mónica durante una semana, le parecía demasiado.

— No creo que…

— Te pagaré más dinero por eso este mes, no tienes que preocuparte.

Eso fue un duro golpe. ¿Iba a pagarle por acompañarlo? De repente, todas las piezas encajaron en su cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Inuyasha nunca cambiaría, no importaba cuanto se esforzara por creer en él. Creía erróneamente que podía comprarlo todo a golpe de cartera, que todo era sustituible, que siempre conseguiría lo que deseaba. No quería volver a provocar una discusión, mas no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados permitiendo que él volviera a tratarla de esa forma.

— ¿Por qué quieres pagarme por acompañarte? — se cruzó de brazos — ¿Quieres que vaya como la niñera de Kamui?

— No, yo no… o sí… no lo sé…

— ¿Sí o no?

No lo tenía claro. La verdad era que se lo dijo porque habría dicho cualquier cosa para que ella lo acompañara. Cuando dudó tras haberle dicho que hablaría con sus padres, creyó que le preocupaba el dinero. Al parecer, la mal interpretó. Entonces, ¿qué quería? Temía presentarla como algo más que una niñera ante sus padres por temor a que ellos se comportaran como los suegros, tal y como hicieron en el caso de su hermano inmediatamente. No obstante, era plenamente consciente de que no los engañaría. Sabrían en seguida que estaban liados. Solo tenía una opción.

— Tengo que protegernos, Kagome. Sabes que no puedo decir que…

— Lo sé, pero tenía la esperanza de que conmigo, al menos, no continuaras con el teatro de la niñera.

Estaba muy enfadada. Kagome jamás le había hablado de esa forma, ni nunca había logrado golpearlo con tanta fuerza. Tenía poder sobre él y había aprendido a golpear con las palabras sin necesidad de insultos o lloriqueos de mujer. Bien, a follar no era lo único que le había enseñado. Tendría que felicitarse a sí mismo por ser tan magnífico maestro del arte de herir a aquellos que lo rodeaban.

Kagome se apartó de la librería y se dirigió hacia la salida mientras se ataba de nuevo el corpiño sin decirle una sola palabra. No le gustaba que lo ignorase. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— ¡Kagome, espera!

La alcanzó en la puerta. Impidió que terminara de abrir y le hizo volverse. Tenía los ojos brillantes, incluso en la oscuridad podía notarlo.

— No quiero que estemos peleados.

— Tú…

— ¡Podemos arreglarlo! Encuentra la forma de venir y… nosotros… Quizás, podamos definir esto.

— ¿Definirlo?

Bien, parecía que eso último le interesaba. Había acertado. Comprender a una mujer era complicado, pero, en ocasiones como esa, era tan predecibles como las agujas del reloj. Las mujeres y su obsesión con el compromiso. Si ponerse una etiqueta la tranquilizaría de una vez, le dejaría hacerlo. Aunque no era su plan inicial llegar tan lejos, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella tan pronto. Por consiguiente, cedería un poco ante ella.

— Sí, creo que va siendo hora de hacerlo.

Kagome parecía feliz de nuevo, tanto que se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Cuando se separó de él, una silueta a su espalda lo puso en alerta.

— Siento interrumpir.

La silueta se apartó y se alejó a la carrera.

— ¡Houjo! — gritó Kagome reconociendo su voz — ¡Dios, nos ha visto!

Sí, los había visto besarse y a él con la camisa abierta. Tenían que hacer algo. Agarró las solapas de su camisa y empezó a abotonarse los botones mientras salía de la biblioteca.

— Tenemos que encontrarle antes de que hable con nadie.

Quizás encontrara la forma de convencerlo para que estuviera callado. Primero, intentarían sacar en claro qué había visto y cuánto sabía. Después, si sabía demasiado, intentaría engañarlo para que creyera haber visto otra cosa. De fallar ese plan, tendría que usar a Kagome y sus sentimientos para ablandarlo. En última instancia, de ser necesario, le ofrecería dinero. No era demasiado elegante y no le gustaba comprar el silencio de la gente, pero no sería la primera vez que lo hacía. Kikio todavía le sacaba el dinero por su silencio.

La dirección que había tomado los llevó hacia el salón de actos del que salieron en primera instancia. No había forma de encontrarlo allí, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Decidieron separarse para buscarlo. Aunque estaba algo difusa, recordaba su cara de otra ocasión. Antes de separarse, le repitió reiteradamente a Kagome que debía llamarlo si lo encontraba. Ella no sabría manejar esa situación, era demasiado ingenua.

Mientras lo buscaba, su hijo se cruzó en su camino abrazándose a sus piernas. Kikio lo seguía con una cara de vinagre que lo puso de mal humor. ¿Qué iba a pensar su hijo de su madre si lo miraba de esa forma? En realidad, al ver lo feliz que estaba, comprendió que nada le estropearía el día a su hijo. Había conocido a sus tíos y a su primo por parte de madre, estuvo con Kagome, su madre le prestó atención por primera vez en su vida. Nada les estropearía el momento. Ojalá él pudiera decir lo mismo. Justo cuando se había arreglado con Kagome…

— ¿Me has visto, papá? ¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

¡Joder, la actuación de su hijo! Estaba tan cegado por la pasión que olvidó por completo que su hijo salía justo después de las animadoras.

— Muy bien, hijo.

¿El padre de Kagome lo habría grabado con su cámara? Tendría que preguntárselo antes de que se fueran.

— ¿Seguro? Se han reído de mí cuando me he caído…

¿Se había caído?

— Pues…

— Yo no te he visto por ninguna parte. — decidió tomar parte Kikio.

— Estaba atrás, con tu hermana.

— ¿Seguro? Porque cuando he mirado hacia allí, no te he visto.

— Habrás visto mal.

Kamui paseaba la mirada de su padre a su madre sin comprender sobre qué estaban discutiendo. Eso no tendría que estar sucediendo. Ya tenía más que suficientes preocupaciones en la cabeza como para que su ex mujer, además, tuviera la gran idea de tocarle las pelotas justo ese día. No le jodería con Kamui, no cuando ella había sido la peor de las madres.

— Despídete de tu madre y de tus tíos, Kamui. Nos iremos en seguida.

Antes de que Kikio siguiera al niño hacia sus tíos, la detuvo agarrándola por el codo y se inclinó hacia ella.

— Si alguna vez vuelves a ponerme en duda como padre frente a Kamui, te daré el castigo que te mereces desde hace mucho tiempo.

A pesar de haber logrado chantajearlo, Kikio no era lo bastante estúpida como para intentar encima regodearse de ello. En la anterior ocasión se dejó coger por Kamui, pero eso ya estaba arreglado si no surgía ningún problema por su relación con Kagome. Esa vez, si se le ponía chula de nuevo, le daría algo de lo que jamás podría olvidarse. Ya estaba harto de esa mujer y de que intentara controlarlo como a sus otras marionetas. No lo criaron para ser el pelele de nadie.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Se volvió hacia Kagome al escucharla. Parecía cansada de tanto correr y derrotada.

— No lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

— Tendremos que dejarlo estar por el momento. En realidad, no tiene nada contra nosotros, no te preocupes.

Era su palabra contra la de Kagome y la de él. Además, podía alegar que era un pretendiente celoso que diría cualquier cosa. No le creerían.

— Ahora, tengo que pedirte un favor. — volvieron juntos hacia sus padres — ¿Puedes averiguar si tu padre ha grabado la actuación de mi hijo? Me la he perdido…

— ¡Es verdad! — exclamó — Sabía que se me olvidaba algo…

— La veremos juntos en Santa Mónica… si vienes…

Encontraría la forma de ir porque, por primera vez, tenía esperanza.

Continuará…


	11. Navidades juntos

**Capítulo 11: navidades juntos**

Ya llevaban cuatro horas en el coche desde que salieron de Pasadena esa misma mañana. El camino hacia Santa Mónica era bastante largo, más todavía viajando con niños. Él procuraba hacer una parada al menos cada dos horas para estirar las piernas. Cuando Kamui era más pequeño, el viaje era una auténtica tortura. Si hubiera tenido una madre que se ocupara de él atrás mientras él conducía, habría sido más sencillo. Estando solo, tuvo que colocar la silla en el asiento de copiloto, desactivar el airbag y viajar a una velocidad muy moderada. A veces tenía suerte y Kamui se dormía. Otras tenía que parar prácticamente cada hora para calmarlo.

Estaba muy contento de que Kagome los acompañara. Como presentía que los padres no iban a consentir si ella sola se lo preguntaba, la misma noche del festival de navidad, al despedirse, les comentó la idea. Fue tan gentil y políticamente correcto que ninguno de los dos sospechó nada. Era abogado desde hacía mucho tiempo y sabía leer bien las expresiones de la gente. Ninguno sospechaba de él. Le prometieron pensarlo, ya que, como era lógico, querían pasar las navidades con sus hijos. Finalmente, accedieron con la condición de que Kagome pasara la Nochebuena y la Nochevieja con ellos. Entre esas fechas podía viajar.

En base a eso, tomó la determinación de no asistir a la cena navideña de nochebuena para salir al día siguiente por la tarde de viaje con ella. Kagome regresaría en tren a su casa el día de Nochevieja, ya se habían sincronizado con el padre para que la recogiera. Podría haberlo hecho de otra forma para poder asistir a la cena, pero deseaba viajar con ella. Le molestaba la idea de que viajara sola. De hecho, le costó aceptar que ella regresara sola en el tren. Ahora bien, también le parecía excesivo para con su propia familia faltar también a la cena de Nochevieja.

Una señal le indicó que solo quedaban treinta y dos kilómetros hasta Santa Mónica. Una vez allí, tendrían que atravesar la capital para dirigirse al campo, donde sus padres tenían un chalet. Él, antaño, también tuvo un chalet en esa zona hasta que Kikio se lo quitó con el divorcio. Sabía que lo vendió y que pertenecía a una familia con hijos. Aunque añoraba su antigua residencia de vacaciones, le gustaba saber que allí vivía una familia y no su ex mujer mancillando cada dormitorio con cualquiera de los muchos hombres que caían en sus redes.

Su familia había vivido en el chalet de sus padres durante generaciones. Un chalet que una vez fue un palacete, pero fue reconstruido de arriba abajo cuando él era un niño. El chalet de tres plantas con ático, piscina y un pequeño establo de caballos era perfecto. Allí se habían criado generaciones de defensores de la ley. Su abuelo fue un famoso juez, su padre era juez, su hermano era juez y él era fiscal, algo que todos ellos fueron antes. Sesshomaru solía meterse con él diciéndole que no tenía talento para ser juez. La verdad era que odiaría ser juez. La verdadera acción estaba en su puesto.

Estaba satisfecho con su vida por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Reflexionando en silencio por el camino se había dado cuenta de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era feliz. No había nada que le faltara o que quisiera conseguir, nada que lo martirizara. Tenía una familia maravillosa, un hijo al que adoraba, una preciosa casa, una cuenta bancaria lo bastante holgada como para salvarlos en caso de necesidad y a Kagome. La miró de reojo durante un instante. Le gustara o no, ella formaba parte de la fórmula de su felicidad.

Tardó media hora más en llegar a la casa de sus padres. Al estacionar el coche en el camino de la entrada, sintió la emoción de un niño pequeño. Por fin estaba de vuelta en casa.

— ¡Ya hemos llegado! — exclamó feliz sin obtener respuesta — ¿Estáis sordos?

Desde luego que lo estaban. La nueva generación de jóvenes continuamente conectada a las nuevas tecnologías de la información le ponía los pelos de punta. Kamui jugaba con su Nintendo con tanto entusiasmo que parecía que estuviera viviendo el juego a modo real. Mientras tanto, Kagome sostenía su mp4 frente a ella viendo algún vídeo mientras movía la cabeza al son de la canción que le llegaba a través de los auriculares.

Le quitó los cascos de las orejas a Kagome y le arrebató de las manos la Nintendo a Kamui con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba que lo ignorasen por esas máquinas, más todavía cuando no las entendía. Sabía usar un ordenador y programar la televisión, pero el día que Kagome se puso a manejar su mp4 frente a él, se sintió como un anciano. ¡No entendía nada! Tendría que actualizarse si quería estar a la altura de una joven… ¿Una joven qué? ¿Novia? ¿Amante? Tenían que llegar a un maldito acuerdo sobre esa etiqueta por el bien de su "relación".

— ¿Es que no me oís? ¡Ya hemos llegado!

— ¿En serio?

Kagome se giró a hacia la ventanilla y miró emocionada el lugar. Cuando pensaba que Inuyasha no podía sorprenderla más, siempre le preparaba algo nuevo. La casa de sus padres era por fuera, al menos, más impresionante que aquel apartamento de lujo en el que vivía Inuyasha. Parecía una mansión de esas de cuento de hadas y le fascinaba. La familia Taisho debía ser muy adinerada o incluso ricos. Debió suponerlo al conocer a Inuyasha. Nadie vivía de esa forma sin un poco de ayuda.

Salió del coche sin apartar la mirada de la estructura. Le gustaban las casas pintadas de blanco, y el azul cobalto para decorar ventanas, puertas y tejado era perfecto. La puerta de entrada era grande y robusta, de un color oscuro, parecía de roble. Delante de la casa estaba situado un gran jardín lleno de rosales de todos los colores y al fondo podía ver unos caballos corriendo en el interior de un gran corral. ¿Tenían caballos? ¿De qué tamaño sería la propiedad? No cualquier familia podía permitirse tener caballos, tanto por el terreno como por el mantenimiento del animal.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Una pareja salió a recibirlos en la entrada.

— ¡Abuelos!

Kamui pasó corriendo junto a ellos para alcanzar a sus abuelos y darles un gran abrazo. ¿Abuelos? Al verlos habría jurado que ese se trataba del famoso hermano mayor de Inuyasha. Si era Inu No Taisho, debía conocer como mínimo el secreto de la eterna juventud. Inuyasha era clavado a su padre. El cabello plateado, los ojos dorados, la tez bronceada, la nariz aguileña, incluso la altura y la potencia muscular. Eran como dos clones con diferentes estilos que los diferenciaban tanto en el modo de vestir como en el de peinarse o moverse.

La madre, más bien madrastra, de Inuyasha era preciosa e igualmente joven. Tampoco se lo podía explicar. Inuyasha le dijo que al casarse con su padre ya tenía una hija de diez años. No podía ser tan joven y preciosa. ¿Qué pensaría esa mujer de ella cuando la viera? No estaba a su nivel y muy poca gente lo estaría. Incluso a esa distancia podía ver los ojos de la mujer de un intenso color azul y una sonrisa blanca y perfecta. Su melena era tan larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, perfectamente lisa y bien peinada, sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar. Sus rasgos delicados combinados con su tez blanca le hacían parecer una muñeca de porcelana. Sin duda alguna, era imposible que se trataran de sus padres.

— ¿Son tus padres?

— Sí.

Inuyasha estaba sacando las maletas del maletero. No parecía consciente de su asombro.

— ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! ¡No puede ser!

— Claro que sí. Reconozco a mis padres.

— ¿Y por qué parece que son tan jóvenes como tú? Teniendo en cuenta tu edad, deberían tener como unos cincuenta y pico años por lo menos… — calculó — ¡Mis padres parecen más viejos!

Le tembló la mandíbula al escucharla. ¡Diablos, no había contado con ese pequeño detalle! El aspecto de sus padres llamaría la atención de Kagome clarísimamente.

— Han envejecido bien…

— ¿Bien? — repitió consternada — ¡Se han guardado la fuente de la juventud eterna solo para ellos!

No exactamente aunque iba bien encaminada. Ya iba siendo hora de cambiar de tema, antes de que terminara por descubrir más de lo que estaba dispuesto a revelar.

— Vamos a entrar, debes estar cansada.

— Pero…

Para su suerte, sus padres bajaron las escaleras para ayudarlos e intervinieron antes de que Kagome continuara haciendo preguntas. Seguramente, su padre había oído su conversación y trató de echarle una mano.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¿Esa chica tan preciosa es la niñera de Kamui? — exclamó la madre dirigiéndose hacia ellos — Yo soy Izayoi Taisho. ¡Bienvenida a nuestra casa!

Izayoi la abrazó tan fuerte que le cortó la respiración durante unos instantes. Después, se volvió hacia su hijo, a quien también le hizo palidecer por la fuerza de su cariño. Inu No la levantó del suelo al abrazarla y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su hijo en lo que parecía un gesto más masculino entre hombres. ¿Por qué la trataban de esa forma? Ella era una desconocida para la familia.

— Kamui nos ha hablado mucho de ti. — continuó Izayoi — Te llamas Kagome, ¿no?

— Sí… — asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo — ¿Inuyasha no le ha hablado de mí?

— ¡Inuyasha es tan reservado! Tengo que sacarle las palabras con un sacacorchos cada vez que nos visita… — se apresuró a defenderlo — Por suerte, Kamui habla por los dos.

Le había desilusionada saber que Inuyasha no hablada nada de ella aunque sabía que en verdad era tan reservado como lo describió Izayoi. Él nunca hablaba de sí mismo o de sus sentimientos, le costaba muchísimo abrirse y, el solo hecho de haberla llevado allí, de proponer que definieran su relación, era todo un logro.

— Será mejor que entréis. Aquí hace frío y estaréis agotados por el viaje.

— Gracias, señora Taisho.

— No hace falta tantas formalidades, querida. — le sonrió — Puedes llamarme Izayoi.

Aunque el aspecto de los padres de Inuyasha fuera tan sospechoso, tenía que admitir que eran encantadores. No sabía cómo pudo salir un hombre tan introvertido de ellos. Quizás eso tuviera algo que ver con su verdadera madre. ¿Fue una mala madre? ¿Tuvo una muerte dolorosa resultado de una enfermedad terminal? ¿Su muerte dejó una marca en él? Había muchas piezas que aún le faltaban para construir el rompecabezas de Inuyasha.

Sus maletas fueron llevadas al mismo dormitorio. Al verse sola con Inuyasha allí, las mejillas le ardieron y quiso que la tierra se la tragara.

— ¿Qué habrán pensado tus padres?

— No te preocupes, ellos no juzgan.

— Han llevado nuestras maletas a la misma habitación…

— Se lo habrán imaginado.

¿Por qué a Inuyasha parecía importarle tan poco? Se estaba cambiando de ropa como si no tuviera ni la menor importancia que allí supieran que estaban liados. No se comportaba igual en Pasadena.

— ¡Inuyasha! — dejó caer sobre la cama la camiseta que estaba estirando — Saben que soy la niñera de Kamui. Pensarán que…

— Nada. Como he dicho, no juzgan.

Él parecía tan seguro de sí mismo siempre que deseó contagiarse un poco de esa seguridad.

— ¿Te apetece montar a caballo?

Por supuesto que sí aunque ella no sabía cómo hacerlo.

— Nunca he montado. — admitió.

— Yo te enseñaré. Solo ponte algo adecuado…

En cuanto Inuyasha cerró la puerta al salir, empezó a rebuscar entre su ropa algo adecuado para montar a caballo. Sabía que los cowboys montaban en vaqueros aunque no le parecía muy cómodo. Además, sus vaqueros eran demasiado ceñidos para eso. Se decidió por unos flexibles y abrigados leggins de material grueso. Buscó entre su ropa hasta dar con un jersey granate de cuello de tortuga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Solo le faltaban las botas y una chaqueta de abrigo. Podría volver a ponerse los botines con los que viajó. No obstante, el asunto de la chaqueta de abrigo iba a ser más complicado. Solo tenía su abrigo y unas chaquetas de punto más gruesas.

Su única opción era el abrigo. Se lo puso frente al espejo y suspiró. Aquel lugar era maravilloso, sacado de una película. Ella desentonaba allí tanto como en el apartamento de Inuyasha. Casa bonita, padres jóvenes y encantadores, caballos. La criaron de una forma muy diferente que a él. No sabía cómo dos personas tan diferentes iban a poder encajar.

Se sentó sobre el baúl al pie de la cama y examinó el dormitorio que por vergüenza no había examinado previamente. Amplio, blanco, elegante, caro. De un solo vistazo le pareció todo eso. No sabía si iba a poder sobrevivir en ese lugar. Los padres de Inuyasha eran tan encantadores que se le encogía el corazón al verlos. Aquel lugar era tan de ensueño que desearía atreverse a relajarse y disfrutarlo como Dios manda. Pero temía equivocarse en todo. Inuyasha tenía muchas heridas, más de las que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Ella era una menor que podría destruir todo aquello si se equivocaba, si se mostraba demasiado entusiasta. Deseaba algo que él no podía darle enteramente.

Entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo y respiró hondo. Pensar en lo que no podía ser siempre le cortaba la respiración. Sabía que tenía que ser positiva, tener esperanzas y pensar en un futuro mejor. No obstante, cada vez que Inuyasha la atrapaba de esa forma, esa clase de pensamientos no dejaban de aflorar en ella. Si en ese momento se relajaba, ¿por cuánto tiempo duraría aquella felicidad? Ya había experimentado antes lo que era tocar el cielo y caerse después con todo el equipo. El temperamento de Inuyasha era muy difícil de controlar e incluso de entender. Si al menos pudiera comprenderlo mejor…

Le estaba haciendo esperar. Se levantó del baúl y cerró la maleta con la intención de deshacerla a la vuelta. Había aprendido con el tiempo que, cuando Inuyasha le proponía un plan, había que aprovechar la oferta al momento, en caliente. Más tarde, sería difícil que él volviera a proponérselo.

Al salir del dormitorio, se cruzó con Izayoi y con Kamui, quienes salían del cuarto de este. Kamui se había puesto más cómodo con la ayuda de su sorprendentemente joven abuela.

— ¿Estás cómoda, Kagome? ¿Te gusta el dormitorio?

— Sí, es precioso.

— Inuyasha lo redecoró cuando perdió su chalet…

— ¿Cómo?

¿Inuyasha también tuvo un chalet en Santa Mónica? No tenía ni idea.

— Sí, tenía un chalet a pie de playa, siguiendo la carretera al frente. — le indicó a través de una ventana — Lo perdió en el divorcio… — musitó para que Kamui no la oyera.

Al parecer, su tía siempre estaba relacionada con todas las desgracias que le ocurrían a Inuyasha.

— Mi ti… digo, Kikio, ¿suele ir allí?

— ¿Te ha hablado de ella? ¡Qué sorpresa!

Más bien lo descubrió casualmente, y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al descubrir que su tía favorita era la ex mujer del hombre del que estaba locamente enamorada y con el que se acostaba en secreto debido a la ilegalidad de tal acto. Era tan enrevesado que explicarlo no tenía ningún sentido. Eso por no decir que tenía que protegerlo, incluso ante su familia. No sabía cuánto le había contado Inuyasha a su familiar, pero sí sabía que su padre era un juez serio que haría algo al respecto.

— Nunca la habitó. — confirmó — La vendió en seguida y ahora vive allí una encantadora familia. Es un alivio porque Inuyasha no habría soportado saber que usaba su casa para… otros fines…

Ni ella tampoco. Con el tiempo, había ido descubriendo hasta qué punto se aprovechó su tía de la generosidad de Inuyasha y estaba furiosa con ella. Estaba furiosa porque no dudó en usar y abandonar a su hijo para obtener dinero. No conocía los términos del divorcio, mas suponía a la perfección lo que había sucedido. Nunca imaginó que Kikio fuera a decepcionarla tanto, ni que pondría a otra persona por delante de un miembro de su familia. Sin embargo, allí estaba defendiendo a Inuyasha.

— Por cierto, pareces muy joven. ¿Qué edad tienes?

Ahí estaba la respuesta a su pregunta: Inuyasha no les dijo nada de su relación y las consecuencias de ella. Tendría que simular y, en vista de la situación, tenía un as en la manga.

— Podría decir lo mismo. — comentó con tono jocoso — Nunca había conocido a una abuela tan joven.

Izayoi se rio con complicidad entendiendo a la perfección su juego. Ambas tenían algo que ocultar a la otra por el bien de sus hombres y pensaban que eso las honraba.

Inuyasha la esperaba en el vestíbulo. Dejó al cargo de sus abuelos a Kamui para que prepararan la comida juntos, algo que parecía tradición allí. Ellos salieron de la casa e Inuyasha la arrastró hacia el establo. Kagome quedó más que asombrada al ver la cantidad de caballos y yeguas que poseían, todos ellos etiquetados con nombres. Eran animales enormes de gran belleza. Debía admitir que le daba auténtico miedo acercarse demasiado a esos animales. Le daba la impresión de que pudieran aplastarla en cualquier momento.

Inuyasha sacó de un corral un semental negro y se montón en él de un impresionante salto. Se inclinó y le ofreció la mano a Kagome.

— Inuyasha, yo no puedo subir… es enorme...

— Yo te ayudo. Dame la mano.

Kagome dudó durante unos instantes por el miedo que le procesaba el tamaño del animal, pero, finalmente, se decidió a darle la mano. No podía marcharse de allí sin haber montado a caballo aunque fuera en compañía. Sintió que era elevada del suelo sin el menor esfuerzo hasta quedar sentada sobre los muslos de Inuyasha. Le enseñó a coger las riendas y tomó sus manos al mismo tiempo para ayudarla.

— Este es mi caballo, se llama Titán. — se lo presentó — Generalmente, es muy manso, pero no le gustan los titubeos. Tienes que llevar las riendas con firmeza para que confíe en ti.

Sin titubeos, justo lo contrario a su propio carácter. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginó en un principio. ¿Y si por su culpa los lanzaba por los aires? La sola idea le hizo temblar.

— Tranquila, yo sé que puedes hacerlo.

Dieron un paseo corto por la propiedad de los padres de Inuyasha para que ella aprendiera los movimientos básicos del jinete. Después, Inuyasha la guio por el campo en un largo y tranquilo paseo al trote que disfrutó muchísimo. Titán se estaba portando muy bien y, con la ayuda de Inuyasha, había podido manejarlo sin problemas. Debía admitir que jamás se había sentido tan segura de sí misma como en ese instante. Aquel paseo fue de lo más terapéutico.

Se pararon a descansar junto a un río, donde Titán bebió. Inuyasha le ofreció un termo con café que debía haber preparado mientras ella se vestía. El café caliente le sentó de maravilla. Se sentaron en unas rocas a disfrutar el hermoso paraje. Jamás había pasado un rato tan agradable con Inuyasha. Parecía tan relajado que, aun a riesgo de estropearlo, decidió preguntarle más cosas de su vida. No podía irse de allí sin haber desentrañado algunos secretos más de los Taisho.

— Izayoi es maravillosa. — empezó´— Tu madre biológica… ¿cómo era?

Inuyasha la miró pensativo más que enfadado. Parecía estar buscando una forma agradable o quizás educada de hablarle de ella. Sabía que era un tema conflictivo para él.

— Mi madre era cruel, implacable. Nunca nos mostró ni el más mínimo cariño a Sesshomaru o a mí.

— Inuyasha…

— Todos los días me recordaba que yo fui un accidente, que no debería haber nacido. — agachó la cabeza — Cuando me portaba mal, me castigaba y, cuando me portaba bien, encontraba una excusa para hacerlo. — musitó — Me dejaba sin comer, me prohibía ir a la escuela y, a veces, me golpeaba con el atizador de la chimenea…

Inevitablemente, unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar el rostro de Kagome ante la crueldad del relato. Solo de imaginar a un pequeño Inuyasha de menos de diez años siendo castigado sin causa, torturado, golpeado... Él era un niño totalmente indefenso. ¿Qué clase de madre haría algo semejante? Al parecer, Kikio no estaba en lo más alto del ranking de madres pésimas, tal y como ella le asignó semanas antes. La madre biológica de Inuyasha era un auténtico monstruo.

— No llores, pequeña. — secó sus lágrimas — Aquello ocurrió hace mucho tiempo… — intentó consolarla — Mi padre quiso internarla muchas veces en un psiquiátrico, decía que estaba loca y temía dejarnos solos con ella. — la abrazó contra él — Con mi hermano mayor también era terrible aunque solía ensañarse más conmigo. Un día, cuando yo tenía diez años, ella quiso golpearme con un martillo. Corrí escaleras abajo intentando huir de ella. Sesshomaru vio lo que sucedía y le hizo la zancadilla en lo alto de la escalera. — miró al cielo — Al caerse, murió.

— ¡Dios mío!

— No queríamos matarla, solo intentábamos sobrevivir... — intentó justificarse como si se sintiera el cerebro de un crimen — Llamamos por teléfono a papá inmediatamente y se lo explicamos. Mi padre llegó en seguida a casa y dio gracias a que nosotros estábamos bien…

— No tuvisteis la culpa, Inuyasha.

— Era mi madre a pesar de todo lo que hizo…

Claro que lo era. Kagome puso ambas manos contra sus mejillas y se alzó ligeramente para darle un dulce beso en los labios. Luego besó sus mejillas y le obligó a ocultar el rostro en su hombro. No sabía si quería llorar, pero, de ser así, seguro que no querría que ella lo mirara a la cara en ese instante. Inuyasha amaba a su madre a pesar de todo lo que le hizo, la quería y se sentía culpable; sentía que él la había matado. De repente, podía entender muchas cosas como su desconfianza hacia la calidez de un verdadero abrazo, su falta de respuesta ante el amor, su desapego hacia las personas que lo amaban. La persona que más debiera haberlo amado en el mundo, nunca lo amó.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando mi padre trajo por primera vez a Izayoi a casa, pensé que nunca la aceptaría. Ella no era mi auténtica madre… — soltó una carcajada contra su hombro recordando el momento — Al final, resulta que ha sido la única mujer a la que he llamado mamá…

— Cuando Izayoi apareció, tú ya habías crecido, ¿no?

— Más de lo que crees, Kagome. — suspiró — Pero dejemos de hablar de estas cosas. Hemos venido a pasarlo bien, no a mirar hacia el pasado.

Inuyasha espoleó el caballo sin darle tiempo a formular una sola réplica y se dirigió hacia el bosque con la vista siempre al frente. Kagome, en cambio, se quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos. Lo que Inuyasha acababa de contarle era muy importante para ella. Había compartido con ella una parte muy importante y traumática de su pasado, algo muy privado que no tenía la obligación de contar. Tal vez, Inuyasha empezara a confiar en ella; tal vez, sí que tuvieran una oportunidad de salir adelante juntos.

No se percató de nada de lo que estaba pasando hasta que Inuyasha detuvo el caballo y se encontró en medio del bosque.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — le preguntó al no saber cómo salir de allí.

— Tranquila, preciosa. — la bajó del caballo — Conozco todo esto como la palma de mi mano. — le sonrió — Por fin estamos solos y bien lejos de la familia.

Estuvieron solos durante mucho tiempo entre los árboles. El frío no les importó cuando se desnudaron y pronto se convirtió en un calor abrasador que arrasó con ambos. Dejaron de ser conscientes del clima, el tiempo y la naturaleza que los rodeaba para ser solo plenamente conscientes el uno del otro, de sus cuerpos, su piel contra la del otro, las sensaciones que se extendían por su cuerpo. Si tuviera que definir aquel momento, diría que por primera vez habían hecho realmente el amor. Aquello tan mágico y tan bello no podía ser otra cosa diferente.

Vestirse tras ese mágico momento juntos le produjo pereza. Desearía quedarse así para siempre en ese lugar apartado, donde nada, ni nadie, podía separarlos, donde estaba tan compenetrados y tan unidos que eran verdaderamente uno. Sin embargo, tenían familia y responsabilidades que los obligaban a regresar. El mundo real era el mayor impedimento para que pudieran ser así para siempre.

— Te prometí que definiríamos nuestra relación aquí.

Era la primera vez que Inuyasha hablaba al respecto desde que se lo propuso. Dejó de atarse el abrigo y lo miró interesada.

— Creo que no tiene sentido retrasarlo más.

Caminó hacia él y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de él, expectante.

— ¿Qué quieres, Kagome?

— ¿Qué estás dispuesto a darme? — preguntó en respuesta.

— ¡No evadas mi pregunta! ¿Qué quieres tú?

Solo había una respuesta posible a esa pregunta.

— A ti… — confesó — Te amo, Inuyasha.

Se sintió liberada de nuevo al pronunciarlo. Desde aquella discusión en su cocina, no había sido capaz de volver a repetirlo en voz alta, algo que la estaba destrozando. Ese día, después de tanto tiempo, había sentido que ya podía volver a decirlo.

— Sé que me he comportado como un capullo últimamente…

— ¿En serio lo sabes? — enarcó una ceja.

— ¡No te burles de mí!

La agarró y la abrazó contras u pecho con una sonrisa.

— He dicho cosas de las que me arrepiento, Kagome.

— Inuyasha…

Sabía lo mucho que le estaba costando confesar todo aquello, no tenía por qué forzarse, no quería que se sintiera incómodo. Para ella, ya era muy importante que la hubiera llevado allí con su familia, que hiciera el esfuerzo por estar juntos aun cuando las adversidades parecían ser cada vez mayores.

— Quiero ser sincero contigo, Kagome. — suspiró — No tenía la intención de que nuestra relación fuera más allá del sexo cuando se inició…

Por más que le hubiera costado aceptarlo al principio, eso era algo que ella ya sabía.

— ¿Y ahora?

— No lo sé, la verdad. No estoy acostumbrado a no tener las cosas claras… — confesó — No sé si puedo prometerte ser el hombre que mereces…

Agradecía su sinceridad aunque no se tratara de la confesión de amor que ella había deseado escuchar. De todas formas, tampoco era un no definitivo, no cerraba la puerta del amor. Aún había esperanza para ellos si lo intentaban.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? — se le ocurrió — A partir de ahora, habrá más comunicación entre nosotros y confiaremos el uno en el otro. Nada de gritos, de celos, ni de discusiones sin haber escuchado las explicaciones del otro. Intentemos ser más comprensivos el uno con el otro… Sé que yo a veces no he sido tan madura como debiera haber sido…

Aunque había madurado mucho desde que lo conoció, todavía no era una mujer adulta capaz de satisfacerlo plenamente en ese aspecto. Necesitaba seguir creciendo y aprendiendo. Su primera gran lección sería aquella: se acabó eso de ponerse histérica. Nada de paranoias, fantasías femeninas o desconfianza. Tenía que aprender a llevar una relación sentimental con madurez.

— Suena bien, aunque me costará…

— Y, otra cosa, me reservo el derecho a enamorarte.

Aquella semana en Santa Mónica fue mágica desde el primero hasta el último día. No recordaba habérselo pasado tan bien en mucho tiempo y disfrutaba de la compañía de los padres de Inuyasha, quienes eran fantásticos. Asimismo, disfrutó mucho de la compañía de Inuyasha y Kamui. Estaba empezando a conocer a un hombre mucho más relajado, abierto y feliz que se mostraba tal y como eran con total sinceridad. Ese Inuyasha le gustaba más incluso que el anterior.

De vuelta a Pasadena, se sintió muy deprimida. Habría deseado pasar la Nochevieja con ellos a pesar de lo mucho que echó de menos a su familia. Se habían despedido esa misma mañana en la estación de trenes con un abrazo y un beso de esos de película que hacían suspirar a las adolescentes. Ella misma, como adolescente, suspiraba cada vez que lo recordaba. Exactamente igual le pasaba cuando se miraba la pulsera que Inuyasha le regaló por navidad y que todavía no se había quitado. Se la dio con retraso, pero no le importaba. Era una esclava preciosa de oro con diamantes engarzados. No le importaba el precio por una vez porque aquel era un precioso regalo de Inuyasha para ella. Lo único que le hizo sentir culpable fue regalarle únicamente una bufanda color burdeos, su favorito, que ella misma había tejido. A Inuyasha no pareció importarle en absoluto la simpleza de su regalo.

Tras caer la bola que daba inicio al año nuevo, besó y abrazó a su familia, convencida de que ese sería un gran año. Justo cuando imaginaba lo estupendo que habría sido besar a Inuyasha como tantas otras parejas hacían ese día al caer la bola, él la llamó. Se apartó de su familia y corrió hacia su dormitorio para hablar con él.

— ¡Feliz año nuevo, preciosa!

— ¡Feliz año nuevo, Inuyasha! — exclamó eufórica por su inesperada llamada — ¿Llevas puesta la bufanda?

— No podría quitármela. ¿Y tú llevas la pulsera?

— No me la quitaré jamás. — afirmó.

Sin duda alguna, sería un gran año.

Continuará...


	12. Cobardía

**Capítulo 12: cobardía**

De verdad lo estaba intentando. Inuyasha se estaba comportando maravillosamente, al nivel de un auténtico novio. No había nada en él que le hiciera dudar de esa renovada devoción hacia ella que tan especial le hacía sentir. Si bien él creía no estar seguro de sus sentimientos, ella no podría sentirse más amada por el nuevo Inuyasha que había regresado de Santa Mónica.

Al pensar que su viaje a Santa Mónica arreglaría sus diferencias o los hundiría para siempre, estaba totalmente en lo cierto. Para su suerte, sucedió lo primero y empezaban a conectar como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Inuyasha ya no se disgustaba con tanta facilidad, parecía menos irritado que de costumbre y controlaba los celos, algo que le había preocupado muchísimo en el pasado. Gracias a su nuevo autocontrol, podían sentarse a hablar, discutir civilizadamente e intentar expresar sus sentimientos para entenderse mutuamente. Esa parte le costaba especialmente a Inuyasha, pero se estaba esforzando por cambiarlo.

Fueron unas vacaciones maravillosas. En Santa Mónica, Inuyasha y Kamui la llevaron a hacer turismo por los monumentos y ciudades más reconocidas. Aprendió incluso a montar a caballo por su cuenta aunque le faltaba muchísima práctica para ser una jinete tan habilidosa como el propio Inuyasha. Asimismo, los padres de Inuyasha hicieron cuanto estuvo en sus manos para amenizar su visita. El padre de Inuyasha le enseñó a hacer nudos para todo tipo de situaciones en el establo, le dejó asistir al parto de un potro en el que ayudó y compartió todos sus conocimientos sobre caballos con ella. La madre de Inuyasha le enseñó a hacer la tarta favorita de Inuyasha: tarta de ruibardo. Jamás habría imaginado que le gustaría tanto esa tarta.

Lo único que rescataría como algo mínimamente negativo del viaje era que Inuyasha parecía aliviado de que se marchara antes de que sus hermanos llegaran el día de Nochevieja. Le dio la sensación de que no quería presentarla y así se lo hizo saber en el viaje de ida hacia la estación de tren. Inuyasha detuvo el coche en un apeadero y le explicó que temía que sus hermanos pudieran denunciar la situación si sospechaban. Le dejó muy sorprendida saber que serían capaces de tal cosa, aunque supuso que estarían comprometidos con su profesión; Sesshomaru, al menos, sí. No tenía ni idea de a qué se dedicaba Rin.

Inuyasha regresó el día dos de enero y se encontraron inmediatamente en su casa. Trajeron pastas de Santa Mónica y las merendaron con chocolate mientras veían los tres juntos una película de Disney en el salón. Kamui todavía no sabía nada de su "romance", por lo que no pudieron saludarse como Dios manda hasta que lograron despistarlo. Los niños, en su inocencia, solían hablar más de la cuenta. No querían que por un descuido se revelara su condición, no hasta que ella cumpliera los dieciséis al menos. Entonces, jamás volverían a ocultarse de nadie.

Las primeras semanas de enero fueron un período de adaptación para los dos a su nueva rutina. Ya no eran el adulto y la adolescente que se acostaban sino el adulto y la adolescente que se estaban descubriendo el uno al otro. Gracias a esa renovada actitud por parte de los dos, las tensiones y la incomodidad entre ambos habían desaparecido. El diálogo se había convertido en su nueva arma de ataque durante las disputas y no dudaban en usarla para desarmar a su oponente. Se sentaban a hablar, se cogían de las manos e intercambiaban impresiones para buscar posibles soluciones.

Inuyasha ya no estaba molesto con el asunto de su nuevo profesor de matemáticas. Al contrario, se había mostrado de lo más comprensivo tras escuchar cuanto tenía que decir por primera vez. De repente, tenía toda la ayuda del mundo en matemáticas. La metodología del nuevo profesor estaba resultando de lo más didáctica, por lo que comprendía mejor la materia. Los deberes extra le servían para subir nota e Inuyasha le ayudaba cada vez que le surgían dudas fuera del instituto.

Era todo tan perfecto y tan idílico que debió suponer que algo que lo estropearía estaba por suceder. Sucedió el 23 de enero, por la noche. Era sábado y ella se quedaba a dormir en casa de Inuyasha. Kamui se fue a la cama a las once, tras terminar la película de Disney que se emitía en el Disney Channel. Ellos se quedaron un rato más en el sofá para ver otra película más de adultos. Inuyasha se recostó en el sofá con ella sentada sobre su regazo. Se envolvieron en una manta y los dos suspiraron por la comodidad de aquella posición.

El teléfono móvil de Kagome fue el que acabó con toda esa paz. Kagome se movió lo más rápido que pudo para tomarlo de la mesa y evitar que despertara a Kamui. Sin embargo, al ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla, se le cortó la respiración.

— ¿Kagome?

— Es Houjo…

En seguida entendió el estupor de Kagome. Recordaba perfectamente ese nombre de las dos ocasiones en las que se cruzaron. Houjo Akitoki y él se vieron por primera vez cuando intentó invitar a Kagome a salir con una excusa barata frente a sus narices. En la segunda ocasión, Houjo los vio salir de la biblioteca del instituto en una posición de lo más comprometida. Como no reclamó nada al momento, no hizo chantaje, ni dio ningún tipo de señal de vida, creyeron que había decidido pasar del tema como un adolescente herido o que no tenía claro lo que vio. Al parecer, eso se había acabado.

Kagome se decidió al fin. Movió el dedo sobre la pantalla táctil para aceptar la llamada y se lo llevó al oído.

— ¿Diga? ¿Houjo?

Notó el nerviosismo de Kagome en el temblor de su voz. ¡Diablos, él también estaba echo un matojo de nervios! Tomó su mano libre en señal de apoyo para recordarle que no estaba sola. Ninguno de los dos lo estaba ya. Sabía que su intención nunca fue buscar pareja, que no estaba preparado para semejante compromiso y que le traería infinidad de problemas que Kagome fuera una adolescente, pero había sido inevitable. Kagome quería más de lo que él le ofreció y él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se marchara.

Parecía que su nuevo sistema de comunicación funcionaba. Ya no se peleaban tanto, no se retiraban el saludo, ni estaban tensos. Mentiría si le dijera que no le gustaba la nueva situación. Casi diría que eran como amigos. Decir que Kagome era su novia le parecía demasiado fuerte, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera podían ser vistos en público. Además, convertirla en su novia era algo que… no estaba en absoluto seguro. Ya se lo dijo a Kagome en Santa Mónica, puesto que ella exigía sinceridad: no estaba enamorado, ni sabía si podría enamorarse. No la criticaría por intentar que él sintiera lo mismo por ella, pero iba a necesitar mucha suerte para conseguirlo. Estaba más que escarmentado con los asuntos del amor y muy quemado.

Por otra parte, a veces la miraba cuando ella no se daba cuenta y se encontraba a sí mismo pensando que no le importaría que ella formara parte del resto de su vida. Kagome no era caprichosa, egoísta o manipuladora. Sí era exigente en el campo de los sentimientos. No obstante, sus facultades superaban con creces cualquier posible defecto que pudiera encontrar. Se le hacía fácil vivir con ella y difícil dejar de hacerlo. ¿Eso era amor o costumbre? A veces se preguntaba si simplemente se había acostumbrado a vivir con ella, algo que jamás le diría por su bien. Su comunicación también tenía ciertos límites para no herir a la joven y para no desvelar demasiado de sí mismo. No sabía si Kagome era consciente de cuanto callaba.

— ¿Inuyasha? ¿Por qué quieres hablar con Inuyasha?

Sí, ¿por qué demonios quería hablar con él? Él no era su amigo, ni llegaba al nivel de conocido. Solo se vieron cortamente en dos ocasiones y él no le dirigió la palabra directamente en ninguna de ellas. Vio como Kagome fruncía el ceño disgustada por algo que debía haberle dicho mientras se apartaba el móvil del oído para ofrecérselo. Deseó colgar en cuanto contempló el ofrecimiento. Si ese mocoso no tuviera nada contra ellos, lo habría hecho. En su lugar, lo cogió con un suspiro y se lo llevó al oído.

Se lo soltó todo de golpe, sin preámbulos ni sobre aviso. Cuando el joven terminó de hablar, sentía nauseas en el estómago. Era humillante que a un fiscal de su reputación lo chantajeara un crío de instituto y de forma tan sucia. De hecho, no lo permitiría.

— No cederé a ese chantaje.

Lo que siguió a su respuesta lo dejó helado. Minimizó la llamada y se dirigió al Whassap de Kagome, tal y como le indicó. Al entrar en la aplicación, tenía mensajes de él en la bandeja principal. No conocía demasiado bien ese programa, pero, por suerte, sus conocimientos sí llegaban hasta ser capaz de entrar en una conversación. Los archivos que dentro le esperaban le cortaron la respiración. ¡Tenía pruebas contra ellos! No lo había dejado pasar, había esperado hasta reunir pruebas para atacar.

Regresó a la llamada y se las ingenió para terminar la conversación.

— Lo pensaré.

Al colgar, dejó caer el teléfono sobre el regazo de Kagome sin saber qué decir. Ella lo miraba expectante, sin imaginar tan siquiera lo que Houjo le había pedido. ¿Cómo iba a contárselo? Era demasiado joven, demasiado ingenua como para conocer el lado más sórdido de la vida. Aquello no era tan poco común como ella podría llegar a creer, él se lo encontraba a diario en los tribunales. Nunca imaginó que llegaría a estar envuelto. Al mismo tiempo, daba gracias a que se lo dijo a él directamente y no a Kagome. Temía que ella hubiera aceptado el chantaje sin decirle nada por amor o lo que ella creía que era amor. Era tan joven…

— ¿Y bien?

Tenía que darle una respuesta. Quizás si empezaba suave, de forma inductiva…

— ¿Conoces el nuevo machismo de hoy día?

¿De qué narices le hablaba Inuyasha? ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con la llamada de Houjo?

— Verás, es algo que sucede mucho entre los adolescentes de hoy día. Yo lo veo en muchos juicios… — trató por todos los medios de no mirarla a los ojos para no desestabilizarse — Utilizan el Whassap y todos esos sistemas de mensajería que tenéis los jóvenes y que los padres no pueden controlar. A través de esos medios, acosan sexualmente a las chicas y…

— Inuyasha, no entiendo la relación que tiene eso con…

— Mira tu Whassap.

No podía decírselo más claro. Kagome buscó la aplicación extrañada en su móvil y entró en la conversación nueva con Houjo. Uno a uno pulsó cada archivo para ver el contenido. Pudo ver en primera fila como su rostro palidecía a medida que veía cada imagen. Ocho fotografías comprometidas que podrían hundirlos. Habían sido cuidadosos, pero no contaron con que alguien los estuviera vigilando; especialmente, el día que lo hicieron en el puñetero almacén del gimnasio del colegio. Cada vez que veía un entrenamiento de animadoras de Kagome, terminaban así. No debió ir y nada de eso habría sucedido.

— E-Esto…

— Eso es suficiente para hundirnos.

— No hay mensaje…

— Yo tengo el mensaje.

Kagome se volvió hacia él, aterrorizada. No le gustaba nada verla en ese estado.

— Como te iba diciendo, el nuevo machismo…

— ¡Basta! No quiero que lo suavices, ni que te desvíes… ¡Dímelo directamente!

¿Sin tapujos? Eso la destrozaría.

— Ha pedido algo a cambio de no hacer públicas esas fotos en el colegio.

— ¿Qué ha pedido?

Lo que siempre deseó.

— A ti…

— ¿A mí? — repitió sin entender.

— A ti con él…

La joven frunció el ceño intentando comprender sus palabras. Sabía que no estaba siendo claro al cien por cien, pero creía haber dado las pistas suficientes.

— ¿Quiere que salga con él?

— No exactamente…

— ¡Por Dios, Inuyasha!

Si tanto quería saberlo, se lo diría.

— Quiere que te acuestes con él.

— No… — sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

— Dice que si lo haces, nada se hará público. No le importa que te compartamos…

— ¿Y tú no has dicho nada al respecto?

Kagome se levantó de su regazo furiosa con él. ¡No lo entendía! No fue él quien profirió semejante amenaza, estaba en la misma situación que ella. Con quien debería estar enfadada era con el otro tipejo que iba a su colegio.

— Kagome, yo no…

— Le has dicho que te lo pensarías, te he oído.

— ¡Para ganar tiempo!

Se levantó para estar a la misma altura. No le gustaba nada que Kagome lo mirara de esa forma desde arriba, ni que lo estuviera acusando a él. ¿Por qué no llamaba de nuevo a Houjo y le daba su merecido? No era él quien provocó aquello, ni quien quiso compartirla, ni nada. Admitía que no fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso, pero no hizo nada para merecer su enfado.

— Tenemos que pensar esto muy bien y…

— ¡No hay nada que pensar! — le espetó — ¡No me acostaré con él!

— Pero esas fotografías…

— ¿Y qué? Mis padres lo sabrán antes, nada más. A lo mejor consienten…

— O a lo mejor no.

Habían confiado en él mientras creyeron que la trataría como si fuera su propia hija. ¿Cómo iban a confiar en él cuando supieran que, en realidad, lejos de verla como a una hija, la vio como a una mujer deseable desde el principio?

— Aunque no lo hicieran, solo faltan tres meses para que…

— En esos tres meses, a mí pueden joderme vivo, Kagome. Son tres meses durante los cuales tú no tienes voz ante la ley para defenderme. — le explicó — Son tres meses durante los cuales, si el proceso se acelera por cualquier razón, podrían quitármelo todo desde mi hijo.

— No tienen por qué…

— Vas al mismo colegio que mi hijo. Si la defensa del menor que te adjudiquen es buena en su trabajo, tirará los hilos desde ahí para calificarme de corruptor de menores. Estoy seguro de que tu tía verá en esto otra oportunidad de chantajearme para sacarme más dinero. Dirá lo que sea para que…

— Mi tía no tiene nada que ver con esto.

— ¡Tu tía es una hija de puta con mayúsculas!

Sí, quizás lo fue con él en su día, pero no lo sería con ella. Tampoco consentiría que volviera a crucificarlo en pos de su propio beneficio económico y su madre, por muy enfadada que pudiera estar, no permitiría que se utilizara a un niño. Sin embargo, Inuyasha era desconfiado por naturaleza, era mucho pedir que tuviera algo de fe en la humanidad. Creía que entre sus padres, su tía, los profesores del colegio y toda la comunidad lo crucificarían. Aunque no dudaba que la prensa hiciera eco de aquello, ella estaba convencida de que si su amor era verdadero, sobrevivirían a ese bache. El problema era que para eso debían amarse mutuamente.

— Creo que podría funcionar si tú me amas…

Otra vez eso. Las mujeres siempre encontraban una oportunidad para sacar el tema del amor e intentar a atrapar a un hombre. En eso, Kagome no era en absoluto diferente a las demás. Entendía su punto de vista también, no era un idiota. Si les hacían creer que lo suyo era amor verdadero, podrían conseguir una prórroga o un sobreseimiento. No dudarían de ella, dudarían de él. No obstante, si él hacía eso, estaría atrapado. Lo vigilarían a cada paso que diera y tendría que terminar por pedirle matrimonio para que la prensa no publicara sobre ellos.

Lamentablemente, aquella no era una salida válida para él. Se negaba a quedar atrapado por ella por el resto de sus días y se negaba a correr el riesgo de perder a Kamui. No estaba enamorado de Kagome. Mentiría si dijera que no sentía ciertas cosas por ella, pero no estaba enamorado. Él nunca tuvo la capacidad de amar a una mujer de esa forma; no sabía si por culpa suya o por culpa de su madre. La cuestión era que no podía darle la respuesta que ella deseaba.

— Lo siento, Kagome.

Ella sí que lo sentía. ¿Podría Inuyasha amarla alguna vez? Tampoco tenía sentido pensar en ello en ese instante. Tenían un problema a la vista mucho más grave y se prometió que no se agobiaría por eso por más que le doliera.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Houjo?

— Dímelo tú, Kagome. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso le estaba dando carta blanca para acostarse con otro bajo esas circunstancias? Tenía que haber entendido mal, no podía ser verdad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que aceptaré lo que tú decidas.

— ¿Estás dispuesto a permitir que me acueste con otro para salvar tu culo? — bramó.

— Dicho así no suena tan bien, pero…

— ¡No hay peros, Inuyasha! — notó como se le humedecían los ojos por la mezcla de rabia y frustración — No sé cómo puedes ofrecerme así a otro… ¿Acaso me odias?

¿Qué otra explicación podía haber? Aceptaba que no la amaba, pero aquello era excesivo, no era propio de alguien que sintiera el más mínimo aprecio o afecto hacia ella.

— ¡No! — exclamó — Yo solo te dejo a ti la decisión... Aceptaré lo que tú…

— Tendrías que ser muy idiota para aceptar algo así.

— No quiero que te alejes, no todavía…

Entonces, lo entendió todo. No era amor, nunca hubo ninguna posibilidad. Ella era una mujer más en su lista con la que tenía sexo y a la que terminaría por dejar cuando se aburriera o cuando encontrara a otra que lo encendiera. Lo de Santa Mónica no fue más que un engaño, una parafernalia para tenerla contenta y sumisa. Nunca dialogaron de verdad porque, de haberlo hecho, ella lo sabría ya. Todo era mentira. Una mentira que la mantenía a ella feliz, sin quejas ni reproches.

— Lo que pasa es que si nos separan, no tendrás a otra con quien follar…

Ya está, había dicho exactamente lo que pensaba.

— Si quisiera, encontraría a otra en cualquier parte.

— Porque yo soy prescindible, ¿verdad?

No lo era en absoluto. Si algo había aprendido en esos meses desde que la conoció, era que Kagome no era en absoluto prescindible. Por desgracia para ella, él no se sentía en absoluto valiente para decírselo. Estaba acongojado por aquella llamada. En su lista de prioridades Kamui y su familia estaban por delante de Kagome. No los pondría en peligro por un capricho pasajero que podría terminar en unos meses o en un año. No era lo bastante estúpido como para creer que eso sería eterno.

A Kagome le dolería un poco al principio, pero era joven, lo superaría. Él era otra cuestión muy diferente.

— Sí, eres prescindible.

Esperaba esa respuesta cuando se lo echó en cara aunque no pudo prepararse lo suficiente como para poder soportar el golpe. El dolor que estaba surgiendo en el pecho era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo. Las lágrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas y le temblaban las manos debido a los nervios. Inuyasha le acababa de hacer pedazos el alma, había jugado con su tierno corazón como si se tratara de una pelota de tenis, la había pisoteado y la había usado para su exclusivo placer físico. Le importaba una mierda lo que ella sintiera, estaba claro. Ojalá no tuviera también el gusto de presenciar el daño que le había provocado.

— Kagome…

¿Cómo se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre? Después de lo que acaba de decirle, de admitir aquello... ¡Maldito fuera!

— ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! —le gritó Kagome llorando de rabia — ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! — chilló — ¡No sé cómo pude enamorarme de un ser tan repulsivo!

Le apartó las manos cuando trató de agarrarla. Entonces, vio en su muñeca la pulsera que había atesorado desde que se la regaló como una estúpida. Aquel día, llegó a creer que Inuyasha la quería aunque fuera solo un poquito, que tenían esperanza y un futuro por delante. Por fin se daba cuenta de que todo era pura fachada para asegurarse de que su cama estuviera caliente. Un regalo a una amante para mantenerla satisfecha, callada y dócil. ¡Qué ciega había estado! ¡Qué estúpida era!

— ¡Vas a despertar a Kamui!

Kagome le volvió a mirar furiosa, aguantándose todos los sollozos que amenazaban por salir de su garganta, contrariada ante la idea de que Kamui la viera en ese estado. El niño era inocente, no como el desgraciado de su padre. Se arrancó la pulsera de la muñeca, rompiendo el broche en el arranque de ira. Ya no quería sus baratijas ni su amor.

— ¡Que te jodan, Inuyasha!

Tiró la pulsera con todas sus fuerzas contra Inuyasha. Sin medir consecuencias, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a toda prisa a la habitación de Inuyasha. Rápidamente, sacó su maleta de debajo de la cama de Inuyasha y comenzó a meter en ella toda la ropa que se había llevado a su casa. La metió de cualquier manera arrugándola y apretándola para no perder más tiempo. Al darse la vuelta, encontró a Inuyasha ahí parado, mirándola como si hubiera enloquecido. En cierto modo sentía que había enloquecido y que había visto la luz, más clara y diáfana que nunca.

No hizo nada por detenerla cuando pasó a su lado con la maleta repleta. No dio un paso, no la miró, no dijo una sola palabra. Nada. Se quedó parado en el sitio a la espera de que fuera ella quien cediera. Pues se iba a llevar una sorpresa porque, en esa ocasión, no solo no cedería, sino que, además, no aceptaría una disculpa. Cuando estaba en la puerta de la entrada a punto de salir, recorrió con la mirada el salón que tanto la había impresionado la primera vez. Se había dejado seducir por el lujo y el placer. No volvería a ser tan idiota.

— Hasta nunca, Inuyasha.

* * *

El domingo fingió un dolor de estómago y lo pasó en cama, compadeciéndose de sí misma. Ese era el primer domingo que no pasaba en casa de Inuyasha desde que se "reconciliaron". ¿Qué pensaría Kamui cuando despertara y no la viera por allí? ¿Qué le diría Inuyasha que había sucedido? Una mentira, seguramente. Jamás expondría a su adorado Kamui. Se odió a sí misma por pensar de esa forma. Kamui no tenía la culpa de nada, no merecía ningún tipo de ataque. Admiraba la fuerza con la que su padre lo protegía.; simplemente, desearía que se hubiera guardado un poco de esa fuerza para protegerla a ella también.

El lunes habría fingido también de no ser porque había algo que sí o sí tenía que hacer. Houjo le había abierto los ojos respecto a Inuyasha, algo que agradecía, mas había algo que jamás le perdonaría. Ella no era una mercancía, un pedazo de carne con el que podía hacer un trueque. Era un ser humano y una mujer. Tenía toda la intención de dar con él y partirle la cara en el sentido literal de la expresión. No le importaba que la expulsaran, se quedaría a gusto.

Mientras buscaba a Houjo en el vestíbulo del instituto a primera hora de la mañana, alguien tiró de su falda desde abajo. Al bajar la mirada, vio a Kamui con sus grandes ojos repletos de clara confusión.

— Kamui…

— Papá me ha dado esto para ti. — le enseñó un sobre.

Nada más coger el sobre, supo que era un fajo de billetes. En el reverso estaba escrito del puño y letra de Inuyasha que se trataba de la cuenta a deber y su finiquito. ¡Maldito hijo de perra! No todos estaban cortados por el mismo rasero que él. No quería su dinero, ni su maldita compasión con ese extra totalmente innecesario.

— ¡Dile a tu padre que…!

La expresión triste de Kamui la acalló. El niño estaba aterrorizado. Suspiró y se guardó el sobre en la cartera del instituto, aceptando el pago aunque no estuviera de acuerdo. No usaría a Kamui como mensajero. Justo en ese instante, Houjo Akitoki entró en el vestíbulo con tanta normalidad y buen talante que le hirvió la sangre. ¿Cómo podía seguir actuando como un joven talentoso, humilde y educado después de lo que le hizo a ella? No consentiría que continuara con esa falsa fachada que a tantos otros había engañado.

Kamui desbarató sus intenciones por segunda ocasión al agarrar su falda de nuevo con ansiedad y preguntarle:

— ¿Es verdad que ya no volverás a ser mi niñera?

— ¿Eso te ha dicho tu padre?

No apartó ni un instante la mirada de Houjo, quien no parecía haberla visto mientras chocaba las palmas con sus amigos. ¡Hipócrita!

— Dice que tienes que estudiar mucho y ya no tienes tiempo…

Quería correr hacia Houjo para cumplir con su objetivo, pero el tono lastimero de Kamui la venció. Se prometió que lo atraparía más tarde. En ese momento, tenía otras prioridades. Se acuclilló frente a Kamui y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Estaba temblando. Le recordó por un momento a su hermano pequeño cuando de niño tenía miedo de las tormentas. Solía meterse en su cama desecho en lágrimas para que ella lo consolara.

— Es verdad que mis estudios requieren más tiempo cada vez, pero sabes que yo te quiero mucho, ¿verdad? — le dio un beso en la frente — Cuando me necesites, solo ven a buscarme.

Estar en una clase diferente que la de Houjo era una total desventaja. El año anterior coincidieron en el aula, no ese año. Buscarlo entre clase y clase era imposible y en el recreo resultó que tenía que volver de la clase de gimnasia. Como se estaba duchando, regresaría al final del descanso. A la hora de comer, no logró encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Justo lo vio al dirigirse a su clase, en el corredor. Hablaba con una chica a la que indudablemente intentaría encandilar. Bien, le mostraría cómo era el auténtico Houjo.

Hakuron, el profesor de matemáticas con quien tenía clase, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros justo cuando caminaba en su dirección y tiró de ella hacia la clase mientras le decía lo orgulloso que estaba de sus progresos. Le sonrió mientras escuchaba sus cumplidos y giró la cabeza para ver a Houjo entrar en su clase. ¡Diablos, casi lo tenía! Lo atraparía a la hora de salir, no permitiría que se le escapara una tercera vez ese día, mucho menos cuando solo fue al instituto para darle su merecido.

Pensar en partirle la cara a Houjo, la expectación, buscarlo por el instituto… Debía admitir que todo ello le sirvió para entretenerse y no pensar en Inuyasha. Sabía que si no mantenía le mente ocupada, terminaría deshaciéndose en lágrimas de nuevo por él. Por eso, necesitaba centrarse en otra cosa y poner todo su empeño en no desmoronarse. Ya tendría más tiempo en adelante para llorar y sanar las heridas de su corazón. Por el momento, lo único que deseaba era demostrarle a Houjo que no podía manipularla y demostrarle a Inuyasha que su vida no se iba a acabar sin él. Todos los hombres eran iguales.

En cuanto recogió sus cosas, salió corriendo hacia la clase de Houjo. Ya había salido porque tenía prisa para asistir a la academia de inglés. Tenía que darse prisa o habría perdido todo el maldito día de la forma más tonta. Si, al final, lo que tendría que haber hecho, era irrumpir en mitad de la clase como si se tratara de Rambo y destrozarle la cara frente a todos. Todo por no causar disturbios. De todas formas, no era eso lo único que le molestaba. Le molestaba muchísimo que hubiera tratado ese tema que la inmiscuía a ella con Inuyasha, como si él fuera su dueño para dar permiso para que ella se acostara con alguien. Le molestaba que no la hubiera buscado en el instituto, que hiciera como que nada había sucedido. ¿Qué se había creído?

Al salir del vestíbulo, lo vio al otro lado del patio, hablando con Inuyasha. No podría haber hecho nada que la cabreara más. Se acabó; había perdido el control.

— ¡Houjo!

Atravesó el patio corriendo mientras Houjo se volvía. Tanto uno como el otro la miraron sin comprender. ¿Acaso era tan extraño que estuviera enfadada por ser tratada como un objeto? Apretó los puños furiosa con ellos e hizo lo que tanto había deseado hacer. Antes incluso de frenar con los talones, le asestó un puñetazo en la cara a Houjo que le hizo tambalearse. Después, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le dio una patada en la entrepierna que le hizo doblarse y caer de rodillas en el suelo ante ella.

— ¡Eres un hijo de puta! Ni estoy en venta, ni cederé ante tus chantajes.

No le importó que los alumnos se conglomeraban a su alrededor. En ese momento, se sentía tan a gusto que habría gritado eufórica. ¡Qué liberación! No recordaba haberse quedado tan a gusto en toda su vida. No, aún faltaba una cosa.

Rodeó a Houjo para plantarse frente a Inuyasha, intentando no prestar atención a lo guapo que estaba. La sorpresa inicial con la que la miraba tras haber sido testigo de un comportamiento totalmente impropio de ella, fue sustituida por la intriga. Si a Houjo le había pateado los huevos, ¿qué le haría a él después de todo el sufrimiento que le había causado? No, para él no tenía nada. Ni dolor, ni rabia, ni amor. Ya no tenía nada. Solo le quedaba algo por terminar. Sacó el sobre que Kamui le entregó esa misma mañana y lo estampó contra su pecho.

— Quédate con tu dinero, nunca lo quise.

Por increíble que pareciera, se quedó mucho más a gusto con ese gesto simbólico que con el grito de dolor de Houjo Akitoki. Al fin podía tomar aire con normalidad. Bien, ya solo le quedaba volver a casa, meterse en la cama y disponerse a llorar a gusto. Había caído en el infierno y había logrado escapar de él con grandes pérdidas. ¡Diablos, no sabía si resistiría las lágrimas hasta su casa!

Continuará…


	13. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 13: Reencuentro**

Jugó y perdió. Kagome había resultado ganadora de una tortuosa partida de varios jugadores. Desde el principio fue acosada por el temor de ser descubierta por los padres, por la amenaza que suponía cuanto Kikio sabía de él, por su propio instituto, por ese tal Houjo Akitoki e incluso por él. No obstante, Kagome, la pequeña, dulce y encantadora muchachita incapaz de alzar la voz, les dio una lección a todos que jamás olvidarían. Al final, la única ganadora fue ella y se alegraba. Kagome se merecía algo mucho mejor de lo que él podría ofrecerle jamás.

Mentiría si dijera que no le afectó en absoluto perder a Kagome. Necesitó que ella se marchara, vaciara sus armarios de sus pertenencias y le diera la espalda con la cabeza bien alta para percatarse de lo importante que era en su vida. Si había alguien de quien debía enamorarse, era justamente de ella. Había esquivado el amor como a la peste durante años para terminar cayendo en las redes de la persona que menos le convenía y que más feliz le hacía. Kagome era única e inigualable. Solo ella podía haber derribado así las murallas que habían protegido su corazón herido durante tanto tiempo. Asimismo, solo ella podía haberlo dejado tan hundido.

Verla salir del colegio era una auténtica tortura. No la veía con mucha frecuencia por el entrenamiento de animadoras y porque, seguramente, lo esquivaba. No obstante, cuando la veía, se le paraba el corazón. Había llegado a intentar saludarla, ser amigos, pero Kagome le había retirado hasta el saludo de lo enfadada que estaba con él. Se rodeaba de su trío de amigas íntimas como escudo defensor y pasaba a su lado como si él no existiera. La tentación de agarrarla y exigirle que lo mirara a la cara era atenazante. ¿Y qué haría después? ¡Por Dios, estaban en un colegio repleto de alumnos de todas las edades!

¿Ya lo habría olvidado? La última vez que lo miró a los ojos hecha una furia, la última vez que le habló, parecía muy irritada con él y con toda la razón del mundo. Él fue un cobarde, algo que comprendió demasiado tarde. Kagome esperaba que luchara por ella aunque fuera un poquito, y, en lugar de buscar alternativas y soluciones, lo que hizo fue reiterar que ella no valdría jamás tanto como Kamui. ¡Diablos era mentira! Desgraciadamente, eso era algo que supo después de perderla. Aquella realidad que tanto se había negado a sí mismo lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, reafirmándolo como el idiota que fue. No era aquello lo que quería. Debió luchar por Kagome cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Tras aquel lunes, tardó una semana entera en volver a verla. No sabía si porque faltó a clase o si porque lo esquivó. Se preguntaba a veces si Kagome habría llorado por él, si se habría acurrucado bajo las mantas a recordar, si le habría dado otra oportunidad de haberse arrastrado ante ella. Kagome era diferente a todas las que le hicieron daño previamente: su madre biológica, su hermanastra, su ex mujer. Las tres mujeres que más daño le habían hecho en toda su vida no podrían ser más opuestas a Kagome. ¿Por qué se empeñó en juzgarla por el mismo rasero? Kagome no quería dinero, ni poder, ni sexo. Kagome quería amor y, a cambio, había entregado el suyo incondicionalmente.

Fueron unos meses difíciles, los peores diría él. Cuatro meses en los que creyó que iba a volverse loco. Después de eso, quedarían otros dos años viéndola asistir al bachiller. No sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo. La primavera había dejado atrás el invierno y había recubierto los campos de flores. Sin embargo, no se llevó consigo el desamor y la tristeza. Eso era algo que continuaba atezándolo con fuerza desde dentro, desde lo más hondo de su ser. No había vuelto a ser el mismo por más que lo intentó.

La cama estaba más vacía que nunca y su armario, de repente, tenía mucho hueco libre. Los productos de higiene que compró para Kagome lo observaban cada vez que entraba al cuarto de baño. La cocina ya no olía a sus postres caseros, ni volvió a prepararle su tarta favorita con la receta de su madre. Tampoco la oía reír con Kamui mientras jugaban. Nada. En su casa solo había quedado un espeluznante eco resultante de los recuerdos. Llegó a sentir ganas de mudarse.

Por un tiempo se refugió en el alcohol. No se volvió un alcohólico, siempre lo controló, y se aseguró de que Kamui jamás lo viera beber. Simplemente, por las noches, antes de dormir, agarraba una de sus botellas de vino y se la tomaba, intentando olvidar. A veces, llegaba incluso a pensar que podría encontrar a otra mujer que calentara su cama, que eso era lo que necesitaba. Sí, seguro que encontraría a otra sin problemas. El problema era que las comparaciones siempre fueron odiosas. A cada mujer que se le intentaba insinuar, la comparaba con ella y todo se iba al traste. ¡Nadie estaba a su nivel!

Lo que más le preocupaba era la aparición de oportunidades amorosas incluso en el colegio. Aquella chica, Rika, había movido ficha de forma inesperada en una nueva partida. No esperaba que expresara tan abiertamente sus intenciones con él. ¡Creía que le gustaba el capitán del equipo de baloncesto! ¿Por qué lo perseguía a él? Tampoco fue un polvo tan memorable, no para él al menos. Rika era un borrón en su cuenta del que no podría arrepentirse más. Esa chica era la prueba viviente de que nunca fue el hombre devoto que merecía Kagome. Si pudiera dar marcha atrás, jamás habría hecho lo que hizo. ¡Engañó a Kagome! ¿Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita de decirse a sí mismo que lo hacía por ella?

Había cambiado; Kagome lo había cambiado. El Inuyasha del pasado era egoísta, narcisista, arrogante e insensible. ¡Un cabrón en mayúsculas! Ella había remodelado a esa persona, lo había hecho humano. Lamentablemente, ya era demasiado tarde. Él ya había cometido demasiados errores imperdonables. Debió suponer desde el principio que Kagome sería quien terminara con esa peligrosa relación. Ella era una chica lista, no perdería el tiempo con alguien como él.

Así, con esos pensamientos, pasaron las semanas y los meses hasta abril. Antaño, Kagome y él esperaron ese mes con impaciencia, puesto que supondría el fin de la ilegalidad de su relación. Ese mes podrían hacerlo público cuando el último día ella cumpliera dieciséis años. Ya no había nada que hacer público, ni sueños ni ilusiones. De hecho, estaba a punto de pasar por una de las peores cosas que le habían sucedido en su vida, algo que podría estar perfectamente al nivel de la ruptura con Kagome.

Kamui estaba enfermo. Al principio, asoció su decaimiento a la partida de Kagome. Sabía que el niño lo pasó muy mal y que incluso se culpó a sí mismo de que ella hubiera dejado de cuidarlo. No comprendía que, en realidad, era todo culpa de su padre. Estaba tan sumergido en su propia pena que apenas prestó atención a los síntomas que padecía Kamui. Con el tiempo, a medida que levantaba cabeza lo suficiente para sobrevivir, notó que algo no marchaba bien con su hijo. Del pediatra fueron enviados al hospital y allí empezaron a hacerle muchas pruebas. Algo no estaba nada bien. No le harían tantas pruebas si no sospecharan que podía tener algo grave.

Si ese era su castigo por lo que le hizo a Kagome, tenía mucho que decir al respecto. No era justo que Kamui fuera castigado cuando él fue el culpable de todo. Kamui era un niño, era inocente de todo lo que él hizo. Si le sucedía algo, encontraría la formad de dar con Dios, el Karma o con cualquier cosa que lo hubiera provocado.

En la consulta del doctor se estaba impacientando. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del traje y dio vueltas por el despacho. Kamui estaba entretenido en la sala de juegos con otros niños. Fuera lo que fuese, el médico había pedido que el niño no entrara en la consulta. La enfermera le transmitió que se trataba de un asunto a tratar solo con el padre. Eso lo puso en alerta.

En cuanto el doctor abrió la puerta para acceder a la consulta, se abalanzó sobre él. ¡No podía esperar!

— ¿Qué tiene?

Todo empezó con el decaimiento, la falta de energía, la desgana para todo. Después, llegaron los continuos dolores de cabeza que ninguna aspirina podía calmar. Lo último fueron los desmayos. Había llegado al límite de su paciencia con la enfermedad de Kamui.

— Señor Taisho, lamento comunicarle que los resultados no son demasiado buenos.

Se quedó sin aire al escucharlo. Sabía que no lo citaban a él solo para decirle que un tratamiento de ocho días terminaría con el malestar. Aun así, no estaba preparado para oír cómo se confirmaban sus sospechas.

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo?

— Tiene leucemia.

— Le-Leu… ¿Leucemia?

Toda la mandíbula le temblaba cuando lo pronunció. Le temblaban también las rodillas y sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Necesitaba sentarse o se desmayaría. Kamui no; no podía perder a Kamui también. Lo único que lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra en esos momentos era él. Aunque lo hiciera de la forma equivocada, había luchado por él, por no perderlo. No podía sucederle aquello. ¡No era justo!

Se dejó caer sobre una silla pesadamente. No le podía estar pasando aquello.

— Conseguirán que se ponga bien, ¿no?

— Para serle sincero señor Taisho, debemos encontrar un donante que sea compatible con la médula de su hijo lo antes posible…

— ¿Por qué urge tanto?

— Creo que no hace falta que lo diga, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha asintió y se quedó mirando al doctor sin escucharlo apenas mientras le explicaba todo lo referente a la leucemia, una enfermedad tan conocida como temida. Hubiera deseado entrar corriendo en la sala de juegos para abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a Kamui, pero sentía que no podría hacerlo sin preocuparlo. Lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo, mantenerlo en la ignorancia. Él se preocuparía y lucharía por los dos mientras Kamui creía que solo tenía un resfriado.

Al salir de la consulta, se sentía derrotado. Se dejó caer en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera y empezó a mirar la pared blanca. Últimamente, eso era lo único que hacía bien. Mirar y callar.

— Gracias doctor. — se escuchó una voz femenina.

Esa voz le resultaba de lo más conocida. Se dio unos segundos para asimilarla y, luego, cayó en la cuenta. ¡Kagome! ¿Qué hacía Kagome en el hospital? ¿Y si le había pasado algo a ella? ¡No, ella no! No soportaría que ella también…

Se levantó del asiento de un salto y se acercó a la puerta de la sala de espera para poder verla. Estaba de espaldas a él, vestida con su uniforme escolar mientras hablaba con el doctor. Leyó el letrero de la consulta. ¡Era el ginecólogo! No sabía que una chica tan joven como Kagome ya asistiera a ese tipo de médico.

— Nos veremos la semana que viene.

— De acuerdo.

— Recuerda que te haremos la ecografía, así que tienes que haber tomado por lo menos cuatro vasos de agua previamente.

— Vale…

¿Ecografía? ¿Y por qué Kagome sonaba tan resignada? Incluso el doctor cambió su semblante, como si se hubiera apiadado de ella.

— No es la primera vez que me encuentro a una chica tan joven en esta situación, no tienes que preocuparte. Ahora, debes hablar con tus padres y decidir lo mejor para ti.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Ella hacía eso cuando estaba muy angustiada, estresada incluso, y no era capaz de asimilar lo que sucedía.

— Si la opción del aborto no os parece aceptable y no os podéis ocupar, siempre se puede dar en adopción. Hay muchas parejas con ganas de tener hijos que lo querrán como si fuera suyo.

— Entiendo…

— Piénsalo bien, ¿de acuerdo? Ya llevas dieciocho semanas de embarazo y empieza a ser peligrosa la intervención…

Kagome estaba embarazada de dieciocho semanas. ¡Dios, era suyo! Estaba esperando un hijo de él. ¡Joder, como si tuviera pocos problemas por delante! Aquello no tendría que haber sucedido, él siempre la cuidó para que no sucediera. Siempre excepto aquella vez en Santa Mónica, en la arboleda. No llevaba preservativos encima y se acostó con ella de todas formas. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Fuera como fuese, tenía más que claro que se iba a ocupar. Para él, ni el aborto ni la adopción eran una opción.

No esperó hasta que ella pasara por delante de la sala de espera. Se apartó de la puerta y fue directamente hacia ella.

— ¡Kagome!

Kagome pegó un brinco al escuchar su voz y se volvió como si acabara de ver a un fantasma. Bueno, en cierto modo lo era; él era el fantasma del pasado.

— Inuyasha…

A pesar del miedo, de los nervios y de la rabia que debía sentir hacia él, Kagome mantuvo el tipo y aceptó sentarse con él en la cafetería del hospital. Pidió un zumo de naranja para ella y un café solo para él. Tenía la esperanza de que el café lo despertara de aquella pesadilla. Tenía la sensación de que llevaba cuatro meses sin levantarse de la cama, atrapado en el peor de los sueños.

Se sentaron junto a las ventanas que daban a un jardín dentro del hospital y, como no quería entrar directamente en el tema de su embarazo debido a su nerviosismo, le contó lo sucedido con Kamui.

— ¿Qué pasara si no encuentran un donante para Kamui? — se atrevió a preguntar.

— Todo se acabará para él.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Kagome se llevó una mano al pecho, acongojada. Sabía que a ella le importaba Kamui, no quería asustarla. Quizás no fue tan buena idea contárselo, aunque terminaría por enterarse de todas formas.

— Y-Yo… podría hacerme la prueba…

— ¡No!

Alzó tanto la voz que algunas cabezas se volvieron hacia ellos. Se encogió de hombros, avergonzado, y deslizó las manos sobre la mesa para tomar la mano de Kagome al otro lado. Estaba fría. La tomó entre sus dos manos y la calentó con cariño, sorprendido y a la vez aliviado de que ella no lo apartara.

— Estás embarazada… — dijo en voz alta por primera vez desde que lo supo — No puedes tomar la prueba, hay riesgos.

— ¿Y si somos compatibles?

— Eso no importa porque nunca lo sabremos.

Eso era todo. No pondría en riesgo a Kagome y al bebé, y tampoco se lo permitiría la ley, ni sus padres, ya que, para ese tipo de prueba, hasta los dieciocho, necesitaba consentimiento parental.

— ¿Y mi tía? ¿Has hablado con ella?

— Acabo de saberlo ahora mismo, no he hablado con nadie más que contigo. De todas formas, dudo que le interese…

— No lo digo por eso. Quizás… no sé… ella es su madre. ¿No podría ser compatible?

No era una mala idea a decir verdad. No sabía cómo encontraría la forma de comunicarse con Kikio para convencerla de que se sometiera a un procedimiento muy doloroso por un hijo que no le importaba, pero entendía lo que quería decir Kagome. Algún familiar tenía que ser compatible, ¿no? Era una posibilidad entre muchas.

— Puede que incluso mi madre, ¿no?

Su madre colaboraría encantada hasta que le dijera que su hija esperaba un hijo suyo. No, no era la clase de persona que le haría pagar de esa forma. Sin embargo, él se sentiría como un canalla por pedirle eso al mismo tiempo que le informaba de que se había acostado con su hija menor de edad y la había preñado. Aun así, se arrastraría si era necesario por la vida de Kamui.

— Debo suponer que tus padres aún no saben nada, ¿no?

— No…

Sacudió la cabeza al mismo tiempo que le contestaba con una negativa.

— Hace un par de semanas, como me sentía mal, fui al médico de cabecera. Mi madre suele acompañarme, pero, justo antes de ir, la llamaron del colegio diciendo que mi hermano tuvo una reacción alérgica, así que, afortunadamente, fui sola.

Decidió no dar su opinión al respecto. Eso de "afortunadamente" no estaba tan claro para él. Si había algo que tenía claro, era que cuanto más tardara en decirlo, más le costaría hacerlo. La confianza era muy delicada. Eso fue algo que descubrió junto a Kagome, al resquebrajar por completo la confianza que ella tenía en él.

— El médico sospechó que podría estar embarazada y recomendó que me hiciera unos análisis. Yo le dije a mi madre al volver a casa que solo era un resfriado…

— Tenías que haberle contado la verdad.

— ¡Tenía miedo! — agachó la cabeza y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas — El médico confirmó el embarazo y, como notó que la situación era… delicada… me mandó al ginecólogo con una cita de urgencia para tratarlo cuanto antes… — sorbió por la nariz — Yo solo quería que la tierra me tragase…

Conocía muy bien esa sensación.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer, Kagome? — preguntó al fin.

— ¿Puedo elegir?

— Claro que puedes. Yo te puedo dar mi opinión, pero no puedo decidir por ti de ninguna forma. Ningún tribunal me daría la razón a mí. Yo…

— ¡Olvídate de los tribunales! — por segunda vez, varias cabezas se giraron hacia ellos — No puedes usar eso de excusa siempre.

— No es una excusa, es la realidad, Kagome. Estoy en manos de lo que tú o tus padres decidáis. De hecho, puede que ni siquiera tú tengas el lujo de decidir si ellos desean otra cosa.

— Mis padres no decidirán por mí, tendrán en cuenta mi opinión…

— ¿Qué quieres entonces, Kagome?

— No lo sé… — apartó la mano que él estaba sujetando de su agarre y la colocó sobre su vientre, justo donde él desearía colocar la suya si ella lo aceptara — No esperaba que esto sucediera…

Ni él tampoco.

— Pero no quiero abortar, no es justo para el bebé…

— Yo tampoco quiero que abortes, Kagome.

— Darlo en adopción… — suspiró — Me dolería tanto…

— No tienes por qué hacerlo.

— ¿Y cómo voy a…?

— Me tienes a mí. — afirmó — Puedes contar conmigo para tener a este bebé.

La mirada de Kagome no mentía; no se fiaba de él. ¿Y cómo demonios iba a confiar en él después de todo el dolor que le había causado en el pasado? No fue un buen amante ni un buen novio. No la protegió cuando ella más la necesitó. No fue totalmente sincero con ella. De hecho, él nunca confió en ella en el pasado cuando era la persona de más confianza que jamás había tenido a su lado.

— Sé que he sido un…

— Un auténtico cabrón. — terminó por él.

Estaba resentida con él y con razón.

— Pero no seré un mal padre y lo sabes. No pienso dejarte tirada y hacer como que esto no ha sucedido nunca. — juró — Me ocuparé del bebé y de ti porque sois mi responsabilidad.

— ¿Y lo querrás?

— Por supuesto.

Deseó preguntarle en ese instante si la querría a ella. Durante los últimos cuatro meses, había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para olvidarlo inútilmente. Cuanto más luchaba contra su influjo, más sentía que la arrastraba hacia él. No lo había superado en absoluto por más que se esforzara por disimular ante él al salir de clase. Simplemente, había aprendido a vivir con ello. Algunos días el corazón le pasaba más y otros sentía que podía tomar aire sin sentir ese escozor tan molesto.

En sus sueños, ellos estaban juntos y eran felices, tanto que se le derretía el alma. Al despertar por las mañanas, se encontraba sola, amargada y triste porque él ya no estaba a su lado, porque la realidad no era como el sueño. En la realidad, ella era una estúpida adolescente enamorada de un hombre adulto que ni siquiera era el adecuado. Bueno, sí era el adecuado, pero no era como ella necesitaba que fuera. Quería que la amasen con la misma intensidad con la que ella amaba y quería igualdad. Inuyasha era posesivo, autoritario y dominante. Él siempre estaba por delante de todo, él siempre ganaba de una forma u otra. Se propuso de meta acostarse con ella y lo logró.

A pesar de todo el dolor y la rabia, había algo que era innegable. Inuyasha era un padre fantástico. No era un buen novio, pero era un gran padre. Sabía que cuidaría al bebé, que lo amaría, que jamás permitiría que le faltara de nada. Aunque aquel no era el mejor momento para que Inuyasha se dedicara a otro bebé… bastante agobiado debía estar con lo de Kamui. Ella misma aún temblaba ante la sola idea. ¡Pobre Kamui! ¡Y pobre Inuyasha! Había fantaseada con la idea de un castigo para Inuyasha, mas nada remotamente parecido a aquello. Era macabro, cruel, terriblemente injusto. Si Dios en verdad existiera, la planta de oncología infantil en los hospitales no existiría.

— No creo que ahora puedas ocuparte de nadie más…

Intentó ser lo más diplomática posible. No quería que él creyera que ella le negaba a su futuro hijo. Simplemente, no creía que estuviera anímicamente en condiciones de hacer frente a otra crisis cuando estaba sumergido en aquella.

— Al contrario, creo que lo necesito más que nunca.

— No puedo pedírtelo…

— ¡Claro que sí! Tienes derecho a pedirme cuanto quieras, sobre todo con lo mal que me he portado contigo…

— No quiero que te sientas obligado a…

— ¿Sentirme obligado? Jamás me sentiría obligado a cuidar de mis hijos o de ti. No es como cuando tu tía…

Se calló de repente como si hubiera hablado más de la cuenta. De hecho, lo acababa de hacer. Aquel era un dato que ella desconocía. ¿No se casó por amor con su tía? Ella creía que estuvieron enamorados una vez y ella le partió el corazón o algo por el estilo. ¡Aquel era todo un descubrimiento!

— Inuyasha…

— No debería haber dicho eso.

— Dímelo, por favor.

Ese era el momento o nunca. Inuyasha quería que confiara en él de nuevo, pues él tendría que dar algo de sí mismo antes. Se negaba a volver a vivir en las sombras, acosada por los secretos y las mentiras. Tampoco deseaba eso para el bebé que estaba esperando. Merecían la verdad.

— ¿Inuyasha? — insistió.

— Me hizo chantaje, ¿vale? — murmuró inclinándose sobre la mesa — Si te cuento esto, jamás podrás decírselo a nadie.

— ¿El qué?

— Kamui no es hijo mío, no biológicamente al menos.

¿Cómo? Era evidente que Kamui era hijo de Kikio por los rasgos físicos claramente idénticos, pero jamás se le ocurrió que no fuera hijo de Inuyasha a pesar de la falta de parecido. ¡Y lo tuvo delante de sus narices todo el tiempo! Solo tenía que fijarse en la familia de Inuyasha. El padre, Inuyasha y el hermano mayor, incluso el difunto abuelo, el cual solo había visto en fotografías de la familia, eran calcados. En una familia en la que los genes parecían cobrar tanta fuerza, ¿cómo el hijo no heredó nada de ellos?

Entonces, le vino a la cabeza como un rayo. Inuyasha se había hecho cargo de un niño que no era suyo, había luchado por él con todo lo que tenía y había sacrificado mucho, y lo había amado con la misma intensidad que hubiera amado a uno suyo. De repente, el monstruo al que había intentado odiar en los últimos meses ya no era tan horrible ni tan terrorífico. Era un ser humano cargando una mochila llena de piedras que la vida le había puesto por delante. Su tía solo fue una de muchas tantas. Y, a pesar de todo, el encontró la forma de sobrevivir y de amar. Encontró un ser al que amó tanto que le dolía. Un ser que los dioses habían conjurado arrebatarle.

Amar a su hijo era poco. Lo idolatraría desde el día que lo cogiera en brazos por primera vez. Ante ella estaba la solución a su problema, pues ella no deseaba el aborto, ni se sentía cómoda ante la idea de dar a su bebé. Ni siquiera estaba segura de ser capaz de hacerlo. Sin embargo, con su ayuda, podría criar a su hijo en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

— Voy a tenerlo. — anunció — Quiero tener a este bebé. ¿Me ayudarás?

— En todo lo que necesites.

La noticia de que iba a tener el bebé no podría haberle alegrado más. Aquella era la medicina que necesitaba ese día.

— ¿Cómo nos apañaremos?

— Creo que lo primero es hablar con tus padres, hoy mismo.

— ¿Y Kamui?

No sabía hasta qué punto estaba enfermo Kamui como para no priorizar su caso.

— Kamui vendrá a casa conmigo por el momento. Solo será hospitalizado si su estado empeora…

— Podrías aprovechar para pedirle ayuda a mi madre con Kikio.

— Si no me hace pedazos, sí.

— Ella no hará eso, — le aseguró — pero ten cuidado con mi padre.

Kamui se puso muy contento cuando la vio. Hacía tiempo que no coincidían en el colegio y eso era algo que notaron ambos. Se le echó a los brazos en cuanto la vio, tan feliz y entregado que, por un momento, le pareció imposible que tuviera leucemia. A ella le parecía el mismo de siempre, igual de cariñoso y emotivo. Solo lamentó que Inuyasha lo bajara de sus brazos alegando que no estaba en condiciones de cargar con un niño. Para su disgusto, él tenía razón.

Instantes después, mientras se dirigían hacia el coche de Inuyasha, lo entendió. Kamui andaba como si le costara hacerlo, arrastrando los pies y respirando entrecortadamente cuando apenas habían cubierto una pequeña distancia. Inuyasha lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó hasta el coche en silencio. Debía estar sufriendo lo indecible por su hijo porque Kamui era su hijo, no importaba en absoluto la sangre. Inuyasha era un padre para Kamui y Kamui era un hijo para Inuyasha. De repente, lo veía con otros ojos. Creía que podía darle una segunda oportunidad… o quizás iban ya por la tercera… ¿Y quién las contaba?

Era la una del mediodía cuando Inuyasha aparcó en su calle. Su madre no debía esperarla a esa hora, por lo que se llevaría toda una sorpresa. Abrió la puerta de la entrada con su propia llave y los invitó a pasar.

— ¡Ya he llegado, mamá!

— ¿Kagome?

Sonomi se asomó al pasillo con el trapo de cocina entre las manos. Al verlos a los tres, se quedó sin nada qué decir.

— Tenemos que hablar, mamá. ¿Podemos dejar a Kamui viendo los dibujos en el salón?

Sonomi asintió con la cabeza sin terminar de entender la situación, pero, en cuanto asimiló la parte de Kamui, actuó por acto reflejo como una madre. Le puso los dibujos y ante sus miradas sorprendidas, le llevó un plato de la comida que había preparado para ese día. Tras darle un beso en la frente y colocarle la servilleta a modo de babero, los acompañó a la cocina, donde ella se encontraba fregando unos platos antes de que llegaran.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Es Kikio? ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

— No mamá, no tiene nada que ver con Kikio.

— De-Deberías estar en clase... los dos… — se volvió hacia el salón refiriéndose a Kamui.

— He ido al médico hoy.

Sonomi se volvió hacia su hija más confusa. Pensaba que fue a clase esa mañana cuando salió de casa, no sabía nada de que tuviera cita con ningún médico.

— ¿Kagome?

— Estoy embarazada.

Primero la miró a ella con los ojos abiertos como platos, luego miró a Inuyasha y, entonces, la comprensión se hizo patente en su semblante. Se tambaleó durante unos instantes. Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome extendieron los brazos para ayudarla si era necesario. Sonomi terminó por sostenerse con la ayuda de una silla y los miró con una mezcla de preocupación e incertidumbre.

— ¿Estás enfadada, mamá?

Sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

— ¿Entonces…?

— Estaba pensando en tu padre. Justo hoy venía a comer a casa…

— ¡Ya estoy en casa, Sonomi!

Su padre llegó justo en el momento más indicado. Bien, ya estaban todos, ya podían decir cuanto tenían que decir. Les esperaba un día muy largo.

Continuará…


	14. Traumas superados

**Capítulo 14: Traumas superados**

Kamui se salvaría. Su madre se había hecho la prueba de compatibilidad y había resultado ser una donante óptima para Kamui. Inmediatamente, se ofreció voluntaria para la intervención. Inuyasha se dejó caer hecho pedazos en una silla de la sala de espera al escucharla. Estaba tan agradecido por lo que iba a hacer para salvar la vida de su hijo que prometió darle cuanto deseara a cambio. No sabía ni cómo compensarla. Sonomi solo pidió que cuidara bien de su hija en adelante.

Ese era otro asunto que discutieron por largo tiempo. Su madre se lo tomó relativamente bien todo el asunto del embarazo y de que hubiera estado con un hombre adulto. No estaba contenta, pero pareció entenderlo. Su padre, en cambio, fue un hueso duro de roer. Al llegar a casa y encontrarlos allí, se quedó mudo por la sorpresa. Ella no debería estar en casa e Inuyasha mucho menos. Los miró sospechando que algo había sucedido y se volvió hacia su esposa, quien parecía haber visto un fantasma. A continuación, los tres intentaron explicarle al mismo tiempo lo que había sucedido.

Lo único que su padre llegó a entender era que ella estaba embarazada y asoció él solo lo demás. Se tiró sobre Inuyasha como en uno de sus partidos de rugby con sus viejos amigos del instituto. Gritó aterrorizada al verlo aunque la sorpresa fue tremenda cuando, en lugar de caer al suelo, Inuyasha bloqueó el ataque con una defensa que habría hecho llorar a su padre. Entonces, su padre hizo la única cosa que le quedaba por hacer cuando su gran ataque fallaba: buscó su machete. Su madre y ella gritaron, conocedoras de sus mañas. Inuyasha no huyó; se mantuvo serio y firme en su lugar, sin pestañear si quiera por la inminente amenaza. Finalmente, Takeo, al descubrir que su amenaza no surtía ningún efecto, se dio por vencido y soltó el machete.

Tomaron asiento en la cocina para hablar. Cuando Inuyasha iba a sentarse junto a ella, Takeo lo apartó y le ordenó silenciosamente que se sentara enfrente. Fue él quien se sentó a su lado y no la miró ni una sola vez. Supuso que debía estar furioso y muy decepcionado con ella. No la crio para acabar así a los quince años.

— Tú estabas casado con mi cuñada.

No empezaba bien la conversación.

— Primero Kikio y ahora mi hija, que es su sobrina. ¿Esto es alguna clase de fetichismo? ¿Por qué mi hija?

— No sabía que Kikio y ella estaban emparentadas antes de... — se interrumpió a sí mismo sin atreverse a pronunciarlo en voz alta frente al padre.

— Antes de corromper a una menor. — terminó por él.

— ¡Takeo! — lo amonestó su esposa — Disculpe, está nervioso. Takeo es tan protector con su hija…

— ¡Y, aun así, mira lo que sucedido! — le reprochó a su esposa — ¡Maldita sea, Kagome! — se dirigió a ella por primera vez desde que descubrió lo de su embarazo — ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te acostaste con un hombre adulto? ¿Es que no te he enseñado nada?

— Lo siento, papá…

— ¡Eso no volverá el tiempo atrás!

— Si me permite el atrevimiento, señor Higurashi, nada volverá el tiempo atrás. Creo que ahora deberíamos concentrarnos en el futuro.

Lo admitiera o no, su padre sabía que Inuyasha tenía razón. Ahora bien, no estaba dispuesto a dar por terminada esa discusión. No, al menos, sin dar su punto de vista al completo.

— ¡Te has aprovechado de mi niña! Voy a denunciarte, te meteré entre rejas y me aseguraré de que tiren la llave al mar.

— Con todo el respeto, señor, dudo que sea capaz de meterme en la cárcel. No encontrará un abogado mejor que yo para hacerlo.

— Mereces…

— Sí, sé exactamente lo que merezco y también lo que merece su hija. ¿Permitirá que me haga cargo?

— Takeo, quiere arreglar este embrollo, hacer las cosas bien. — intervino su madre — Dale el beneficio de la duda.

— Ya se lo di cuando permití que Kagome trabajara de niñera bajo esas condiciones. Sabes perfectamente que no me gustaba ese trabajo…

Ella no sabía nada al respecto. Su padre nunca dijo nada de su trabajo ni se metió. Simplemente, escuchaba si ella hablaba, nada más. ¿Se opuso a que trabajara?

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? — se atrevió a preguntar.

— Porque tu madre me contó que tenías idea de pagar una buena universidad con ese dinero y yo no podía pagártela. Por eso, me aguanté y me callé mis opiniones sobre que pasaras tanto tiempo en la casa de un hombre divorciado. — levantó la mirada para mirarlo — Jamás me fie de él...

— Papá…

— Tenía razón. — confesó Inuyasha — Hice cuanto pude para tener a su hija y lo volvería a hacer. Por favor, no me obligue a reclamar mi paternidad legalmente cuando nazca el bebé.

Takeo suspiró, se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y meditó al respecto en silencio. Todos lo miraron, expectantes. Era él quien más se oponía a la idea de que Inuyasha se hiciera cargo de ella y del bebé. Comprendía que era difícil de asimilar. Ella misma aún estaba haciéndose a la idea de que estaba embarazada y de que iba a tener ese bebé. En cinco meses sería madre, algo que no creyó posible hasta haber terminado sus estudios universitarios por lo menos.

— Es mi deber cuidar de mi hija… — musitó.

— Le juro que yo cuidaré de ella.

— ¿Igual que hasta ahora? — abrió los ojos y lo examinó con mirada furiosa — ¡Si hubieras cuidado de ella como Dios manda, no estaría embarazada!

— Lo haré mejor de ahora en adelante. — prometió.

— ¿Y sus estudios?

— Jamás la apartaré de sus estudios y me haré cargo de todo.

Inuyasha se estaba refiriendo al dinero. Odiaba que el dinero tuviera tanto peso en aquella conversación en la que solo debiera importar el amor. No obstante, a su padre no le interesaba que Inuyasha deseara tener a ese bebé, que lo amaría o que incluso pudiera quererla a ella. Quería que la mantuviera y que no le faltara nada de lo que él consideraba básico. ¿Por qué no entendían que para ella lo básico era sentirse amada?

Su padre se volvió hacia ella, dando por terminada su discusión con Inuyasha. De una forma u otra, había terminado por convencerlo. Era su turno de recibir.

— Papá…

— ¿Tú qué quieres, Kagome?

Era la segunda vez en ese día que le hacían esa pregunta. No tenía del todo claro qué quería respecto a toda su vida. Aún no sabía qué estudiar o dónde, si podía darle otra oportunidad a Inuyasha como novio o solo como padre, dónde quería vivir o cómo quería hacerlo. Lo único que tenía claro era que iba a tener a ese bebé.

— Quiero tener al bebé.

— Puedes tenerlo en casa, si quieres. — propuso — No tienes por qué irte, no tienes que sentirte obligada a vivir con este hombre. Lo echaré ahora mismo si tú no lo quieres.

Su padre la apoyaría. Hasta ese instante, no había sido consciente de lo mucho que necesitaba saber que su padre la apoyaría. Con los ojos inyectados en lágrimas se abrazó a su pecho y lloró contra su hombro, feliz de no sentirse sola. Había oído tantas historias sobre adolescentes embarazadas, de las cuales sus padres renegaban, que estaba aterrorizada a pesar de que no podía imaginar a sus padres haciendo semejante cosa. Giró la cabeza sobre su hombro para poder ver a Inuyasha, quien esperaba con un nudo en la garganta su respuesta.

Inuyasha creía que iba a cambiar de opinión respecto a lo que le dijo a él. No entendía que nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Había sentido la esperanza de una nueva vida en el hospital y aún la sentía. Quería estar con Kamui, a quien podrían perder tarde o temprano si no encontraban un donante, quería que su hijo tuviera a su padre siempre que lo deseara y, fuera o no capaz de perdonarlo, en lo más hondo de su corazón, quería regresar a esa vida que saborearon el pasado mes de enero.

— Me iré a vivir con Inuyasha… — dijo al fin.

Inuyasha soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo a la espera de su respuesta, aliviado. Su padre, por otra parte, dejó de respirar. Lo miró temerosa de que estuviera sufriendo un infarto. Su mirada brillante le indicó que solo estaba triste.

— Eso no significa que no vayamos a vernos, papá. Vendré a casa a visitaros y vosotros también podréis visitarme, ¿verdad?

— Siempre que quieran. — coincidió Inuyasha.

— Ahora, hay otra cosa de la que tenemos que hablar... — se dirigió hacia sus padres y con un gesto de cabeza le cedió la palabra a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tomó la palabra para explicarles el asunto de Kamui. Empezó desde el principio narrando como se fueron presentando los síntomas hasta que lo llevó al pediatra y del pediatra lo remitieron al hospital. Ella no conocía esa parte de la historia antes que él la contara en su casa. Cuando empezó a hablar de las pruebas, su madre se llevó una mano al pecho temiendo lo peor acertadamente. Al dar el diagnóstico, ambos se quedaron pálidos.

— Pobre, es solo un niño… — musitó su madre — Debes estar pasándolo muy mal. Quizás, mientras estés ocupado con esto, prefieras que nosotros continuemos ocupándonos de Kagome…

— La verdad es que no me vendría mal tener otra cosa en la que ocupar la mente.

— ¿Y hay alguna posible cura? — preguntó su padre.

— Necesitamos un donante de médula ósea. Yo no soy compatible, pero Kagome pensó que a lo mejor la madre…

— No es por desanimarte, pero me parece que no estuviste casado con mi cuñada lo suficiente. — Takeo se cruzó de brazos — Para llevar a Kikio a un hospital, tendrás que atarla y amordazarla. Tal vez incluso drogarla. No creo que acepten su posible donación en esas condiciones…

— Lo que mi marido quiere decir es que los hospitales repelen a mi hermana pequeña. Además, nunca fue demasiado voluntariosa…

— No hace falta que lo jure… — masculló — ¡Lo siento, sé que es su hermana! — se apresuró a disculparte.

— No te disculpes, mi cuñada es muy especial.

Sonomi le dirigió una dura mirada a su marido de reprimenda. Takeo dejó de columpiarse en la silla con chulería y se puso recto. Kikio siempre era un tema delicado en todos los contextos.

— Mamá, si no te molesta, también he pensado que quizás tú…

— Tomaré la prueba lo antes posible. — terminó por ella.

Su padre no se opuso en absoluto a que su mujer estuviera dispuesta a someterse a esa cirugía de ser necesario para salvar a un niño, pero expresó en voz alta sus preocupaciones al respecto. Fue por eso que, al día siguiente, cuando asistieron al hospital para la prueba, formuló todas las preguntas que le preocupaban al oncólogo. El procedimiento era doloroso, no arriesgado. Su madre no correría ningún riesgo en la operación y tampoco demostró la más mínima preocupación por algún posible contratiempo en la intervención de Kamui. Se trataba de una operación que habían realizado en muchas ocasiones y de la que conocían la solución a cualquier posible imprevisto.

Bajo esas condiciones y con el resultado positivo de los análisis, Sonomi fue la donante de Kamui. No sabía si llegó a hablar del asunto con su tía, ni se lo preguntó. Sabía que la relación de su madre con su hermana pendía de un hilo desde que se enfadaron cinco años atrás, probablemente a cuenta del divorcio. Como no quería meter más leña al fuego, no dejó que esas preocupaciones salieran de su cabeza. Por el momento, únicamente se preocuparía por Kamui y por su bebé.

Esperaron un mes entero a que Kamui estuviera listo para volver a casa antes de que ella se mudara. No le parecía el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Aunque Inuyasha le había entregado la copia de las llaves de su apartamento y se había ofrecido a ayudarla con la mudanza, no quiso ser una molestia en esos momentos de tensión. Además, su estado y los estudios no eran siempre tan compatibles como ella hubiera deseado. Los exámenes finales se acercaban y quería estar preparada para terminar la secundaria en condiciones, ya que no podría cursar el bachiller, no en un aula al menos.

Su embarazo complicaba su vida más de lo que imaginó en un principio. El colegio debía ser informado e hicieron una reunión a la que asistieron sus padres e Inuyasha. No le contaron todos los detalles al director. Simplemente, lo importante, que estaba embarazada. El director no puso pegas en que terminara el curso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su estado no se notaría hasta las últimas semanas de clase, pero dejó bien claro que no podría continuar en septiembre con el bachiller. Inuyasha y su padre pusieron el grito en el cielo sobre la injusticia de tal decisión. El director les echó en cara la normativa interna del instituto.

Ella fue quien puso punto final a esa discusión. Estudiaría a distancia, algo que, además, le venía bien para poder cuidar del bebé. De todos modos, Inuyasha y su padre no se quedaron contentos y, por primera vez, se aliaron para evitar que otras adolescentes embarazadas fueran tratadas como marginadas. Estaban decididos a denunciar esa situación en las escuelas a cualquier precio y estaban recopilando información antes de utilizar la prensa como arma. Aquello unió a su padre e Inuyasha.

La primera semana de junio, se mudó al apartamento de Inuyasha. Entre su padre e Inuyasha con ambos coches llevaron todas sus pertenencias. Al ver la casa de Inuyasha, vio cómo se les iluminaba la mirada a sus padres. Tenían claro que allí estaría más que bien cuidada. Asimismo, escuchar que un servicio de limpieza se ocupaba de ese tipo de tareas les alivió. Seguro que temían que ella se ocupara de la limpieza de esa enorme casa. Se sentaron en el sofá y merendaron con ellos mientras Kamui y su hermano Souta jugaban a la consola. La diferencia de edad entre ellos no importaba cuando había una consola de por medio.

A partir de entonces, las siguientes semanas fueron frenéticas. Le quedaban dos semanas de clase y muchos exámenes finales y trabajos. Aunque ya se había acabado el entrenamiento de las animadoras, puesto que no podía seguir en el equipo en sus condiciones, el tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy valioso que debía aprovechar. El estrés no era en absoluto compatible con el embarazo. Todas las mañanas vomitaba y desayunaba en el coche mientras Inuyasha la llevaba a clase. En clase, la silla era tan incómoda de repente que sentía dolores en los riñones. A pesar de quedarse en camisa de manga corta, sentía un calor horrible y continuos sofocos. Sus amigas, quienes eran las únicas que conocían su condición, intentaban ayudarla lo mejor que podían. Por las tardes, al regresar a casa, estaba destrozada. Necesitaba tumbarse para echar una larga siesta que le quitaba horas de estudio que tenía que invertir por la noche.

— Tienes que descansar, Kagome.

— He echado la siesta. — siguió concentrada en el libro de ciencias naturales.

— Ya son las once y media y te levantas a las siete. — insistió.

— Este examen es muy importante. Entran los cinco temas que hemos dado, no es un parcial como otros.

Inuyasha suspiró, se tumbó en la cama a su lado y le pasó un brazo sobre el cuerpo para poner la mano sobre su vientre. Empezaba a abultar aunque muy poco. Le preocupaba haber engordado tan poquito e Inuyasha seguro que también estaba preocupado. ¿Era normal que cuando acababa de cumplir seis meses de embarazo solo hubiera engordado cuatro kilos? Llevar la camisa más holgada de lo normal era suficiente para ocultarlo en el instituto. Nadie sospechaba, ni murmuraba sobre ella. Sus amigas se estaban encargando de estar al tanto por si era necesario protegerla. ¡Eran un encanto!

— Tienes que descansar.

Inuyasha se preocupaba muchísimo por ella; le gustaba esa sensación. Habían vuelto a compartir dormitorio aunque en algunos aspectos estaba resultando incómodo. Dormían en la misma cama sin hacer el amor, pero él la tocaba mucho. Siempre tenía las manos encima de ella. ¿Por qué no intentaba hacerle el amor? ¿Tenía miedo de que lo rechazara por el pasado? Si era así, podía tranquilizarse porque dudaba ser capaz de decirle que no. Ella también lo deseaba. El embarazo trajo consigo otros síntomas como el incremento del deseo sexual. Ojalá Inuyasha diera el paso antes de que ella reventara por la ansiedad.

Por el momento, debía concentrarse en acabar el instituto. En cuanto terminara esa parte de su vida, tendría todo el verano para recuperar a Inuyasha por completo. Con ese nuevo objetivo en mente, se repitió la última lección mentalmente. Creía que estaba preparada para el examen.

— De acuerdo, ya voy a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, estuvo a punto de vomitar en el coche mientras desayunaba. Tuvo que pedir a Inuyasha que detuviera el coche, abrió la puerta y tuvo arcadas. Inuyasha actuó con mucha eficacia. Le desabrochó el cinturón, sujetó su cabello y le puso una mano en la frente. Después de eso, no intentó volver a obligarle a desayunar en lo que quedaba de trayecto. Sí le hizo prometer que desayunaría en el primer descanso de clase. Para asegurarse, habló con sus amigas, sus espías oficiales. Aunque meses atrás llegaron a odiar a Inuyasha y quedaron más que sorprendidas cuando supieron que estaba embarazada y que su famoso "novio" era en realidad su jefe, se habían convertido en sus admiradoras oficiales. De repente, Inuyasha era perfecto, se preocupaba mucho por ella y era el hombre de su vida.

Respiró hondo y recibió con una sonrisa el beso en la mejilla que Inuyasha le daba siempre antes de dejarla en el instituto. Desearía que le diera un beso de verdad. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Inuyasha volviera a besarla como antaño? Cuando se mudó a su casa, pensó que era para ser algo más que amigos, no una especie de hija a la que protegía. No podía vivir con él sin compartir esa intimidad que les perteneció en el pasado. Al principio no estaba segura, pero en ese momento sí. Estaba dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad. ¿Cómo podía demostrárselo?

— ¡Hora de comer!

Frunció el ceño cuando su trío de amigas la rodeó para obligarle a tomar el desayuno. No sabía si su estómago se había asentado del todo y odiaría tener que salir corriendo del examen, que era a la siguiente hora, para vomitar.

— Chicas…

— ¡Se lo hemos prometido a Inuyasha! — exclamó Yuka.

— Tienes que alimentarte bien. — le aconsejó Ayumi dulcemente.

— Los chicos como Inuyasha siempre tienen razón.

Las tres asintieron con la cabeza intentando convencerla. Rechistó con un sonoro suspiro de rendición y cogió el brik de zumo que le ofrecían. El zumo le sentaría bien. Tenía cinco minutos para desayunar antes de que se iniciara el examen y era la única que estaba comiendo. El resto de la clase repasaba los apuntes. ¿Qué pensarían de ella?

— Ahora, tienes que comerte esto.

— Yuka no…

Se calló en cuanto vio el bollo de mantequilla azucarado y suculento. La boca se le hizo agua en un instante. ¿De dónde había salido ese apetitoso bollo de mantequilla? No dudó en cogerlo y le dio un primer mordisco que le hizo gemir de placer.

— ¿De dónde…? — intentó preguntar con la boca aún llena.

— Nos lo ha dado Inuyasha para ti.

Las palabras de Ayumi le hicieron pensar. Inuyasha había comprado ese bollo de mantequilla. Ella desayunaba leche caliente en un vaso térmico y galletas de camino a clase, no eso. ¡Por eso entró en la panadería! Recordaba que se había parado un momento en la panadería y que regresó con una barra de pan que indudablemente sería para el bocadillo de la merienda de Kamui. Ni se le ocurrió que le habría comprado nada. De repente, aquel bollo sabía mucho mejor.

Esa misma noche, tomó una decisión: iba a hacer el amor con Inuyasha. Estaba harta de estudiar, de la tensión, de sentirse enferma y de estar sola. Quería que la abrazara para algo más que protegerla. Quería que volviera desearla con la misma intensidad y, de alguna forma, tenía que descubrir si era así. Por un momento, había temblado ante la idea de que él ya no la deseara por los cambios que estaba experimentado su cuerpo aunque fueran tan mínimos. No podía simplemente dejarlo pasar y hacer la vista gorda. Esa noche harían el amor o, al menos, descubriría qué lo frenaba.

Estudió hasta que Kamui se fue a la cama. Entonces, decidió que era hora de ducharse y que necesitaría ayuda.

— Inuyasha, voy a ducharme.

— ¿Tan tarde? — apartó la vista de unas facturas que estaba revisando.

Ella solía ducharse a primera hora de la mañana o por la tarde.

— No he podido ducharme antes… — musitó — Yo… — se mordió el labio inferior — necesito ayuda…

Inuyasha cayó en la trampa. En cuanto estuvo desnuda frente a él en el cuarto de baño, notó que algo en su mirada cambiaba. Ese era el brillo del deseo con el que siempre la miró. Se sintió tan aliviada de saber que no había dejado de desearla que estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Inuyasha la agarró cuando se tambaleó e intentó hacerle desistir de ducharse por el momento. Lo que no sabía era que, tras haber vislumbrado sus pensamientos momentáneamente, nada la convencería de otra cosa.

Entró en la ducha, tal y como estaba planeado mientras Inuyasha llenaba la bañera para ella. Después, él le lavó el pelo con dedos temblorosos. Seguro que le estaba costando contenerse. ¿Cuánto aguantaría? Aguantó hasta que ella gimió al enjabonarle los pechos hinchados y sensibles por el embarazo. Entonces, se inclinó y tomó sus labios en un apasionado beso que lo arrastró vestido al interior de la ducha, donde se quitó las ropas mojadas y le hizo el amor contra la mampara. Luego, la llevó a la bañera, donde volvió a hacerle el amor para luego disculparse por su brusquedad. No entendía lo feliz que le había hecho.

— ¡Ya estoy lista!

Estaba muy contenta. El día anterior había ido a recoger las notas con sus padres y con Inuyasha, quien de repente se responsabilizaba de sus estudios como el que más. Había aprobado todo y con muy buenas notas, incluso matemáticas. El sobresaliente la tomó por sorpresa, aunque la sorpresa de sus padres e Inuyasha le ofendió. ¿Por qué siempre dudaban de ella cuando se trataba de esa asignatura?

La despedida fue tensa. Su padre e Inuyasha dejaron caer la bomba de que iban a hacer temblar los cimientos de todas las "escuelas elitistas de ultraderecha" que discriminaban a las adolescentes embarazadas. El director los miró como si se hubieran vuelto locos. Ella y su madre se cogieron de la mano sonrojadas y se dirigieron hacia la zona de primaria para recoger las notas de Souta y de Kamui intentando pasar desapercibidas. La reciente amistad entre Inuyasha Taisho y Takeo Higurashi era de lo más peligrosa.

Ese día tenía cita con el ginecólogo. Iban a hacerle una ecografía que, si el bebé estaba bien posicionado, desvelaría su sexo. Después de eso, podrían empezar a comprar todo lo que el bebé necesitaría. Se acarició el vientre apenas abultado y sonrió. No se arrepentía en absoluto de la decisión que tomó.

Fueron en coche al hospital los dos solos. Kamui se había quedado en casa de sus padres, jugando con Souta, con quien había entablado amistad en las últimas semanas. Al parecer, su pasión por los videojuegos era un potente punto en común. Le gustaba saber que se llevaban tan bien. Al fin y al cabo, eran primos. Además, aunque no hubiera dicho nada al respecto, había notado más relajado y contento a Inuyasha. Sabía que le gustaba ver a su hijo con sus tíos y que apreciaba ese lazo de amistad que se estaba formando entre ellos.

Inuyasha no dijo ni una sola palabra durante el trayecto hasta que llegaron al aparcamiento. Allí, apagó el motor, pero no salió del coche como de costumbre para socorrerla. Algo le sucedía.

— ¿Inuyasha?

— Me preguntaba si… yo…

No se animaba a hablar.

— Puedes contarme lo que quieras.

— ¿Querrás que entre contigo al ginecólogo?

— ¿Acaso no ibas a entrar? — le preguntó extrañada — Yo pensé que tú entrarías conmigo. ¿Para qué has venido entonces?

Lo escuchó suspirar de alivio. No entendía esa reacción. Tampoco tuvo tiempo para interrogarlo. Él no tardó en ayudarle a salir del coche con energías renovadas y la guio hacia la salida del garaje. Decía que ella debía permanecer lo menos posible dentro de los garajes para no hacer daño al bebé con los gases que había allí adentro. Tampoco quería que subiera escaleras por lo que subieron a la cuarta planta en el ascensor. Iba a preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado en el coche cuando la llamaron.

— Kagome Higurashi.

Tendría que dejarlo para más tarde.

Minutos después, vieron a su hija por primera vez en la pantalla de una máquina. Iban a tener una niña, ya no había que llamarla el bebé.

— Inuyasha, ¿qué te parece?

— Preciosa.

A ella también aunque aún estuviera tan poco definida y fuera tan diminuta. Muy pequeña, la verdad. Giró la cabeza para mirarla mejor y se preguntó si tendría algún problema por su culpa. Inuyasha debió pensar lo mismo porque se apresuró a preguntar.

— ¿No es muy pequeña? He notado que Kagome apenas ha engordado en seis meses…

— Ajá. — el médico revisó las notas — Ha engordado cuatro kilos en seis meses.

— ¿No es poco?

— No tiene por qué serlo, según el caso. He dado a luz niños perfectamente sanos cuya madre solo engordó seis o siete kilos en los tres trimestres. — pasó otra página — Revisaré los análisis. Sí sería un problema de tener alguna carencia vitamínica…

Cruzó los dedos para que no fuera así.

— Parece que está todo bien. Únicamente tiene el hierro un poco justo, así que tomará unas pastillas para prevenir.

Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar la pantalla preocupada. No quería que nada malo le pasara a su bebé.

— No te preocupes. — el doctor notó su preocupación — Está perfectamente y tú también. Todo lo que ves ahí es el bebé y la placenta, no hay nada de grasa y aún engordarás en tu último trimestre.

Mientras el ginecólogo preparaba las recetas y tomaba notas en su informe, Inuyasha le ayudó a limpiarse el gel frío de la barriga y a volver a vestirse. Ni siquiera usaba todavía ropa de premamá porque le quedaban grandes incluso las tallas más pequeñas. Su propio vestido de verano le quedaba igual de bien que el año anterior. No le extrañaba que nadie de su entorno se hubiera percatado de su estado.

Tomaron asiento frente al escritorio del médico para recibir sus últimas indicaciones.

— A partir de ahora, dieta sana, reposo y dar paseos. Cuando no pueda comer, no se fuerce, tome una galleta seca tumbada y espere a que se le asiente el estómago.

Generalmente, cuando más se forzaba era en el desayuno porque tenía que tomarlo muy temprano. En verano, ya no tendría ese problema.

— Hay un curso en el hospital con actividades y ejercicios para mujeres embarazadas en su último trimestre. — les entregó un folleto — Acuden muchas parejas y están muy contentos con los resultados. Pueden apuntarse si lo desean, les vendría bien practicar para el parto.

Ojeó el folleto con interés. Después, miró de reojo a Kagome, quien escuchaba también interesada las explicaciones sobre el curso del doctor. Si ella quería, le encantaría llevarla y practicar con ella. Kikio le negó formar parte de su embarazo. Él quería ayudar aunque fuera consciente de que no era hijo suyo, aunque ella no fuera la mujer que él habría escogido para tomar por esposa. Quería saber más, experimentar, empezar a conocer a su hijo.

Kagome, por otra parte, no le negó nada. Podía acariciar cuanto deseaba su vientre, podía acompañarla a todas las citas del médico, podía opinar sobre el bebé y presentía que ella esperaba que estuviera presente en el parto, algo que a él le encantaría. Quería ver nacer a su hija. Cogió la mano de Kagome mientras salían de la consulta, consciente de lo feliz que era desde que Kagome regresó a su vida. Justo cuando creía que había caído tan bajo que jamás levantaría cabeza, allí se le presentaba otra oportunidad de tener la vida que siempre soñó.

Solo había una cosa que le faltaba solucionar. El médico los había tratado como a una pareja, asumía que lo eran. No obstante, ellos todavía no habían establecido esos límites a pesar de haber vuelto a hacer el amor. Iba siendo hora de que se afianzaran de alguna forma, especialmente cuando era consciente de lo importante que era eso para Kagome. En esa ocasión, se portaría bien con ella y le daría lo que deseaba, no para tenerla contenta sino para que ambos fueran felices.

Continuará…


	15. Nacimiento

**Capítulo 15: Nacimiento**

Los últimos tres meses de embarazo pasaron como una exhalación. Quitando la frecuente falta de apetito que el sistema del médico lograba paliar en cierta medida, no hubo ningún otro tipo de molestia de las tan temidas que aparecían en los folletos informativos que tomaron del hospital. Nada de pérdidas de sangre, varices, caries, falta de calcio, mareos, náuseas vespertinas o riesgo de aborto. Nada que los preocupara más que el hecho de que apenas engordaba.

A los nueve meses, en su última revisión, les dieron cita orientativa para el parto aunque su hija perfectamente podría nacer antes o después de esa fecha. De no nacer después, habría que forzar el parto, algo en lo que, por el momento, preferían no pensar. En total, engordó siete kilos y trescientos gramos. Su barriga era tan perfectamente redondeada y pequeña que parecía sacada de la portada de una revista. Su madre siempre le decía que debiera estar contenta, ya que apenas tendría peso que perder tras el parto y la piel volvería a su sitio. La verdad era que sonaba a ventaja.

Kamui se recuperó por completo y volvía a ser el niño emotivo y activo que siempre fue. Un niño que recientemente comenzó a llamarla "mamá". La primera vez que lo dijo, se sorprendió tanto que se quedó paralizada. El niño se acongojó ante su reacción. La intervención de Inuyasha fue toda una suerte para evitar que mal interpretara su reacción ante tal calificativo. Estaba encantada, quería a Kamui como si fuera su propio hijo. Desde entonces, él había sido su hijo oficialmente, aunque, en cierto modo, ya lo hubiera sido antes. Siempre había tratado a Kamui con el amor de una madre, no como una niñera.

Algo había cambiado también con Inuyasha. Lo notaba atento, cariñoso y más feliz de lo que nunca lo había visto. Al principio, achacó esa renovada actitud a su deseo de ser padre de nuevo, a la niña que tanto estaban esperando. No obstante, con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta de que había algo más. No era solo la niña, también era ella. Inuyasha por fin se comportaba como el novio que ella deseaba y empezaba a cautivarla, a embrujarla de nuevo con su encanto. ¡Diablos, se había ganado una segunda oportunidad! El sexo solo fue un preludio de aquello, una forma de reencontrarse. Estaba completamente segura de que saldría todo bien, de que él había cambiado.

Jamás se había sentido tan mimada y acompañada. Inuyasha estaba al tanto de todo posible "peligro" para una embarazada y no dudaba en intervenir. Kamui recostaba la cabeza contra su barriga mientras veían alguna película fascinado. Su padre les llevaba los mejores pescados de su pescadería y los más adecuados para mujeres embarazadas. El consejo de su madre estaba resultando vital tanto para gestar al bebé como para aprender a ser una buena madre. Su hermano estaba deseando ser tío, se había gastado sus ahorros sin hacer caso de nadie en un bonito colgante de oro para la niña e incluso había presentado a su novia, a la tía de la niña. Todavía sonreía cuando recordaba el día que les presentó a Hitomi. Su hermano había tenido su primera novia antes que ella su primer novio y se veían tan monos juntos que daban ganas de fotografiarlos.

Por otra parte, la relación de Inuyasha con sus padres cada vez iba a mejor. Su madre lo adoraba, decía que cuidaba mucho de ella y que era de lo más detallista. Cada vez que aparecía con un ramo de flores, con bombones o con cualquier regalito para la niña o de premamá, su madre se derretía; especialmente, cuando también llevaba flores para ella. Su padre solía fruncir el ceño cuando su mujer se mostraba tan abiertamente fascinada por otro hombre. Sin embargo, un propósito en común lo había unido a Inuyasha. Su lucha contra los colegios por la normativa que impedía que mujeres embarazadas acudieran a clase estaba dando sus frutos muy rápido. La prensa estaba crucificando a muchos directores y al sector educativo en general por una práctica tan poco educativa y discriminatoria. Terminarían por ganar la batalla, seguro.

En esos meses, también recibieron a los padres de Inuyasha, quienes estaban encantadísimos con la idea de tener una nieta. En una ocasión en la que coincidieron los padres de ambos, no pudo evitar notar que sus padres no dejaban de mirarse en el espejo, preocupados por su aspecto. Sabía que su madre se teñía ya y tenía alguna arruguita de expresión. Su padre llevaba las canas salteadas al aire, algunas arrugas similares a las de su madre y las manos repletas de callos por su trabajo. Los padres de Inuyasha debieron parecerles estrellas de cine, al igual que a ella. Por suerte, su encanto natural para tratar con la gente les ayudó a bajar la guardia. Ahora bien, había algo en ellos que a ella no terminaba de tranquilizarla. Estaba convencida de que ocultaban algo e Inuyasha también.

Lo único que rescataría como algo medianamente negativo de esos meses era la relación con su tía, la cual en esos momentos debía haberse vuelto gélida. Deseaba hablar con ella, pero no se atrevía a llamarla y ella tampoco lo hacía. ¿Su madre le habría contado que esperaba un hijo de Inuyasha? Sabía que sí le contó lo de Kamui y que debieron tenerla gorda por su falta de respuesta aunque no quiso darle demasiados detalles. No sabía qué hacer al respecto. Ni siquiera era un tema del que pudiera hablar con Inuyasha sin arriesgarse a estropear aquella nube de felicidad.

Por suerte, tenía a sus amigas. La visitaban todas las semanas, salían juntas de compras para escoger ropa para el bebé e incluso se quedaron alguna noche a cenar con ellos. Estaba convencida de que las tres se enamoraron (en un sentido figurado) de Inuyasha con el tiempo y él podía contar con ellas como guardianas. Acataban cada orden respecto a ella y, por las noches, le daban informe de cuanto hicieron y de cualquier quejido suyo o síntoma de dolor. A veces se preguntaba si las tendría empleadas. Nunca imaginó que, tras todo lo que discutieron sobre él en los recreos, consiguiera conquistarlas de esa forma.

Se pasó una mano sobre el vientre con una sonrisa. Era muy feliz. Ojalá pudiera dejar de moverse para celebrarlo. Estaba pasando una noche horrible. Desde que se había acostado, se le habían intensificado los dolores en la zona lumbar de la espalda y ni con aquel maravillo colchón había logrado quitárselos. Se volvió a dar la vuelta, incómoda por la posición, y quedó dándole la espalda a Inuyasha. En posición fetal tampoco se sentía muy bien, pero, al menos, le dolía un poco menos. Si le decía algo a Inuyasha sobre aquellos dolores, seguro que se pondría como un loco.

Respiró hondo, tal y como le enseñaron en las clases a las que asistieron en el hospital con la comadrona. Aunque no funcionaba tan bien como desearía, aliviaba en cierto modo la presión.

— Kagome, ¿estás bien? — le preguntó Inuyasha a su espalda — No paras de moverte…

— Lo siento, ¿te he despertado?

— No pasa nada… — le escuchó bostezar — Relájate, cielo.

— Claro.

¿Relajarse? Para él era muy fácil decirlo. No era él el quien llevaba una niña de nueve meses en el vientre, ni el que sentía las lumbares como si alguien estuviera intentando arrancárselas. Debía admitir que, a pesar de ser un cielo y tan atento con ella, en ocasiones sentía ganas de abofetearlo. No sabía explicar si era por las hormonas, pero más de una vez ardió en deseos de cargar con toda su rabia contra él por las cosas más minias.

Consultó el reloj en la mesilla de noche por casualidad. Era ya la una de la madrugada. ¡Llevaba tres horas dando vueltas sobre la cama! No le extrañaba que Inuyasha se quejara teniendo que intentar dormir con una embarazada histérica incapaz de relajarse y un duro día de trabajo esperándole en seis horas. Desesperada, aburrida y dolorida, decidió que la mejor opción sería levantarse e ir a la cocina a tomarse un buen vaso de leche templada. Seguro que eso la calmaba.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Inuyasha soñoliento.

— Voy a tomar un vaso de leche…

— Quédate en la cama, ya voy yo… — murmuró Inuyasha abriendo los ojos perezosamente.

— ¡No, tranquilo! — exclamó preocupada por su sueño — Además, así aprovecho para ir al cuarto de baño.

La vejiga le iba a reventar y eso que había orinado como para llenar un tanque ese día.

— Te acompaño.

Inuyasha se sentó en la cama y ayudó a incorporarse a Kagome sin hacer ningún caso de sus réplicas. Justo cuando sus piernas tocaron el suelo, se escuchó el sonido de un chapoteo, como de agua cayendo. En ese momento, supo que ya no necesitaría ir al cuarto de baño para nada.

— ¿Kagome?

Inuyasha se levantó de un salto y a punto estuvo de caerse de espaldas cuando pisó el líquido traslúcido que se había deslizado de entre sus piernas. Se agarró a la mesilla para evitar la caída y miró el suelo, reconociendo al igual que ella el motivo.

— Creo que he roto aguas…

Todo sucedió muy de prisa a partir de ese momento. La maleta con todo lo que iba a necesitar ya estaba lista en el coche de Inuyasha, pero no estaban preparados para esa situación a semejante hora. Inuyasha despertó a Kamui, lo vistió rápidamente y lo animó a prepararse rápidamente una bolsa de ropa. Mientras tanto, él se puso cualquier cosa sin prestar demasiada atención. A cada contracción, él gimió con ella y se metió más prisa.

La bajó en brazos al garaje y la montó en el coche. Por primera vez, Kamui se montó y se instaló en su asiento solo. Mientras tomaba el camino para el hospital, llamó a sus padres por el manos libres para que alguien estuviera con Kamui en el hospital. Notó a su padre histérico al otro lado del teléfono y a su madre tan tranquila que llegó a preguntarse si todos los hombres perdían los papeles cuando una mujer estaba de parto.

Una enfermera los llevó a una habitación doble donde la visitaría cada cierto tiempo el médico para controlar la dilatación. Allí, empezaron a pasar las horas. Su padre se quedó dormido en el sofá con Kamui y Souta tumbados sobre él en el mismo estado. Inuyasha estaba sentado junto a ella en la camilla, intentando darle su apoyo. Su madre le secaba el sudor de la frente a ratos y le dedicaba palabras tranquilizadoras y anécdotas sobre los nacimientos de sus hijos. Estaba preparada para dar a luz, lo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas; sin embargo, de repente, tenía miedo. ¿Y si algo salía mal? ¿Y si algo malo le sucedía a su bebé?

— ¿Por qué tarda tanto? — exclamó histérica — ¡Hace tres horas que he roto aguas!

— Algunas mujeres dilatan en seguida y otras tardan más. No podemos llevarla a la sala de partos hasta que halla dilatado un mínimo de diez centímetros. Además, siendo usted madre primeriza…

La enfermera no la ayudaba en nada.

— ¿Y cuántos centímetros voy?

— Yo diría que unos tres centímetros.

— ¿Qué?

No podían doler tanto tres centímetros. Algo iba mal, estaba segura.

— Relájate, Kagome.

Escuchar a Inuyasha decir eso, a él que no tenía un bebé dentro del vientre, le puso de muy mal humor.

— ¡Cállate!

— No tienes nada que temer cielo, esto es muy normal. Yo tardé diez horas en tenerte desde que rompí aguas…

Inuyasha suspiró mientras escuchaba los gritos de Kagome. Estaba histérica y muy irascible. La notó irritada en los últimos meses, incluso llegó a pensar que lo golpearía en alguna ocasión, aunque nada remotamente parecido a aquello. Kagome estaba echa un basilisco desde que les comunicaron al llegar al hospital que iba para largo. Se cambiaría por ella si fuera posible para ahorrarle aquella angustia. Por suerte, aunque él no fuera de ayuda, su madre si parecía serlo. Kagome se quedaba mucho más tranquila cuando Sonomi le hablaba.

Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la incitó a apoyarse en él, usándolo a modo de almohada. También había llamado a sus padres, pero ellos no podrían llegar hasta el día siguiente. Su padre le dijo que cogería el primer vuelo disponible.

— ¡Les traigo otra vez compañía!

— ¡No quiero más compañía! — exclamó Kagome.

Supuso que esa sería la reacción de Kagome. Desde que llegaron, otras dos parejas ocuparon la otra camilla y ya salieron hacia la sala de partos.

— ¡Qué se larguen!

— No le haga caso… — intentó disculparse por ella.

La enfermera empezaba a tenerle miedo a Kagome; él mismo empezaba a asustarse. Nunca la había visto tan irritada. Kagome era una persona de carácter amable y generoso. Cuando se enfadaba, se enfadaba de verdad, había que admitirlo, pero le costaba mucho llegar a ese estado. Generalmente, su paciencia era admirable, aunque no era de lo más habitual que tuviera un bebé a punto de nacer dentro. Estaba seguro de que en cuanto se liberara de la carga que tantos cambios había provocado en ella, volvería a ser la de siempre. De todas formas, para él siempre sería su Kagome.

El celador empujó la camilla con la otra mujer. En cuanto estuvieron dentro, el marido corrió la cortina. Seguro que escuchó a Kagome gritar que no quería compañía.

— Serán bordes… — musitó Kagome.

— Bueno, yo ya me voy. Volveré en…

La enfermera intentó excusarse.

— ¡Usted no se va a ninguna parte! — Kagome se incorporó mientras la retaba — Como vuelva a pasar otra pareja a la sala de partos antes que yo, le juro que…

— ¡Ya viene!

El grito provenía de la pareja que acababa de entrar en ese instante. La enfermera, olvidándose por completo de la amenaza inacabada de Kagome, pasó al otro lado de la cortina. Segundos después, el celador volvía a empujar la cama; en esa ocasión, hacia la sala de partos.

— ¡Inuyasha, haz algo!

— Yo no puedo hacer nada, pequeña.

Ojalá pudiera darle lo que ella necesitaba. En su lugar, se puso en pie, colocó las manos de Kagome sobre sus hombros y le masajeó las lumbares, donde sabía que se concentraba gran parte del dolor. Odiaba verla así. El embarazo había sido tan poco problemático que no contó con un parto como aquel. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? No había nada de anómalo en que una embarazada primeriza tardara en dar a luz. No obstante, esa embarazada primeriza se trataba de Kagome y, cuando se trataba de ella, para él nada era normal o lo bastante bueno.

No fue hasta las diez de la mañana que la comadrona, acompañada de la enfermera, dio el visto bueno para ir a la sala de partos. Kagome estaba tan eufórica como agotada cuando le dieron el pase. Él, para entonces, tenía un ojo morado. Kagome había terminado por pegarle, tal y como llevaba amenazando los últimos meses, y lo sorprendió con un gancho de derecha que casi lo tumbó. Tenía que admitirlo: esa chica sabía pegar. No había podido volver a tocarse el ojo desde entonces y necesitó atención médica. Tenía que ir a la sala de curas, pero se negaba a abandonar a Kagome a pesar de todo, así que las enfermeras se vieron obligadas a curarlo junto a ella. Kagome, mientras tanto, se deshizo en lágrimas de arrepentimiento por haberle golpeado.

— ¿Señor Taisho?

— ¿Sí? — contestó despertando de sus pensamientos.

Sin duda alguna, esa era una noche para recordar y contarle a sus hijos.

— ¿Usted entrará a quirófano?

— Pues, yo…

Jamás lo hablaron. Él quería entrar, por supuesto, pero nunca lo hablaron. No habían acordado nada sobre el parto porque él tuvo miedo de sacar el tema y llevarse un duro golpe. Kikio no lo quiso en su día a pesar de que él le ofreció su ayuda desinteresada para traer al mundo a un niño que no era suyo y al que ella no quería. Kagome no era como Kikio, aunque, tal y como estaban las cosas…

— ¡Claro que entrará! — contestó Kagome en su lugar — ¡No va a quedarse con las manos en los bolsillos mientras yo lo hago todo!

— Kagome…

Ya fuera por amor, por rabia o por venganza, Kagome lo quería a su lado mientras daba a luz y eso era lo único que a él le importaba. Asintió con la cabeza para aceptar la oferta y siguió la camilla. A su espalda se quedaron Sonomi y un Takeo recién levantado retorciéndose los bajos de la camisa como un niño. No tenían por qué preocuparse de nada porque él cuidaría de Kagome. No permitiría que le sucediera nada malo a lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida.

Kagome dio a luz sentada en una silla sin respaldo con las piernas colgando. Se agarró a una barra de acero frente a ella y la usó para impulsarse mientras empujaba. La comadrona estaba sentaba en un taburete a la altura de su vientre, ayudándole. Él le pasó los brazos por debajo del pecho, los apoyó en su barriga y la ayudó a empujar lo mejor que pudo. Quizás no fue él quien dio a luz, pero compartió con ella cada contracción y cada empuje, gritó con ella, casi sintió el dolor en su propio cuerpo y la frustración cuando los empujes no eran lo bastante fuertes, la animó a cada instante y le secó las lágrimas con besos.

A las diez y treinta y tres minutos, su hija gritó al ser alumbrada, dando muestra de unos pulmones estupendos. La primera vez que la vieron era diminuta, estaba manchada de sangre y líquidos, tenía el cordón umbilical colgando y la cara roja y arrugada mientras lloraba con todas sus fuerzas. A ellos les pareció la cosita más bonita que habían visto nunca. Él fue el primero en cogerla en brazos para ayudar a la enfermera a bañarla; luego, la cogió una Kagome deshecha en lágrimas.

— Lo has hecho muy bien, Kagome.

Le dio un beso en la frente y tomó a la niña para que ella al fin pudiera descansar. No la soltó ni un instante desde entonces. Bueno, sí permitió que sus abuelos maternos y más tarde cuando llegaron sus abuelos paternos la tomaran en brazos, pero la niña no tocó la cuna ni una sola vez y él la recuperó lo antes posible. Le encantaba tenerla en brazos y mimarla. Tras los llantos iniciales con los que le dio la bienvenida, se había dormido y no había vuelto a despertar. Tuvo que despertarla la enfermera para darle su primera toma de leche, la cual la madre no podía darle por el agotamiento.

— ¡Es preciosa! — exclamó Izayoi.

— Se parece a su madre… — continuó Inu No.

— ¡Es que mi niña es preciosa! — infló el pecho con orgullo Takeo.

Sonrió ante los comentarios de los padres de ambos. En sus primeras siete horas de vida, su hija no podría haber estado más mimada. Todos tenían razón, se parecía a su madre. Aunque el cabello era plateado, estaba claro que sería rizado. La nariz era exacta a la de su madre y los pómulos altos y rasgos delicados de ella estaban ahí. Tendrían que esperar un poco más para sacar más parecidos. Por el momento, la niña ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, los cuales, sin duda alguna, serían azules durante los primeros meses. Asimismo, era muy pequeña como para sacar otro tipo de parecido físico. Lo que sí tenía claro era que si resultaba tan atractiva como la madre, la tendría bajo estricta vigilancia. Nadie tocaría a su niña.

Kagome despertó sobre las dos, cuando sus padres se fueron a comer con los niños al restaurante del hospital. En ese momento, estaban los tres solos.

— Hola… — musitó Kagome.

— Hola. — contestó Inuyasha.

— Déjame verla…

Inuyasha se acercó a la cama y, tras esperar a que Kagome se incorporara, le colocó a la niña entre los brazos. Kagome no tenía tanta experiencia cogiendo bebés como él, quien hasta hacía poco cargó con su hijo, pero aprendería. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender juntos.

— Es preciosa…

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Kagome. Cogió su pañuelo de tela y le limpió las lágrimas con delicadeza.

— Sí, es preciosa. — coincidió.

Él también había llorado cuando la sostuvo en brazos por primera vez. La enfermera le ofreció un pañuelo de papel en silencio tras bañar a la niña. Seguro que era de lo más común entre los padres.

— Aún no me puedo creer que tú y yo hayamos podido crear algo tan perfecto…

— Sí que lo es, ¿verdad? — le dio un beso en la frente — ¿Te crees capaz de darle el pecho o prefieres que llame a la enfermera para que traiga la toma?

— No, yo lo haré.

Sabía que Kagome querría darle el pecho. Primero, tenía que comer algo. Una enfermera le trajo su primera bandeja de comida desde que entraron en el hospital. A pesar del cansancio, Kagome estaba hambrienta. Después, le ayudó a darse una ducha mientras una enfermera vigilaba a la niña. En cuanto estuvo aseada y con uno de sus propios camisones puestos, se preparó para darle el pecho a la niña, la cual no había despertado todavía. Al igual que en la primera ocasión, hubo que despertarla para que comiera.

Con la ayuda y guía de la enfermera, lograron que la niña aprendiera a tomar la leche materna aunque aún le faltara fuerza para hacerlo. Kagome estaba tan rebosante de felicidad que podría iluminar el hospital entero. Él también estaba muy feliz. Poder contemplar a Kagome dándole el pecho a su hija era algo que jamás olvidaría, un momento mágico. Tan mágico que lamentó en el alma el regreso de sus padres, quienes no tardaron en atosigar a Kagome y en empezar a sacar fotografías de la niña mamando.

Por la tarde, las amigas de Kagome se acercaron al hospital a conocer a la niña. Las tres lo miraron como si saliera de una pelea callejera. El ojo morado le iba a exigir muchas explicaciones. Tras haber hablado un poco con ellas, salió de la habitación para darles intimidad.

— ¡Guao, menudo ojo! Lo tumbaste, ¿no? — exclamó Yuka.

Avergonzada, agachó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Ni ella misma lograba explicarse todavía cómo sucedió aquello.

— Fue un accidente… — intentó explicarse.

— ¿Podrías tener esa clase de accidentes en un ring de lucha libre? ¡Nos forraríamos contigo!

— Yuka, no seas cruel. — la amonestó Ayumi sin poder aguantar su propia risa.

— Yuka es tan mala como los chicos.

Luego de esa introducción, sus amigas se acercaron a ver a la niña que dormitaba en la cuna de hospital. Aunque les encantaba sostenerla en brazos, habían decidido que iba siendo hora de que durmiera en la cuna.

— ¡Qué guapa es! — fue Yuka la primera en verla.

— Eso es porque se parece a la madre. — afirmó Ayumi.

— ¡Yo también quiero ser como Kagome! — se quejó Yuka.

— Eso es porque no le gustas a los chicos…

— Gracias, Eri.

Yuka se cruzó de brazos y miró a su otra amiga con el ceño fruncido. Ayumi y ella se rieron. Eri jamás dejaría de hablar de los chicos y Yuka siempre sería una persona con un carácter impresionante. Ella misma fue así por un corto período de tiempo. Tras haber nacido la niña, se sentía mucho más calmada y contenta. No obstante, horas antes, había llegado a darle un puñetazo a Inuyasha. ¿Qué demonio la habría poseído para hacer semejante cosa?

— Te hemos traído un regalo.

— Chicas, no os tendríais que haber molestado…

— Lo escogimos hace un par de días. — Ayumi se lo entregó mientras le explicaba — Lo único que falta es el nombre cuando lo decidáis.

Abrió el paquete envuelto con papel de Disney y lacitos rosas muy interesada por sus palabras. Se trataba de un vestido de punto adorable y una medalla de oro preciosa a la que le faltaba grabar el nombre.

— Esto ha tenido que ser muy caro. No teníais que…

— ¡Nada de quejas! — le advirtió Yuka — Ya puedes ponerle nombre para que podamos verla con nuestro regalo. ¡Queremos fotos!

— Claro que sí.

— Hablando de fotos, ¿y si nos hacemos un selfie? — propuso Yuka.

— Podemos subirlo a Twitter. Seguro que molestaría a los chicos de clase…

La idea de Yuka y Eri no le pareció tan buena a Ayumi ni a ella. No estaba segura de querer desvelar el motivo por el que iba a estudiar a distancia los dos próximos cursos.

— Habéis hecho sentir incómoda a Kagome. — las regañó Ayumi.

— Lo siento, chicas. Creo que aún no estoy lista para que se sepa…

Sus amigas estuvieron una hora en el hospital antes de marcharse. Sus padres fueron los siguientes en irse. Los padres de Inuyasha, reservaron en un hotel cerca del hospital y se marcharon. Más tarde, recogerían a Kamui para que pasara la noche con ellos. Inuyasha había declarado que dormiría en el sofá de la habitación y pobre del que intentara evitarlo.

Le mostró a Inuyasha los regalos de sus amigas mientras Kamui jugaba con la niña. Como acababa de comer, aún estaba despierta y movía las piernas. Kamui la acariciaba e intentaba hacerle cosquillas en las plantas de los pies.

— ¡Esto debe ser una señal! — se volvió hacia él al escucharle — Tenemos que ponerle un nombre.

— Es increíble que tuviéramos todo pensado menos el nombre.

Jamás discutieron sobre el nombre de la niña. Para ellos, se trataba del bebé, de la niña o de su hija, nada más. Iba siendo hora de escoger el nombre con el que la llamarían el resto de su vida.

— ¿Hay algún nombre que te guste en particular? — le preguntó a Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué te parece Mizuno? — vio cómo fruncía el ceño — ¿Lara? — sacudió la cabeza en una negativa — ¿Kira?

— ¡No, por Dios! — exclamó Kagome — Hay que ponerle un nombre más original.

— ¡Sorpréndeme! ¿Qué nombres has pensado?

— Laurant es un nombre francés…

— No me gustan los franceses.

La respuesta fue totalmente inesperada y disparatada en su opinión. De repente, volvía a sentir esa irritación que Inuyasha le había provocado en los meses anteriores. Al parecer, toda su rabia no desapareció del todo. Solo esperaba no terminar dándole un puñetazo en el otro ojo. No creía que resultase creíble que lo golpeó dos veces por accidente.

— ¿Y Sakura? — puso cara neutral — ¿Miaka? ¡Ya sé! Este te va a encantar… — sonrió — ¡Karin!

— No me gusta ninguno.

Dejaron de estar en posición relajada y la tensión se hizo palpable en el ambiente. Ya estaba claro por qué no lo discutieron antes; el tema era más complicado de lo que parecía. No iban a llegar a ningún acuerdo; eso lo tenían muy claro a juzgar por sus miradas de decisión, así que encontrarían la manera de convencer al otro sobre el nombre que debían ponerle.

— Kira es bien bonito. — empezó Inuyasha — Además, yo seré quien os mantenga. Es lo mínimo que yo elija el nombre.

— Karin le da mil vueltas a tu nombre. — se cruzó de brazos — Además, he sido yo quien ha sufrido el embarazo y los terribles dolores de parto y posparto. Yo debería ponerle el nombre.

— ¡No vale a usar esa clase de artimañas! — exclamó Inuyasha.

— ¡Tú las usaste primero!

— Himawari…

Inuyasha y Kagome dejaron de discutir y miraron a Kamui. Estaba abrazando a la recién nacida mientras murmuraba el mismo nombre una y otra vez. Al parecer, Kamui ya le había puesto nombre.

— Himawari es muy bonito… — admitió Kagome.

— Me gusta. — coincidió Inuyasha.

Se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo con el nombre.

— Entonces, será Himawari Taisho.

Para celebrar el momento, Inuyasha le cantó una hermosa nana a su hija que le hizo suspirar de placer. Había añorado la voz de Inuyasha.

Continuará…


	16. El secreto

**Capítulo 16: El secreto**

Tras un período de cuatro días en el hospital, al fin le dieron el alta que le permitiría volver a casa. Inuyasha la cogió en brazos mientras ella cogía al mismo tiempo a Himawari y así fue como la niña entró por primera vez en su casa. Instantes después, la niña lloró a pleno pulmón para darle la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar. Kamui se tapó los oídos, una costumbre que había adoptado en el hospital cada vez que su hermana lloraba. Himawari tenía unos pulmones estupendos.

Una vez en casa, recibió visitas diarias, nunca estuvo sola e Inuyasha, además, se cogió la baja por paternidad durante un mes para cuidar de ellas. Fue una pena que Kamui tuviera que regresar al colegio mientras ellos permanecían en la casa aunque admitía que no echaba en absoluto de menos los madrugones para ir a clase. En su nuevo instituto a distancia, solo tenía seis horas de clase a la semana a escoger entre hacerlas por la mañana o por la tarde. Ella solía escoger su horario en base al horario de Inuyasha. El resto del tiempo trabajaba en casa, así que no había problema.

A los dos meses de haber nacido, los ojos de Himawari al fin se tornaron de un color que los dejó sorprendidos. No tenía los ojos dorados ni de color chocolate; los colores de ambos se habían mezclado. Sus ojos eran de un color ámbar que no llegaba a ser dorado y tenían virutas de color chocolate. Era tan bonita que se derretían cada vez que ella los miraba con esos preciosos ojitos, conscientes de que la niña empezaba a aprender de su entorno. Ya no estaba tan distraída ni ajena a la realidad sino que los miraba, sonreía y esperaba respuesta.

A medida que ambas se recuperaban, Inuyasha se volvía más activo. Cada vez reclamaba más la atención de Himawari y exigía que avanzara más de prisa. Quería que su hija fuera la primera en aprender a caminar, que dijera ya sus primeras palabras, que fuera capaz de abrazarlo como él la abrazaba a ella. Al mismo tiempo, su apetito hacia ella se estaba recuperando con fuerza. Tras dos meses desde el parto, sus manos se habían vuelto incontrolables y la perseguía por toda la casa como un animal en celo al que se le estaba negando el objeto de su deseo.

Estaba feliz. Creyó que tras el parto todo sería diferente entre ellos. El cuerpo de una mujer cambiaba después de haber dado a luz y temió que él ya no la deseara. A decir verdad, admitía que en su caso no cambió tanto debido a lo poco que engordó, pero algunos cambios sí que había. Su cintura ya nunca volvería a ser tan estrecha, sus pechos no eran tan firmes y tenía rastros de alguna estría en el vientre. Por esos motivos, temió que Inuyasha perdiera el interés por ella. La deseó cuando tenía el cuerpo de una adolescente, no el de una madre. No obstante, sus últimos intentos le dejaron bien claro que no dejó de gustarle en absoluto y eso le hacía feliz.

Sacó unos huevos de la nevera para hacer las tortillas francesas con las que iba a acompañar la verdura a la plancha de la cena. Ella también estaba deseando que el médico diera el visto bueno. Dijo que necesitaría al menos tres meses y ya se estaba mordiendo las uñas por culpa de los avances de Inuyasha. Él también era consciente de que todavía no podían hacerlo, pero, a veces, llegaba demasiado lejos sin darse cuenta para luego dejarla a medio camino. Lo último había sido mamar de su pecho tras la comida de Himawari. No debió consentírselo, habría sido más sencillo decirle que no. Sin embargo, excitada y hambrienta, permitió que tomara de su leche y terminó caliente, húmeda y frustrada.

De solo recordarlo sentía un escalofrío de lo más agradable que le recorría la columna vertebral. ¡Basta, debía dejar de pensar en ello! Aún no podían hacerlo y era madre. Seguro que las madres no se comportaban así. ¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? Eso no era algo que pudiera preguntarle a su propia madre sin que se le pusiera hasta el último milímetro de piel sonrojada. Tenía que controlarse, concentrarse en sus hijos y…

— ¿Qué estás preparando para cenar, preciosa?

Inuyasha volvía al ataque con fuerza. Sus manos estaban bajo su falda, acariciando sus muslos desnudos terriblemente cerca de esa zona que tan inflamada se encontraba en ese momento por el deseo. La estaba torturando sin piedad.

— Inuyasha…

— Mmm, huele muy bien… — pegó la nariz a su cuello — Y tú también…

— No debes…

Ya era tarde. La estaba tocando justo donde ella ansiaba sobre la ropa interior. Jadeó suavemente y dejó caer el huevo que estaba sosteniendo sobre el cuenco de cristal. ¿Pasaría algo malo si ignoraban esa indicación del médico? Ya habían esperado por dos largos meses y algo más. Solo deseaban estar juntos, volver a…

— ¡Joder!

Inuyasha apartó la sartén del fuego en cuanto les llegó el olor a quemado. El aceite para las tortillas se había terminado por quemar a la espera de que ella lo usase. Dejó la sartén en la fregadera con el agua fría cayendo y corrió hacia la alarma de incendios. Se subió de un salto a la mesa y manipuló el aparato antes de que se activara e inundara la cocina de agua. Lo miró horrorizada mientras actuaba. No soportaría que aquello sucediera en una segunda ocasión.

— Inuyasha…

— Esto ya está.

Se bajó de un salto de la mesa con el bulto de la entrepierna tan evidente que le hizo tragar saliva ruidosamente. Aquello era demasiado.

— ¿Estás bien, Kagome?

Enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos con cariño.

— Siento haberte soltado así, tenía que actuar rápido. ¿Te has asustado?

Sí y no; era una mezcla de todo tipo de sensaciones contradictorias. Aunque mucho temía que Inuyasha y ella no se estaban refiriendo a lo mismo.

— ¿Kagome?

— Tengo que terminar de preparar la cena…

Se volvió hacia la encimera, dándole la espalda, y continuó preparando los huevos. ¿Y dónde los iba a preparar? La sartén estaba quemada. Tendría que sacar otra sartén del armario y ser mucho más cuidadosa. Aquella no era su casa por más que viviera allí, no podía destrozarle la cocina a Inuyasha cada vez que la usaba.

— ¿Estás bien, Kagome? — repitió.

— ¡No, no estoy bien!

Finalmente, dejó caer otro huevo dentro del cuenco de cristal sin ningún cuidado y se deshizo en lágrimas sobre la encimera. La frustración sexual la había llevado al límite. No, eso no era lo único. No era el sexo únicamente lo que le quitaba el sueño. Estaba así por la incertidumbre en la que estaban viviendo. ¿Qué demonios eran Inuyasha y ella? ¿Qué le contaría a su hija cuando creciera? ¿Y a Kamui? Él empezaría a hacer preguntas en seguida. ¿Y sus padres? No estaban casados, no eran pareja de hecho, no eran novios. Simplemente, tenían un documento del estado que los asociaba como padres de una misma niña, nada más.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Kagome?

Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y los masajeó suavemente. Él no entendía; jamás entendía lo que ella sentía. Le había dado una segunda oportunidad y estaba poniendo todo de su parte, pero sentía que Inuyasha no le estaba correspondiendo, no de la misma forma al menos. Él se reservaba, se guardaba algo para sí que se negaba a compartir. Sabía que le ocultaba algo y sabía que no confiaba en ella.

— Tengo que preparar la cena.

— Kagome…

— ¡Vete! — se atrevió a decir al fin — Y no vuelvas a molestarme. Sabes que aún no podemos…

Estaba protegida por el momento. En cuanto el médico diera el visto bueno y sus apetitos más primarios se vieran satisfechos, volvería a caer en esa trampa en la que estaba atrapada junto a Inuyasha. El sexo era bueno, pero no arreglaría sus problemas, solo los encubriría hasta que sucediera algo que le hiciera reventar de nuevo. Necesitaba más que lo meramente físico, necesitaba sentirse amada. ¿Tan difícil era de entender? Estaba dispuesta a seguir intentándolo por sus hijos, mas todo tenía un límite.

Tras escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta de la cocina, se decidió a continuar preparando la cena como si nada hubiera sucedido. Tenía que estar feliz y presentable frente a los niños. Ya pensaría en todo eso al día siguiente, cuando se quedara sola con Himawari por la mañana. Con renovadas energías, decidió coger una sartén nueva del armario que se encontraba en el comedor. Empujó la puerta de la cocina con ánimo, pero se encogió ante la escena que se encontró.

Rápidamente, se apresuró a cerrar la puerta hasta dejar abierta una diminuta rendija desde la que espió. Inuyasha se había apoyado en una cómoda, la sujetaba con tanta fuerza que incluso se oía un crujido y gemía o, más bien, gruñía. ¿Necesitaría ayuda? No parecía sentirse bien. Preocupada, hizo amago de salir a socorrerlo hasta que algo en su cabeza le llamó la atención. Juraría que algo se había movido en su cabello durante un instante, algo que volvió a ocultarse. Entonces, él se irguió tan fuerte y saludable como de costumbre. Luego, se marchó hacia el salón.

Se escondió justo antes de que saliera, temerosa de que se volviera y la descubriera espiándolo. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que eso era algo que no quería que ella presenciara. ¿Le sucedería algo malo a Inuyasha? Él siempre parecía tan fuerte que nunca lo imaginó tan siquiera resfriado. Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue eso que se movió en su cabeza. Estaba segura de que lo vio, no estaba paranoica aunque podría haberlo mal interpretado, ¿no? A lo mejor se había rascado la cabeza, se le movió el cabello y… ¿Cómo demonios se rascó si se sostenía en la cómoda con ambas manos?

Se llevó las manos a las sienes, dolorida. Quizás le estaba dando demasiada importancia a una tontería. Inuyasha estaría enfadado o decepcionado y habría tenido un pequeño ataque de rabia o de frustración como los que ella misma estaba experimentando. Los dos estaban un poco alterados y comiéndose demasiado la cabeza. Seguro que cuando el médico les permitiera reiniciar su actividad sexual, todo cambiaría para los dos. Volverían a ser los de antes y ya no habría problemas. Inuyasha no necesitaría volver a enfadarse y ella no se sentiría tan abandonada. Su situación tenía arreglo, no era tan terrible.

Un silencio escalofriante se instauró entre ellos aquella noche, que se vio agudizado por la falta de intentos por parte de ambos de entablar conversación. Por suerte, Himawari y Kamui reclamaban la suficiente atención como para que ambos pudieran ignorarse sin provocar daños. A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha se comportó con absoluta normalidad e incluso jugueteó con ella en la cama. El día anterior había sido un poco extraño para ambos. Por eso, se alegró de que la despertara entre besos, de que se ofreciera o más bien le impusiera que debía darle el desayuno a él también de su pecho y de que la despidiera con un beso en la puerta como todas las mañanas.

En cuanto él se fue con Kamui, volvió a acostar a Himawari y se sentó en el salón a estudiar bioquímica. Había decidido ser enfermera y, para ello, tenía que estudiar el bachiller biosanitario. Mientras revisaba el segundo tema para hacer los ejercicios de revisión, sonó el teléfono.

Kagome miró al teléfono al empezar a sonar y se dirigió hacia él sorprendida de que el número no estuviera registrado. ¿Se trataría de alguna tele operadora?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Kagome?

Aquella voz… ¡Era su tía! ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera llamado a la casa de Inuyasha? Ni siquiera sabía si tenía su teléfono. Tenía que ser algo muy urgente si llamaba allí.

— Inuyasha ahora no está si…

— ¡No quiero hablar con Inuyasha! — exclamó— Quiero hablar contigo…

¿Con ella? ¿Y por qué no la llamó a su teléfono móvil?

— Me he enterado hace nada de que has tenido una hija con Inuyasha…

Así que su madre no se lo dijo o no hasta entonces al menos. Ya averiguaría sobre eso más tarde. Por el momento, aunque lamentaba no haber sido ella quien le dio la noticia a su tía, estaba contenta de que quisiera hablar con ella.

— Verás, tía…

— ¡No te quedes con él! ¡Vete y llévate a tu hija contigo cuanto antes!

Sus palabras la dejaron anonadada. A pesar de que anteriormente le había advertido, nunca le pidió tan claramente que dejara a Inuyasha. ¿Por qué esa prisa tan repentina? ¿Qué había cambiado?

— No entiendo…

— No te puedes quedar con él… ¡No es quien dice ser!

— Kikio, creo que estás desvariando. — le contestó queriendo evitar la disputa.

No sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero se sentía incómoda con esa conversación.

— Creo que es mejor que no hablemos por un tiempo, Kikio.

Su tía se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes antes de continuar.

— Aún no sabes su secreto, ¿verdad?

Eso último logró llamar su atención. El secreto de Inuyasha, el secreto que su tía utilizó para chantajearlo y lograr aquel matrimonio ventajoso, el secreto que le costeó un divorcio de lo más beneficioso. Apretó el teléfono entre sus dedos, angustiada. Inuyasha no le había confiado el dichoso secreto. ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Qué era aquello tan importante como para guardarlo con tanto celo?

— En realidad, es mejor que no lo sepas…

Kikio no se lo iba a decir. Al parecer, Inuyasha por fin la tenía bien agarrada y no hablaría. Sin embargo, ella estaba muy cabreada con Inuyasha, con Kikio y con ella misma. Inuyasha no confiaba en ella; Kikio la manipulaba a su antojo; y ella era la misma niña necia que se enamoró de un hombre que no veía más allá de sus narices. Desgraciadamente, fue a Kikio a quien le tocó cargar con todo el peso de su desahogo.

— ¡Solo estás celosa! — explotó — Te quiero mucho, siempre te he querido, pero no voy a consentir que llames a mi nuevo hogar para intentar ponerme en contra de Inuyasha. ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que no soportes que Inuyasha me prefiera a mí! — sollozó — ¡Tú te lo perdiste al despreciarlo!

— Kagome, yo no quiero a ese hombre… ¡No me interesa para nada robártelo! — exclamó frustrada desde el otro lado del teléfono — Solo quiero que tú y tu hija…

— Tú solo quieres que me aleje de Inuyasha para seguir robándole el dinero. ¡Solo te interesa el dinero! — le espetó — Si de verdad piensas que es tan peligroso, ¿por qué le diste a tu hijo? Eres la peor madre y la peor esposa que alguien pueda imaginar… — sollozó — No vengas a darme lecciones cuando tú no sabes nada…

Kagome se apartó el teléfono de la oreja sin querer escuchar ni una palabra más y colgó dándole un golpe al aparato. Había perdido los nervios mientras hablaba con Kikio, lo sabía, pero, en esa ocasión, no le importaba. Su tía la había decepcionado más que nunca. Llamarla para pedirle que abandonara a Inuyasha, era deleznable. Por eso, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba celosa de su buena fortuna desde que se fueron a vivir juntos. Era feliz, había sido muy feliz esos últimos meses y nadie se lo estropearía.

Aunque se dijo eso a sí misma, un mal estar la embargó el resto de la mañana y de la tarde. Tuvo que dejar de estudiar al verse incapaz de concentrarse y se acostó. Lo único capaz de levantarla fue el reloj indicando la hora de la toma de Himawari y sus llantos cuando era necesaria cambiarla o tenía pesadillas. Ni siquiera comió nada ese día ni pudo dormir. A pesar de haber descartado completamente lo que Kikio dijo, no dejaba de pensar en ello y de darle vueltas a cosas verdaderamente horribles. Asimismo, las imágenes de lo que presenció la noche anterior no dejaban de darle vueltas por la cabeza. Algo no estaba bien.

* * *

— ¡Ya estoy en casa!

El silencio que lo recibió al llegar a casa no le gustó nada. Lo que vio al pasar al salón mucho menos. Himawari no estaba echando la siesta en su hamaca, la merienda de Kamui no estaba preparada, no olía al té que Kagome preparaba para que ellos dos lo tomaran juntos, ni ella estaba estudiando o tomándose un descanso frente a la televisión. No se oía nada. Se planteó que hubiera salida a dar un paseo con Himawari hasta que se encontró con que no había ninguna nota. Ella siempre dejaba una nota si salía.

Dejó a Kamui en el salón y se dirigió con el corazón en el puño hacia el dormitorio. ¿Y si les había sucedido algo malo? Quizás tuvo que salir al hospital corriendo y no pudo dejarle una nota. ¿Y por qué no le llamó? Se estaba preocupando a lo tonto, seguro. Kagome y Himawari estarían bien, sanas y salvas. No tenía nada que temer.

— ¿Kagome?

Las encontró en el dormitorio, tal y como imaginó. Himawari dormitaba en su cuna y Kagome estaba tumbada en posición fetal mirando hacia la cuna, dándole la espalda a él. No estaba dormida, ya que su respiración no era profunda. Eso lo preocupó más todavía. Si estaba en la cama y no podía dormir, debía estar enferma. A lo mejor era su culpa por insistirle tanto. Sabía que ella no estaba lista y, a pesar de todo, sus instintos más básicos terminaban por dominarlo. La había presionado demasiado. Tenía que encontrar la forma de controlarse, darle su espacio y aguantar hasta la próxima revisión.

— ¿Inuyasha?

Por fin dio señales de haberse percatado de su presencia. Dejó caer la americana sobre una silla y se acercó a la cama. Se tumbó tras ella sin quitarse los zapatos y le pasó un brazo por encima. Estaba helada. ¿Cómo era posible?

— ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? ¿No te encuentras bien?

— Ha llamado Kikio… — musitó en un hilo de voz.

Ese nombre fue el detonante. Al fin le cuadraba todo. Kagome esa mañana se encontraba perfectamente bien, estaba como una rosa y muy recuperada de su pequeño disgusto de la noche anterior. La culpa de todo era de la cizañera de su tía, la cual no tenía suficiente hasta lograr ser el centro de atención. Pues en esa ocasión se iba a tener que fastidiar porque no se haría con la atención que reclamaba. No le daría el gusto de dejarse afectar por sus palabras ni permitiría que Kagome volviera a caer en la trampa.

— ¿Y qué te ha dicho esta vez? — preguntó en un tono cauteloso, intentando mantener la calma.

— Me ha pedido que coja a Himawari y me aleje de ti…

— ¿Qué?

Se incorporó de golpe, sorprendido y a la vez nervioso por el efecto que las palabras de Kikio pudieran tener en alguien tan sensible como Kagome. ¿Por qué iba a necesitar alejarse? ¡Jamás haría daño a Kagome o a sus hijos! ¡Nunca! No obstante, a pesar de todo lo vivido, ¿qué pensaría Kagome si había personas capaces de decir algo así sobre él? Ella no entendía que Kikio no sabía nada en realidad. Solo construyó un puzle basado en suposiciones a cuenta de haber visto algo que jamás debió presenciar. Aun así, era capaz de asestarle golpes verdaderamente dolorosos como aquel. Llevaba meses reconstruyendo la confianza entre Kagome y él; aquello podría hundirlos.

— Kagome…

— Mencionó algo sobre un secreto… — añadió — El secreto por el que os casasteis…

Tenía pensado contárselo algún día a Kagome, pero no tan pronto. Quería esperar a que creciera un poco más y fuera más madura para entenderlo mejor, poder prepararla. Kagome era tan joven. Si su tía, que era mayor que ella, lo mal interpretó de la peor de las formas, ¿qué haría una adolescente? Aunque sabía que tía y sobrina no se parecían en nada, tenía miedo. Lamentablemente, Kikio había precipitado las cosas. Kagome estaba muy angustiada, lo notaba en su voz, y al borde del colapso.

— Kagome, sabes que yo no os haría daño, ¿verdad?

— Creo que lo sé…

¿Creía? ¿Por qué solo lo creía?

— Kagome…

— A mí ya me has hecho mucho daño antes, Inuyasha.

¡Demonios, era verdad! A Kagome le había provocado más dolor y pesares que a ninguna persona en toda su vida. Justamente la única mujer que más había luchado por él y más amor le había procesado, era aquella a la que más dañó.

— ¿Me das un momento para entretener a Kamui?

Kagome le concedió ese momento con un asentimiento de cabeza. A él también le serviría para calmarse y averiguar la forma de explicárselo. No quería que Kagome huyera acongojada cuando lo supiera, que mal interpretara al igual que su tía lo que él era o que lo contara poniendo en riesgo a toda su familia. Ella era una persona muy importante por la que estaba dispuesto a desvelar el secreto, aunque desearía que las circunstancias fueran muy diferentes. Desearía haber podido prepararla antes y prepararse a sí mismo para lo que se avecinaba.

Preparó la merienda de Kamui y le puso una película aprovechando que no tenía apenas deberes para el día siguiente. Al volver al dormitorio, Kagome le daba el pecho a la niña. Notó como su pene saltaba al ver la redondeada y siempre atractiva curva de su seno. Desearía poder controlarse mejor, que su naturaleza no fuera tan apasionada. No era el momento de acosarla, mucho menos con lo que le tocaba hacer. Por eso, se sentó al borde de la cama con los puños apretados por la intensidad de su apetito sexual y esperó a que su hija terminara de tomar. Entonces, la puso contra su hombro y le dio palmaditas en la espalda hasta que eructó.

— Inuyasha, si no quieres contármelo…

— ¡Quiero contártelo! — se volvió hacia ella con la niña aún en brazos — Además, si no es por mí, supongo que terminarías enterándote por Himawari…

Su hija era como él, sin duda alguna. Quizás Kagome no lo hubiera notado, pero él sí lo notó en su olor. Además, el motivo por el que exigía tanto de ella y le prestaba tantas atenciones no era el de que avanzara más rápido, sino el de detectar su verdadera naturaleza; la niña respondía a sus estímulos. Pronto tendría que enseñarle a manejar su otro yo.

— ¿Inuyasha?

Kagome estaba en alerta, lo notó en su posición tensa.

— No te preocupes, no es nada malo. O, bueno, depende de cómo lo interpretes…

Dejó la niña en la cuna y le cantó una de sus nanas para que se durmiera. Himawari siempre se quedaba dormida cuando él le encantaba y esa vez no fue diferente. Satisfecho del éxito de su nana, se volvió hacia Kagome decidido. Solo había una única forma de que ella entendiera. Tenía que mostrárselo.

— Dame un minuto…

Le dio la espalda y apoyó las palmas de las manos contra el armario. Era el mueble más resistente de la casa para soportar los embates de su transformación. Apretó los dientes, frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza mientras notaba el hervir de su sangre por todo su cuerpo reclamando el control total. Sus uñas crecieron hasta clavarse en la madera, notó como sus colmillos se alargaban hasta que tuvo que abrir la boca para no morderse los labios y el cabello comenzó a crecer. Lo peor fueron las orejas. El intercambio entre su oído "normal" y su otro oído siempre era doloroso.

Solo pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad cuando notó que el cambio se había completado. Ya estaba todo hecho. Aunque le diera la espalda, Kagome ya había visto más que suficiente, ya lo sabía.

— Kagome, no tengas miedo…

— ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

Quedó francamente sorprendido ante la respuesta. Tendría que estar aterrada, chillando como una loca, tratando de huir, ordenándole que no se acercara a su hija. Sorprendido por tal reacción, se atrevió a volverse para que ella lo viera. Entonces, Kagome debió ver sus uñas convertidas en garras, sus colmillos el doble de grandes y sus orejas de perro, las cuales ya debió haber visto desde atrás.

— Eso era lo que ayer salía de tu cabeza…

Miraba sus orejas. Juraría que él no… ¿Cómo era posible que ella…?

— Yo…

— Ayer te vi, en el comedor. Salí a buscar otra sartén cuando tú… — juntó las manos sobre el regazo tímidamente — Creí que te enfadarías si yo te lo decía…

Casi lo habría preferido porque seguro que aquel episodio le quitó el sueño y la puso aún más en alerta cuando su tía la llamó. Kagome necesitaba saberlo todo. Con esa intención, se acercó a ella dispuesto a instruirla.

— Pueden cortar hasta el acero… — le mostró las garras — Mis colmillos son también muy potentes aunque no alcanzan ese nivel. — abrió la boca para que los viera mejor — Puedo oír a gran distancia con mis orejas normales; con estas orejas, prácticamente a kilómetros. Es ese el motivo por el que Himawari llora tanto, oye todo el edificio y puede que los alrededores también…

Los dos se volvieron automáticamente hacia Himawari ante esa nueva información.

— ¿Es siempre así?

— Con el tiempo aprendes a ignorar los sonidos y a concentrarte solo en lo que te interesa oír. Himawari aún es demasiado pequeña para controlarlo…

— ¿Y tus orejas? — le levantó un mechón de cabello para ver el hueco vacío donde anteriormente estuvieron sus orejas — ¿Dónde están?

— Desaparecen cuando me transformo, como si se metieran bajo la piel, y en su lugar salen estas otras… — se señaló las de la cabeza — Es algo doloroso…

— ¿Puedo?

Claro que podía. Ella podía hacer cuanto quisiera. Kagome acercó las manos cautelosamente a su cabeza y rozó suavemente una de sus orejas. Sintió un temblor cuando ella lo tocó y un escalofrío que lo recorrió de arriba abajo cuando las acarició por primera vez. Aquello le gustaba. Nadie lo había tocado así, nunca lo permitió hasta ese día. ¡Diablos, volvía a excitarse! Kagome bajó la vista al notarlo también contra su vientre.

— Lo siento, esta parte de mí tiene fuertes impulsos sexuales. — se explicó sintiéndose extrañamente avergonzado — Siento haberte acosado tanto últimamente. Apenas puedo controlarme cuando me domina…

— ¿Por eso ayer…?

— Sí, ayer estuvo a punto de dominarme.

Las manos de Kagome abandonaron sus orejas y descendieron hasta reposar contra su pecho, sobre la camisa. No parecía asustada, enfadada o nerviosa. Estaba tan tranquila mientras que él se sentía terriblemente angustiado que empezó a transpirar. Esa no era la reacción que él esperaba.

— ¿Qué eres exactamente?

La pregunta del millón. A veces todavía se lo preguntaba a sí mismo sin obtener respuesta.

— Los humanos "normales" nos llamasteis demonios en el pasado. Mi familia nunca ha tenido esa percepción de nosotros mismos… — recordó — No hay ningún documento o testimonio de algún antepasado que atestigüe que nosotros provengamos del infierno. Puede que seamos una simple ramificación de la evolución que se estancó o que no se ha extendido…

— Y ocultáis vuestra condición por cómo os juzgaron en el pasado.

— Exacto. Ya han sido torturados y ejecutados demasiados de los nuestros.

— Vaya… — suspiró — Debo admitir que no esperaba esto…

¿Y quién lo esperaría? A él en su día, cuando era un niño, le tocó descubrir que no era un niño como los demás, que lo que a él le sucedía no era lo mismo que al resto. Su padre le enseñó lo mejor que pudo y contó con la ayuda de su hermano mayor. Su madre era otra cuestión. Ella sí que era un demonio. Jamás olvidaría sus ojos rojos llenos de rencor hacia él, las venas del cuello marcadas palpitando contra su piel y el olor a sangre que desprendían sus garras cuando regresaba del bosque. A ella sí que la dominó lo peor de su naturaleza.

— Como puedes ver, soy físicamente capaz de matar, pero…

— Pero no lo harías. — terminó por él.

Si Kagome confiaba en que él no haría semejante cosa, debía ser cierto, ¿no? Si una chica inocente como ella tenía una fe tan ciega en él, no debía estar tan perdido como él imaginaba. Sonrió al mismo tiempo que ella y la abrazó contra su pecho, dispuesto a protegerla de cualquiera que osara poner en riesgo su perfecta armonía. Ya no había secretos ni nada que los separara. Era el momento de dar el siguiente paso, estaba preparado.

— Kagome, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Continuará…


	17. Paraíso robado

**Capítulo 17: paraíso robado**

Señora Kagome Taisho, esposa de Inuyasha Taisho, madre de Kamui y Himawari Taisho. Cada vez que se lo repetía le sonaba incluso mejor. Aquello sí era la estabilidad que ella necesitaba y no solo eso. Por fin se sentía valorada por Inuyasha, se sentía amada. No necesitaba que gritara a los cuatro vientos que la amaba porque aquello ya tenía todo el significado para ella. Inuyasha no le pediría matrimonio de no estar seguro de que quería pasar el resto de sus días a su lado, no después de la mala experiencia previa. Todavía no se lo habían dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Kamui porque querían fijar una fecha primero e Inuyasha insistía en que ella debía tener su anillo de compromiso.

Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría estar casados. ¿Habría alguna diferencia? ¡Claro que sí! Podría decir en cualquier parte que el hombre que la acompañaba era su marido. Solo de pensarlo se ponía a sonreír como una niña pequeña. De ahí en adelante, todos sabrían que el hombre con el que vivía, el hombre con el que había tenido una hija, la amaba de verdad. Todos incluida ella. Inuyasha no podría haberle dado una mayor muestra de amor que aquella. Estaba tan feliz, tan emocionada y tan eufórica que por fin había podido volver a decirle que lo amaba, algo que había permanecido sellado en sus labios desde el mes de enero, antes de su trágica ruptura.

Acunó a Himawari entre sus brazos y le cantó una nana que le había escuchado a Inuyasha. Desearía ser tan buena cantante como él. Cuando Inuyasha cantaba, la niña siempre se dormía con una sonrisa y ella terminaba suspirando de placer. Su bella voz solo era uno de los muchos y hermosos rasgos de aquel hombre. Quizás no fue perfecto cuando se conocieron ni tuvo intenciones honorables hacia ella, pero había cambiado. Había cambiado tanto que parecía otro. Ya no era solo el padre amoroso, también era el amante cariñoso y fiel con el que toda mujer soñaría. Había cambiado por ella.

Suspiró cuando Himawari cogió el sueño y la tumbó sobre su hamaca en el salón. Por las tardes, en su siesta hasta que Inuyasha y Kamui regresaban, Himawari siempre dormía en el salón. En cuanto escuchaba los pasos de su padre en el vestíbulo, se despertaba y se ponía en alerta, a la espera de que él abriera la puerta. Era increíble observar las facultades que la niña poseía, herencia clara de su padre. El oído era lo que más problemas le daba, aunque, en las últimas semanas, parecía dormir mejor. También tenía muy buena vista a pesar de su corta edad y era capaz de enfocar los objetos. Eso por no hablar de su fuerza. Sabía por experiencia propia con su hermano que los bebés agarraban con fuerza, pero dudaba que todos los bebés fueran capaces de tirar al suelo un sillón empujándolo.

El secreto de Inuyasha aún le suscitaba preguntas. Nunca sintió miedo, espanto o asco hacia él desde que fue conocedora de su naturaleza a pesar de que él estaba seguro de que se sentiría así, aunque sí sintió mucha curiosidad. Nunca había visto algo semejante fuera del cine. Era de lo más abrumador conocer todas las proezas de las que era capaz en esa forma. Cada día descubría algo nuevo de él. Inuyasha, por ejemplo, con la madurez había adquirido la capacidad de usar a su gusto el oído, el olfato y la vista súper desarrollados que tenía. Su fuerza alcanzaba el máximo esplendor en aquella forma. Asimismo, le hizo una demostración de cómo se curaba su cuerpo que la dejó con la boca abierta. Un arañazo que marcaría la piel de cualquier humano durante días, desaparecía en cuestión de horas de su piel. Esa inmunidad, además, se extendía a su sistema inmunológico. No era receptor de apenas enfermedades y su niña tampoco lo sería. Imaginó lo frustrado que debió sentirse cuando supo que Kamui tenía leucemia mientras que él no podía ni coger un resfriado.

El mayor descubrimiento fue su apetito sexual. Bueno, siempre fue conocedora de que era un hombre de grandes apetitos, pero nunca fue consciente de su otro yo. Al parecer, su otra naturaleza lo empujaba hacia la satisfacción de los instintos más básicos. Era más brutal, más liberal, más entregado. Cuando el médico les dio el visto bueno y lo hicieron por primera vez desde el nacimiento de su hija, ella le pidió que no se retuviera, que no sufriera intentando controlar su otro yo. Inuyasha dejó que la transformación fluyera entonces y juraría que incluso crearon posturas nuevas. Siempre sexo seguro, por supuesto. Tomaba la píldora desde que nació Himawari.

Como ya eran las cinco de la tarde, Inuyasha debía estar saliendo del Departamento de Justicia. Primero, iría a recoger a Kamui a las cinco y media y, después, regresaría a casa. Estaría sobre las seis allí. Así era todos los días y así le gustaba. Aquella rutina que a muchos pudiera darle la sensación de sentirse atrapado, a ella le hacía sentirse amada. No quería que las cosas cambiasen, ya era todo perfecto. Tenía dos hijos, un hombre que la amaba, una familia que los ayudaba en todo lo posible, sus estudios… ¿Qué podía fallar?

Le echó un vistazo a Himawari y le recolocó la manta. Le alegraba saber que ya podía dormir. El timbre sonó en ese instante como una amenaza para aquella paz. Por suerte, Himawari ni pestañeó, ya que no era de su interés ese sonido. Corrió hacia la puerta para evitar que otro toque sí pudiera molestarla.

— ¿Quién será a esta hora?

Consultó el reloj mientras entraba en el vestíbulo. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la última persona que esperaba ver allí.

— ¿Rika?

Rika contestó con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo había sabido que ella vivía allí? ¿Sabría también de Inuyasha? Estaba segura de que sus amigas no dijeron nada al respecto.

— Siento presentarme sin avisar. — se disculpó — ¿Puedo pasar?

— Claro…

No entendía nada, pero Rika no era ningún peligro. Se peleó como de costumbre con la cadena de seguridad de la puerta que Inuyasha insistía en que usara cuando estaba sola en casa con la niña y abrió la puerta para permitirle entrar.

Cerró la puerta cuando entró y observó a Rika. Estaba muy cambiada desde la última vez que la vio. Su media melena pelirroja estaba recortada alrededor de su rostro en un corte tipo Garzon de lo más favorecedor y se había aclarado un par de tonos. Incluso le notó el cutis más limpio y se había arreglado las uñas que antes se mordía. Estaba muy guapa.

— Me gusta el cambio, estás muy guapa.

— Gracias. — le respondió algo decaída — A ti seguro que te quedaría mucho mejor. Siempre te quedaba bien todo…

No supo qué contestar, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

— El primer día de clase todos los chicos preguntaron por ti… eras tan popular… todos estaban enamorados de ti…

— Creo que exageras…

— En absoluto.

Rika se acercó a una estantería y cogió una de las fotografías enmarcadas para poder mirarla mejor. En esa fotografía aparecía ella embarazada con Inuyasha y Kamui. Él hizo que la tomaran cuando estaba de siete meses. Era su primera fotografía familiar. Se sintió un poco incómoda en presencia de Rika. Nunca se llevaron demasiado bien aunque parecieron llegar a un acuerdo por un tiempo. En ese instante, había algo en ella que le provocaba escalofríos.

— Iré a preparar algo de té.

Con esa excusa podría calmarse en la cocina.

— De acuerdo.

— ¿Te gustan las pastas? — preguntó antes de entrar en la cocina.

— ¿Y a quién no?

Al salir Kagome del salón, tomó otra fotografía familiar. En esa aparecía Kagome con un bebé entre sus brazos junto a Inuyasha y su hijo. Apretó el marco entre los dedos hasta que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos al mirarla. Ella era el centro de ambas fotografías, el foco del fotógrafo y de Inuyasha. ¿Por qué era siempre ella? ¿Por qué Kagome siempre le quitaba los hombres que ella quería? No era tan buena. Quizás por fuera pareciera perfecta, pero estaba segura de que jamás sería tan devota como ella. No estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él. No…

— Mmm… buuaa… ahhh…

— ¿Eh?

Se giró al escuchar el quejido y la vio por primera vez en persona. Aquella era la hija que Kagome había tenido con Inuyasha, el lazo que los unía y la alejaba a ella. Por culpa de esa niña, ella había perdido a Inuyasha justo cuando ya lo tenía al alcance de sus manos. Si solo Kagome no se hubiera quedado embarazada, ella podría haber tenido una oportunidad. Sin embargo, Kagome usó esa maldita artimaña para hacerse con él de nuevo cuando lo perdió por su falta de devoción. Lo había ocultado en el instituto, mas no pudo engañarla a ella. No pudo dejar de notar que, después de tanto tiempo separados, ella empezó a ir al instituto por las mañanas en el coche de Inuyasha. La mantuvo vigilada hasta que un día, oculta en el baño de chicas, le escuchó hablar con sus amigas sobre el bebé creyendo que estaban solas.

Furiosa, se arrodilló junto a la hamaca y contempló a la niña que la había separado de Inuyasha. Era tan bonita que le dieron arcadas. Tenía lo mejor de cada uno; era perfecta. Si le hacía daño a esa niña, Inuyasha jamás se lo perdonaría. No obstante, aún había algo que podía hacer para separarlos. Toleraría a la hija de Kagome si Inuyasha era suyo.

— ¡Aquí está el té!

Al entrar al salón tan repentinamente, Kagome debió pensar exactamente lo que ella había fantaseado. Sus manos en el aire sobre la niña parecían amenazar con estrangularla, algo que haría encantada si creyera que con eso iba a recuperarlo. Sin embargo, no fue a su casa para eso, ni tenía interés en acabar en la cárcel. Solo quería que le dieran lo que era suyo por derecho. Por lo tanto, tendría que convencerla de que no tenía intención de hacer daño a la niña.

— Kagome, yo no…

— ¿Se ha despertado? — le preguntó ajena a lo que pensaba — ¡Vaya, siempre se despierta en el momento más puntual!

Kagome dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se arrodilló junto a Rika.

— Espera un momento, por favor. — cogió a la niña — La cambio y luego te sirvo el té.

— Vale.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y recuperó el aliento cuando Kagome salió del salón con la niña. Debió imaginar que sería demasiado tonta como para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Kagome nunca fue muy espabilada, especialmente para las relaciones sociales. Nunca se enteraba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y mal interpretaba todo. No sabía que todos los chicos querían salir con ella, no sabía que casi todas las chicas del instituto la odiaban, no sabía que ella e Inuyasha…

Kagome regresó al salón con la niña en brazos. La volvió a colocar en la hamaca y sirvió el té con una sonrisa. Si supiera para qué había ido allí, no sonreiría tanto. Estaba a punto de perderlo todo y ni siquiera lo sospechaba.

— ¿Cómo se llama la pequeña? —preguntó con tono casual.

— Himawari, — contestó Kagome — Himawari Taisho.

A Rika le pareció más que innecesario decir el apellido. Tenía la impresión de que trataba de regodearse por haber salido victoriosa. ¿Por qué se tenía que quedar ella con Inuyasha? Calma, debía calmarse. Cuanto más confiada estuviera, mayor sería la caída. No podía permitir que Kagome se quedara con el hombre que la había cautivado sin presentar pelea. Su buen talante, aquella belleza tan masculina, su olor, su dureza… ¡Él era perfecto!

— ¿Kagome?

— ¿Sí?

— En realidad, esto… esto no es una visita de cortesía… — musitó.

¿Por qué de repente no se sentía tan valiente?

— Me lo imaginaba. — acunó a su hija — Nadie se toma tanto esfuerzo por conseguir una dirección solo para hacer una visita de cortesía.

A lo mejor no era tan tonta como ella creyó en un principio.

— ¿Cómo sabías que debías buscar a Inuyasha? No creo que mis amigas…

— No, Yuka, Eri y Ayumi no han tenido nada que ver… — corroboró sus sospechas — Yo ya sabía lo tuyo con Inuyasha desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Lo imaginaste o nos viste? Creo que no siempre fuimos tan cuidadosos como debiéramos haber sido…

El momento en que Houjo los descubrió al salir de la biblioteca el día del festival de navidad le vino a la cabeza como un flash. Aquel recuerdo era tan desagradable que dejó la taza sobre la mesa al sentir un retortijón. Debía calmarse. Ese Inuyasha había desaparecido, era una persona nueva que la amaba.

— Algo así…

— Por suerte, ya no tenemos que escondernos… — sonrió — Ahora que vamos a casarnos, todo eso terminará.

— Quería contarte algo que, francamente, creo que deberías saber…

Tenía que animarse a decirlo. En cuanto Kagome supiera la verdad, liberaría a Inuyasha por siempre de su yugo. No podía permitir que se casaran.

— Verás… hace casi un año…

No sabía ni por dónde empezar. ¿Cómo se explicaba aquello? Pues desde el principio y con todos los detalles posibles o Kagome no la creería. Le narró su encuentro con Inuyasha al salir del pabellón del gimnasio, lo que él le dijo y lo que hicieron. No escatimó en detalles aunque trató de no ser demasiado dura, pues no quería convertir lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida en una vulgaridad. Fue franca y clara, y relató también sus sentimientos y las indirectas que Inuyasha le lanzó hasta que ella regresó embarazada.

Al terminar el relato, Kagome estaba tan pálida que por un momento se planteó que necesitaran llamar a una ambulancia. Supuso que debía ser muy duro saber que en realidad no era la número uno para Inuyasha. No era tan tonta para pensar que ella sí lo era, pero Kagome tampoco o nunca habría estado con otra mientras ellos tuvieron una aventura.

— No puede ser verdad…

Le temblaba tanta la voz que sintió cierta lástima. ¡No! Debía mantenerse firme. Kagome era el enemigo y tenía que deshacerse de ella.

— Kagome, no te miento.

— ¡No es verdad! — gritó en esa ocasión.

El recuerdo de aquel día afloró también en la mente de Kagome.

— _¿Qué has estado haciendo mientras me cambiaba? Me sorprende que hayas llegado más tarde que yo…_

— _Le he dejado un par de cosas claras a esa tal Rika._

— _¡No es verdad! — exclamó horrorizada — ¡Va a odiarme!_

— _Tranquila, solo la he convencido para que te deje en paz._

— _¿Estás seguro? — le preguntó dudosa._

— _Sí, preciosa._

No sabía lo que hizo, no se lo contó y evitó la pregunta cuando quiso averiguarlo. ¿La evitó porque acababa de acostarse con otra? Después, esa misma tarde, se volvió a acostar con ella. No podía ser verdad, no podía ser tan ruin como para hacerle algo tan horrible. La fidelidad de Inuyasha hacia ella era la cosa que menos dudas le había generado hasta ese instante. Hubo momentos en los que creyó que se iría con otra, pero no sin romper su relación antes. ¡Eso nunca! Sin embargo, Rika estaba allí completamente segura de lo que estaba diciendo. Desearía tanto poder decir que mentía y ya está.

¿Quién mentía? ¿Qué ganaba Rika contándole aquello más que provocarle dolor? Ganaba a Inuyasha, claro. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Aquel día tras el partido, cuando puso aquella cara tan larga tras reconciliarse con él… ¡Ya lo sabía todo! Deseaba que ellos rompieran…

Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la entrada. El sonido de unos zapatos, el habitual saludo de Inuyasha, el quejido de Himawari reclamando la atención de su padre y la risa de Kamui mientras corría por el salón en su busca sin darle la menor importancia a la extraña. Lo recibió entre sus brazos sin saber muy bien qué hacer por primera vez porque aquel mundo perfecto que había construido solo era imaginario. La expresión de Inuyasha al ver a Rika allí se lo confirmó. Vio el pánico en su mirada mientras paseaba la mirada de una a la otra.

— Cielo, tienes la merienda en la cocina, ¿por qué no meriendas allí?

No sabía ni cómo se las apañó para hablar a Kamui sin que le temblara la voz. El niño asintió con la cabeza, le dirigió una mirada curiosa a la otra chica y fue corriendo hacia la cocina.

— Kagome…

Escucharle pronunciar su nombre fue demasiado. No lo dejaría pasar, no sería la estúpida de nuevo.

— Es cierto que hace casi un año, después de haber hecho el amor conmigo, horas antes de volver a hacerlo… — recordó — ¿T-Tú… te tiraste a esta zorra?

— ¡Serás hija de...!

No, no iba a cargar contra Rika mientras evadía sus preguntas. Se interpuso entre los dos con el ceño fruncido y los brazos extendidos en claro signo de protección. Su enemiga allí no era Rika; ella solo era otra víctima de un hombre sin escrúpulos que la había engañado en demasiadas ocasiones.

— Solo responde a mi pregunta. ¿Sí o no?

Quedó muy sorprendido por el tono de voz de Kagome. No solo era el tono que utilizaba cuando estaba enfadada, también era el tono que utilizaba cuando estaba por derrumbarse. Si le decía la verdad, quedaría destrozada, y, si le mentía, no le creería y empeoraría las cosas. ¿Qué debía hacer?

— Kagome, yo…

— ¡Responde! — exigió.

Gritar era algo que Kagome no acostumbraba a hacer excepto en circunstancias muy particulares. Por supuesto, solo él era capaz de sacar a relucir esa parte de ella. Tal vez porque solo él era capaz de decepcionarla en tantas ocasiones. Aquello, lo sucedido con Rika, fue solo un error cometido por un hombre completamente diferente al que era en ese momento. Había intentado vivir con ello, ignorarlo y ocultárselo, pero la verdad era que desde que cometió aquella estupidez, supo que llegaría el día en que tendría que pagar por ella.

La verdad era su única opción en ese momento. Kagome no toleraría una mentira, ni estaba seguro de ser capaz de mantenerla por mucho tiempo.

— Sí, es verdad…

Himawari lloró en ese instante, haciendo saber que quería que le prestasen atención a ella. Cuando hizo amago de tomar a su hija en brazos, Kagome lo miró con tal rabia que se detuvo. Entonces, fue ella quien acunó a su hija entre sus brazos y lo miró con tanto odio que sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón del pecho. Kagome no, ella no podía mirarlo así, no podía odiarlo. La había perdido en una ocasión; no podía sucederle aquello de nuevo. ¡No lo superaría!

— Yo… ya no soy ese hombre Kagome…

Le ofreció la mano en una silenciosa súplica de perdón. Kagome miró con ansiedad esa mano, ese intento de hacer la paz entre ellos, pero no lo aceptó a pesar de desearlo.

— Lo sé… — musitó al fin — Pero no sé si puedo perdonarte esto…

Eso sí que podía entenderlo.

— Kagome…

— ¡No! — se apartó de él — ¡Quiero estar sola!

Lo rodeó para acceder al corredor que daba a los dormitorios con la niña en brazos. Escuchó la puerta de su dormitorio cerrarse y el cerrojo que compraron para evitar que Kamui por error entrara mientras mantenían relaciones. Para él fue como si le cerrara la puerta de su corazón en las narices. Nunca la había visto así aun con todo el daño que le provocó desde que se conocieron. Era como si se hubiera roto, como si algo hubiera dejado de funcionar bien en ella y él fuera el único responsable.

— Inuyasha…

La voz de Rika lo despertó de su ensoñación. Entonces, una neblina roja le cubrió la vista y provocó que le hirviera la sangre. Solo el hecho de que debía proteger el secreto de la familia evitó que su otro yo lo dominara por completo para cumplir el deseo de venganza. Necesitaba calmarse antes de cometer una estupidez. Esa chiquilla había ido demasiado lejos, era verdad, pero él también lo fue. No era justo que la castigara por algo de lo que él fue mucho más responsable.

— Lárgate…

Rika dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y se levantó sin la menor intención de marcharse todavía. Había ido hasta allí para deshacerse primero de su principal obstáculo, que era Kagome, y para después conquistar a Inuyasha. El primer objetivo estaba cumplido, así que solo le faltaba concluir con el segundo. Ya estaba libre, ya era suyo.

Se abrazó a su pecho, feliz y entregada. Había esperado tanto por ese momento que le temblaban las manos por la anticipación.

— ¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo?

Esa no era la respuesta que ella esperaba. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y quedó francamente sorprendida por su furia. Había hecho lo que él quería, Kagome solo era una carga totalmente innecesaria.

— Yo…

— ¡Te he dicho que te vayas! Aquí no tienes nada que hacer…

— ¡Pero nosotros…!

— ¡No hay ningún nosotros! ¡Nunca lo ha habido! — la repudió.

Sabía que era extraño que Rika se le acercara y se mostrara tan complaciente teniendo en cuanta lo sucedido entre ellos. ¡Maldita niñata! ¡Y maldita Rin! No sabía por qué algunas mujeres tenían esa tendencia de correr hacia el mal tratador. Bueno, en el caso de Rin conocía bien su maldad, pero Rika lo miraba con una devoción que le ponía los pelos de punta.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? Kagome nunca te ha querido como yo…

No, Kagome lo había amado incondicionalmente y él pisoteó esos sentimientos en demasiadas ocasiones.

— ¡Vete! — agarró su muñeca y tiró de ella hacia la salida — No quiero volver a verte nunca, ¿entiendes? Nunca ha habido ni habrá nada entre nosotros.

— Pero…

— ¡Vete ahora o no me hago responsable de lo que haré contigo!

— ¡Sí hazlo, por favor!

Entonces, volvió a abrazarse a él como una lapa. ¡Dios, esa chica tenía serios problemas! Se equivocó al hacerle aquello a Kagome y se equivocó aún más escogiendo a aquella neurótica. Los padres tendrían que llevarla al psiquiatra para poner en orden esa cabeza.

— ¡Largo!

Abrió la puerta y la empujó fuera sin ninguna delicadeza. Después, volvió a cerrar sin volver a mirarla y echó todos los cerrojos por si la lunática intentaba hacer cualquier tontería. Solo le faltaba otra Rin en su vida.

Se apartó de la puerta con el estómago hecho un nudo y regresó al salón. Kamui estaba allí, solo y confuso. Seguro que había escuchado algunas cosas y que no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Intentó tranquilizarlo con algunas explicaciones someras y logró convencerlo para que se sentara a ver los dibujos. Kagome era otra cuestión: ella no se calmaría tan fácilmente. Ni siquiera tenía claro si podría perdonarlo por aquello. El anillo de compromiso que había comprado para ella esa misma mañana le quemaba el muslo desde el bolsillo del pantalón. Iban a anunciárselo a la familia tras ponérselo en el dedo…

Tenía que hablar con ella, intentar aclarar las cosas, explicarle, suplicarle perdón… ¡Lo que hiciera falta! Intentó abrir la puerta del dormitorio sin éxito. Entonces, recordó que Kagome había echado el cerrojo. Decidido a no dejarlo pasar por más tiempo, tocó la puerta con los nudillos. Si le daba demasiado tiempo para comerse la cabeza, terminaría por odiarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó Kagome desde dentro.

— Solo quiero hablar contigo…

— ¡Pues yo no quiero!

— Kagome… por favor…

Le habría suplicado de no ser porque Kagome le abrió la puerta segundos después con los ojos inyectados en lágrimas. Eso era lo último que él querría. Había luchado los últimos meses desde que se reencontraron por hacerla feliz. ¿Por qué siempre encontraba la forma de fastidiarlo todo?

— Kagome…

— ¿Por qué no soy suficiente para ti?

Sabía que ella empezaría a pensar cosas sin sentido si le daba demasiado tiempo.

— ¡Sí que lo eres, Kagome!

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo que no pudo predecir. Kagome se le echó encima no para atacarlo ni para llorar sobre él, sino en un ataque puramente sexual que despertó la bestia que llevaba dentro. Ella mordió su cuello con frenesí mientras le sacaba a tirones y desgarrones la camisa. Él colocó las manos sobre sus suaves muslos levantándole la falta. El gemido de ella lo animó a seguir ascendiendo hasta tomar sus nalgas y apretarla contra él. La transformación no tardó en llegar y, al igual que siempre que se transformaba mientras hacían el amor, apenas la sintió. Solo sintió como su apetito sexual se incrementaba.

Kagome lo empujó sobre la cama, tomando el control de aquel encuentro sexual. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y comenzó a lamer sus pectorales y su abdomen de forma descendente hacia sus pantalones. Desabrochó el cinturón del pantalón y bajó la bragueta bruscamente. Inuyasha ya estaba más que preparado para aquel encuentro sexual; él siempre estaba preparado para ella. Eso le llevó a pensar si habría estado así de dispuesto para…

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos que tanto mal le provocaban. No quería pensar en Rika y en Inuyasha ni en cualquier otra mujer que se hubiera acostado con él. Solo quería disfrutar de ese momento, sentirse amada aunque supiera que eso no era posible. Por eso, apartó el bóxer de un tirón que los desgarró y dejó salir el atormentado miembro que buscaba sin descanso la culminación. Justo en ese instante, sintió como le eran arrancadas las bragas blancas de encajes que se puso esa mañana para impresionarlo. A continuación, una gran mano que ella conocía bien la acarició donde ella más lo necesitaba. Él siempre sabía dónde acariciar, dónde frotar, de qué manera hacerlo y cuándo penetrarla.

Casi había conseguido llevarla al orgasmo cuando le apartó la mano y ella misma la sustituyó por su miembro. Se deslizó sobre él hasta haberlo introducido por completo y comenzó a mover las caderas buscando llegar al éxtasis. Gimió al sentir las duras caricias sobre su camisa, en sus senos. No podría aguantar esa dulce tortura por más tiempo. Cayó sobre su tórax para así poder besarlo en la boca, tal y como deseaba, y siguió moviendo las caderas con la ayuda de las manos de él, las cuales marcaban el ritmo. Los dos gritaron cuando culminaron al mismo tiempo y sus respiraciones agitadas por el salvajismo del acto fueron lo único que se escuchó en el dormitorio.

Inuyasha se durmió poco después; ella no podía dormir. Había querido hacer el amor con él antes de marcharse para siempre. Había deseado tenerlo solamente para ella por una última vez y así había sido. Ya podía marcharse.

Se levantó de la cama con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo y se puso unas bragas y una falda que cogió de un cajón del armario. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar las maletas que estaban en lo alto del mismo armario y las bajó temiendo que se le pudieran caer. Inuyasha tenía el oído muy fino, debía ser muy cuidadosa. Abrió los armarios y cajones y tomó prendas y objetos personales de su hija y suyos que pudieran necesitar a corto plazo. Ya le pediría a su padre que recogiera el resto de sus cosas.

Al acercarse a la cuna, descubrió que Himawari estaba despierta y confundida. Ese día, por primera vez, no había abrazado a su padre cuando regresó del trabajo. ¿Se sentiría igual de ahí en adelante? ¿Podría aprender a sobrevivir sin él? ¿Y ella podría?

Continuará…


	18. Las consecuencias del desamor

**axMaryJadex: me planteas una pregunta en uno de tus comentarios. Me encantaría ayudarte si me mandas un mensaje privado explicándome la situación de la forma más concreta posible. Estoy muy ocupada entre trabajo, estudios, casa, pareja, etc., pero sacaré un hueco para contestarte lo antes posible si te interesa.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: las consecuencias del desamor**

No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sí tenía claro que necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que había sucedido, sobre sus hijos y sobre ellos. Algo se había roto dentro de ella cuando descubrió lo que Inuyasha hizo, algo que no sabía si era capaz de recomponer. A pesar de haber presenciado el cambio del Inuyasha que hizo algo tan horrible como aquello y el que en la actualidad le había pedido matrimonio, una parte de ella estaba celosa de Rika y furiosa con él. Algunas cosas como aquella eran difíciles de perdonar y mucho más de olvidar.

Tal vez hubiera sido diferente si él mismo se lo hubiera dicho, si hubiera hecho algo por intentar arreglar esa brecha por sí mismo. No obstante, había sido una tercera persona la que había tenido que intervenir para que él fuera sincero. ¿Por qué cuando creía que él confiaba en ella, que ya no había secretos, él siempre la decepcionaba? ¿Qué más cosas le ocultaría? La revelación de su gran secreto parecía un paso adelante para ambos, una forma de unirse más. Creyó que las cosas cambiaron ese día. ¡Qué tonta fue! Una parte de Inuyasha siempre estaría alejada de ella. Si la amara, se lo habría dicho.

Pulsó el botón del ascensor y esperó a que la llevara a su destino sin prestar demasiada atención a los otros vecinos. ¿Por qué le pidió que se casaran? Ella lo había interpretado como una clara confesión de amor. Sin embargo, ¿qué pretendía él cuando se lo pidió? Es decir, ¿se casaba con ella por amor? ¿Por hacer legal su unión ante sus hijos? ¿Por conveniencia? ¿Por qué se lo pidió si tenía planeado fundar una relación sobre la mentira y el engaño? Su proposición la había ilusionado de verdad porque, en vista de los motivos y el desenlace de su anterior matrimonio, aquello le pareció el inicio de una verdadera relación.

Estaba hecha un lío. De repente, se encontraba sola, al cargo de una niña, confusa y sin un lugar al que ir. Si regresaba a casa de sus padres, temía causar un alboroto innecesario. Antes de decidir si dejar a Inuyasha definitivamente, necesitaba un punto blanco donde poder transitar sin peligro. Inuyasha no debía poder alcanzarla y sus padres no podían saberlo todavía para que no se formaran ideas equivocadas. Por eso, si su tía la aceptaba, había escogido su casa. De no aceptarla tras la última pelea, no sabía a dónde iría.

De solo recordar la última conversación con Kikio se le encogía el estómago. Las dos dijeron cosas horribles que seguro no sentían. Comprendía el miedo inicial de Kikio, aunque no podía comprender que no intentara entender la situación en la que estaba Inuyasha. Tampoco comprendería nunca su falta de atención hacia su propio hijo. Ella, por otra parte, se puso tan celosa que se avergonzaba de solo recordar su propia reacción. Había llegado incluso a creer que Kikio quería robarle a Inuyasha cuando eso era algo que no podría estar más alejado de la realidad. ¿La perdonaría por eso?

Empujó el carrito de Himawari cuando se abrieron las puertas y tiró de su maleta doble. Parecía increíble la cantidad de cosas que uno llegaba a acumular a lo largo de la vida. Aunque, pensándolo fríamente, ella apenas tuvo tiempo de acumular casi nada en casa de Inuyasha. Había sido tan corto su periodo allí… ¿Cómo estaría Kamui? La vio marcharse con Himawari y con la maleta…

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento de Kikio con el corazón en el puño e hizo amago de tocar al timbre sin llegar a accionarlo. ¿Y si la rechazaba? Volver a casa de Inuyasha no era una opción y sus padres harían demasiadas preguntas que todavía no estaba preparada para responder. De repente, ya no estaba tan segura de lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía si soportaría que su tía le diera la espalda en ese momento y no podía quedarse en la calle con su hija. Ella…

Decidieron por ella. La puerta se abrió de golpe con una Kikio que prácticamente se lanzó al corredor vestida de fiesta. Tropezó con ella y a punto estuvieron de caerse sobre el carrito del bebé. Por suerte, su instinto de protección hacia su hija le dio los reflejos que necesitaba para agarrarse al marco de la puerta y evitar así la caída.

— ¿Kagome?

Su tía se apresuró a recuperar el equilibrio con cara de asombro al verla. Seguro que no esperaba encontrarla allí, especialmente después de su última pelea.

— Kikio… yo…

Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, un gesto adquirido de la niñez. No sabía cómo explicarse.

— Verás, Inuyasha…

— No digas nada.

Kikio lo entendió. Primero, le ayudó a meter su maleta y a la niña y, después, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la acogió en su hogar sin hacer preguntas.

* * *

Sentía los músculos entumecidos tras haber hecho el amor de aquella forma tan descontroladamente apasionada con ella. Le pareció haber estado durmiendo durante un día entero. Jamás había acabado tan machacado tras hacer el amor. De hecho, solía querer más, no dormirse. Supuso que la tensión por todo lo que había sucedido era el motivo por el que se sentía tan agotado. Kagome estaba tan dolida, tan hecha polvo, tan decepcionada… ¡Kagome! Tenía que ocuparse de ella, cuanto antes. Aquella era una crisis que debían superar por el bien de su matrimonio… si aún lograba que se casara con él…

Abrió un ojo primero y luego el otro con sumo cuidado y lentitud. La habitación le daba vueltas. Miró el reloj digital que estaba colocado en la mesilla y estuvo a punto de gritar de la impresión al ver que eran las diez de la mañana del día siguiente. ¿Cómo demonios pudo dormir tanto en un momento como ese? No había ido al trabajo, no llevó a Kamui al colegio y estaba solo en la cama. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Kagome? La cama a su alrededor estaba fría, como si nadie hubiera dormido a su lado. ¡Tenía que encontrarla!

Se levantó de un salto de la cama, olvidando por completo ese extraño mal estar y salió al pasillo. En el cuarto de baño no había nadie. Las habitaciones de invitados estaban vacías y también la de Kamui. Escuchó el sonido de la televisión. Corrió hacia el salón como un loco, pero allí solo estaba Kamui. Estaba en pijama, había paquetes de galletas abiertos sobre la mesa, todo estaba lleno de migas y él tenía la boca llena de chocolate.

— ¿Hoy no hay colegio, papá?

— No…

Ya no podía llevarlo al colegio. Bueno, en realidad, sí podía. Desgraciadamente, él se encontraba cada vez peor. Su única esperanza era que Kagome estuviera en el comedor o en la cocina. Tal y como esperaba, en el comedor no había nadie. Abrió la puerta de la cocina con la mano temblorosa. Estaba vacía. ¡Diablos! ¿Dónde estaba Kagome?

— ¡Kamui!

Kamui se había levantado del sofá para cuando él regresó al salón. Tenía la cabeza gacha y se retorcía las manos como si estuviera esperando un sermón. Kamui era un niño, no podía comportarse como un lunático frente a él.

— ¿Sabes dónde está tu madre?

— Ayer salió con Himawari…

¡Himawari! Corrió de nuevo hacia su dormitorio, hacia la cuna. Estaba vacía. Se había ido, lo había abandonado y se llevó con ella a la niña. Abrió el armario de par en par y miró horrorizado el hueco vacío de las maletas y todas las perchas vacías. Aún quedaba ropa, pero se llevó gran parte de sus pertenencias y de la niña. ¿A dónde habría ido? ¿Estaría en casa de sus padres? Eso esperaba. No podía ni imaginarla vagabundeando por las calles con la niña.

Takeo iría a matarlo en cuanto supiera lo que sucedió entre ellos y, lo peor de todo, era que se lo merecía. Abriría los brazos y abrazaría su destino cuando eso sucediera. Había fallado a Kagome una vez más. Todos sus intentos por formar una familia fracasaron porque él no merecía tal cosa. Estaba claro, al fin lo veía todo claro. No había nacido para ser feliz, estaba predestinado a la soledad, el desamor y la amargura. Kagome solo fue un recordatorio de que esa felicidad que había llegado a rozar con los dedos no le pertenecía.

Todo empezó con su madre. Sus primeros años de vida fueron un infierno del que jamás quiso hablar ni con su padre. A pesar de las preguntas y de los psicólogos que visitaron, él nunca dijo ni una sola palabra de cuanto vivió con su madre y su hermano no lo sabía todo aunque formó parte de aquel calvario. Cuando creía que todo había acabado, Rin se convirtió en el siguiente obstáculo en el camino y tuvo que marcharse del hogar que amaba para alejarse de ella antes de destrozar la felicidad de su familia. Entonces, llegó Kikio como un huracán y arrasó con todo. Para cuando Kagome lo encontró, solo quedaban pedazos de él, nada que pudiera ser recompuesto. Sabía cuánto se había esforzado ella, lo mucho que dio en esa relación y que lo amó, pero él lo estropeó todo de nuevo. Había perdido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida por ser un idiota, por huir del amor, por intentar que su cercanía no le afectara. El pasado lo perseguía.

— Kagome… por favor… no me dejes…

Su súplica jamás sería escuchada, pues ella no le daría ni esa ventaja. El anillo de compromiso que sellaría su amor permanecía en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Ella jamás lo usaría y él no lo devolvería. En ese anillo había grabado y concentrado su amor por ella y permanecería por siempre a su lado, recordándole que una vez amó y fue amado; recordándole que el amor no era una opción para él.

— ¿Papá?

— ¡Ahora no, Kamui!

Entonces, escuchó el quejido de su hijo, algo parecido a un sollozo. Al volverse, lo vio en la puerta de su dormitorio con la cara manchada de chocolate y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. No importaba cuan mal se sintiera, él era padre las veinticuatro horas del día. No podía permitirse el lujo de que Kamui supiera que algo iba mal, de que se culpara, de pagar con él sus frustraciones.

— ¿Por qué lloras, Kamui?

— Mamá se ha ido, ¿verdad? Como mi otra mamá…

Sabía que Kagome no se fue con la intención de herir a Kamui y seguro que estaba preocupada por él. Aunque… ¡demonios! Ella era madre, debería ser más consciente de esas cosas. Ya no podía comportarse como una adolescente, tenía que madurar. Si estaba enfadada con él, lo entendía, mas no podía pagar sus frustraciones con los niños. Kamui se había acostumbrado a tener una madre después de tantos años de soledad y Himawari también tenía un padre. No podía decidir cortar por lo sano de esa forma. Y él no podía poner a Kamui en su contra.

Encontraría a Kagome costara lo que costase y, si bien lo suyo no tenía arreglo, se pondrían de acuerdo por el bien de los niños costara lo que costase. Aquello no iba a quedar así.

— Kamui… — se acuclilló frente a él — Han sucedido algunas cosas y mamá ha tenido que irse…

— ¿No está enfadada conmigo?

— Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Y tú?

¿Él? ¿Acaso parecía enfadado? Seguro que sí. Se había comportado como un loco desde que se despertó.

— No, no lo estoy. Solo estoy triste, como tú…

Se inclinó y lo abrazó. Estaba mucho más que triste, estaba desesperado. ¿Cómo iba a poder mirarla a la cara de nuevo para ponerse de acuerdo por el bien de los niños sin evocar cuanto había perdido? ¡No! No podía pensar en eso, no hasta haberse ocupado de Kamui. Después, cuando estuviera más tranquilo, sería su momento para despellejarse vivo en soledad.

— ¿Te acostaste tú solo anoche?

— Sí, estabas dormido.

— ¿No tuviste miedo?

Kamui siempre quería que revisara el armario antes de dormir.

— No, porque mamá me dio un amuleto…

— ¿Un amuleto? ¿Qué amuleto?

Como no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que Kamui le estaba hablando, se lo mostró él mismo en su dormitorio. Todo parecía estar en orden. Kamui se subió sobre la cama, metió la mano bajo la almohada y sacó algo de debajo. Eran pequeños muñecos de trapo hechos a mano que se parecían a ellos. Había cuatro: uno por cada uno de ellos. ¿Kagome cosió esos muñecos pensando en ellos?

— Mi familia me ha protegido…

Agarró el muñeco con la forma de Kagome y acarició su cabello hecho de lana. La amaba…

* * *

— ¡Qué bonita es!

Kikio agarró a Himawari y la levantó en el aire una vez más. Había estado jugando con ella desde que eructó tras tomar el desayuno. Sabía que le encantaría Himawari, pero, aun así, no podía dejar de sorprenderse cuando la veía levantarla de esa forma, hablarle como si la entendiera. A Kikio nunca le habían gustado los niños, solo se había relacionado hasta entonces con ella. ¿Cómo habría sido para Kamui si su propia madre le hubiera prestado la mitad de atención que le prestaba a otra niña? No lograba entender por qué no quería a Kamui y quizás eso era algo que jamás sabría.

— Himawari es un nombre bastante largo, ¿no?

— Por eso la llamo Hima. — contestó sonriendo.

— ¡Qué nombre tan mono para una criatura tan encantadora!

Su tía volvió a dejar en la hamaca a la niña y la miró aparentemente contenta de su presencia allí. Se alegraba tanto de haber sido bien recibida en su hogar después de todo lo sucedido entre ellas… Kikio había entendido perfectamente que no quisiera hablar del tema. No merecía tanta compasión por su parte.

Se sentó junto a ella en el elegante sofá de terciopelo que hizo traer desde Francia y colocó una de sus manos sobre la suya. Estaba muy preocupada por Kagome desde que se enteró de que se había mudado con Inuyasha. Comprendía que estando embarazada había pocas opciones; sin embargo, siempre supo que Inuyasha la terminaría destrozando. La notaba mustia, triste, amargada. La Kagome que ella conocía era una chica alegre con un brillo muy especial en los ojos que en ese instante se había evaporado.

Inuyasha era alguien que Kagome no podía manejar; lo supo desde que fue consciente de su relación la primera vez que coincidieron los tres. No se trataba solo de su secreto, iba más allá de eso. Ya antes de saberlo, siempre anduvo de puntillas a su lado. Inuyasha era posesivo, celoso, acaparador y muy exigente. Tenía opiniones fuertes y hacerle cambiar de opinión era algo muy complicado. Unido a todo eso, siempre fue muy buen abogado y amante. Sabía cómo convencer a una mujer para vivir bajo su yugo. Kagome era demasiado ingenua para él. Si además se añadía lo que él era en realidad… ¿Qué demonios le había hecho ese monstruo?

— ¿Kagome?

— ¿Sí? — se encogió de hombros temiendo la pregunta.

— ¿Me lo vas a contar?

No sabía si estaba preparada para decirlo. Suspiró una vez más sintiendo que le faltaba el aire en los pulmones y, para su sorpresa, comenzó a hablar. Le contó todo. Como Kikio sabía el secreto no tenía por qué reprimir una sola palabra y habló y habló hasta que las lágrimas volvieron y aquel momento tan doloroso revivió. Después de haberlo soltado todo, se sintió liberada. Hasta ese momento, no supo cuánto necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, consultarlo con alguien más.

— En realidad, me sorprende escuchar algo así de Inuyasha…

— Yo creía… creía… ¡creía que me amaba!

Sintió unas convulsiones en el pecho debido a las dificultades para coger aire. Kikio le ayudó con algunos ejercicios hasta que se reguló.

— No te sulfures, cariño… Hay muchos hombres en el mundo y, aunque no te lo creas, no todos son monstruos sin sentimiento ávidos de sexo… Ni siquiera Inuyasha es tan… bueno… tan horrible como crees… — le palmeó la espalda — Yo he tardado más de lo que me gustaría en descubrirlo…

— ¿Hablas de alguien en particular?

— Eh, bueno… ¡No hablemos de mí ahora!

En realidad, le vendría de maravilla hablar de otra persona que no fuera ella misma, sobre todo cuando el tema era algo tan inesperado.

— Por favor, cuéntame…

Kikio Tama estaba enamorada, ¿quién lo iba a decir? Conoció a alguien especial en su último viaje a Francia. Le habló de su romance a la fuerza aunque lo había calificado como un mero affair, nada especialmente relevante. No obstante, al parecer, el hombre con el que se vio, la había estado buscando desde entonces y no había parado hasta dar con ella. Llevaban unos meses saliendo juntos y su relación iba en serio. Él le había pedido que se casaran y que vivieran juntos en París.

— Si eres tan feliz, ¿por qué dudas?

— Si te lo dijera, no te lo creerías…

— Pruébame.

La mujer flexionó las rodillas y se las abrazó con la mirada perdida en alguna otra parte.

— Sé que soy una mala madre, pero siento que no debería alejarme tanto, por si acaso… — suspiró — Aunque me cueste admitirlo, Inuyasha lo está haciendo genial con Kamui, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que no es hijo suyo. Yo, mientras tanto, soy un desastre…

— ¿Tu novio sabe lo de Kamui?

— Sí, lo sabe todo y, aun así, me quiere… ¡Es increíble!

— Podrías intentar ser una madre para Kamui si de verdad sientes que…

— Ya es tarde, Kagome. Yo ya he fracasado y no quiero alterar su ritmo de vida e invadir su espacio. Tú eres una madre para él ahora y es mejor que siga siendo así. Sé que estará bien si te tiene a ti…

No sabía que su tía se sintiera de esa forma. Se había limitado a pensar que era una mala madre por no querer hacerse cargo de Kamui sin saberlo todo. Sin duda alguna, se equivocó en su día, pero era consciente del error y quería lo mejor para Kamui. Quizás no todo era blanco o negro como siempre imaginó. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, que ella se veía obligada a madurar más para hacerse cargo de las responsabilidades que se habían adelantado, se daba cuenta de que el gris era el color que primaba. Ni Kikio e Inuyasha eran tan malos ni ella era tan buena.

Esa noche tampoco pudo dormir bien. Por más que intentara negarlo, no podía ocultar lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre. Se descubría a sí misma mirando al vacío mientras una voz interior le repetía que él era el único hombre de su vida. Desgraciadamente, el dolor por su traición era demasiado intenso y su capacidad para perdonarlo se había reducido. Ambos habían sufrido demasiado por culpa de una relación que siempre se basó en la mentira.

— Inuyasha…

Madrugó; más por la falta de sueño que por otra cosa. Himawari se removía en la diminuta cuna de viaje que se llevó. Su cuna todavía debía estar en el dormitorio de Inuyasha. No había hablado con sus padres para recoger nada ni quiso pedírselo a Kikio por razones evidentes. Hima no podía seguir ahí por más tiempo, por lo que tendría que tomar una decisión pronto. El problema era descubrir cuál era la decisión correcta.

— Inuyasha… — se dio la vuelta en la cama, buscándolo — Todo ha cambiado…

Ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con Inuyasha, a ducharse con él, a prepararle el desayuno, a ver cómo mimaba a Himawari… Iba a ser muy dura la separación. Solo llevaba un par de días lejos de él y ya sentía que toda su vida había cambiado. Lo echaba en falta y también a Kamui. Además, el hecho de que su hija no pudiera expresarlo, no significaba que no notara la ausencia de su padre y de su hermano. La novedad de Kikio había servido como distracción al principio, ya no. Se le agotaba el tiempo para tomar una decisión.

Por el momento, tenía que levantarse para ser una madre. Más tarde, cuando hubiera cumplido con ello, tendría tiempo de seguir pensando. Por el momento, debía cambiarle el pañal a Himawari, asearla, peinarla, darle el desayuno y volver a acostarla. Ojalá se durmiera. El día anterior no hubo forma de dormirla durante el día, por lo que cayó rendida por la noche. ¿No dormía porque no estaba su padre?

— ¿Echas de menos a papá?

En respuesta, Himawari hizo unas burbujas con la boca. Se las limpió con una sonrisa y la cogió en brazos para ir a la cocina. Por el camino, recogió el periódico del felpudo de la entrada. Su sonrisa se esfumó al leer el titular y ver la fotografía de Rika Shimura. Esa era la Rika de su clase, la jefa del equipo de animadoras, aquella con la que Inuyasha la engañó.

— No puede ser…

Se le cortó la respiración y lo leyó de nuevo, deseosa de no haberlo leído bien. No cabía la menor duda, era ella y estaba muerta. ¡Rika se había suicidado! Dejó a Himawari en el sofá, entre cojines, y buscó la hoja que señalaba el titular, donde se encontraba el artículo completo. Allí, había una fotografía de sus padres hechos pedazos. Se tapó la boca para evitar que se oyeran sus sollozos mientras leía. Se suicidó el día anterior por la tarde, tras un día entero sin querer comer ni hablar con nadie. Sus padres ni siquiera sospecharon que eso sucedería. Era demasiado fuerte, demasiado surrealista, demasiado doloroso…

¿Por qué hizo aquello Rika? ¿Acaso Inuyasha la rechazó y no pudo soportarlo? Podía comprender que se enamorara de él, ella misma estaba completamente enamorada de él, pero… ¿suicidarse? Ella no podía ni imaginar el suicidio como una alternativa; eso era lo último que se debía hacer; más bien, eso no debía hacerse. Tirar su vida así por un rechazo sentimental… ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando tomó esa elección?

Miró el teléfono con ansiedad, sintiendo deseos de llamar a Inuyasha. Aquel asunto les incumbía a ambos. Se sentía tan responsable de su muerte…

* * *

— ¡Otra vez llegas tarde! — lo miró furioso — Estoy harto. Ni un solo día llegas a la hora estipulada.

— Lo siento, señor. — agachó la cabeza — Ha habido un imprevisto y…

— No me importa en absoluto. Pago por un servicio y espero la perfección.

— Lo siento…

Le arrebató el periódico de las manos y cogió el dinero que siempre tenía preparado en el tarro para pagarlo.

— ¿No está la señorita?

— ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! — le lanzó el dinero — No te daré propina hasta que llegues a la hora, y ni se te ocurra volver a meterte en mi vida personal o perderás algo más que una propina…

Le cerró la puerta en las narices. Odiaba ser tan dramático y en verdad no lo hizo a propósito. Estaba muy irritado desde que Kagome se marchó, sobre todo porque todo el mundo preguntaba por ella. Sus padres llamaron el día anterior y preguntaron por ella, Kamui preguntaba por ella, las amigas de Kagome también llamaron, el chico del periódico… ¡Diablos, no quería tener que decir que ella lo había dejado!

Regresó al comedor, donde Kamui lo esperaba tomando el desayuno. Necesitaba una explicación y la necesitaba pronto. El teléfono sonó en ese instante en respuesta a sus peticiones. Corrió al salón a cogerlo y quedó muy sorprendido al escuchar la voz de la persona que más deseaba ver en ese momento.

— Hola, Inuyasha.

— Ka-Kagome…

— ¿Has leído el periódico?

¿El periódico? Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de leer el titular desde que lo había adquirido esa mañana. ¿Y qué demonios importaba el periódico? Tenían cosas más importantes de las que hablar en ese momento.

— Kagome…

— ¡Léelo, ahora! — le ordenó — ¡Es urgente!

Como parecía tan convencida de la importancia de que lo ojeara, regresó a la cocina sin soltar el teléfono. Kagome no le había colgado, lo que significaba que esperaba una respuesta suya tras echarle un vistazo al periódico. ¿Qué habría puesto tan nerviosa a Kagome? No podía perder esa oportunidad de hablar con ella, de arreglar las cosas. Si se mostraba lo bastante arrepentido y le suplicaba perdón, a lo mejor lograba que eventualmente volviera a casa para volver a conquistarla poco a poco. No le gustaba la oscuridad en la que se sumía la casa cuando ella no estaba.

Todos esos pensamientos se evaporaron de golpe en cuanto leyó el titular y vio la fotografía que lo acompañaba. ¡Era Rika! ¡Rika se había suicidado!

— ¡Joder!

— ¿Lo has visto ya?

— Dame un minuto para que lo lea…

Dejó el teléfono sobre la encimera y buscó la página que se indicaba junto al titular. Al leer el artículo, se quedó helado. ¿Él era el responsable de su muerte? Admitía que fue rudo, pero la chica tampoco se lo puso fácil. Estaba claro que tenía un serio problema de afecto. No obstante, el suicidio le parecía algo tan excesivo y, al mismo tiempo, tan propio de una persona que tuvo un comportamiento tan neurótico con él. Debió predecirlo, hacer algo para evitarlo. En su lugar, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando salvar la relación que él mismo había destrozado. Rika no era más que otra de sus víctimas…

— Yo no quería que esto sucediera… — se atrevió a volver a hablar al fin — Kagome te juro que…

— Inuyasha, tú no la has matado. — se escuchó al otro lado de la línea — No necesito que me lo jures.

— Pero no hice nada para evitarlo…

— ¿Y cómo ibas a saberlo? Yo también me siento un poco responsable… Rika no estaba bien y no supe interpretarlo…

— Yo tampoco…

A continuación, los dos se quedaron en silencio, como si esperaran que algo sucediera para continuar con la conversación o darla por finalizada. El espectro de la muerte de Rika todavía levitaba entre los dos. De repente, odiarla por lo sucedido parecía imposible.

— ¿Está Kamui? ¿Puedo hablar con él?

Fue Kagome quien rompió el silencio finalmente. Desearía concederle cuanto deseaba, pero no era tan simple, no cuando había niños de por medio. En eso sería inflexible. Le revolvió el cabello a su hijo, quien lo miraba con curiosidad por su comportamiento y lo que pudo oír de la conversación, y volvió a salir de la cocina. No debía preocuparlo, otra vez no.

— ¿Y qué vas a decirle si te lo paso? — exigió saber — Está destrozado desde que te fuiste…

— Yo solo quiero darle una explicación. Pensaba decirle que he ido a visitar a mis abuelos a…

— Kagome, ahora eres madre. — le recordó — No puedes aparecer y desaparecer a tu gusto, no importa cómo te sientas. Ser padres es un trabajo a tiempo completo, sin vacaciones, ni posibilidad de ningún tipo de baja. Sin importar cómo te sientas, tienes que estar siempre para ellos. ¡Son lo primero!

— Creo que lo entiendo…

Kagome no le colgó el teléfono a pesar de su brusquedad. Volvió a respirar por el alivio de saber que ella era capaz de separar la disputa de su responsabilidad como madre. Le preocupaba la juventud e inexperiencia de Kagome.

— No puedes quitarme a mi hija, Kagome.

— Te echa de menos… — admitió.

Y él a ella, a las dos. Aquello era tan difícil…

— Tengo que tomar una decisión, ¿verdad? — preguntó al fin la joven.

— Sí.

Tenía que tomar una decisión por el bien de todos.

Continuará…


	19. Te amo

**Tatistus: en respuesta a tu duda, que quizás no haya dejado lo suficientemente claro en el texto y por ello me disculpo, Inuyasha y Rika solo se acostaron una vez, aquella vez que mencionan. Nunca más volvió a suceder.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Te amo**

Tenía que decidirse. Inuyasha había sido muy claro, no había lugar para un largo período de dudas porque había niños, víctimas inocentes de sus descalabros amorosos. Inuyasha le había dado una semana, no más. En esa semana, le diría a Kamui que estaba visitando a sus abuelos, que era una urgencia familiar. Para cuando terminara esa semana, debían darle una explicación, fuera cual fuera.

A Inuyasha no le gustó saber que se estaba quedando en el apartamento de Kikio. Él creía que había vuelto a la casa de sus padres, como era lógico en un caso como aquel. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza que ella pudiera estar habitando el apartamento de su siempre díscola tía. Se mostró tremendamente ofendido y preocupado por lo que Kikio indudablemente diría de él. No entendía que esas cosas no le afectaban. Ella no lo despreciaría porque Kikio creyera que era un monstruo. Conocía la realidad. No, no le preocupaba esa parte de la naturaleza de Inuyasha. Le preocupaba no ser capaz de vivir con el pasado.

Discutieron mucho por teléfono, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Ninguno de los dos quería ceder y, por primera vez, se mostró valiente y resuelta frente a él. Seguro que fue porque se trataba de una conversación telefónica. Ante él, de una forma u otra, siempre terminaba achicándose, huyendo de la disputa. En esa ocasión, luchó por el hecho de estar en casa de Kikio, por lo ofendida que se sentía, por sus hijos y por la necesidad de tiempo. Inuyasha, por supuesto, fue impasible, pero terminó por ceder en pequeñas batallas, al igual que ella cedió hasta llegar a un punto intermedio.

Durante esa semana, aunque en realidad no fuera asunto suyo donde se quedaba ella, aceptaba que estuviera en casa de Kikio tras escuchar su explicación. Era mejor alejar a sus padres por el momento, hasta que supieran qué iban a hacer. Si su padre cargaba contra Inuyasha, que al menos fuera de una vez, no cada vez que uno de los dos tuviera un bajón. Aceptó darle tiempo, aunque no tanto como ella hubiera deseado. Sabía que él estaba pensando en Kamui y en su propia hija y lo entendía. Inuyasha tenía razón cuando le recriminó que era madre y, por consiguiente, no podía comportarse de esa forma. Finalmente, aceptó sus llamadas telefónicas para tranquilizar a Kamui. Respecto a que él viera a Himawari, habían acordado con el beneplácito de su tía que podría acercarse al apartamento para recogerla y dar una vuelta con ella siempre que quisiera.

No podía quitarle a su hija. El día que se la llevó, lo hizo sin pensar, sin medir consecuencias. Se la llevó porque era suya, su carne y su sangre, porque en esos días desde que nació la había cargado a su costado a cada minuto y se había convertido en una extensión de ella. No llevársela habría sido antinatural. A Kamui, en cambio, no se lo podía llevar y no era porque no lo quisiera; al contrario, quería muchísimo a Kamui. No obstante, no podía robárselo a Inuyasha de ninguna forma. Ante la ley, ni siquiera era su hijo adoptivo, e Inuyasha tenía plenos derechos sobre su custodia. Dejando de lado la ley, quitárselo a Inuyasha sería como robarle el oxígeno. Por eso, le dio un beso en la frente y con todo el dolor de su corazón le dio la espalda. Al menos, tener a un hijo cada uno les ayudaría a superar la pena.

Habían quedado esa tarde. Por primera vez desde que ella se marchó, se verían. Solo habían transcurrido cuatro días, pero para ella fue toda una eternidad sin verlo. Sin saber por qué, esperaba que algo hubiera cambiado al volver a verlo. Se preguntaba si él seguiría siendo igual. ¿Cómo se sentiría al verlo? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué le diría él a ella? Y, lo más importante, ¿sería capaz de mantener la compostura ante él? Las fases de negación, ira y deseos de venganza habían sido superadas. En ese momento, estaba en la fase de aceptación o eso creía.

Entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo y le echó una ojeada a Himawari. Pataleaba en su hamaca, impaciente. ¿Inuyasha ya estaba allí? ¿Lo había oído? ¿Percibió su aroma? Esa era la reacción de su hija cada vez que él entraba en el edificio. Le colocó el lacito en la cabeza de nuevo y le sonrió. El brillo en su mirada le indicó lo mucho que había esperado ese momento. De repente, se dio cuenta de que ella también lo había esperado con ansiedad. Ella también quería ver a Inuyasha, ella también lo añoraba, ella también lo quería.

El timbre de la puerta sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Entonces, Himawari soltó una carcajada y levantó los brazos. Inuyasha estaba allí. Se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia la puerta con la ilusión de una niña. Al rozar el pomo con los dedos, se detuvo. Tenía que contenerse. Si Inuyasha notaba cuan emocionada estaba de verlo, se aprovecharía de ella y lograría arrastrarla a su lado de nuevo sin darle opción a la reflexión. Tenía que decidir por ella misma. Si se dejaba arrastrar de nuevo por la sensualidad de Inuyasha, nunca pensaría por sí misma.

Decidida a ser inflexible, cuadró los hombros y abrió la puerta con semblante sereno. Inuyasha estaba guapísimo. Se había recortado el pelo, no lo tenía igual que la última vez y estaba recién afeitado. Lo que le sorprendió fue que no llevaba el traje. Unos pantalones casuales, camisa y gabardina. ¿No salía de la oficina?

— Ha habido un imprevisto, Kagome.

— ¿Un imprevisto?

No entendía nada. ¿Qué imprevisto podía haber? Él estaba allí.

— Kamui me está esperando abajo, en el coche, no sabe a qué he subido aquí.

— ¿No has encontrado a alguien con quien dejarlo?

Para Kamui, Himawari y ella no estaban allí. Los niños no debían formar parte de las crisis de los padres, así que lo decidieron así.

— No es eso… — suspiró — Tenemos que ir a Santa Mónica.

— ¿A Santa Mónica? ¿No era en dos semanas…?

Según sus planes, en dos semanas, cuando le dieran las vacaciones de navidad a Kamui, irían a Santa Mónica para pasar allí la Nochebuena y la navidad en casa de los padres de Inuyasha. La Nochevieja y el año nuevo lo pasarían en casa de los padres de ella. No entendía entonces por qué iba a ir antes.

— Mi padre ha tenido un accidente, se ha caído del caballo y está en el hospital.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Está bien?

Se llevó una mano al pecho preocupadísima.

— Tiene una pierna rota, una fisura en el hombro y algunos rasguños, ya que se cayó por una pendiente rocosa…

— ¡Es terrible!

De solo imaginarlo se le ponían los pelos de punta.

— Sanará rápido… — le recordó bajando la voz — Pero, como comprenderás, tengo que ir a casa.

— Claro…

¡Qué desilusión! Lo lamentaba profundamente por el padre de Inuyasha, más aun conociéndolo y sabiendo que era un gran hombre, pero desearía que Inuyasha no tuviera que marcharse. Había esperado tanto ese momento y con tanta ilusión que ni se le pasó por la cabeza que algo pudiera estropearlo. Además, estaba su hija; ella sí que había esperado.

— ¿Y Himawari? Te esperaba…

— Puedo verla ahora.

No era tanto como hubiera deseado, pero algo era algo. Se apartó para hacerle sitio y que pudiera entrar en el apartamento. No era el plan que entrara, eso era algo que Kikio dejó claro: darle a la niña en la entrada. Sin embargo, Kikio no estaba y la situación era especial. Inuyasha se detuvo en el umbral mirando la casa con una ceja alzada.

— Esto parece el decorado de un burdel…

Se sonrojó al escucharlo. La verdad era que a ella ni se le había ocurrido pensar eso al ver el apartamento tan peculiar en términos decorativos de su tía. De repente, debido a las palabras de Inuyasha, lo vio con otros ojos. Parecía uno de esos burdeles de película. ¡Inuyasha era malvado!

— Himawari está en su hamaca, sobre la mesa…

El cambio de tema llamó la atención de Inuyasha. Cogió algo que hasta entonces ella ni siquiera había visto y entró. ¿Qué estaba cargando?

— ¿Qué es eso?

— La bañera de Himawari con el cambiador, los repuestos para sus pomadas y pañales. Supuse que lo necesitarías…

Necesitaba todo eso. Se estaba quedando sin pañales y los botes de pomadas empezaban a agotarse. Inuyasha siempre estaba en todo. Cogió la bolsa con las pomadas para entretenerse mientras él saludaba a Himawari. No era más que una excusa para observarlo sin llamar su atención. Inuyasha tenía a Himawari en brazos, le daba besos en la cara y en las manos y le murmuraba palabras dulces a la niña que lo miraba como si fuera un dios. Sintió que se le derretía el corazón en el pecho. ¿Cómo un hombre tan dulce podía haber hecho algo tan terrible?

Si él amara y se dejara amar, sería todo tan sencillo. A pesar de haber logrado comunicarse, de saber más de él, de haber estado lo más cerca posible de obtener su confianza, había algo en su interior que no terminaba de comprender y sospechaba que su madre era la causa. No le habló demasiado de ella, pero lo poco que sabía era escalofriante. Entonces, comprendió todo de golpe. Por eso Inuyasha quería que se decidiera cuanto antes: él mejor que nadie sabía lo traumático que podía resultar para un niño lo que sus padres hicieran. Su madre intentó matarlo y fue él y su hermano los que terminaron matándola por accidente, en defensa propia. ¿Cómo afectaría eso a dos niños?

— Está más bonita que la última vez que la vi…

Se estaba dirigiendo a ella. Dejó las pomadas sobre la mesa y se las ingenió para sonreír sin que se le notara en qué estaba pensando.

— ¿Sí, verdad? Crece tan rápido…

— Tengo que irme.

— ¿Tan pronto?

No debería haber sonado tan ansiosa. Inuyasha la miró esperando algo por su tono de voz. Debía disimular por el bien de todos.

— Himawari te ha echado mucho de menos… — se justificó — Has estado muy poco tiempo con ella…

— Kamui está en el coche esperando, Kagome.

Era verdad. Kamui no podía quedarse tanto tiempo solo en el coche, esperando a su padre. Además, seguro que le estaban esperando en Santa Mónica.

— Entiendo. — asintió con la cabeza — Pues, buen viaje. Espero que tu padre se recupere pronto. ¡Dales recuerdos de mi parte!

Inuyasha dejó de nuevo a Himawari bien asegurada en su hamaca a pesar de sus quejidos y se volvió hacia ella. Antes de que pudiera predecirlo, él se inclinó, apartó su flequillo y le dio un beso en la frente.

— ¿Tú no me has echado de menos?

— Yo…

¡Claro que se le había notado que lo echó de menos! Lo echó tanto de menos que temió que se le carbonizara el corazón por la espera.

— Lo siento, Kagome. — volvió a disculparse — No puedes ni imaginar cuánto lo siento. Si pudiera volver atrás, te aseguro que jamás lo habría hecho. Cometí un error terrible… Ojalá pudiera compensártelo de alguna forma.

Después, se marchó. Cerró la puerta del apartamento sin volver la vista atrás y la dejó sola con más dudas e incertidumbre. ¿Qué iba a hacer? En realidad, ya lo sabía. Lo quisiera asumir o no, había tomado la decisión tiempo atrás.

* * *

Ya eran las siete de la mañana cuando Inuyasha aparcó el coche delante de la casa de sus padres en Santa Mónica. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y pasó el brazo de su padre sobre su hombro para ayudarle a caminar. Como su padre pidió el alta voluntaria por la mañana temprano y él pasaría por la ciudad antes de llegar a la casa, se ofreció a recogerlo. Había mejorado considerablemente respecto a lo que su madre le dijo por teléfono. Tenía que sacarlo del hospital antes de que los doctores notaran que su estado de curación era anormalmente veloz.

Izayoi salió en seguida de la casa a recibirles y les dio un cálido abrazo a ambos con una sonrisa. A continuación, abrió la puerta del coche para sacar a Kamui, quien estaba completamente dormido y no se había enterado de que recogieron a su abuelo.

— ¿Dónde está Himwari? — le preguntó mientras inspeccionaba el automóvil por dentro — ¿Y Kagome?

— Es una larga historia…

— ¿Ha sucedido algo? — insistió.

— No hagas más preguntas, Izayoi.

La indirecta de su padre fue clara para los tres. La verdad era que no quiso dar demasiados detalles y fue lo más escueto posible, pero su padre sabía lo esencial. Kagome y él estaban viviendo separados indefinidamente y todo era por su culpa, por supuesto. No necesitó aclararlo, él lo supuso en seguida. Admitía que le dolía saber que su padre estaba tan seguro de que él era el responsable. ¿Acaso era tan común que él estropeara todo indicio de felicidad en su vida? ¿No había esperanza posible para él?

Al entrar en la casa, se le desencajó la mandíbula. No esperaba que hubiera tanta gente en la casa. Sesshomaru tenía muchas ocupaciones como juez y su esposa, Kagura, era una importante diseñadora de moda que no podía dejar de lado su trabajo fácilmente. Por otra parte, ver allí a Rin, su hermanastra, en esos momentos, fue como una patada en la boca del estómago. Por lo menos, no estaba sola, se había llevado a su último novio, el tal Kohaku. Ojalá ese novio fuera el definitivo porque no toleraría sus insinuaciones.

— ¿A qué viene esta gran reunión familiar?

— Todos estaban preocupados por tu padre.

— Ya ves, hijo. ¡Soy una persona importante!

¿Era necesario que pareciera tan orgullo de sí mismo? Tenía celos de esa parte de su padre. A él siempre lo querían en todas partes, no tenía dificultades para demostrar sus sentimientos y tenía todo el amor que necesitaba. ¿Por qué él no podía ser más parecido a su progenitor?

— ¿La has vuelto a fastidiar?

Soltó un bufido en respuesta a la pregunta de su hermano. Justamente él tenía que estar allí para burlarse de su desgracia.

— He ganado la apuesta. — Kagura le dio una palmada en el pecho a su marido — ¡Suelta prenda!

Para su asombro, Sesshomaru sacó un billete de cien dólares de la cartera y se lo entregó a su esposa con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué habíais apostada? — preguntó sospechando de aquella escena.

— Sesshomaru había apostado que por una vez no la cagabas y yo que sí. — sonrió — Parece que he ganado…

Ardió en deseos de estrangular primero a su cuñada y, luego, a su hermano aunque hubiera apostado a su favor. No tenían ningún derecho a hacer apuestas sobre su vida sentimental, a burlarse de él de aquella forma. No podían caricaturizar lo peor que le había pasado en la vida. No podía soportarlo. Verlos tan felices, tan unidos, en familia… Por primera vez en su vida desde que empezaron los problemas con Rin, se sintió incómodo en su propio hogar. No había lugar para un descastado como él allí.

Dejó a su padre en el sofá, cogió a Kamui de los brazos de su madre y subió al primer piso, a su dormitorio, sin decir una sola palabra en respuesta. No podía permitirse el lujo de reventar porque ya había perdido demasiado. Solo le quedaban sus hijos y ni siquiera podía disponer de ambos cuanto desearía. Dejar a Himawari el día anterior fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho. Volver a ver a Kagome, verla tan bella y tan triste, le dolió en el pecho. Quizás, lo mejor que podía hacer por ellas era precisamente permanecer alejado. Estaba claro que destruía cuanto tocaba.

Le pareció escuchar a la lejanía el sermón de su padre hacia su hermano y su cuñada, molesto por su comportamiento. Aunque agradecía que lo defendiera, no lo necesitaba. Sabía lo que él también pensaba. Sabía lo que todos pensaban de él. Todos creían que él nunca sería completamente feliz, que nunca encontraría el amor, amaría y sería amado. ¡Pues estaban equivocados! Lo encontró, amó y fue amado, pero lo perdió todo por culpa de la oscuridad que había en su interior. Esa oscuridad lo consumía a él y a cuantos se acercaban a él. La huella que dejó su madre en él permanecía y se había hecho más fuerte con cada desengaño que le regaló la vida hasta que había terminado por atacar a la única persona en el mundo que lo quiso tal y como era.

No se unió a su familia en la comida ni en el té. Kamui pasó el día con sus abuelos, tal y como debía ser, pero él no estaba con ánimos de reuniones familiares. Sesshomaru y Kagura subieron a disculparse con las mejillas sonrojadas y la cara gacha por el sermón del que fueron receptores. No comprendían que ellos no eran el problema, que ellos no causaron su mal estar. Fue él mismo. Fue…

El olor lo golpeó con fuerza en las fosas nasales. Aquel aroma era inconfundible. Estaba completamente seguro de que era Kagome Higurashi la persona a la que estaba oliendo. Podía escuchar el sonido de sus pisadas bajo la lluvia claramente. Kagome se movía exactamente así. ¿Cómo…? Ella estaba en Pasadena, en casa de su tía, con su hija. No podía estar en Santa Mónica. ¿Se lo estaría imaginando? Quizás su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada o ya había perdido el juicio. Ahora bien, escuchaba sus pisadas tan claramente, de forma tan precisa y ese olor…

Saltó de la cama y abrió la ventana que daba al patio delantero. Vio su figura bajo la lluvia moviéndose hacia la verja que rodeaba la casa. ¡Era ella!

— Kagome…

Se subió en el marco de la ventana y saltó al exterior haciendo uso de sus desarrolladas habilidades. Después, corrió bajo la lluvia hacia la verja y la abrió de golpe. ¡Era Kagome!

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — miró sus prendas mojadas con terror — ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Estás empapada!

Ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie. Parecía como si hubiera hecho todo el camino andando desde la ciudad. ¿No habría sido capaz? ¡Sí! Seguro que cogió un tren hasta Santa Mónica y después anduvo por la carretera hasta allí porque no le llegaba el dinero para un taxi. ¿Cómo pudo cometer aquella estupidez? Era evidente que habría tormenta, el camino era demasiado largo y podría haberle sucedido cualquier cosa. Solo tenía que llamarlo y él…

Extendió los brazos intentando tocarla, pero ella se apartó dando un paso atrás. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Se suponía que debía estar con su hija en un sitio seguro, no allí. Un momento, ¿y Himawari?

— ¿Y nuestra hija?

— Mi madre se está ocupando de ella…

Entonces, ¿sus padres ya sabían que estaban separados? Eso solo podía significar que Kagome había decidido dejarlo. ¿Fue a Santa Mónica para decírselo?

— ¿Has venido para dejarme?

— No, he venido porque te amo y porque esta vez no me voy a ir sin saber antes que sientes por mí…

Inuyasha palideció ante la sincera respuesta de ella. ¡Kagome aún lo amaba! Después de haberse enterado de lo de Rika, podía amarlo. No se la merecía, no era un digno pretendiente para ella. Kagome quería saber qué sentía por ella… ¿Qué derecho tenía él a decírselo? No merecía respirar su mismo aire, pisar su mismo suelo… ella… ella era perfecta; y él un cabrón egoísta. Lo mejor que podría hacer por ella era dejarla marchar por más que le doliera.

— Inuyasha… no me quieres, ¿verdad? — musitó con los ojos inyectados en lágrimas.

— Y- Yo…

No dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a decir? Él no era el príncipe azul que Kagome se merecía, el hombre al que había estado esperando. No podía ser él. Kagome agachó la cabeza y dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse por donde había llegado. Si la dejaba marchar en ese momento, la perdería para siempre. ¡Tenía que impedirlo! Era verdad que no la merecía, que dejarla libre sería lo más loable que podría hacer. Lamentablemente, tal y como dijo, era un cabrón egoísta. ¡No renunciaría a ella!

— Kagome, espera…

Ella no se detuvo. Siguió su camino como si no lo hubiera oído.

— ¡Te amo!

Esas palabras sí fueron capaces de detener su avance al fin. No podía creer que por fin se hubiera atrevido a decir lo que tanto tiempo llevaba guardado dentro de él. Se sentía tan bien por dentro. Después de haberlo soltado, sentía una oleada de calor recorriéndole el cuerpo y el fuerte palpitar de su corazón esperando una respuesta. ¡La amaba! Si ella aún quería, podían ser felices.

— Kagome, te amo… — repitió una vez más.

— No te creo…

Y no le extrañaba. No esperaba que se creyera su confesión de amor tan fácilmente, pero, en esa ocasión, él no se rendiría.

— ¡Pero es cierto, te amo! — repitió.

— ¡Deja de mentir! — exclamó dándose la vuelta para hablarle cara a cara — ¿Si tanto me amas por qué me atormentas así? ¿Por qué me haces sufrir?

— Porque soy un cobarde y un imbécil… — musitó en respuesta — Sabía que te amaba desde hace casi un año y no me atreví a decirlo por puro miedo…

— No puedo creerte… — sollozó.

Kagome sacudía la cabeza en una negativa. Seguro que cuando le pidió que le dijera qué sentía, no esperaba que él le dijera que la amaba. ¿Por qué iba a esperar semejantes palabras de él? Nunca las pronunció, nunca le dejó sentir el placer de escucharlas y de sentirse amada mientras que él reclamaba su amor. Fue un egoísta en el amor, mas eso ya se había acabado.

— Pero es cierto… — sonrió — Me gusta mucho tu sonrisa, me gusta cuando te sientas delante del tocador a peinarte, me gusta observarte mientras duermes, me encanta todo lo que cocinas…

— No sigas…

— Cuando tú no estás, me siento como si estuviera totalmente solo en el mundo. — dio un paso hacia ella — Siempre estoy pensando en ti, ¿sabes? Por más que lo intento, me resulta imposible olvidarte. — dio otro paso adelante — Me haces desearte a todas horas… Sacas lo mejor de mí… — se puso la mano derecha en el pecho, sobre el corazón — Siempre eres tan increíblemente dulce y encantadora con todo el mundo, como un ángel… — dio un paso largo, dejando unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre ellos — Eres tan tímida y tan modesta…

Inuyasha rompió del todo la distancia entre ellos hasta que quedaron totalmente pegados. Pecho con pecho, caderas con caderas y las puntas de sus zapatos juntas. Todavía no había terminado. Kagome debía saberlo todo.

— Eres preciosa y me pongo increíblemente celoso cuando otros hombres te miran… — fue levantando lentamente la mano derecha hacia ella — Siempre te hago daño y me siento como un desgraciado por ello… — rozó su hombro — Sé que no te merezco, pero soy incapaz de dejarte marchar…

— Inuyasha…

Se mordió el labio inferior, signo claro de nerviosismo. Kagome siempre se mordía el labio inferior hasta hacerse sangre si era necesario. Preocupado porque se hiciera daño, puso un dedo ahí donde mordía y la acarició hasta que ella aflojó y dejó de morderse. Tenía las mejillas húmedas por algo más que la lluvia. Ella estaba llorando otra vez, por él. De ahí en adelante, se aseguraría de no volver a ser el causante de sus lágrimas. De ahí en adelante, el sería quien la apaciguara, el encargado de darle consuelo y hacerla feliz.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que no era ella la única que estaba llorando. Unas lágrimas se estaban deslizando también por sus mejillas y Kagome las miraba, distinguiéndolas de la lluvia. Seguro que jamás lo habría imaginado llorando; él tampoco. La última vez que había llorado era un niño pequeño huyendo de los mal tratos de su madre. Un día, harto de llorar, se juró que jamás volvería a hacerlo y ni siquiera lloró cuando ella murió. Ese día, en cambio, lloró por amor, porque era feliz de decirle a la mujer a la que amaba lo que sentía.

— Eres todo mi mundo… — apoyó su frente contra la de ella — Por eso, sé que te amo. ¿Me crees ahora?

Kagome no podía hablar. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía pronunciar un solo vocablo, así que comenzó a mover con énfasis la cabeza afirmando una y otra vez. Sí que lo creía. ¿Cómo no iba a creerlo? ¿Qué hombre decía cosas semejantes sin amar en verdad a una mujer?

— Te amo… — murmuró Kagome.

— Yo también te amo, preciosa.

Entonces, Inuyasha se inclinó y le dio el beso más tierno que habían compartido desde que se conocieron. Eso sí que era un beso y aquello sí era amor. Aquel momento había sido tan sumamente perfecto que jamás podría olvidarlo.

— Lo lamento tanto… — apenas se separó de sus labios — Te he provocado tanto dolor desde que nos conocimos…

— No te disculpes más, ya ha pasado.

— Pero tienes que saber que hay una oscuridad en mí que…

Le cubrió los labios con los dedos de una mano y lo miró desde esa posición, con su frente contra la suya. Ya conocía esa oscuridad, había llegado a palparla y había sobrevivido. No le tenía miedo a nada de lo que él guardaba en su interior, ya no. Si se amaban, superarían eso y mucho más.

— Nos ocuparemos de ello. — prometió — Además, no eres tan oscuro como crees…

— Podría sorprenderte, hay mucho de mi pasado que…

— Ya no le temo al pasado… — confesó — ni al futuro.

— Entonces, solo hay una cosa que me queda por hacer…

Ante su mirada de sorpresa, Inuyasha se arrodilló sobre el barro frente a ella y sacó una cajita de joyería del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era… ¡No podía ser! Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando él abrió la caja. Era un precioso anillo de compromiso para ella. El anillo por el que estuvo esperando para poder anunciárselo a la familia. ¿Desde cuándo lo tenía? ¿Ya lo había comprado cuando Rika se inmiscuyó en sus vidas?

— Kagome Higurashi, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero!

Inuyasha le puso el anillo en el dedo anular. Le quedaba perfecto. Abrió la palma frente a ella para mirarlo sintiéndose la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra. Podía vivir toda una vida sola, lejos de él, enfadada por lo que él hizo y preguntándose cómo habría sido su futuro juntos o hacer exactamente eso: perdonarlo y proponerse ser feliz. Lo perdonaba por su pasado porque sabía que su futuro bien merecía ese esfuerzo.

Apenas había disfrutado de la imagen cuando sintió que era alzado del suelo. De repente, estaba firmemente apostada entre los brazos de Inuyasha, quien parecía tan feliz por primera vez que le calentó el corazón. Se necesitaban el uno al otro más de lo que ellos creían.

— ¡Inuyasha!

— Ya te has mojado bastante por hoy. — empezó a correr — No pienso permitir que te pongas enferma, no ahora.

Kagome sonrió y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello para poder abrazarlo. No podría ser más feliz. Por fin se había aclarado todo entre ellos, por fin podían estar juntos sin tapujos. ¡Él la amaba! A la mierda todo el pasado, todas las peleas, los momentos de tensión, el sufrimiento. Ella era capaz de perdonarle todo y seguro que Inuyasha tenía también cosas que perdonarle a ella. En realidad, debía admitir que él siempre era de lo más flexible con ella mientras que ella tuvo una actitud más de censura. Aunque pudiera llegar a enfadarse, nunca la dejaba, jamás. Quizás debiera aprender eso de él. En vez de huir, tenía que intentar buscar soluciones primero. Si Inuyasha estaba cambiando por ella, también podía hacerlo por él, para ser mejor esposa y madre.

Entraron en la casa. Inuyasha abrió la puerta empujándola con el hombro y luego se tumbó sobre ella para cerrarla. Allí adentro estaba la calefacción puesta y la temperatura era maravillosa. ¡Menudo alivio tras la caminata bajo la tormenta! Estaba a punto de besar al que sería su marido cuando la distrajo un comité de bienvenida en el vestíbulo. ¿Quién era toda esa gente?

Tenía claro quiénes eran los padres y, por las fotografías y el parecido, supuso que el otro peli plateado era el hermano mayor de Inuyasha. La mujer a su lado debía ser la cuñada de Inuyasha. ¡Dios Santo, era Kagura No Kizu! ¡La diseñadora de moda! La ropa de su marca era carísima, de lo más exclusiva y preciosa. Esa mujer marcaba tendencia adquiriendo todos los años la primera portada de la revista Cosmopolitan. Entonces, para su sorpresa, vio como Kagura sacaba de la cartera un par de billetes de cien y se los daba al hermano de Inuyasha, quien los aceptó en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de ellos. ¿Qué significaba eso?

La otra pareja fue la más inquietante para ella. Supuso que esa mujer debía ser Rin, la hija de Izayoi y hermanastra de Inuyasha. ¿El otro sería su novio o su marido? Realmente, lo que más la inquietó fue su forma de mirarla. Juraría que no era de su agrado…

— Familia, esta es Kagome, mi prometida.

Las presentaciones estaban hechas. Los padres de Inuyasha corrieron a felicitarlos; Sesshomaru y Kagura se presentaron, la abrazaron y les dieron la enhorabuena. El otro hombre, un tal Kohaku, quien se presentó como novio de Rin, también les dio sus felicitaciones. La susodicha Rin, por otra parte, se limitó a mirarla desde la distancia con los brazos cruzados como si fuera un insecto al que aplastar. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Le gustara o no, uno de los momentos más felices de su vida acababa de verse empañado por los nubarrones que anunciaban un nuevo obstáculo.

Continuará…


	20. La hermana díscola

**Capítulo 20: La hermana díscola**

Inuyasha se había abierto al fin. Estaba dispuesto al diálogo, a expresar sus sentimientos y a hablar de sí mismo. Lo demostró esa misma mañana cuando nada más despertar, tras apenas haberse duchado y vestido y sin desayunar, la guio a la buhardilla de la casa, donde recuperó unos álbumes de fotografías con pinta de ser muy antiguos. Se sentó en una hamaca y le hizo indicaciones para que se sentara sobre su regazo. Entonces, empezó a contárselo todo.

— Esta era mi madre biológica.

Se acercó a la fotografía con interés. La madre de Inuyasha era bellísima. Como la fotografía era en blanco y negro, ni siquiera podía saber cuál era el color de cabello aunque, por el tono, supuso que sería rubio o incluso plateado como el de ellos. Tenía pómulos altos aristocráticos, nariz recta, labios finos y barbilla con ángulos marcados. Su vestido la cubría por completo desde el cuello hasta los tobillos. Solo veía las puntas de los zapatos fuera de la falda. Era tan esbelta, de miembros tan endebles, que le sorprendió que tuviera tan siquiera la fuerza para pegar a un niño. Al parecer, había mucho menos de ella en Inuyasha de lo que había imaginado.

Ni siquiera fue el hecho de que una fotografía tan lúgubre se tratara de la fotografía de su boda lo que le llamó la atención. Fue su mirada lo que la hipnotizó. Tan seria, tan seca, tan penetrante. Esa no parecía la mirada de una novia feliz, ni la de una mujer enamorada, ni la de una madre. Parecía…

— ¿Un matrimonio concertado?

— No esperaba que lo adivinaras…

¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? ¡Un matrimonio concertado! Eso bien podría explicar muchas cosas. En primer lugar, la falta de emoción de la novia e incluso del novio. Ese Inu No Taisho no se parecía al que ella conocía. En segundo lugar, eso explicaría que tan siquiera se hubiera producido ese matrimonio. Inu No Taisho amaba a sus hijos y era un hombre cariñoso por naturaleza. No habría permanecido junto a una mujer que los dañara sin razones de peso. En tercer lugar, el hecho de que se tratara de un matrimonio de conveniencia también daba cuenta de su edad junto con esa antiquísima fotografía.

Se mordió el labio mientras intentaba hacer el cálculo. Esos ropajes, el deterioro de la fotografía, el estilo… Seguro que tenía más de sesenta años.

— ¿Qué edad…?

— En esa fotografía, mi padre tenía veinticinco años. — contestó suponiendo la pregunta — La fecha en la que fue tomada está detrás.

Le estaba dando permiso para comprobarlo por sí misma. ¡Por supuesto que lo iba a comprobar! Levantó el film que protegía la fotografía y la tomó con cuidado. Incluso el material era diferente al que se usaba en la actualidad para las fotografías. Le dio la vuelta y lanzó una exclamación al ver escrito el año 1912.

— ¡Imposible!

— Somos muy longevos, Kagome.

— Pero él está igual…

— No envejecemos. Cuando alcanzamos la madurez, nuestro cuerpo deja de deteriorarse y, si morimos, lo hacemos con ese aspecto joven.

Parecía de película. No obstante, estaba completamente segura de que el hombre que aparecía en la fotografía era Inu No Taisho.

— ¿Sabes en que año nací, Kagome?

— En tu carné pone…

— No, ese año no. Me refiero al verdadero año en que nací…

Lo había susurrado en su oído, suavemente, provocándole un escalofrío de placer. ¿Pretendía excitarla? ¿Estaba jugando con ella? ¿Quería que se pusiera nerviosa? No le gustaba tanto suspense. En esa casa había misterios como para crear toda una saga de novelas.

— Yo…

— Di un número…

Estaba demasiado cerca, le hablaba con esa voz ronca tan sexi, sus manos estaban sobre sus muslos peligrosamente cerca del borde del vestido… No podía pensar con claridad.

— ¡No lo sé!

Se rio de ella por su respuesta acelerada. Seguro que él sabía muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo, por qué estaba tan alterada. Lo hacía a propósito. La provocaba para divertirse el muy canalla. Ojalá ella fuera capaz de jugar al mismo juego con tanta maestría como él. Sin embargo, siempre que lo intentaba, él terminaba por lograr lo que quería, no había forma de esquivarlo. Si ella jugaba, perdía.

— Nací en 1927.

Volvió la cabeza sobre el hombro al escucharlo. A Inuyasha le faltaban doce años para cumplir un siglo de vida. ¡Tenía 88 años! Era de locos. Aquel no era el aspecto de un hombre de esa edad. Ni la menor señal de arrugas, canas, entradas, calvas, manchas o cualquier otro síntoma estético de la edad. Completamente sano y ágil, como un adolescente. Eso por no hablar de su apetito sexual, que era inagotable.

A pesar de haberle contado el secreto tiempo atrás, no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto su condición era diferente. Conocer sus habilidades súper desarrolladas respecto al resto de la humanidad no había sido nada en comparación con aquello. Inuyasha estaba hablando de juventud eterna y de una vida mucho más extensa que la del resto de mortales. Si con 88 años se encontraba en ese estado, ¿cómo estaría con otros cien años más? La verdad era que la idea la aterrorizaba. No quería caer en el tópico de crepúsculo, pero la edad era un obstáculo insalvable entre ellos.

— ¿Cuánto soléis vivir de media?

No sabía si eso se trataba de una pregunta grosera y no le importaba. Necesitaba ciertas respuestas o no podría vivir en paz.

— No hay una estimación exacta… — admitió — Un antepasado mío vivió casi 400 años, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, mi abuelo solo vivió 186 años…

¿Solo? A ella no le parecía poco en absoluto. Su difunto abuelo murió a los sesenta y ocho años. Ahora bien, para una persona que vivía tanto, quizás a esa edad se consideraba todavía joven. Aunque, si su padre se casó a los veinticinco, empezaban a vivir igual de rápido que el resto. ¿Cómo encajaba ella allí? Por el momento, con sus dieciséis años, le llevaba la delantera a Inuyasha. En unos diez años más o menos, serían físicamente igual de viejos y sería ella quien se volviera la mayor de esa relación.

Debía admitir que tenía miedo. No temía envejecer, pues sabía que era parte de la vida, así se lo enseñaron. Lo que temía era encontrarse sola cuando dejara de resultarle atractiva a Inuyasha. No sería lo mismo que estuvieran juntos en ese momento a que lo estuvieran cuanto ella tuviera cuarenta años o más. La gente se preguntaría qué hacía un hombre tan joven con una vieja como ella. Seguro que pensarían que era la típica maruja que iba a la caza del yogurín. Además, Inuyasha era un hombre de fuertes necesidades. Odiaría ver cómo su deseo por ella se marchitaba. Si él envejeciera con ella, sería tan diferente…

— Sé en qué estás pensando y no tienes que preocuparte por esas tonterías.

— ¿Tonterías?

La verdad era que eso la enfadó. Como él no envejecía, no podía entender cómo se sentía.

— ¡No son tonterías!

— ¡Sí que lo son! — la acalló inmediatamente — Tú ya no vas a envejecer y permanecerás conmigo unida a mi hilo de la vida.

— N-No entiendo…

En respuesta, Inuyasha le cogió la mano donde se encontraba el anillo de compromiso y la levantó frente a los dos para que ambos lo vieran.

— ¿Ves este anillo? No es solo un anillo de compromiso…

— ¿Ah, no?

A ella le parecía un anillo de lo más corriente.

— Te he dado una parte de mí con este anillo…

Para demostrárselo, le hizo agitar la mano para luego ponerla contra la luz que entraba desde el tragaluz de la buhardilla. Sorprendida y confusa vio que algo se agitaba por dentro de la piedra preciosa. Era algo líquido que se movía por las sacudidas.

— ¿Qué es?

— Es mi sangre, Kagome. — envolvió su mano en la suya más grande — Mi sangre te protege y te ayuda a permanecer conmigo...

— ¿Basta solo con esto para que nosotros…?

— Bastará si nuestro amor es verdadero. Solo puedo darle este regalo a una persona, a un alma gemela…

— ¡Claro que es verdadero!

Rodeó el cuello de Inuyasha con los brazos y hundió la cabeza en el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro con lágrimas en los ojos. Podrían estar juntos siempre. Nada podría haberle hecho más feliz. No le importaba la juventud ni vivir más o menos años; solo le importaba poder vivir toda su vida junto a él. No sabía qué clase de magia estaba imbuida en ese anillo, en su sangre o en ella, pero tenía muy claro que su amor era verdadero.

Una idea le cruzó la mente en ese instante. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

— ¿Y Kamui? — preguntó en un susurro.

— Esa es mi gran preocupación desde que lo tuve en brazos por primera vez… — confesó — Es algo en lo que llevo trabajando mucho tiempo. Esto no funcionaría con él y no encuentro otras opciones… — respiró hondo — Mi única esperanza es que encuentre a una mujer de mi especie…

— ¿Hay más?

— Mi padre conoce algunas familias, pero cada vez somos menos o estamos más ocultos. Internet se ha convertido en el enemigo más peligroso al que nos hemos enfrentado nunca…

Tenía lógica lo que decía. Apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho en una posición relajada y se miró de nuevo el anillo con un mohín.

— ¡Y yo que creía que me habías regalado un rubí!

— ¡Serás codiciosa!

Entonces, llegaron las cosquillas. Normalmente, le molestaba que le hicieran cosquillas en la zona en torno a las cosquillas, pero Inuyasha se estaba riendo. Le gustaba verlo reír de esa forma tan desenfadada; no era algo en absoluto habitual en él.

Tras ese pequeño ataque de locura, continuaron viendo el álbum de fotografías. Inuyasha de niño era un auténtico encanto, precioso y monísimo. Si le hubieran puesto un vestido, se creería que era una niña. Por si acaso, no lo diría en voz alta para evitar otro ataque a traición de cosquillas. No pudo evitar fijarse en que la mirada serena y siempre seria de su madre se iba trastornando a medida que se sucedían los años. ¿Se volvió loca o era algo que siempre vivió en ella y solo salió a la luz?

— Creo que engañaron a mi padre y a mi abuelo con este matrimonio… — musitó Inuyasha, como si le leyera el pensamiento.

— ¿Por qué?

— Lo de mi madre no era cosa de un día, era una enfermedad mental en toda regla.

Justo lo que ella estaba pensando.

— He notado que… bueno… — era algo complicado de decir — Tu madre parecía inclinarse hacia tu hermano…

— Y así era. A mi madre le enseñaron que el primogénito lo era todo en una familia. Ella no creía que fuera necesario tener más hijos tras el nacimiento de Sesshomaru, pero mi padre sí quería. Cuando se quedó embarazada de mí, intentó matarme mientras estaba embarazada, pero yo fui más fuerte…

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Porque ella me lo dijo…

Aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta, se le paró el corazón cuando él lo dijo en voz alta. ¿Qué clase de madre le decía eso a un hijo? Intentó matar a Inuyasha antes de nacer, él podría no haber estado allí si lo hubiera conseguido. La sola idea le provocó nauseas. Además, decirle algo tan duro a un niño de cinco años era horrible. ¿Cómo debió sentirse aquel niño cuando su madre le dijo que no lo amaba, que lo habría matado? Sinceramente, lo extraño era que Inuyasha no hubiera acabado mucho peor, pues predecía que eso no era en absoluto lo único que le hizo ni lo peor.

A medida que avanzaba, se percató de que cada vez había menos fotografías hasta que solo quedaron las familiares que siempre se tomaban por navidad y en verano. En algunas de ellas, la madre de Inuyasha le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros a su hijo mayor. A Inuyasha nunca lo miró tan siquiera. Desde que era un bebé, fue el padre quien lo tomó en brazos. En esas ocasiones, Inuyasha parecía feliz aunque notó que se fijaba en la madre cuando ella favorecía al otro hijo. ¿Tuvo envidia de su hermano mayor por ese trato de favor?

— A partir de aquí, mi madre ya no está.

Y a partir de ahí, en los siguientes álbumes, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru e Inu No parecían felices. De repente, Inuyasha salía a coger cangrejos con su hermano al río, iban a pescar al embarcadero con su padre, jugaban al fútbol en el jardín, se iban los tres juntos de vacaciones, celebraban la navidad con decoración navideña. Todo aquello que no hicieron jamás mientras la madre estuvo en sus vidas, al fin se hizo realidad. Se alegraba por ellos, merecían ser felices.

La primera fotografía de Izayoi con ellos tenía apenas veinte años. En ella posaba cogida de la mano de Inu No y con una niña pequeña de no más de diez años, que supuso sería Rin, agarrando su falda. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru estaban a un lado con una sonrisa. Poco después, tras un tiempo saliendo juntos, aparecieron las fotografías de su boda, la comunión de Rin, la casa de Inuyasha en Santa Mónica mientras arreglaban el techo ellos mismos, cenas navideñas familiares, etc. Parecía tan normal como cualquier otra familia, excepto por una cosa. Desde cierto momento, la mirada de Rin empezó a estar siempre fija en Inuyasha, vigilante. No parecía la clase de actitud de una hermana…

— Aprovechando que Rin aparece aquí, hay algo que debes saber antes de que nos la volvamos a encontrar.

¿Acaso le leía el pensamiento? Siempre sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando miraba una fotografía.

— Cuando te bajó la regla en mi casa… — el solo recuerdo le hizo sonrojar — ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me sucedió lo mismo con mi hermanastra? No te conté que me acosté con ella esa noche y de ahí en adelante…

— Inuyasha…

— Duró dos meses hasta que al fin me di cuenta de que aquello no estaba bien. Yo no sentía nada por Rin y era la hija de la que para mí ha sido la única madre que he tenido… — cogió aire — Decidí cortar por lo sano antes de hacerle más daño, le pedí perdón a mi madre y me marché de casa.

— Por eso tiene esa actitud en esas fotografías…

— Y aún la tiene. — la tomó por los hombros y le hizo mirarlo a los ojos — Ten cuidado con ella, Kagome. Creía que yo la había utilizado, pero resulta que ella me utilizaba a mí.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Yo fui su presa fácil, ya que Sesshomaru lo había entregado por aquel entonces. Quiere lo que yo te he dado a ti, pero no sabe que no puede quitártelo. Mi padre está muy preocupado por ella porque ha visto la codicia en su mirada y sé que Izayoi también…

Juventud y vida eterna… ¿Quién no lo querría? Se acarició el anillo del dedo anular preguntándose si sería capaz de intentar arrancárselo de los dedos. Tal y como se la había pintado Inuyasha, no parecía una mujer de fiar.

— ¿Por qué no montamos a caballo?

El repentino cambio de tema por parte de Inuyasha no le molestó en absoluto. Le encantaría montar a caballo, había echado de menos a Titán. Sin embargo, su atuendo era un impedimento para tal actividad. No se había llevado nada de ropa aparte de lo que llevaba puesto cuando llegó. Su ropa se estaba secando en algún lugar de la casa y estaba vestida con ropa de Izayoi: leotardos, botas de piel, vestido de lana sencillo y una toquilla.

— No creo que mi atuendo sea adecuado…

— Quizás tengas razón… — musitó decepcionado.

— ¿Por qué no vas tú a montar? Me acercaré después de desayunar.

Se separaron en la puerta de atrás, desde la cual Inuyasha salió hacia el establo no sin antes arrancarle la promesa de que se reuniría con él en cuanto desayunara. Además, le llevaría una taza de café solo como a él le gustaba y algo de comer. Sabía bien que todavía no había desayunado, pero, en vista de lo impaciente que parecía por montar, no quiso aguarle el momento. Inuyasha le había confesado momentos de su vida difíciles que había tenido que recordar mientras se los narraba. Sabía que montar a caballo le relajaba y lo quería en plenas funciones cuando Himawari llegara.

Estaba deseando volver a tener a su hija en brazos. La noche anterior, antes incluso de quitarse las ropas mojadas, llamaron a sus padres para preguntar por Himawari. La niña no paraba de llorar y no comía. La pobre debía haber sufrido demasiados cambios en los últimos tiempos. Primero, le faltó su padre y, luego, su madre desaparecía. ¿Creería que no iba a volver? Inuyasha tomó en ese instante la decisión de invitarlos a pasar el fin de semana en Santa Mónica con su familia para que trajeran a la niña.

¿Cuándo llegarían sus padres? Ya eran cerca de las once de la mañana y dijeron que saldrían temprano de casa, más o menos a la hora que su padre se levantaba para ir a la pescadería, sobre las cinco de la mañana. Calculaba que para la hora de comer habrían llegado. Estaba tan feliz y…

La figura femenina de la díscola hermanastra de Inuyasha se cruzó en su camino justo en ese instante, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. No podía evitar estar en alerta tras la advertencia de Inuyasha. ¿Qué quería? Su mirada no le parecía en absoluto amigable ni su pose. Parecía un leopardo siguiendo a su presa, estudiándola, preparándose para el ataque. La verdad era que incluso sin las advertencias de Inuyasha, habría adivinado que no era del agrado de la que sería su cuñada.

— Tú debes de ser Kagome, la perra de Inuyasha.

Su saludo la dejó de piedra. ¿La había llamado perra en sus narices? Esperaba ataques más sutiles, no un golpe de ese calibre.

— Creo que ya sé por qué llamas tanto su atención…

La sometió al análisis más humillante del que había sido receptora jamás. Parecía como si odiara cada centímetro de su cuerpo y estuviera dispuesta a mutilarla lentamente. ¿Cómo una mujer tan buena como Izayoi podía haber tenido una hija así?

— No deberías emocionarte con tu nueva condición en la familia. — le advirtió — Mi hermanastro perderá pronto el interés por ti.

— Eso es mentira…

Desearía haber dicho algo más mordaz, tener más autoridad y arrojo. A ella no le gustaban las disputas y tenía que sentirse muy amenazada para explotar y sacar a relucir su carácter.

— ¡Oh, por favor! Solo eres la nueva perra que lo calienta cuando se aburre.

— No…

¿Qué le pasaba en la voz? ¿Por qué no podía responderle en el mismo tono?

— La verdad es que hay que reconocerte el mérito. A Inuyasha no suelen durarle tanto ni las esposas.

— Te equivocas…

— La única razón por la que estáis juntos es esa mocosa vuestra…

Eso no. Nadie hablaba de esa forma de su hija. Cerró los puños con fuerza en los costados hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos, apretó los dientes, frunció el ceño y se dispuso a caminar hacia ella con toda la intención de dejarle bien claras un par de cosas. O, al menos, esa era su intención hasta que una pequeña figura se cruzó entre ellas y la abrazó rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

— ¡Mamá, ya te has levantado!

Era Kamui. La noche anterior, tras haberse duchado, estuvieron viendo los dibujos un rato con Kamui y tranquilizándolo por los últimos tiempos. Tras haberlo acostado, Inuyasha y ella se sentaron a hablar sobre sus hijos y le juró que jamás volvería a comportarse de esa forma, que sería una buena madre. Kamui y Himawari habían sufrido innecesariamente durante la última semana e Inuyasha tuvo razón en sermonearla. Ya no era ninguna niña aunque tampoco fuera adulta. Tenía que pensar de otra forma y ser el apoyo que un par de niños necesitaban.

Fue por esos motivos que desistió en su ataque. Enfrentarse a Rin delante de Kamui no repercutiría en el bien de nadie, todo lo contrario. Kamui no necesitaba conocer sus rencillas ni formar parte de la disputa si hasta entonces había pasado desapercibido para él. Asimismo, también debía proteger a su hija de ella cuando llegara. Por lo tanto, aunque odiara quedar como una cobarde ante esa mujer de sonrisa arrogante tan irritantemente molesta, iba a ceder.

— ¿Vamos a desayunar juntos?

— Sí, mi cielo… — respondió más por costumbre que por haberlo escuchado.

Rin se cruzó de brazos, cuadró los hombros y pasó a su lado como si se tratase de la vencedora de una batalla de gladiadores. ¡No, de eso nada! Ella también sabía jugar a juegos de adultos cuando se lo proponía. Abrazó a Kamui contra ella para evitar que viera como agarraba su brazo bruscamente al pasar a su lado. No le dijo una sola palabra, solo la miró y apretó el agarre en su brazo. Rin la miró horrorizada, como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que alguien la ponía en su sitio. Después, se desasió de ella sacudiéndose bruscamente y se marchó a paso ligero. De ahí en adelante, tendría que andarse con ojo porque se negaba a convertirse en una presa fácil.

* * *

Esa era la tercera vuelta que daba con su caballo, Titán. Su padre se lo regaló al construir los establos después de que su madre muriera. El primer caballo en habitar el establo fue él y en seguida se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Era justamente lo que necesitaba para superar el pasado y empezar a mirar adelante. Titán le devolvió la sonrisa y su padre lo sabía. Desde entonces, aunque solo se vieran en contadas ocasiones al año debido a la distancia, cuidaron el uno del otro.

Con el tiempo, descubrió que fue un regalo mucho más premeditado por parte de su padre de lo que imaginaba. Su padre quería encontrar alguien en quien él confiara para poder compartir sus penas, alguien que le diera la estabilidad que necesitaba recuperar y alguien que no se marchara demasiado pronto de su lado. ¿Qué mejor que un caballo de aquella especie? Titán era un caballo muy especial, rarísimo de encontrar y capaz de unirse a su hilo de la vida como él había unido a Kagome al suyo. Ojalá encontrara pronto la forma de obrar algo semejante con Kamui.

Le hizo caminar al trote y estaba a punto de saltar una valla, justamente lo que más le gustaba a Titán, cuando otro caballo dorado se cruzó en su camino. Tuvo el tiempo justo para tirar de las riendas y parar a su semental antes del impacto. Titán se encabritó durante unos segundos que no dejó de patear y relinchar con las fosas nasales bien abiertas. Le acarició el cuello y le murmuró algunas dulces palabras al oído. De no haber estado Rin presente, le habría cantado. Al igual que a los niños, a su caballo le calmaba mucho que le cantara.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? — se volvió hacia ella cuando Titán volvió a ser totalmente manso — ¡Podríamos haber acabado en el hospital!

— Pensaba que eras mejor jinete, Inuyasha.

Peinó la cabellera de Titán sin apartar la vista de su hermanastra. Al igual que su caballo instantes antes, su hermanastra estaba encabritada por alguna razón. Lo notaba, tenía una pataleta y él no estaba de humor para aguantarla. No iba a consentir que les diera problemas. Kagome y él al fin iban a ser felices.

— Así que te has buscado un nuevo juguetito, hermanito.

— No es ningún juguete. — aseguró — Es mi prometida y madre de mis hijos.

— Es muy mona la verdad, pero un poquito niña, ¿no crees? Aunque, claro, a ti te van las menores, ¿no? Te ponen más.

La malicia de Rin era tan venenosa que casi podía ahogar a una persona de solo estar en su presencia. Una vez, tiempo atrás, Rin había sido una niña encantadora que sonreía continuamente y se mostraba siempre sorprendida por cuanto su padre le mostraba. Izayoi no tenía muchos medios económicos antes de conocer a su padre, por lo que fue todo un descubrimiento para una niña pequeña que nunca tuvo nada pasar a saber lo que era tenerlo todo. Desde entonces, su padre la malcrió tanto que algo se torció en su interior. Quería ser la más guapa de la clase, la más lista, la más adinerada, la que tuviera siempre lo último. Ser la mejor se convirtió en una obsesión. Entonces, sus padres, preocupados porque ella no contara con su misma condición, le contaron su secreto con todo lujo de detalles.

¡Qué gran error! Su padre había sonreído por la inocencia de Rin mientras le hacía preguntas atropelladamente y saltaba de la emoción. Lo que no sabía era que, en su interior, la auténtica Rin empezaba a urdir un plan para lograr la juventud y vida eterna que había conseguido su madre. Sin duda alguna, nada habría alegrado más a sus padres de no ser porque sus artimañas fueron de lo más sucias. No lo quería a él; quería sus condiciones de vida. Y, dicho sea de paso, a Rin le encantaba el dinero.

— Te lo advierto Rin, — la miró furioso — aléjate de ella. No es como tú, ellas es una buena persona.

— ¡Qué lástima! Ella envejecerá y morirá mientras que tú seguirás igual durante toda la eternidad. Yo que tú, no me encapricharía con algo de tan poca duración.

— Te recuerdo que tú también eres humana y, de hecho, ya estás envejeciendo. — la miró bien — Diría que has perdido encanto…

En realidad, no deseaba ser cruel. Simplemente, decía la verdad. Rin ya no era lo que fue una vez y los años no perdonaban. Sus pequeñas cirugías plásticas eran prueba de ello. Rin cada vez temía más el paso del tiempo.

— Cásate con ese novio tuyo y disfruta de lo que te queda de vida. — le aconsejó.

Rin, por supuesto, no aceptó su consejo.

— ¡Eres un cabrón! — bramó — Ojalá esa perra tuya se muera antes de que…

No escuchó ni una palabra más. Cogió la muñeca de Rin, tiró de ella para acercarla a él y la miró desafiante. Por fin, Rin se encogió, atemorizada. Si algo sabía bien su hermanastra, era que no le convenía enfadarlo.

— Te prohíbo que te acerques a Kagome, que la mires o que la insultes y, sobre todo, te prohíbo que le toques un solo pelo a mis hijos.

— ¡Me haces daño!

— ¿Me has oído? — la sacudió — Protegeré a mi familia a cualquier costo.

— ¡Ella no es como tú!

— Ahora, sí.

Rin palideció ante su respuesta. Seguro que no lo esperaba a pesar de ser de lo más evidente. Por alguna razón desconocida para él, esa mujer siempre estuvo convencida de que al final ella ganaría, de que estaba enamorado de ella, de que sus relaciones fracasaban por ella. No entendía que lo poco que hubo entre ellos no tuvo ningún significado, que había sido consumido por el olvido. Él era una persona nueva con metas y objetivos honorables junto a su familia. Ya no follaba para sentirse vivo. De repente, se encontraba haciendo el amor con la persona amada.

— Déjanos en paz, Rin.

La soltó al fin e hizo virar a Titán para regresar al establo donde lo cepillaría antes de dejarlo. No obstante, un olor de lo más familiar hizo que sus propósitos cambiaran por completo. Ese era el olor de su hija, de Himawari; se acercaba. Estarían allí en cinco minutos como mucho y él la esperaría en la entrada con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Se bajó de Titán de un salto y corrió hacia la valla del corral donde lo esperaban Kagome y Kamui con el desayuno para él. Con todo el ajetreo, había olvidado tomar el desayuno.

— Himawari estará aquí en seguida.

Kagome sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo por la noticia. A su espalda escuchó el sonido del galope, nada que pudiera distraerlo de lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida hasta que Kagome palideció y gritó. Al volverse, vio a cámara lenta como la yegua de Rin embestía a Titán por un costado. Rin saltó un instante antes, evitando el accidente, mientras que ambos caballos caían al suelo en un embrollo de patas, asustados y heridos. El semental que durante tanto tiempo lo había acompañado, gimió de dolor al sentir la pata de la otra hembra sobre su vientre y se quedó inerte.

— ¡Titán!

Continuará…


	21. La hora de la verdad

**AVISO: el siguiente capítulo será el capítulo final. Después, un corto epílogo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: la hora de la verdad**

— ¡Titán!

Todo fue muy rápido. Inuyasha dejó caer al suelo la taza de café que acababa de coger y echó a correr hacia el caballo. Titán se había removido durante unos instantes, luchando contra la carga que le cayó encima, hasta que terminó por rendirse y dejarse llevar. La yegua que cayó sobre él estaba asustada y nerviosa, incapaz de adivinar qué debía hacer. Inuyasha tomó sus riendas y tiró de ellas para indicarle que debía levantarse. Al hacerlo, notó que tenía la pata herida y algunos rasguños. Sin embargo, nada tan grave como el estado de su semental.

— ¡Coge las riendas de Anya!

Sesshomaru llegó en seguida a su lado, tras haber escuchado a la lejanía el incidente, y tomó las riendas. Entonces, Inuyasha pudo arrodillarse junto a su caballo. Respiraba, pero estaba muy mal. Transpiraba y temblaba violentamente. Una pata se le había torcido y la otra estaba en carne viva tras haberla pisado la hembra. También tenía heridas en carne viva y vio cómo el otro animal le pisaba el vientre. Necesitaba atención veterinaria inmediata.

Kagome se acercó a él. No quería que entrara en el corral, mucho menos después de haber presenciado hasta dónde era capaz de llegar Rin. Intentó que se marchara, le hizo señas e incluso se lo ordenó; Kagome desobedeció. Se arrodilló a su lado, le pasó los brazos sobre los hombros y lo abrazó. Hasta ese momento no fue consciente de lo mucho que necesitaba ese consuelo. Agarró una de sus manos, contento de poder contar con ella, y acarició el cuello del caballo con la otra. Tenía que aguantar, tenía que sobrevivir.

— ¡El veterinario está en camino!

Su padre al fin se acercó. Seguro que escuchó el accidente desde la casa y actuó con premura. Se acuclilló al otro lado del caballo haciendo una mueca de dolor por su pierna aún dolorida y le dio unas suaves palmadas sobre el lomo. La mueca de su padre no le gustó nada. Él sabía de caballos más que nadie allí. Si parecía tan disgustado…

— ¿Papá?

Inu No notó su preocupación. Se las ingenió para sonreír y buscó las palabras más tranquilizadoras de las que fue capaz en ese instante.

— Se pondrá bien. Ahora, es muy importante no moverlo…

No muy lejos de ellos, Rin se levantaba del suelo con la ayuda de su madre y se quejaba del "daño" que se había hecho y de lo molesto que era su caballo. ¡Desgraciada! ¿Cómo se atrevía a mentir de esa forma? Se había lanzado contra su caballo; todos lo vieron. Los que no lo vieron como su padre y su hermano, lo escucharon, sabían lo que había sucedido. ¿Cómo podía tener tan poca vergüenza? Su caballo estaba muy grave por su culpa y ella estaba como una rosa. Había saltado antes del impacto y cayó al suelo dando una voltereta, lo que apenas le provocó poco más que un poco de paja en el pelo y la impresión muscular del ejercicio.

— Cálmate, Rin.

Izayoi aún no sabía lo que había sucedido. ¿Se lo diría su padre? ¿Querría que él también se lo ocultara?

— ¡Ese caballo es un peligro!

El auténtico peligro para la familia entera era ella. La verdad era que le extrañaba que su secreto aún no hubiera sido revelado en los medios. Su padre se equivocó de lleno al confiárselo a Rin. En ese momento, la susodicha ya sabía que no le quedaba ni una sola oportunidad de conseguir la juventud eterna y la longevidad que tanto ansiaba. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Bueno, ahí tenía la prueba. Lo peor de todo era que debía dar gracias a que embistió a su caballo y no a Kagome o a sus hijos. ¡Diablos, pobre Titán! Había estado con él siempre.

El hilo de vida que los unía era fuerte, pero no imposible de romper. Lo mismo sucedía con Kagome. Tanto su caballo como Kagome no eran inmunes a las enfermedades de su especie ni a la muerte por accidente, asesinato, etc. Serían jóvenes siempre y vivirían mientras que otros factores externos o incontrolables para él no se los llevaran por delante. Una enfermedad podría separarlos. La sola idea lo horrorizaba. No quería perder a Kagome, a Kamui o a Titán. Himawari era la única que le aseguraba más tiempo juntos mientras no fuera víctima de un accidente.

— ¡Deberíais sacrificarlo!

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Nadie sacrificaría a su caballo y nadie podría proponerlo tan siquiera sin esperar que él no reaccionara de forma violenta. Notó cómo lo hervía la sangre y la transformación se iniciaba. Lo quisiera o no, iba a ser dominado por su naturaleza y, entonces, más le valía correr bien lejos a su hermanastra.

— ¡Izayoi, llévate a Rin de aquí inmediatamente!

Fue su padre quien puso fin a la transformación de golpe con esas palabras. Izayoi lo miró con el brillo de la comprensión en la mirada y tiró de su hija para sacarla de allí mientras acallaba sus quejas. Su padre le agarró el mentón y le hizo levantarlo para mirarlo.

— Tienes que controlarte, Inuyasha.

— Rin…

— Lo sé. — asintió con la cabeza — Pero lo más importante en este momento es Titán.

Lo más importante era Titán. Los padres de Kagome, tal y como él predijo, llegaron en poco más de cinco minutos, antes que el veterinario. En un caso normal, habría salido corriendo en busca de su adorada hija, a quien tanto había añorado en ese corto período de separación. No obstante, lo que tenía entre manos en ese momento era demasiado importante y angustioso para él. No se sentía capaz de tomarla en brazos sin que le temblaran las manos y no quería que su más que aparente inestabilidad la pusiera nerviosa. Por eso, le ordenó a Kagome que fuera en su busca con Kamui y se quedara con ella y con su familia.

El veterinario tardó solo veinte minutos en llegar desde que lo llamaron, pero a él se le hizo eterna la espera y se lo hizo saber en cuanto llegó. Su hermano tuvo que agarrarlo para evitar que se le echara encima. Tras una revisión superficial del paciente, organizó el traslado. Despertó a Titán de su estado de inconsciencia con un spray que hizo que el padre de familia y ambos hermanos fruncieran la nariz y apartaran la cabeza de golpe. Aquello olía a sudor, a orina, a sangre y a estiércol, todo junto. ¡Era asqueroso! No le extrañaba que Titán levantara la cabeza de golpe, como si alguien le estuviera atacando.

Entre los cuatro lo subieron en un trasportín que tenían preparado para emergencias como aquellas. Una vez en el establo, lo llevaron a una cuadra especial más grande para que fuera atendido. El veterinario pidió estar a solas con el caballo y él estuvo a punto de quejarse cuando su padre le reprimió con una dura mirada. Tenía razón. Aunque estuviera preocupado por su caballo, lo mejor era que el veterinario estuviera a solas con él. Sería solo una molestia si lo presenciaba. Cada vez que Titán mostrara el menor gesto de dolor, se pelearía con el experto y no dejaría de hacer preguntas y preocuparse. Lo mejor era que esperara fuera.

Esperó, esperó y esperó dando vueltas como un animal enjaulado por el establo. Mientras tanto, entre su padre y su hermano atendieron las heridas de la yegua, excepto la pata, la cual necesitaba indicaciones del veterinario cuando terminara con Titán. Él mismo se acercó a darle un par de caricias al animal que había servido de montura para Rin durante los últimos años. La compadecía por su jinete. No debía apreciarla demasiado si puso su vida en semejante riesgo.

— Rin no debería tener un animal a su cargo.

— Inuyasha…

— ¡Sabes que tengo razón! ¿Acaso quieres que haga otra estupidez como la de hoy?

Sabía que la paciencia de su padre con su hijastra también estaba llegando a su límite. Hasta el momento, estaba callando y aguantando por Izayoi, porque temía que ella lo dejara si retaba a su hija. Sin embargo, todo tenía un límite. Ese día había sido su caballo; otro día podía ser un ser humano.

— Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Uno de los mejores jueces del país manipulado por la díscola hija de su amada esposa. Si en los juzgados lo supieran… Él entendía sus motivaciones para no disciplinarla y también entendía que en su día la hubiera mimado tanto, pero Rin ya no era una niña ni una buena persona. Sentía que si no hacía algo para alejarla de ellos, terminaría provocando un desastre en la familia.

— ¡Inuyasha!

La voz de Kagome fue aliciente suficiente para que dejara de lado todas sus preocupaciones durante unos instantes. Debió acercarse porque estaban tardando mucho en regresar.

— Te pedí que te quedaras con Himawari y…

— ¡Lo sé! — exclamó al detenerse frente a él para tomar aire tras la carrera — Pero estaba preocupada por ti y por Titán. ¿Cómo está?

— Aún no sabemos nada. El veterinario lleva un buen rato con él…

Kagome miró la puerta que daba a la cuadra donde lo dejaron preocupada y se frotó los brazos. Se percató en ese momento de que solo estaba cubierta con aquella toquilla sobre el vestido. Debía estar congelándose por el frío invernal de esa época del año. La agarró y tiró de ella para abrazarla contra su pecho. Después, agarró las solapas de su chaqueta y tiró de ellas para envolverla. Necesitaba distraerse…

— ¿Cómo está Himawari?

— Contenta de verme y deseosa de ver a su padre.

Él se sentía exactamente igual.

— Ya ha tomado su comida y ha saludado a tu madre vomitándoselo después…

Él no fue el único que se rio al escucharla. Su padre y su hermano también se echaron a reír al imaginar la escena. En su cabeza, aunque odiaría que Rin cogiera en brazos a su niñita, la imaginó a ella llena del vómito. Rin se habría puesto a gritar como una loca de haber sucedido eso. Eso le llevó a preguntarse dónde estaría Rin en ese instante. Suponía que los niños estaban con los padres de Kagome y con su madre por lo que no tenía que temer por ellos aunque… ¿Quién sabía de qué demonios era capaz Rin?

— ¿Y Rin?

Inu No y Sesshomaru se volvieron hacia ellos, también interesados en su paradero.

— Entró corriendo y gritando. Tu madre intentó calmarla, pero no hubo forma…

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Kagome? ¿Qué ha hecho?

Presentía por su tono de voz que había algo más.

— No ha sido muy agradable con mis padres… — musitó.

— ¡No será verdad! — Inu No se acercó con el ceño fruncido — Iré a presentar mis disculpas ante tus padres.

— No es necesario, Izayoi ya…

— Me ocuparé.

Su padre salió del establo cojeando como alma que llevaba el diablo. Había disimulado su enfado muy bien ante Kagome, pero él sabía lo furioso que estaba. No había nada que le molestara más que el hecho de que alguien, quien fuera, faltara al respeto a sus invitados. Más todavía cuando se trataban de los Higurashi, con quienes habían congeniado tan bien cuando se conocieron en Pasadena.

La imagen del novio de Rin, a quien no había visto en toda la mañana, se le vino a la cabeza. Su hermano le contó que estaba forrado, que había heredado unas cuantas empresas, lo que explicaba a la perfección que Rin estuviera tan pegada a él mientras intentaba "lograr" sus otros objetivos. Puestos a elegir, Rin sabía que una riqueza más moderada con las ventajas de la juventud eterna era más atractiva. Lo que no entendía era cómo el otro podía estar tan ciego. Para él, su hermanastra era tan transparente como un cristal bien limpio. Un tipo como aquel debiera ser más inteligente.

Justo pensando en él, Kohaku apareció en el establo con su acostumbrada parsimonia. Era un hombre relajado y reflexivo, totalmente opuesto a la siempre histérica y emotiva Rin.

— Me he enterado de que habéis tenido un accidente. Rin no ha sabido explicármelo, estaba muy alterada cuando ha entrado en la habitación…

Tanto Sesshomaru como él se pusieron alerta. No sabían hasta qué punto podían confiar en el nuevo individuo.

— Siento no haberme presentado antes. No soy demasiado madrugador cuando no hay que trabajar… — se disculpó — ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

No parecía tener malas intenciones, por lo que le explicaron de forma somera cómo fue el incidente, incluida la implicación de Rin en él. Si era inteligente, se alejaría antes de convertirse en su próximo objetivo. De hecho, al terminar el relato, el tal Kohaku estaba tan pálido que casi hacía juego con la nieve que había caído en la alta montaña. Seguro que no conocía esa parte de su adorada Rin. ¡Pues ya podía ir espabilando!

— Yo…

El veterinario salió justo en ese instante y perdieron el interés en Kohaku. Se acercaron al médico y recibieron su diagnóstico con el corazón en el puño. Titán se recuperaría tras unas semanas de reposo y rehabilitación. Las heridas eran mayoritariamente rasguños. Tenía una torcedura en una pata y la otra había necesitado puntos de sutura. En cuanto al vientre, dictaminó que habría que llevarlo a la clínica para hacerle una ecografía que descartara otros posibles daños, pero no recomendaba moverlo hasta allí tan pronto ni creía que tuviera algo grave o ya lo habría demostrado. Habría que esperar un par de días al menos.

Tras indicarle que atendiera a la yegua, entraron a ver a Titán. Aunque estaba muy sedado, movió la cabeza cuando entró en el establo y recibió sus caricias y las de Kagome gustosamente. Se pondría bien. Le pasaron una manta por encima, climatizaron la cuadra gracias al equipamiento que instaló su padre para darle la mejor atención posible al animal herido y se marcharon con la promesa de que regresarían para darle la comida.

Solo había una cosa que tenía que hacer desesperadamente en ese instante. ¡Tenía que ver a su hija! Le puso a Kagome la chaqueta sobre los hombros y tiró de ella para correr hacia la casa sin poder esperar más el momento. Su hija lo esperaba en brazos de su cuñada con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Himawari!

La niña lloró de felicidad cuando él la cogió. No sabía que los niños pudieran hacer eso. Le estaba sonriendo con su mejor sonrisa, pero gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y se deslizaban por su mentón. Kagome se las limpió con cariño mientras él le hacía los arrumacos que tanto había esperado. Kamui, al verlos, se acercó y se abrazó a las piernas de su madre. Por fin estaban exactamente como debían estar.

— ¡Qué cosita más bonita!

La niña le fue arrebatada de entre los brazos por Sesshomaru para su sorpresa. Kagura corrió a su lado y entre los dos le prestaron tantas atenciones que la cría se olvidó por completo de su padre.

— Tu cuñada no la ha soltado desde que ha logrado cogerla.

Al ver a Sesshomaru con la niña, no le sorprendió. Se inclinó para susurrarle al oído a Kagome.

— Mi hermano y Kagura llevan diez años intentando tener hijos.

— ¿Diez años?

Eso sorprendería a cualquiera. ¿Cuántas parejas pasaban diez años intentando tener hijos? ¿Cuántas desistían antes? ¿Cuántas se rompían por eso mismo?

— Lo han intentado todo: inseminación artificial, tratamientos de hormonas, tratamientos experimentales… Nada ha surtido efecto. Por eso, han entrado hace unos meses en el proceso de adopción del estado.

Kagome se llevó una mano al pecho, conmocionada por sus palabras. Ella lo había tenido tan fácil para tener una hija que, además, ni siquiera buscó, que no pudo evitar que se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago de solo pensar que otras mujeres sufrían tanto para tener hijos. Sesshomaru y Kagura, durante los últimos diez años, debieron vivir todo un calvario hasta que decidieron desistir y adoptar. Se les notaba que deseaban tener hijos y era innegable que serían buenos padres. Les deseaba toda la suerte del mundo.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha y desvió la mirada hacia las escaleras que daban a la primera planta inconscientemente. Rin era peligrosa. La había amenazado, provocó un accidente contra el caballo de Inuyasha, insultó a sus padres cuando tan siquiera los conocía. Temía que fuera capaz de cosas mucho peores que embaucaran a sus hijos. Por primera vez, tuvo miedo en el entorno familiar de la familia Taisho. La seguridad que siempre había envuelto esa casa se estaba viendo en entredicho por culpa de la hermanastra de Inuyasha.

* * *

Entre risas se dirigieron hacia el garaje. Habían pasado el día en el centro comercial de Santa Mónica. Compró ropa para Kagome y para la niña, videojuegos y juguetes para los niños, comieron en un restaurante, jugaron en los recreativos y tomaron chocolate caliente con churros. Todo era tan normal que suspiró de puro placer. Para cenar, habían prometido regresar a la residencia familiar para comer todos juntos. Ni siquiera la idea de compartir mesa con Rin podría estropearle el día.

Kagome fue con Kamui a dejar el carro de la compra en su lugar mientras él preparaba a Himawari en su asiento. El olor característico de los garajes le impidió notar la familiar presencia a su espalda. Al volverse, para su asombro y su horror, vio a Rin completamente sola.

— ¡Rin!

— ¿No me vas a dar un buen beso como aquellos que me dabas antes?

Ni siquiera contestó a su provocación. Por ese día, Rin había causado más que suficientes daños.

— Pasaba por aquí con mi novio cuando te vi tan solito y decidí venir a hacerte compañía.

— No estoy solo.

Su hijo y su prometida todavía no regresaban de un recado tan sencillo. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Los buscó por el garaje hasta que los encontró charlando con Kohaku de espaldas a él.

— ¿Has enviado a tu novio para que los distraiga mientras intentas recuperar una antigua relación?

— Podría ser…

— No deberías esforzarte tanto, esto está muerto y tú ya has perdido lo que tanto deseabas. Lárgate antes de que decida vengarme por lo de Titán.

— Quizás, ya no te quiera. Como no tienes nada que ofrecer…

Entonces, ¿qué demonios quería? ¿Por qué no les dejaba en paz?

— Te estarás preguntando qué quiero, ¿verdad? — se acercó tanto a él que dio un paso atrás, amedrentado — Quiero quitártelo todo para que te arrepientas de no haberme dado a mí lo que me correspondía.

Sus venenosas palabras provocaron que la bilis le subiera por el esófago hasta casi rozar su garganta. Aquella mujer estaba totalmente podrida por dentro. A decir verdad, Kikio Tama era un auténtico corderito a su lado. La verdadera maestra del mal era Rin Taisho. Tanta maldad no podía ser de fábrica, tenía que proceder de alguna parte y era imposible que tuviera algo que ver con Izayoi. ¿Quién sería el padre? ¿Hitler? ¿Mussolini? Estaba al nivel de los dictadores fascistas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Por otra parte, tenía que admitir que era hermosa y tentadora como el demonio, pero él tenía una mujer que era hermosa como un ángel. Una belleza pura y limpia que solo le pertenecía a él desde entonces y por siempre. La única mujer que conseguía que se arrastrara suplicando por una de sus miradas… Eso era algo que Rin nunca podría obtener de él. Algo con lo que jamás soñaría. Ya no le tenía miedo porque no estaba solo.

— Rin deja de hacerte daño. Nunca debí ponerte una mano encima y te pido perdón por ello, pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

— ¡No quiero tu compasión! ¡Quiero que sufras!

Antes de que pudiera predecirlo, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó como si le fuera la vida en ello. ¿Qué pretendía?

— ¿Inuyasha?

Esa era la voz de Kagome. Entonces, eso era lo que pretendía: poner a Kagome en su contra. Kagome no dijo ni una sola palabra y él tampoco. Rin se marchó con una sonrisa de superioridad que le puso los pelos de punta. Entraron en el coche en un silencio tenso y molesto que empezaba a ponerlo nervioso. A los pocos minutos de salir del centro comercial, empezó la auténtica discusión.

— ¡Joder, Kagome! — golpeó el volante mientras conducía — ¡Te estás equivocando!

— No me estoy equivocando. — le reprochó — ¡Lo he visto con mis propios ojos!

— ¡Sólo me estaba abrazando, por Dios! — gruñó — No sé cómo puedes ponerte así.

— ¡Porque ella te quiere!

— ¡No me quiere a mí, quiere…!

Al ver a sus hijos a través del espejo retrovisor, se calló abruptamente. La niña parecía francamente sorprendida por sus gritos aunque no entendiera nada y Kamui tenía la expresión de un niño que empezaba a comprender demasiado. Tenían que parar.

— No es momento de discutir esto. — dictaminó.

El tráfico empezó a detenerse frente a él. Pisó el pedal del freno, el cual, repentinamente, estaba increíblemente duro. El automóvil no frenó ni un poquito. Volvió a intentarlo sin ningún éxito mientras que en aquella ligera pendiente el coche continuaba descendiendo sin perder velocidad. Iban a chocar contra el otro coche si no hacía algo. Si los frenos no funcionaban, solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Giró el volante y tiró de la palanca del freno de estacionamiento. No fue suficiente para evitar que la parte del maletero del coche chocara. Otro coche lo golpeó por el otro lado al mismo tiempo y el automóvil voló, dando una vuelta de campana. Su último pensamiento coherente antes de que todo se volviera oscuro era que alguien le había manipulado los frenos.

Cuando Inuyasha logró abrir los ojos, estaban boca abajo dentro del coche. Escuchaba el sonido de las sirenas de policía, de las ambulancias y algunas incluso de bomberos. Parecía como si estuvieran siendo rodeados. Se miró las manos llenas de sangre y apartó el airbag como pudo. Al mirar el retrovisor, vio a Kamui y a Himawari con los ojos cerrados y los rostros cubiertos de sangre. No podía ser, deberían estar bien. ¿Y su airbag?

— Kagome…

Tenían que ayudarse para sacar a los niños de allí. ¡Necesitaban atención médica! Volvió la cabeza hacia ella sintiendo el dolor del latigazo cervical. Aunque sanaría rápido, ya estaba tardando más de lo que desearía. No obstante, esa no fue su mayor preocupación al ver a Kagome inconsciente y cubierta de sangre a su lado. Su airbag tampoco había saltado, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué únicamente saltó el airbag de él?

Extendió un brazo para tocarle la mejilla ensangrentada. Estaba helada, no respiraba…

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas su nombre mientras trataba de alcanzarla desesperadamente. La presión del cinturón de seguridad y del airbarg contra él desapareció y sintió como se incorporaba para estar sentado en otra posición. Entonces, fue consciente de que todo fue un sueño. Estaba en su habitación, en la cama, de noche. Tenía los brazos extendidos hacia delante como si intentara alcanzar algo y el cuerpo lleno de sudor; estaba ardiendo. Le hervía la sangre por dentro de solo imaginar que a ella le había ocurrido algo; sentía sus orejas, sus colmillos y sus garras reclamando venganza.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Escuchar aquella voz femenina fue como un bálsamo para sus sentidos. Se volvió hacia ella y la abrazó como si la vida le fuera en ello. Rin no iba a hacerles daño, no lo permitiría. Aquella pesadilla había sido de lo más reveladora. Jamás se arreglaría con Rin, no había lugar para una tregua y sus seres más allegados estaban en peligro. Por otra parte, tampoco quería perjudicar a su familia, por lo que solo le quedaba una alternativa. Desearía que esa no fuera la solución, pero haría cuanto fuera necesario por proteger a aquellos a los que amaba.

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, bajaron las maletas al vestíbulo para marcharse. Lamentaba no poder darle una explicación a los padres de Kagome, quienes también partían con ellos tras una dura jornada de viaje el día anterior sin entender nada. Les daría una explicación más tarde. En ese momento, solo podía pensar en marcharse lo antes posible para no regresar al único lugar del mundo en el que Rin podía encontrarlos.

— ¿Por qué os vais tan pronto? — Izayoi había bajado en camisón al recibir el aviso de Inu No — Creí que os quedaríais todo el fin de semana…

— Nos ha surgido algo importante en Pasadena.

No engañó a nadie. Todos los allí presentes lo conocían y sabían que estaba mintiendo. Agradecía su preocupación y su buena fe. Habían bajado todos corriendo en pijama para evitar que se marcharan. Sin embargo, era precisamente la mirada relajada y siempre amenazante de Rin la que le causaba aquel mal estar. Ella también bajó para acechar a sus presas.

— Inuyasha…

— Mantenme informado del estado de Titán. — interrumpió a su padre — Apañaré algo para llevarlo a unos establos cerca de…

— ¡Ya es suficiente! — lo acalló su padre — Di el verdadero motivo por el que te vas…

Su mirada se deslizó durante un instante sobre la intocable Rin Taisho, el suficiente para que su padre lo captara. Sesshomaru también se movió para situarse junto a su padre.  
¿Pensarían que era un cobarde?

— Izayoi, lo siento, pero creo que esta familia ya ha soportado más que suficiente.

¿De qué estaba hablando su padre?

— Mi hijo no se va a ir de su propia casa. — bramó.

La resolución de su padre lo golpeó de lleno. Lo quisiera o no, Inu no Taisho acababa de pronunciarse públicamente a su favor y en contra de Rin. Por si a alguien no le había quedado claro, se volvió hacia Rin, dándole la espalda a él, y la encaró. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rin no parecía tan confiada como de costumbre. De hecho, diría que acababa de entrar en pánico.

— Recoge tus cosas y vete de mi casa.

— Yo no…

— Y no vuelvas nunca.

Rin los miró a todos, uno por uno, como si fueran monstruos. Reconoció en ella momentáneamente la misma mirada que le dirigió Kikio cuando lo vio presa de su naturaleza por error. Después, algo parecido al brillo de la locura se cruzó en su mirada.

— ¡Mamá, haz algo!

En respuesta, Izayoi volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado.

— Haz lo que se te ha dicho, Rin.

— ¡Tú tienes la culpa! — gritó.

Todo fue muy rápido. Rin extendió los brazos hacia delante con los dedos encorvados en un claro gesto de estrangulamiento y corrió hacia Kagome. Su acto reflejo fue el de ponerse frente a Kagome y estrecharla entre sus brazos para protegerla. Si quería golpear a alguien, si quería estrangular a alguien, que fuera a él. Ahora bien, sus manos nunca llegaron a rozarlo tan siquiera. Escuchó los gritos y las maldiciones a su espalda y el sonido del frus frus de la ropa mientras su padre y su hermano la sujetaban. Luego, los pasos de los tres se alejaron.

Tras Kagome, los Higurashi al completo con sus hijos observaban la escena, atónitos. Takeo tenía la boca tan abierta que se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula. Sonomi había palidecido y abrazaba a Himawari contra su pecho como si esperara tener que salir corriendo con ella. A Souta se le había caído al suelo la Nintendo con la que jugaba por la impresión. Kamui tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Finalmente, entre todo ese amasijo de reacciones, Himawari dormía plácidamente.

— ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Kagome lo despertó. Ella lo miraba desde abajo con los ojos brillantes y los labios temblorosos.

— Estoy bien. — asintió — ¿Y tú?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza. Todos estaban bien a pesar de que así no era como lo planeó. No pretendía echar a Rin ni poner a su padre en la posición de tener que escoger. Solo pretendía marcharse de allí para no volver. De esa forma, evitaría posibles coincidencias con Rin allí. Le costó tomar esa decisión. Ya perdió su casa allí por Kikio; perder su hogar familiar por Rin, lo destrozaría. No obstante, por el bien de su familia, estaba dispuesto a llevarse ese mal trago. Kagome encontraría la forma de curarle esa herida con el tiempo.

— Siento mucho todo el daño que os ha causado mi hija, Inuyasha.

Él sí que lo sentía por Izayoi y por las lágrimas que estaba derramando. Al final, su amor por los Taisho no había desaparecido por la pérdida de Rin, pero aquello debía haber sido un duro revés para ella. Rin era su hija y él, como padre que era, comprendía muy bien que los hijos siempre eran lo primero para un padre, y lo difícil que era aceptar que un hijo estuviera dominado por la codicia hasta tal punto. No sabía qué sería de Rin de ahí en adelante ni cómo lo viviría Izayoi y su propio padre. Lo que sí tenía claro, era que la única amenaza que quedaba en sus vidas había desaparecido.

Continuará…


	22. El sexo es más dulce contigo

**Todavía falta el epílogo; lo publicaré la semana que viene, como siempre.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: El sexo es más dulce contigo**

Lo primero que hicieron nada más regresar a Pasadena fue visitar la tumba de Rika. Tras llevar a Kamui al colegio y dejar a Himawari por un día en la guardería, decidieron ir al cementerio para honrar la muerte de Rika. Su relación con ella fue tormentosa para ambos, estuvo a punto de terminar con su amor y les hizo mucho daño, pero eran plenamente consciente de que ellos tampoco fueron víctimas inocentes. Rika tenía un problema serio, necesitaba ayuda, y ellos, quienes fueron probablemente los únicos en percibirlo, le dieron la espalda.

Compraron un ramo de flores silvestres en una buena floristería y caminaron en silencio hacia la oficina del cementerio, donde preguntaron por su tumba. Aquel sitio era enorme, no encontrarían ellos solos la tumba. Tras recibir las indicaciones pertinentes, caminaron entre los pasillos de lápidas y esculturas siniestras hacia el lugar indicado. Hacía mucho frío y el ambiente era diferente dentro de ese sitio. Nunca había estado dentro de un cementerio hasta ese día. Por fin entendía por qué su madre volvía tan decaída después de visitar la tumba de su difunto padre. El lugar en el que descansaban las almas de sus seres queridos era ensordecedor.

¿Cuántas personas fallecidas estarían allí? ¿Cuántos familiares, amigos, compañeros del trabajo, maestros e incluso enemigos? Se arrebujó en su abrigo y suspiró. De entre los labios se le escapó el aliento helado como clara prueba del frío que sentía. Inuyasha le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros más como un gesto de protección que como mero medio para darle su propio calor. ¿Habría notado cómo se sentía? ¿Se sentiría él igual allí adentro?

— Es aquí.

Le alegró ver que su tumba estaba tan concurrida. Había flores, cartas de despedida, fotografías del instituto e incluso un mural similar al que hicieron para el profesor de matemáticas. Como ella no estaba en el instituto, no pudo firmarlo.

— Ten.

Inuyasha debió leerle el pensamiento cuando le ofreció su pluma con las iniciales grabadas para que ella también se despidiera. La tomó con una sonrisa y se acercó al mural sin tener del todo claro qué iba a escribir. De no haber descubierto nunca lo que sucedió entre Inuyasha y ella, lo que ella sentía por él y lo mucho que debió odiarla por salir victoriosa, habría sido más sencillo dejar una nota. No obstante, entre ellas había una altísima muralla que las separó para que pasaran de no ser amigas a ser enemigas.

Siempre creyó que Rika y ella podían llevarse bien y lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, temía que el motivo de su enfado con ella era algo que no podía solventar. Bankotsu Shichinintai le pidió salir al empezar el curso, algo que debió molestarle. Había escuchado en los vestuarios que a Rika le gustaba. Como no quería ser el blanco de su ira, decidió apartarse, estar callada en los ensayos e intentar ser siempre de ayuda. Por un tiempo, llegó incluso a creer erróneamente que había esperanza cuando, en realidad, debía estar conspirando contra ella para robarle a Inuyasha.

Sacudió la cabeza. No debía pensar así, mucho menos frente a su tumba. Fuera lo que fuese lo que atenazaba a Rika por dentro y la había llevado a cometer semejante acto, ya no estaba. En ese momento, su ex compañera de clase y ex jefa de animadoras descansaba en paz y merecía que honrara su memoria. Por eso, se inclinó y escribió junto a las otras chicas del equipo una despedida para ella. Al devolverle la pluma a Inuyasha, le sorprendió que él también se inclinara para dejar su huella. Pidió perdón.

Inuyasha le tendió el ramo para que hiciera los honores. Se inclinó sobre la tumba de Rika y lo cambió por otro ramo que ya estaba marchito. Sonrió al ver la fotografía de Rika en la lápida. Era una fotografía reciente y parecía feliz en ella.

— Inuyasha, ¿vendremos a visitarla todos los años?

— Podemos venir el día antes, cuando…

No terminó la frase y no era necesario. Para el mundo, Rika había muerto un día después que para ellos. De alguna forma, sentía que Rika ya había muerto por dentro al percatarse de que no era amada por Inuyasha.

— Me parece bien.

Se puso en pie, juntó las manos sobre el regazo, cerró los ojos y oró en silencio por el alma de Rika. A su lado, Inuyasha hizo justamente lo mismo. Aquello era lo mínimo que le debían. Quería que si de alguna manera podía verlos, supiera que no la odiaban y que nunca desearon aquello para ella. El amor era muy complicado. Si amar a una persona ya era tan difícil, sentir que no se es amada debía ser peor.

Miró de reojo a Inuyasha al terminar de orar y lo vio aún inmerso en sus propias oraciones. Ambos habían sufrido muchísimo por amor y ni siquiera sabían todavía qué les deparaba el futuro. Lo único que tenían bien claro era que, a partir de entonces, confiarían en el otro y en el amor que se procesaban. Seguro que vivirían muchos momentos difíciles e incluso trágicos que los pondrían a prueba como pareja, pero, si creían en su amor, saldrían adelante.

Minutos después, partieron. Volvió la vista atrás una vez antes de perder por completo de vista la tumba de Rika. Por un momento, le pareció verla de pies, observándolos y sonriendo. Así era justamente como le gustaba recordarla.

Había una cosa más que ambos deseaban hacer ese mismo día. Tenían que ir al apartamento de Kikio a recoger las cosas que ella dejó allí antes de irse y, además, querían hablar con ella. En vista de lo importante que era para ella, Inuyasha se había mostrado abierto al diálogo si Kikio se mostraba de igual manera. Agradecía sus esfuerzos, ya que deseaba fervientemente que todos se llevaran bien. Ya era hora de dejar atrás el odio que los consumía para poder empezar una nueva vida. Mientras él continuara guardando todo en su interior, sabía que algo continuaría fallando. Tenía que liberarlo, al igual que hizo con Rin.

Su tía Kikio y Rin no se parecían en nada. Quizás en el pasado su tía pudo estar muy cerca de ser una persona como ella; en ese momento no lo era. La codicia y la carencia de escrúpulos de Rin no se asemejaban en absoluto al egoísmo siempre característico de su tía. De todas formas, ella sabía que había cambiado. No sabía qué hizo exactamente ese hombre que conoció en París, pero su tía era otra persona totalmente diferente. Incluso admitió amar a su hijo y que estaba en buenas manos. Sabía que si lo intentaban, podían dialogar.

Aunque tenía llaves del apartamento, decidió llamar a la puerta y darle la oportunidad de rechazar su propuesta. No quería forzarla a hablar ni que se sintiera obligada porque ellos estuvieran dentro. Quería que ella misma aceptara las condiciones y mostrara una actitud más abierta. Había aprendido desde que conoció a Inuyasha que no se podía forzar a la gente a hablar y a expresar sus preocupaciones y sus temores. Tenía que ser paciente, escuchar, dejar que cada cual se aferrara a lo que más cómodo le hacía sentir y ser comprensiva. El mundo estaba repleto de colores y de diferentes tonos.

Al abrirse la puerta, su tía los recibió en camisón y bata, con los párpados aún caídos por el sueño. Al ver a Inuyasha, se despertó de golpe. Iba a gritar.

— ¡Espera! — le puso las manos sobre los brazos y la detuvo — Escúchame primero, por favor.

Kikio paseó la mirada entre los dos hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Podemos pasar?

Frunció el ceño. Sabía que estaba yendo demasiado lejos al pedirle que permitiera entrar a Inuyasha en su apartamento. Ahora bien, no creía que aquel fuera un tema de conversación para el corredor.

— Por favor… — insistió.

— Tenemos que hablar Kikio.

No sabía qué fue lo que la hizo decidirse: su mirada suplicante o la de Inuyasha. El caso era que se apartó y los dejó entrar. Incluso les ofreció café cuando se sentaron. Solo lo tomaron Kikio e Inuyasha. Aunque pareciera una tontería, para ella fue muy importante ver a Inuyasha tomando un café preparado por Kikio. Eso requería confianza.

— Inuyasha y yo hemos vuelto…

— Ya lo he supuesto al veros juntos.

Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Inuyasha y Kikio tomaron un sorbo de café al mismo tiempo, incómodos de estar en una misma habitación juntos. Sabía que no sería sencillo cuando decidieron ir, lo que no significaba que fuera a rendirse. Ellos estaban dando el primer paso para reconciliarse, tenía que ayudar.

— Vamos a casarnos. — anunció entonces.

— ¿Casaros? — exclamó su tía conmocionada por la noticia.

No le sorprendía que le tomara por sorpresa. Habían pasado de ser una menor liada con un hombre adulto a los padres de una niña, a romper dolorosamente y, finalmente, a casarse. Su relación siempre fue complicada y tormentosa aunque ahí justamente residía la belleza. Si amar fuera sencillo, no habría tantos conflictos en el mundo.

— Queremos que vengas a nuestra boda, Kikio.

Kikio dejó la taza sobre la mesa de cristal y se volvió hacia Inuyasha.

— ¿Tú quieres que vaya?

— Si mi prometida te tiene tanto aprecio, puedo intentar olvidar el pasado… — respondió.

— Sí que debes amarla si estás dispuesto a hacer eso…

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Kikio respiró hondo y se levantó para ir hacia los dormitorios. No supieron cómo interpretar su repentina marcha, así que esperaron en silencio hasta que al fin regresó. Tenía una carpeta en las manos y se la ofreció a Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Algo que te debo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Inuyasha la miró sin entender, pero tomó la carpeta de todos modos. La abrió y examinó el contenido junto a ella. Parecían las escrituras de una casa.

— ¿Qué es…?

— Sé que no es la misma casa que antes tenías en Yokohama, ya no puedo recuperarla… — entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos con nerviosismo — Pero es una muy buena casa a pie de playa con unas vistas estupendas y tiene establos…

¿Una casa? Entonces, lo vio: las escrituras de la casa estaban a nombre de Inuyasha y de ella. ¿Les estaba regalando una casa en Santa Mónica? A Inuyasha le temblaban las manos mientras leía los documentos.

— ¿Cómo…? — necesitó unos instantes para poder articular una pregunta coherente — ¿Cómo has pagado esta casa?

— A los dueños les urgía venderla, así que rebajaron bastante el precio. Utilicé el dinero que saqué de la venta de la otra casa y he vendido esta casa… — explicó — Me voy a vivir a París con mi futuro marido.

Los documentos ya estaban hechos y la compra. Kikio debió hacer todo eso antes de que ellos se plantearan tan siquiera hacer esa visita. Por lo tanto, Kikio se había arrepentido ya, había cambiado y había decidido hacer justicia. Aquello era la prueba de que Kikio había cambiado.

— Pensaba enviároslo por correo o mediante un notario cuando me fuera…

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

Inuyasha se levantó del sofá y encaró a su tía. No parecía enfadado ni feliz. De hecho, no sabía interpretar su expresión.

— Ganaste cuanto quisiste con el divorcio, ya era todo tuyo y no tenías obligación de devolverlo. No hemos venido a recuperar nada.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Se levantó como un rayo y se colgó de uno de sus brazos para reprenderlo. Kikio había tenido un gesto precioso con ellos, no podía recriminárselo.

— Déjalo, Kagome. Inuyasha tiene motivos para desconfiar de mí… — se encogió de hombros — Supongo que no me creerías si te dijera que me he arrepentido…

— ¿Por qué ahora?

Le dio un tirón del brazo, disgustada. No tenía por qué forzarla a hablar, ya le estaba costando más que suficiente.

— Porque mi sobrina me ha hecho ver las cosas de otro modo. No eres el monstruo que yo creía… — confesó — Eres tan humano como el resto. No eres perfecto, cometes errores… ¡Dios sabe que yo he cometido muchos!

— Tía Kikio…

— Mi primer gran error fue el de aprovecharme de tu secreto, algo que indudablemente tenías que proteger. — se dejó caer en el sillón — Mi segundo error fue renunciar a mi hijo…

— Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras… — musitó — Si reclamé su custodia al completo fue porque tú lo abandonaste desde que nació.

— Lo sé. No estaba preparada para ser madre aunque no te sirva de excusa. Con el paso de los años, he lamentado esa decisión hasta tal punto que volver a verlo de repente… No supe cómo reaccionar. Sonomi me contó lo de la leucemia y que ella donó… — no terminó la frase antes de que unas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas — ¡No sabes lo feliz que me sentí de saber que él viviría!

— ¿Y por qué no llamaste o fuiste a visitarlo? — exigió saber con tono rudo.

— Porque he perdido ese derecho…

Inuyasha no pensaba lo mismo. Sorprendentemente, a pesar de todo, nunca creyó que Kikio hubiera perdido el derecho de visitar as u hijo. Sabía que estaba enfadado con ella, pero ni siquiera era por él mismo. Estaba enfadado porque Kikio nunca hizo el menor intento por ver a su propio hijo. Sabía que de haberlo intentado, él se habría tragado su enfado y sus dudas para hacer feliz a Kamui. Él siempre quiso que Kamui tuviera una madre.

— Si ya desde entonces piensas así, ¿por qué intentaste separarnos?

Sintió deseos de golpear a Inuyasha. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan desconfiado? Kikio estaba siendo más sincera que nunca, estaba pidiendo perdón, se arrepentía de sus actos. ¿No podía ser más concesivo?

— Porque aún no confiaba en ti…

— ¿Qué ha cambiado para que hagas esto?

Inuyasha le mostró la escritura con las manos temblorosas. Lo observó desconcertada. Había pocas cosas en el mundo que lograran que a Inuyasha le temblara el pulso de esa forma. Él estaba más afectado de lo que ella creía. Supuso que descubrir que aquella mujer a la que tomó por enemigo durante tantos años era humana y capaz de admitir y subsanar sus errores estaba resultando muy duro para él. Inuyasha no era de los que perdonaban fácilmente y Kikio se lo estaba poniendo difícil para no hacerlo.

— Me di cuenta de que la amabas de verdad…

Por fin comprendía por qué su tía no intentó ponerla en contra de Inuyasha cuando se presentó en su casa. Le extrañó su forma de proceder cuando la acogió. No le dijo nada a favor ni en contra, se mostró de lo más neutral y comprensiva por ambas partes. Así que eso era lo que ella estaba pensando por aquel entonces. Seguro que ella ya sabía que terminarían por volver a estar juntos.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? — preguntó Inuyasha.

— Completamente. Quiero devolverte lo que es tuyo…

Notó que Inuyasha se relajaba tras escuchar su respuesta. Sabía que le encantaba la casa que describían esas escrituras y perderla después de que se la pusieran delante, tan palpable, sería un duro golpe. Aun así, él había querido conservar su honor y lo pactado en el divorcio. Era un hombre de palabra.

— Kikio, quiero que sepas que puedes ver a Kamui siempre que quieras…

El corazón se le calentó por las palabras de Inuyasha. Esa era la señal de que por fin se acabaron los rencores entre ellos.

— Pero no le hagas daño, por favor. Si quieres formar parte de su vida, no puedes desaparecer cuando te apetezca.

El padre que había en él siempre estaba alerta.

— Me encantaría.

Y Kikio por fin decidió ser una madre.

— También coincido con Kagome… — tomó su mano y la apretó con cariño — Me encantaría que vinieras a nuestra boda.

Su nueva época de paz fue sellada, por decirlo de alguna forma, con un abrazo entre los tres que siempre recordaría con emoción.

* * *

Todavía le costaba hacerse a su nueva vida. Le encantaba, por supuesto, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a que algo, casi siempre responsabilidad suya, estropease su felicidad que no podía evitar estar alerta constantemente. Se había decidido a ser un padre y marido modélico para su familia aunque tuviese que dejarse la piel en el proceso. Ya no tenía miedo del amor y no dudaba en expresarlo y aceptarlo sin reservas. Sin embargo, sus sospechas siempre estaban al acecho. Kagome se reía de él cuando le contaba sus miedos; ella decía que nada saldría mal.

Por el momento, aún faltaba una boda por celebrar. Iba a casarse con Kagome Higurashi costara lo que costase, así que su mala fortuna ya podía prepararse. Kagome era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y con ella había traído la cura que su corazón necesitaba. Nadie se la arrebataría, ni él mismo por culpa de sus inseguridades. De una forma u otra, había superado el trauma de su madre gracias a Kagome y a su padre, con quien después de tantos años pudo hablar del tema animado por Kagome. Rin era otro capítulo de su vida que al fin se había cerrado. Aunque su madre, por supuesto, e incluso su padre, como era lógico, siguieran en contacto con ella, ya no formaba parte de su núcleo familiar. En el fondo le daba lástima, pues sabía de antemano que fue una niña encantadora cuyo camino se torció al igual que el suyo. Quizás algún día pudiera encontrar la paz que a él le llegó tras tantos años de agonía. Por el momento, sí sabía que su actual novio, Kohaku, estaba decidido a ayudarla.

El gorgojeo de su hija desde la silla del coche llamó su atención. Levantó la vista hacia el retrovisor y la vio haciendo burbujas para llamar su atención. Sonrió al verla tan feliz. Quería que sus hijos fueran felices y que nunca tuvieran que pasar por lo que él pasó o por todo lo que sufrió su madre a cuenta de él. Si algún granuja se acercaba a su niña con malas intenciones… ¡Solo de pensarlo se ponía enfermo!

— Llegaremos a casa en seguida, cariño.

En respuesta, Himawari mordió su peluche nuevo recién comprado en la juguetería. Se lo había comprado apenas una hora antes y ya estaba lleno de babas. Tampoco la culpaba, sabía que le dolían las encías. Se detuvo en el semáforo y suspiró. Se suponía que fue a la juguetería mientras Kagome se quedaba con Kamui para comprar los regalos de navidad. No obstante, había terminado comprándole a Himawari un peluche del que se encaprichó desde el carro, una Nerf a su hijo y un par de sorpresas para Kagome además de los regalos acordados. Su futura esposa lo amonestaría, pero mereció la pena.

Sacó a Himawari de su confinamiento en la silla al llegar al garaje. Después, dejó en el maletero todos los regalos excepto los que iba a repartir ese día. Como estaba todo envuelto de la tienda, lo llevaría directamente así a Santa Mónica. Ese año iban a pasar unas navidades de lo más concurridas. La familia Taisho y la familia Higurashi compartirían mesa por navidad, ya que ambas ramas querían pasar el día con los niños. Además, Kikio y su novio francés se unirían. Era extraño sentirse reconciliado con una persona a la que llegó a odiar tanto. Sin embargo, ver la sonrisa de su hijo cuando su madre lo abrazó por primera vez no tenía precio. Kamui era afortunado porque, de repente, había pasado de no tener madre a tener dos.

Escuchó las voces de las amigas de Kagome desde el ascensor en el sótano donde se encontraba el garaje. Al final, habían ido a visitarlos antes de las navidades. Esa era otra cosa a la que se estaba acostumbrando: tener amigos. Kagome quería tener vida social y lo arrastraba con ella. Al principio, se sentía un poco incómodo con las amigas, especialmente por la edad y por lo incómodo que era a veces hacer frente a los comentarios de Eri, pero, con el tiempo, había terminado por gustarle e incluso empezó a relacionarse con sus compañeros del trabajo, algo inédito hasta entonces. Kagome sabía cómo sacar lo mejor de él.

En el ascensor, coincidió con Kouga Wolf, quien, a pesar de las rencillas del pasado, le felicitó por navidad con total normalidad. Él también hizo lo suyo y se sorprendió a sí mismo hablando con él sobre el último partido de fútbol. Al despedirse, dijo que Himawari era tan bonita como su madre. Ese era un comentario que en el pasado lo habría enfurecido. El nuevo Inuyasha infló el pecho con orgullo. No había nada que le gustara más a un padre que recibir cumplidos sobre sus hijos, sobre todo cuando además resaltaban la belleza de su futura esposa. Los celos se habían acabado o eso estaba intentando. Había empezado a tomárselo con más filosofía, puesto que Kagome no podría estar más unida a él. Además, era lógico que otros tuvieran envidia de él, pues se había llevado consigo a un auténtico ángel.

Abrió la puerta de casa y empujó el carro dentro. Tras cerrar y sacar a Himawari del carro, se dirigió hacia el salón. Las chicas levantaron la vista al verlo y lo saludaron con una sonrisa. Kagome incluso corrió hacia él y lo besó. ¡Le encantaba ese recibimiento!

— ¡Lo he conseguido!

¿Conseguido? ¿El qué? Kagome le enseñó una hoja para que la leyera. Al comprender lo que era, sonrió. Eran sus notas del primer semestre de bachillerato. Kagome había estado muy preocupada porque, debido a cuanto habían tenido que pasar esas últimas semanas, no había estudiado tanto como desearía. Salió muy decaída de sus exámenes a pesar de que él sí era consciente del esfuerzo titánico que hizo. Finalmente, allí estaba el fruto de sus esfuerzos: unas notas repletas de sobresalientes y notables hasta en matemáticas. Una media de 8,98 no estaba para nada mal teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias personales durante la época de estudio.

— Te dije que lo conseguirías, mi amor.

Nunca dudó de sus capacidades.

— Nosotras le dijimos lo mismo.

Yuka fue la primera en recordarles que seguían allí mientras ellos se miraban acaramelados.

— Kagome a veces es demasiado dura consigo misma. — coincidió Ayumi.

— Es por culpa de los chicos.

Los cuatro miraron a Eri. Había cosas que jamás cambiarían.

— ¡Oh, por favor, Eri! ¡No todo está relacionado con los chicos! — explotó Yuka.

— Eso lo dices porque ellos te han condicionado para decirlo.

— Chicas, por favor, estamos de celebración, ¿recordáis?

¡Bendita Ayumi! De las amigas de Kagome, Ayumi era la más sensata, siempre la voz de la razón. Era ella quien siempre lo salvaba de los momentos incómodos generados por Eri. No sabía qué haría sin Ayumi para integrarse en el grupo de amistades de Kagome.

— Eri ha escogido ya qué carrera quiere realizar. — le comentó Kagome mientras su trío de amigas continuaba discutiendo — Estudios de género.

Se rio a carcajadas cuando le dio la noticia. Aquella era la carrera perfecta para la siempre extravagante y monotemática de Erika. Solo esperaba que con su nueva carrera, en lugar de taladrarles más la cabeza con lo mismo, encontrara nuevos temas y perspectivas.

— ¿Y ese peluche? No lo he visto nunca…

Kagome cogió el peluche que Himawari le estaba enseñando con curiosidad.

— Se lo he comprado en la juguetería y… ¡Kamui! — lo llamó — Hay una cosa para ti en una bolsa en la entrada.

Kamui, quien no se apartaba de las chicas cuando los visitaban, salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo al oír a su padre. No podía culparlo por pegarse de esa forma a las chicas jóvenes. Además, en su posición como niño, recibía tantas atenciones que haría enrojecer de celos a un hombre adulto.

— ¡Es una Nerf!

Tras ese grito de emoción, Kagome lo castigó con una severa mirada de reproche. Sabía que habían acordado no hacerles tantos regalos a los niños, mucho menos en fechas como esas, cuando recibirían ambos por todas partes. No obstante, él era un padre incorregible. Le encantaba comprarles regalos a sus hijos y no se resistía a sus ojitos cuando querían algo.

— También tengo algo para ti…

— ¡Inuyasha!

Esperaba que eso redujera su enfado. Al parecer, se equivocó. Seguro que cambiaría de parecer en cuanto lo viera.

— Ayumi, ¿te importa coger a Himawari?

Ayumi se levantó y cogió a la niña encantada. Antes de que él dijera nada, prometió echarle un ojo a Kamui y asegurarse de que no disparara la pistola en la casa. A continuación, él arrastró a Kagome hasta su dormitorio, donde le mostró el paquetito. Kagome lo cogió con el ceño fruncido, pero lo abrió con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sabía que le haría ilusión.

— ¡Es como el tuyo!

No exactamente igual, pero sí muy parecido. Le había comprado el reloj que era pareja del suyo en femenino. La diferencia entre uno y otra era que el de Kagome era más fino y de corte más delicado. Lo cogió, le ajustó la hora con el suyo y se lo puso en la muñeca.

— Así siempre viviremos el mismo tiempo.

Con esa frase la había conquistado por completo. Kagome era tan romántica que le sorprendía que lo hubiera aguantado durante tanto tiempo. Después de tanto dolor, era su turno de ser el romántico y complacerla.

— También tengo otra cosa. Verás…

Sacó la carpeta que se había guardado dentro del abrigo mientras se lo quitaba y se la entregó. Kagome la abrió y miró por encima los papeles.

— ¿Traslado?

— En el trabajo me han dado la opción, solo si yo quiero, — subrayó — de trasladar mi puesto a Santa Mónica, donde habrá una vacante en el mismo puesto por jubilación. Si lo acepto es mío y, si no lo acepto, buscarán a otra persona.

Kagome estudió los papeles en silencio. Intentó descifrar qué estaba pensando, pero, por primera vez, no supo interpretarla.

— No es obligatorio, puedo rechazarlo. Solo que, ahora que tenemos casa allí, aunque aún haya que amueblarla, pensé que tal vez…

— Creo que me gustaría que lo aceptaras. — lo interrumpió.

— ¿De verdad? — le frotó los brazos — ¿Estás segura?

— Me gusta Santa Mónica, es un sitio estupendo para criar a nuestros hijos y, como yo estudio a distancia, no habría problemas. Solo me preocupa…

— Tu familia y tus amigas, ¿verdad? — adivinó — Por mi parte pueden ir y quedarse cuanto quieran. Además, no tengo intención de vender este piso para que podamos venir de visita.

— Eso me encantaría.

— Podrá venir incluso tu tía.

Aunque todavía se sintiera tenso en presencia de Kikio, estaba dispuesto a mantener el contacto e incluso acogerla en su casa por Kagome y por Kamui. Como había dicho: era un hombre nuevo.

— ¿Cuándo nos marcharíamos?

— En julio.

— Entonces, quiero una cosa a cambio antes de que nos mudemos.

Su petición lo sorprendió porque Kagome no solía pedir compensaciones de ningún tipo. Aunque comprendía que un cambio de ese calibre, bien merecía una recompensa.

— Lo que tú quieras.

— Quiero que nos casemos antes.

¡Demonios, eso lo haría encantado! Él también estaba deseando que se casaran lo antes posible, pero les había costado poner fecha de boda. Al parecer, su traslado iba a ser el factor apremiante que habían esperado para decidirse definitivamente.

— ¿Qué te parece en mayo?

— Me gusta esa fecha. — coincidió.

Los dos sonrieron, colmados de dicha. Entonces, la agarró, tiró de ella y la tumbó en la cama protegiendo su cabeza con un brazo. Algunos cojines se cayeron al suelo y el edredón se llenó de pliegues.

— ¿Ahora? ¡Tenemos invitados!

— Tendrán que esperar… — le besó el cremoso cuello — ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

— ¡Eres peor que un perro en celo! ¿Acaso no se te pasan nunca las ganas?

— Contigo no, mi amor, porque contigo… — le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz — el sexo es siempre más dulce.

FIN


	23. Epílogo

**Otra historia que termina. Muchas gracias por haberla leído y espero que os haya gustado. Tengo otra planeada, pero no sé si empezaré a publicar la semana que viene o la otra porque estoy en un momento de mi trabajo un poco atareado. Ya lo veremos. De momento, os deseo unas felices vacaciones a todos/as y a disfrutar de la piscina, playa, turismo o lo que sea.  
**

* * *

 **Epílogo:**

— ¡No, no, no y no! ¡No lo acepto! — repitió — ¡Esto tiene que acabarse aquí!

— Inuyasha…

— No sé cómo han logrado convencerte a ti, pero conmigo no va a funcionar. ¡Voy a poner fin a esto inmediatamente!

— Deberías escucharlos…

— ¡No te das cuenta de que esto no está bien!

Habían pasado quince años desde que se casaron y empezaron una nueva vida en Santa Mónica. Inuyasha había permanecido todo ese tiempo como fiscal con una nueva edad falsa que no sabía cómo logró cambiar, aunque tampoco le extrañó teniendo en cuenta que su padre era juez desde hacía más de setenta años. Ella logró sacarse la carrera que deseaba cinco años después y trabajaba en el hospital central. Lo peor de su trabajo fueron los primeros años, cuando trabajaba a relevos. En esos momentos, para su suerte, tenía un horario de ocho a dos como enfermera de un especialista.

Su familia había crecido un poco más en ese tiempo. Hacía cinco años, dio a luz a los gemelos: Makoto y Kaoru. Los gemelos sí que fueron una pesadilla debido a su hiperactividad. Como no deseaban drogarlos con pastillas, terminaban agotados a diario por todas las energías que derrochaban ese par de trastos. Les gustaba la música rock, los deportes arriesgados, correr como locos, pintar las paredes, cortar la ropa para hacerse disfraces y estaban obsesionados con el coche de su padre, por lo que había que guardar las llaves en la caja fuerte cuando estaban en casa.

Kamui se convirtió en un hombre tan rápido que lloró durante una semana el día que se fue a la universidad en otro estado a estudiar derecho, como su padre. Himawari lloró con ella. En aquel entonces no entendió los llantos y la tristeza de Himawari tan bien como ese día. Su hija de quince años estaba profundamente enamorada de su hermano mayor y, al parecer, era correspondida. Admitía que, al principio, le chocó la noticia, mas había terminado por entender. Sabía lo que era estar enamorada y tampoco eran hermanos de sangre. Inuyasha no pensaba lo mismo que ella. Por eso, quizás, recurrieron a ella antes de contárselo al padre.

Suspiró y miró a su marido. Estaba locamente enamorada de él, pero a veces era tan cabezota y tan dominante. Tenía que aprender a relajarse, a vivir la vida con más laxitud y a escuchar.

— ¡Pero papá…!

— ¡No quiero oír ni una palabra más al respecto!

Himawari, aún vestida con su uniforme del instituto, se encogió de hombros, amedrentada por el carácter de su padre. Kamui, en cambio, dio un paso adelante, dejando claro que para él no había terminado. Antes de que abriera la boca, ella misma se colocó entre los dos.

— Inuyasha, no son hermanos.

— Los he criado como hermanos… — se echó el cabello hacia atrás — ¡Esto no tendría que haber sucedido! ¡Esto…!

— Es perfecto, ¿no lo ves?

Inuyasha la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Le sonrió y se acercó a él hasta estar muy cerca. Entonces, le cogió el puño de la camisa que se había remangado y se lo colocó bien mientras hablaba.

— Estarán juntos, sabemos que se quieren de verdad, tienes a alguien que cuidará bien de tu ojito derecho… — recalcó refiriéndose a Himawari — y no perderemos a Kamui antes de…

El semblante de Inuyasha le indicó que la había entendido. Esos últimos años, especialmente desde que Kamui alcanzó la madurez, entre él, su padre y su hermano habían tenido más de un quebradero de cabeza intentando encontrar la forma de alargar su vida. Himawari arreglaría eso, lo uniría a su hilo de la vida como Inuyasha hizo con ella en su día.

— Tengo algunas condiciones.

— ¿Y si no…?

Kamui intentó oponerse antes de escucharlas, por supuesto.

— ¡Estás estudiando derecho! — le recordó — Tu hermana… esto… Himawari… — cambió de palabras por la situación — tiene quince años y puedo prohibirle salir contigo.

— A los dieciséis…

— Entonces, podré enviarla lejos.

Se estremeció ante la sola idea de que su hija se fuera lejos de ella. Ya había sufrido más que suficiente cuando tuvo que ver partir a Kamui. No obstante, al mirar a Inuyasha, a pesar de su duro y rígido semblante, supo que jamás lo haría. Se estaba echando un farol para bajarle los humos a Kamui y poder razonar con él. Los dos se habían alterado mucho y, aunque Inuyasha ya parecía calmado, Kamui seguía temblando de rabia.

— Escucha a tu padre, por favor. — se volvió hacia ellos — Puede que te sorprenda.

Terminó por acceder, no sin antes cogerle la mano a Himawari en signo de claro desafío. Inuyasha reaccionó dando un paso adelante enfebrecido. Se interpuso entre los dos de nuevo y les dirigió una dura mirada que los obligó a bajar la vista avergonzados. Era como tratar con dos niños pequeños. Tanto Inuyasha como Kamui siempre fueron de lo más protectores con Himawari por ser una chica.

— Consentiré esta relación siempre y cuando no afecte a los estudios de ambos ni hagáis nada que avergüence a la familia.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza.

— Ambos conocéis el secreto de la familia y sois conscientes de lo importante que es protegerlo. Espero que siga siendo así.

Volvieron a asentir.

— Los dos sois mis hijos y siempre os veré así… — se le quebró la voz por un instante — Necesito que estéis seguros de lo que sentís porque vuestra ruptura podría quebrar nuestra familia.

— ¡Estamos seguros papá!

Himawari siempre era apasionada cuando se involucraba en algo o con alguien. Le recordaba a ella a su edad en muchas cosas.

— Lo estamos.

Kamui era la voz de la razón. Harían muy buena pareja, estaban muy equilibrados.

— Hay una cosa más.

Hasta el momento, las peticiones de Inuyasha habían sido de lo más lógicas y sensatas. La verdad era que le estaba sorprendiendo muy gratamente su sangre fría en una situación como aquella. Se notaba que era abogado.

— ¡Nada de sexo!

Bien, era hora de retirar lo dicho.

— ¡Papá! — exclamó Himawari con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¡Himawari es una niña!

— Creo recordar que mamá tenía su misma edad cuando…

Fue ella misma quien se apresuró a cubrirle la boca a Kamui en cuanto empezó a hablar de algo que solo él sabía. Habían decidido no contarles a sus otros hijos ciertos detalles de su historia para darles el mejor ejemplo posible. Aunque fueran increíblemente felices, Inuyasha no se sentía especialmente orgulloso de cómo lo hizo y no quería que Himawari o los gemelos siguieran sus pasos. Quería que tuvieran la decencia que le faltó a él por aquel entonces. Ella no lo veía de la misma forma, pero estaba de acuerdo con él en su deseo de protegerlos, así que apoyó esa historia.

— ¿No habéis oído la cafetera? — cambió de tema sin apartar la mano de la boca de Kamui.

— ¿Qué cafetera? — Himawari no lo dejaría pasar fácilmente — ¿De qué habla Kamui? ¿Qué hiciste cuando…?

— Creo que yo también la he oído.

Inuyasha la apoyó a su espalda. Kamui al frente, aun con la boca cubierta, asintió con la cabeza para refutar su cuartada. Himawari se puso como una moto en seguida, encabritada porque todos se habían aliado para ocultarle algo que sería de verdadero interés para ella. Con la ayuda de Inuyasha y Kamui, terminó por agarrar su brazo y arrastrarla hacia la cocina. Al volverse, vio a Inuyasha dándole una palmada en la espalda a Kamui con el mismo cariño de siempre.

— Cuídala.

— Siempre. — coincidió — Y te prometo que la respetaré.

Sonrió al verlos exactamente igual que siempre. Al final, habían logrado superar la crisis. No obstante, el sonido de cristales rotos procedente de la cocina le indicó que estaba a punto de iniciarse una nueva crisis de la que los gemelos formarían parte. Antes de que pudiera haberse movido tan siquiera, Inuyasha gritó sus nombres.

Por la noche, tras haber recogido los restos de cristal que dejaron las más de cien copas de cristal que los niños rompieron al tirar el mueble abajo mientras lo escalaban, pudieron retirarse a dormir. Inuyasha había entrado corriendo a la cocina, hecho una furia, pero, al ver a los gemelos descalzos en medio de aquel caos de cristales rotos, se le bajaron los humos en seguida y les ordenó que no se movieran mientras se apresuraba a saltar cristales hasta cogerlos en brazos para sacarlos de allí. Después, tuvo que aplicarle unas curas en los pies mientras que los siempre afortunados gemelos estaban a salvo. Inuyasha no dejó de reñirles mientras lo curaba.

Se aplicó la crema hidratante de todas las noches en el tocador mientras veía a Inuyasha tumbado en la cama a través del espejo. Sus pies estaban vendados aunque lo que más le llamaba la atención era que estaba transformado, algo poco habitual en él de no estar muy enfadado o manteniendo relaciones. Esa tarde, por un instante, creyó que iba a transformarse.

— ¿Por qué estás transformado? — cerró el bote de crema — No me digas que sigues enfadado…

— En esta forma puedo escuchar mejor si se abren las puertas o…

— ¡No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo!

Le lanzó uno de los cojines que habían apartado de la cama antes de acostarse.

— Kamui te ha prometido…

— No me preocupa Kamui, me preocupa Himawari. — se defendió — Los instintos de nuestra especie…

— Conozco muy bien los instintos de tu especie.

Se arrodilló al pie de la cama y se quitó la bata para enseñarle un salto de cama muy sexi que había adquirido esa misma semana. Seguro que eso sería suficiente para distraerlo. No estaba equivocada. Inuyasha se sentó de golpe, enardecido.

— Kagome…

— ¿Le duele algo más, señor Taisho? — pasó la mano suavemente sobre su pie vendado — ¿O ya he tenido suficiente con estas curas?

— ¡Tengo un dolor horrible!

— ¿Dónde?

— Ven y te lo enseñaré.

Fue encantada. Se sentó a horcajas sobre su regazo, le apartó el pelo de la cara y se inclinó para besarlo cuando…

— ¡Oh, mierda! — la apartó de él — ¡Himawari!

Inuyasha la dejó sobre la cama y salió corriendo del dormitorio para amonestar a su hija. Al parecer, últimamente, los instintos más básicos de Inuyasha no funcionaban tan bien como los de sus hijos. ¿En qué planeta Inuyasha la dejaba tirada en un momento como ese? Suspiró y se tumbó sobre el colchón a la espera de que se dejaran de oír las voces. Lamentablemente, Dios no estaba de su lado ese día. Sin saber muy bien por qué, las voces de los gemelos se unieron a las de su padre y su hermana que no dejaban de discutir en el pasillo. Pronto, también se escuchó la voz de Kamui pidiéndole a Himawari que no hiciera enfadar a su padre.

Tendría que volver a acostar a los gemelos antes de que Inuyasha terminara lanzándolos de cualquier forma dentro de su dormitorio. Recogió la bata del suelo para cubrirse y caminó hacia la puerta mientras se la ponía. Entonces, un estruendo le hizo detenerse y notó incluso que el suelo temblaba.

— ¡Niños!

Supuso entonces que necesitarían otro mueble nuevo. Lejos de sentirse agotada o estresada en ese momento, se sintió feliz. ¡Amaba a su familia! Sin poder dejar de reír, salió del dormitorio para reunirse con los seres que más amaba en ese mundo.


End file.
